<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Magic and Memory by SerenBex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035208">Of Magic and Memory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenBex/pseuds/SerenBex'>SerenBex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Home Isn't a Place [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:40:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>106,911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenBex/pseuds/SerenBex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the residents of Storybrooke are ripped away from their homes and everything that's become familiar, will old feuds resurface or will everything they worked so hard to build stand the test of time and distance. </p><p>Sequel to Operation Angelfish</p><p>I'm in the process of moving my SQ fics from FF.net over to A03 after rewatching OUAT and remembering my adoration of Swan Queen. This was first written/posted in 2013 and so will differ from canon quite a lot!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Home Isn't a Place [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say Rumplestiltskin had been surprised when Liv walked into his shop a week after her return to Storybrooke, flanked by her mothers, would have been an understatement. Regina smirked smugly as she realised that she’d never seen him so flustered and, apparently, unable to hide his discomfort. He leant heavily on the counter and stared at them for a moment, before raising an eyebrow and motioning between them.</p><p> </p><p>“So it’s true?” He smiled. “You did manage to find a way to bring your daughter back?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina shook her head. “No… she got herself back.”</p><p> </p><p>“But… how, Miss Reilly? How did you manage to do that?”</p><p> </p><p>Liv shrugged, narrowing her eyes. “I don’t know. I just did.”</p><p> </p><p>“What I want to know, Rumple, is why you lied.” The brunette ground out, her eyes flashing dangerously. “You knew Liv wouldn’t survive that encounter and yet–?”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to know <em>how</em> you took baby me back in time.” The teenager told him curiously. “Regina doesn’t know how you did it and I can’t find anything about it in her books.”</p><p> </p><p>He smirked and wafted a hand in her direction. “There was a potion and a portal involved. Do you really think I’d tell you exactly how to do it, dearie?”</p><p> </p><p>Liv rolled her eyes, but Emma glared at him. “So? Why did you lie about Liv being able to defeat the… thingy?”</p><p> </p><p>“As Miss Reilly and I discussed when she came to speak to me after the conversation the three of us had, you would never have allowed her to go if you had known the truth. It was imperative that someone was sacrificed to Erebus and I believed that Miss Reilly should be the one to make the choice.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s just a child!” Regina shouted. “You shouldn’t have–”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a kid. I made the choice.” Liv told her firmly. “I just want to know how I got back here. Clearly you’re not as clever as you think you are if you don’t know the answer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Reilly… this situation is not playing out the way I expected at all.” He admitted, causing all three women to frown suspiciously. “I have never known anyone to return from The Netherworld before. At least not in the same condition as they arrived there.”</p><p> </p><p>“What d’you mean it’s not playing out the way you expected?” Emma demanded, leaning against the counter and staring at him. “Did you fucking <em>plan</em> this?”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and tilted his head slightly. “And why would I do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“That prophecy in the story pages… it wasn’t talking about Erebus at all, was it?” Regina muttered, thinking hard. “There’s something else, isn’t there? You wanted Liv out of the way for some reason.”</p><p> </p><p>The teenager turned to look at her mother, eyes widening in surprise and horror at her words. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Emma demanded, her eyes flashing furiously. She was itching to reach over the counter and squeeze the man’s neck until it snapped, but she restrained herself, knowing it wouldn’t end well. “What has she ever done to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not what she’s done, Miss Swan, it’s what she will do.”</p><p> </p><p>Realising he wasn’t going to give them any more than that, Regina grabbed Liv by the hand and pulled her out of the shop. The teenager was too stunned by Rumplestiltskin’s words to even think about protesting about being dragged out. She couldn’t imagine what she could possibly do to cause the man to want her dead. If it came down to her versus Rumplestiltskin there was no way she would bet on herself.</p><p> </p><p>Emma watched them leave and hesitated for a moment, before turning and jabbing a finger threateningly at the man behind the counter. “If you lay so much as one finger on her I will fucking <em>end</em> you. That is a promise. The same goes for the rest of my family.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled again. “Your promises are noted, Miss Swan. But don’t forget, your daughter still owes me a favour and I <em>will</em> be requesting that she fulfils her side of our bargain at some point.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“So, we were thinking, maybe you should learn to ride?” Mary Margaret told her granddaughter as they sat around the dining table at the Mayor’s house later that evening. It sounded more like a question than a statement because the woman clearly didn’t think that Liv would respond positively to the suggestion.</p><p> </p><p>What Rumplestiltskin had told them had remained between the three women and they’d decided not to mention anything until they’d started working on a plan. They knew that Mary Margaret and David would panic at the thought of a threat to their family and jump in feet first before considering the consequences. The only problem was, they didn’t know what they were up against. They had absolutely no idea what Rumplestiltskin was planning or what his motivations might be. Now that Neal was back in Storybrooke and his relationship with Belle seemed to be back on track, they weren’t sure what else the man could be after.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh… what?” Liv asked, pulling a face. “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well… if we manage to get home, back to our land, then you’ll need to know how.”</p><p> </p><p>The teenager snorted. “No way. <em>If</em> we ever go there, I can just beam myself around in a puff of smoke.” She reminded them. “By the way, Regina, why is my magic smoke pink? Is that some kind of joke? Can I change it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, sweetheart,” Regina shook her head and chuckled, moving to collect desert from the kitchen, “it’s just the way it happens.”</p><p> </p><p>“But <em>pink</em>? Seriously?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s cute!” Emma teased her, reaching across and squeezing her cheek. “Pink is so your colour.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv growled and made a flicking motion in her direction. Emma gasped and then screamed as her chair tipped sideways, dumping her unceremoniously onto the floor. Henry burst out laughing and both Mary Margaret and Regina raised a hand to cover their smiles as David helped his disgruntled daughter back onto her feet. Liv merely stabbed her fork into her slice of pie and shoved it into her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Gina!” Emma complained, shoving the teenager in the shoulder. “Would you quit teaching her these things already? Eurgh… she’s so <em>your</em> daughter.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina raised an eyebrow, watching Liv shovel pie into her mouth at an alarming speed. “No, dear, she’s definitely yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“So? D’you want to learn to ride?” David pressed once they’d all returned to their desert once more.</p><p> </p><p>“I said no, didn’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you should think about it, dear.” Regina suggested, shooting her a warning look. “If we ever go back you may be glad you learnt. I used to love riding…”</p><p> </p><p>“Well why don’t you go to the stables with Mary Margaret and David, then?” Liv shot back. “Or even better, why don’t the three of you teach Emma?”</p><p> </p><p>“No way!” The blonde told them firmly.</p><p> </p><p>Chewing the inside of her cheek to prevent herself saying anything else, the teenager shrugged and stood to collect up the dirty bowls. Footsteps behind her alerted her to someone’s presence and she tensed. Continuing to load the dishwasher wordlessly, Liv sighed as a hand on her shoulder made her look up.</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled weakly down at her. “I know you’re freaking out, kid, but you can’t act like that; especially if you don’t want them to start fussing over you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know… but I don’t give a shit about learning to ride a horse. There’s probably no point anyway… what chance do I stand against Rumplestiltskin?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” The older woman cupped her face gently, but stared at her with a hard expression. “Don’t you dare give up. Your mom and I aren’t and we won’t. You managed to get back here from The Netherworld and you saw his face; he was shocked.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m… I’m scared, Emma.” Liv admitted with a sigh. She looked away, not wanting to see the disappointment she was sure would be in the blonde’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Emma forced the teenager to look at her. “You know what, kid? So am I.” When Liv clearly didn’t believe her, she chuckled. “It took me so long to believe that Henry was right about the curse and everything else because I didn’t want to believe that I was the Saviour. I didn’t want the responsibility that went with it. I didn’t even want to be Henry’s mom at first. I just wanted to get him back here and get on with my life. But then I realised that things weren’t right and I stuck around. Everything just kinda went from there. Now I can’t imagine going back to how it was before, but it still scares me because now I have so much more to lose.”</p><p> </p><p>“But what if… what if I really <em>shouldn’t</em> have come back?” Her daughter asked softly, her eyes stinging with tears she refused to let fall. “What if I’m just putting everyone in danger by being here?”</p><p> </p><p>“If Gold doesn’t want you here then that means it’s bad for him. That probably means it’s good for us. Not that you being here could possibly be bad for us anyway, I just meant in terms of the prophecy or whatever.” Emma said quickly. “We’ll work it out, OK?”</p><p> </p><p>“How? We have no idea what he’s planning!”</p><p> </p><p>Smiling a crooked smile, Emma gave her a quick hug. “We’ll figure it out, kid. Now, get back in there and tell my parents that you’ll let them teach you how to ride a horse.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not gonna happen.” The teenager replied with a smirk. “Never in a million years.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” She sighed and pouted. “‘Cos they’re gonna be on my case until you say yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good luck with that.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Emma could respond, the swinging door between the kitchen and the dining room opened and Regina poked her head through. “Everything OK?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, babe.” The blonde assured her, sending Liv a reassuring smile. “She is refusing to even think about learning how to ride.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” The brunette asked, walking further into the room and leaning against the counter beside Emma. Apparently the way the blonde’s arm was immediately slung around her shoulders was instinctive because neither seemed to register the action. “Is it because Henry said you’d probably be rubbish at it?”</p><p> </p><p>At once Liv’s head shot up and she scowled. “He said what?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know what Henry’s like, dear.” Regina continued causally. “I doubt he meant it.”</p><p> </p><p>Not answering, the teenager pushed through the doors into the dining room, muttering about Henry under her breath. Emma raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend when they were alone, turning to look at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Madam Mayor, what has got into you?” She chuckled, pressing herself firmly against Regina and bowing her head to kiss the brunette’s neck. “Did you just reignite the war between our kids?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not a war… a competition, maybe. Competition is healthy.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma raised an eyebrow. “It’ll be an all out war, trust me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m surprised you didn’t think of it yourself, Sheriff.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not all as devious as you, babe.”</p><p> </p><p>Looping her arms around Emma’s neck, Regina captured her lips in a soft kiss, smiling when the blonde let out an appreciative moan. Pulling away, she rested her forehead against the younger woman’s and sighed. Immediately concerned, Emma removed one of her hands from Regina’s waist and used it to tilt her chin so that she could look into her eyes questioningly.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” She asked. Then she shook her head. “Stupid question.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll work it out.” Regina replied firmly. “We have to.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, Emma linked their hands and pulled her back through to the dining room, just in time to hear her mother scolding Liv, who didn’t seem remotely fazed by what she was saying. She did, however, look absolutely furious. Arching an eyebrow, the blonde sank into her seat, looking between the two females and leaving Mary Margaret to deal with the situation. Regina shot her a confused look across the table, but Emma just shrugged and continued to listen.</p><p> </p><p>“You cannot smack your brother round the head just because he–”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t smack him round the head!” The teenager defended herself. “I didn’t even touch him!”</p><p> </p><p>“Using magic isn’t a defence, Liv.” David agreed with his wife.</p><p> </p><p>“But I didn’t!”</p><p> </p><p>“She did!” Henry chipped in, pouting at his grandparents.</p><p> </p><p>“I did not!”</p><p> </p><p>Regina raised a hand before her son could reply. “Could someone please tell us what’s going on here?” When everyone started talking at once, she sighed and shook her head. “That’s really not helping.”</p><p> </p><p>“Liv decided that she’d like horse riding lessons after all–”</p><p> </p><p>“And she said that she’d be way better at it than me!” Henry cut across his grandmother, blinking innocently at his mothers as though expecting them to back him up.</p><p> </p><p>“It just kinda escalated from there.” Mary Margaret finished with a small shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t do anything to him, though.” Liv muttered darkly. “Although I will if he doesn’t quit lying.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina sighed and looked at her son. “Henry… did Liv really do something to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t, you little sh–”</p><p> </p><p>“Liv!”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s lying!”</p><p> </p><p>“Henry, are you completely sure that–”</p><p> </p><p>He glared between his mothers angrily before standing up and knocking his chair over. “You always take her side!” He shouted, storming out of the room and upstairs to his bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Emma turned her gaze on the teenager. “He seemed pretty upset, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t give a shit if he’s upset! He’s lying! Use your sensor thing and see whether I’m right. I did not do anything to the little rat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop swearing!” Regina ordered. “And stop calling him names. Emma?”</p><p> </p><p>“I… I don’t know. Everyone’s too emotional for me to be able to tell.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eurgh! It’s like being part of the fucking <em>Addams Family</em>!” The girl complained, rolling her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop swearing!” Her brunette mother repeated, her own temper rising in response to Liv’s outburst.</p><p> </p><p>Pushing her chair back so violently that it tipped over as well, she left the room, slamming the door and stamping up the stairs. The light bulb above them shattered at exactly the same moment as the door slammed and Regina sighed not entirely whether it was Liv or Emma who had caused it to happen, as both had a habit of unintentionally performing that little trick, before waving her hand and repairing the damage. A couple of moments later there was another slam, presumably from the teenager’s bedroom door.</p><p> </p><p>There was a long silence where the four adults stared at the two upturned chairs and replayed the argument in their heads. Emma groaned loudly and flopped her head onto her arms on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Are they like that a lot?” Mary Margaret asked tentatively, surprised by the defeated expressions on Emma and Regina’s faces.</p><p> </p><p>“Only pretty much all the time since Liv got back.” Her daughter agreed. “We figured that Henry’s got only-child syndrome. It’s like when you get put with a foster family and they already have a kid and that kid automatically hates you because they’re not getting all the attention anymore. He got used to the idea that, even though Gina was pregnant, the baby wasn’t going to be around. But Liv came back and everything changed. And then Liv’s just… Liv. She can’t help herself retaliating when he says or does something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you tried talking to Henry? Explaining that just because she’s here it doesn’t mean he’s any less important.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course we have.” Regina snapped. She ran a hand over her face tiredly. It was far too easy to forget that she’d given birth barely a fortnight before. “We’ve spoken to Liv as well to try and get her to stop reacting. Nothing seems to work. And now…”</p><p> </p><p>“Now?” Mary Margaret looked between the two women quickly, quirking an eyebrow in question.</p><p> </p><p>“Now things are even more complicated than before.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” David asked, leaning forward eagerly and looking between the two women. “What’s going on? We need to know.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma shook her head. “No, you don’t. Besides, we’re not even sure what’s going on ourselves, yet. We just need to keep an eye on Gold.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liv’s anger dissipated as quickly as it had flared up. Lying face down on her bed, she’d screamed into her pillow for a while, kicking her legs in agitation. Then she’d punched a pillow instead of her brother. Finally, she’d remembered to breathe deeply and found that she had calmed down considerably.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t really know why Henry had suddenly decided that he didn’t like her. She guessed it might be a jealousy thing, but she couldn’t work out how she’d managed to make the boy jealous enough to make her life hell. Not a day went past without him trying to get her into trouble. Liv was well aware that the main reason she retaliated was that she was scared that Emma and Regina would decide they didn’t want her there after all.</p><p> </p><p>A soft knock on her door drew her from her thoughts and she rolled over onto her side, pulling her knees up to her chest as she watched the door open and Emma slip into the room. The blonde smiled, leaning against the door as soon as she’d closed it behind her and eyeing Liv sadly. When the girl didn’t say anything, but continued to watch her mother, Emma crossed the room and sat cross-legged beside her.</p><p> </p><p>“You know… working out this whole thing with Gold would be a lot simpler if we didn’t have to keep an eye on you and Henry in case one of you kills the other.” Emma murmured after a moment or two.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not gonna try and kill him.” Liv assured her. “He might try and kill me… but more likely he’ll just bitch about me until you…”</p><p> </p><p>“Until we what?” Her mother asked. When the teenager didn’t answer, or meet her eyes, Emma sighed. “Liv… you’re not going anywhere. I know it’s tough, but you’ve gotta get it into your head that me and your mom love you and we <em>want</em> you here and, even if you try to leave, you haven’t got a hope in hell of escaping.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>Smiling at the almost challenging tone in the girl’s voice, as though she was daring Emma to test her, the blonde tucked a stray strand of hair behind Liv’s ear. “Yeah. Now get down stairs because Regina wants to talk to you about some magical crap that I have no interest in and I need to go have a little talk with your brother.”</p><p> </p><p>“What kind of magical crap?” Liv asked, arching an eyebrow questioningly.</p><p> </p><p>Emma shrugged and got up off the bed, pulling the teenager up by her hand until she followed her across the room. “No idea, but she’s got that ‘I’m about to lecture you ‘til you want to hit me in the head with something’ face on. Good luck, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>Groaning, Liv descended the stairs and made her way to her mother’s study. She paused outside and briefly considered knocking. Then she rolled her eyes and barged into the room, shrugging as Regina jumped slightly and stared at her in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Emma said you wanted to talk to me about something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm… close the door.” Regina nodded and took a seat on the couch. Liv rolled her eyes again, but did as she was told, moving to sit beside the woman. “I’ve been wanting to ask you for a while… how did you learn the transportation spell?”</p><p> </p><p>“The what now?”</p><p> </p><p>“The beaming yourself around in a puff of smoke thing.” Regina repeated the teenager’s earlier words with a soft sigh. “How did you learn how to do that?”</p><p> </p><p>Liv shrugged. “I don’t know, Regina. I just did it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rumple didn’t teach you, did he?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? No!”</p><p> </p><p>Regina let out a breath of relief, closing her eyes for a moment as though she was gathering her thoughts. “I thought… I know you were back in Storybrooke before you came home and I was scared…”</p><p> </p><p>“You thought I went to Gold?” Liv asked in disbelief. “You saw his face when he realised I wasn’t dead.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just wasn’t sure… I couldn’t work out why you wouldn’t come here unless… unless you didn’t want to. Or someone else had you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mom. I came here straight away.” The teenager said firmly. “But you were still pregnant and it made me feel… funny. So I covered you with a blanket and left. I came back the next night because I wanted to see you and Ma. But then you woke up and I panicked and sorta… poofed out of here.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina frowned lightly. “You just… did it? Instinctively?” When her daughter shrugged and nodded, the brunette’s eyes widened. “It took me months to learn that spell.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think… I was thinking that maybe… well… you said that magic is linked to emotion, right?” Liv mumbled. Regina nodded slowly, seeing where she was going with her train of thought. “Well… I fixed Emma’s car because I was guilty that I’d wrecked it. I like… strangled… that junkyard guy because I was really angry. I… I think… I think I came back from The Netherworld because I was terrified of whatever was in the dark. And then I was really shocked when you woke up that night and managed to transport myself away.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s possible, I suppose, that an extreme burst of emotion could be the stimulus to your magic.” Regina nodded. “In fact it seems like the most sensible explanation.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv chewed her lip anxiously. “But that’s really scary, right? I mean… what if I get really, properly angry at Henry or you or Emma? What if I hurt you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think you would let yourself, sweetheart. But it’s really important we work on you learning to control your magic, rather than your magic controlling you. Your magic is instinctive and natural. We need to work on forcing it to stay dormant unless you <em>want</em> to use it.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina’s magic had grown and developed under Rumplestiltskin’s direction, but Emma’s magic was completely natural and instinctive. It seemed that Liv was the same as the blonde; especially as both women were prone to causing things to explode when they were angry or upset. So far the brunette hadn’t convinced her girlfriend to let her help her understand how to use her magic properly, but hopefully their daughter wouldn’t be so stubborn.</p><p> </p><p>“Like self-control?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina smirked. “Exactly like self-control, which I know doesn’t come easily to you, dear, so it’ll take a lot of work.”</p><p> </p><p>“When do we get started?” The teenager asked, completely seriously. When her mother raised an eyebrow at her, she shrugged. “I don’t want to take any risks. Henry might deserve it right now, but I don’t want to even think about the possibility that I might badly hurt him.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding understandingly, the brunette stood up and held out a hand towards her daughter. Frowning lightly, Liv took it and allowed Regina to pull her to her feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Think of a memory that will cause you to experience intense emotion.” She ordered.</p><p> </p><p>Liv quirked an eyebrow at her. “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you do, I’ll stop it or fix it.” Regina promised.</p><p> </p><p>Closing her eyes, Liv focused her thoughts on how it had felt to return home after being in The Netherworld for so long. A swell of happiness engulfed her and she felt the familiar tingle of magic coursing through her veins. A soft chuckle forced the teenager to open an eye and, when she saw what she’d done, she looked around incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>Baskets and vases and pots covered every surface in the study, each containing a variety of brightly coloured flowers. The scent almost knocked Liv out and she looked back to her mother, totally unimpressed. Her nose wrinkled in annoyance at the result of her magic.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t even like flowers.” She muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“What emotion caused this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Happiness.”</p><p> </p><p>“Interesting…” Regina pursed her lips for a moment and then nodded. With a wave of her hand she made every single plant disappear. “Try another one.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv’s mind wandered to the current situation with Henry and she felt frustration engulf her. She didn’t know how to deal with the situation, how to make him realise that she wasn’t trying to take his place, that she just wanted–</p><p> </p><p>Her train of thought was lost when there was a loud pop and the light beyond her eyelids was extinguished. A moment later, the light was back again and Liv opened her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t move.” Regina ordered, crouching on the ground. She held broken glass carefully in her hand, the remnants of the light bulb that had broken moments before. Waving her other hand over the glass shards, they vanished and she straightened up.</p><p> </p><p>“Frustration.” The girl supplied before she could be asked. “Why haven’t I done anything big like the transport cloud or something? I conjured a few flowers and broke a light bulb. Big deal…”</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s to do with what you want or need as well as emotion. You <em>wanted</em> to fix Emma’s car, so you did. You <em>wanted</em> to scare the man to stop him selling it, so you did. You <em>needed</em> to leave that place and then get away from here, so you did.” The brunette thought aloud. “It seems to me is that the emotional surge you feel is the stimulus to your magic. But when you combine it with a need to do something, you focus your energy into producing or achieving something.”</p><p> </p><p>“So if I can stop myself feeling–”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Regina said at once, reaching out and grasping her shoulders. “You’re not going to stop yourself feeling things. Shutting yourself off… that’s not an option, sweetheart. You’re going to learn how to control your emotions. Either that or you have to stop wanting and needing things.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv nodded and smiled weakly, before dropping onto the couch and conjuring an apple in her hand. She took a bite, chewing thoughtfully on her mouthful. Her eyes followed Regina as she crossed the room to her drinks trolley and poured herself a large glass of scotch.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have any idea what this whole thing with Gold is about?” She asked after a couple of moments. “Have you got any clues… where do we start? What could I possibly do to him that would threaten him that much that he’d want me stuck in The Netherworld?”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s only one person I know of who could be said to have <em>any</em> idea what goes on in Rumplestiltskin’s head but, unfortunately, she’s dead. And even if she weren’t…”</p><p> </p><p>“Who?” Liv asked as her mother trailed off, staring miserably into her drink.</p><p> </p><p>Regina sighed and moved to sit beside her, her gaze still trained on the amber liquid in her glass. “My mother.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your mother? Cora? Why would she know what he might be up to?”</p><p> </p><p>“They were… she… My mother was more than a match for Rumple. He taught her, but she was just as powerful as he was. He confided in her and she seemed to understand the way his mind worked; although that’s not necessarily a good thing.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a long silence as Liv turned the words over in her mind, wondering whether that information could be of any use to them. Her hand sneaked out and she squeezed Regina’s gently, not looking at her. The brunette clung on tightly, a wave of relief washing over her as her daughter didn’t pull away. Although things had been better since Liv had returned from The Netherworld, she mainly acted as she had done before finding out her connection to the two women – as though she was still just Regina’s employee and houseguest. Occasionally she would copy Henry’s use of ‘Mom’ and ‘Ma’ but it was usually ‘Regina’ and ‘Emma’. ‘Grandma’ and ‘Grandpa’ were even more infrequently used; in fact she almost never called her grandparents anything other than their names. None of them pushed her, however, wary that she’d spook and retreat even further away.</p><p> </p><p>“What if we <em>could</em> find a way to bring Cora back?” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s impossible.” Regina told her quickly, involuntarily tightening her grip on the girl’s hand as she remembered Daniel’s return. “Even if it wasn’t… it wouldn’t be her.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv winced, guessing what the brunette was thinking about from the story Henry had told her. “I meant… what if I could <em>literally</em> bring her back?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“From The Netherworld or Underworld or wherever she is.”</p><p> </p><p>Her mother’s eyes widened. “No! Absolutely not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mom… I can–”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s too dangerous; far too dangerous. I will not risk you for anything. Especially…”</p><p> </p><p>“I can do it without you.” Liv reminded her. Regina’s eyes widened even more, if that was possible. “I can go to Gold and ask him for that potion – he’d probably be more than willing to send me back there – track Cora down and then just beam us out of there. If she can help solve whatever is going on, then I am more than willing to do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t!”</p><p> </p><p>“I can and I will.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a long, heavy silence where mother and daughter stared at each other, neither willing to back down. Regina had mixed feelings about the suggestion. She wanted her mother back, especially now she had her heart, but she was terrified that it would be the old Cora: the ruthless, cold woman who’d cared more for power than anyone or anything. She also couldn’t bear the thought of something happening to Liv if she went back to that place.</p><p> </p><p>The determination she saw on the teenager’s face left her in no doubt, however, that she would find a way to carry out her plan whether Regina helped her or not. The best thing the woman could do was make sure the risk was minimal; as minimal as possible, anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” She growled out, gritting her teeth. “But we are <em>not</em> going to that twisted little imp. <em>I</em> will find a way to send you back there. But Liv… you have to be sure you can do this. I don’t know if I’ll be able to come with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can. I can do this.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina sighed. “We have to tell Emma.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell Emma what?” The blonde asked, making both of them jump as she entered the study quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“We… I… I’m going to bring Cora back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you fucking crazy?” Emma breathed, staring between her girlfriend and their daughter in horror. “Cora? You want to bring <em>Cora</em> back?”</p><p><br/>“She’s the only one who knows how to deal with Rumple. And now she’s got her heart back...” The older woman sighed.</p><p><br/>“But babe... this is <em>Cora</em> we’re talking about.” The blonde shook her head. “Besides, bringing her back from the dead… won’t that turn her into… well… whatever Daniel was?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina shook her head slowly, clenching and unclenching her fists. “We’re not going to reanimate her body.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then what are you planning to do?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna go and get her.” Liv informed her calmly, swinging her legs slightly as she perched on Regina’s desk.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>The teenager smiled. “I’m going to pay my old friend Erebus a visit.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean–?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going back to The Netherworld.”</p><p> </p><p>“No!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Ma.” Liv told her firmly. “Mom’s gonna try and work out a way she can come too… but I know I can do this. Cora might be able to help us and, if not, at least Mom’ll have her mother back and Grandma will stop feeling guilty about the whole situation.”</p><p> </p><p>All three of them knew that the teenager was using the family names to get the women onside, but none of them mentioned it. Emma bit her lip, unable to fault the reasoning, but still far from comfortable with the idea. It seemed, however, that the argument had already been lost.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liv was more than happy to leave the research about how to get over to The Netherworld and bring a soul back to the real world to Regina. Her brunette mother was incredibly willing to be in charge of things and actually complained when people tried to help her. In an attempt to create some order in the Mayor’s study, Mary Margaret had tidied the masses of books and papers strewn around into piles. This only succeeded in causing Regina to go on a rampage around the house, bellowing that she couldn’t find a damn thing and the woman was lucky she was Emma’s mother or she’d have been in serious danger.</p><p> </p><p>Neither David nor Mary Margaret had forgotten Liv’s agreement that they could teach her how to ride a horse. The teenager, however, found an excuse every single time they suggested she accompanied them to the stables for a lesson. She knew that Henry was improving every day and refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her terrified atop one of the animals; especially since he was still making it his mission to wind her up and get her into trouble.</p><p> </p><p>Almost a week after the decision to try and find a way to save Cora had been made, Liv was in the diner with Jack and the rest of the Lost Boys. They had accepted her into their gang and, although she and Jaye rarely saw eye to eye and often argued, Liv spent most of her free time with them or with Ruby when the older girl wasn’t working. One particular afternoon the boys were being especially rowdy and, after one of the twins made a comment to Ruby which upset her, Liv immediately jumped to the waitress’ defence and she and Jaye found themselves in yet another explosive argument. It escalated quickly and, after the bleach blonde made an all too familiar remark about the other girl’s brunette mother, she found herself being tackled to the ground before she could defend herself.</p><p> </p><p>Granny emerged from the back with her crossbow raised, just as the door opened and Emma appeared. The Sheriff strode towards the scrapping teenagers, pushing through the cheering boys, and physically pulled them apart. She held each firmly by the back of the jacket, telling the rest of the gang to get lost, before dragging the girls towards the station.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to stay in there until you cool off.” She informed them, locking the door of the cell she’d pushed her daughter into and striding into her office, slamming the door behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Liv glared through the bars into the other cell where Jaye was smirking at her. “You need to fucking stop saying shit about Regina because it won’t end well for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah? It didn’t end so well for you either, did it?” The blonde reasoned, leaning back against the wall and curling her legs up underneath her on the bed. “You got arrested by your mummy.”</p><p> </p><p>“We haven’t been arrested, you idiot.” Liv rolled her eyes. “As soon as we’ve calmed down Emma will let us out.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a long pause and then Jaye tilted her head to one side and regarded the other girl with a frown. “Why didn’t you tell her why we were fighting?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell Sheriff Swan that we were fighting because I called the Mayor an evil, demented bitch?”</p><p> </p><p>Liv glared at her. “You wanna stop saying that before I get really angry?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I mean… why didn’t you tell her?”</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno…” Shrugging, Liv leant against the bars of her cell. “I didn’t want her to know, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Jaye had a chance to ask why, a familiar clicking of heels echoed through the hallway towards them and Liv groaned. There was nowhere for her to hide as Regina appeared in the doorway, glancing around for her girlfriend. The brunette did a double take as she spotted the teenage girls incarcerated in the cells, before striding towards her daughter. Coming to a halt beside the door, she put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell is going on?” She demanded. “Liv? Why are you locked in there?”</p><p> </p><p>“There was a fight at the diner… it was a misunderstanding, but I guess Granny called Emma and she put us in here to cool off.” The teenager explained with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“What was this fight about?” Regina asked, looking between her daughter and the blonde in the next cell. She assumed, correctly, that they had been the ones fighting in Granny’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing important; like I said, it was a misunderstanding.”</p><p> </p><p>“And how long are you supposed to stay in there?”</p><p> </p><p>“As long as it took for them to calm down and stop making threats.” Emma informed her, appearing from her office and jangling the keys to the cells. “You appear to have stopped, so I’ll let you out. But next time you won’t get off so easy, understand?”</p><p> </p><p>The girls nodded and Emma let them out. She unlocked Jaye’s cell first, ordering her to go home. The Sheriff waited until the girl had left the station before opening Liv’s door and letting her out. The teenager simply arched an eyebrow and folded her arms again, leaning lazily against the bars.</p><p> </p><p>“Well?” Regina asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to explain now that your little friend has run along?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Liv replied simply. “But it won’t happen again.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause and then Emma sighed. “She’s not going to tell us, Gina. What did you want?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina raised an eyebrow at the bluntness of the question, but then explained that she needed some reports to go in the file she was compiling on the town’s crime rates and the successfulness of the preventions they’d put in place. As Emma went into her office to dig them out, she jokily said that one day her girlfriend would pop in just to see her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hopefully not when I’m here.” Their daughter muttered, rolling her eyes, a small smirk tugging at the corners of her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Once the brunette had left and returned to the Town Hall, Emma perched on the desk closest to the teenager and eyed her carefully. “Ruby told me what the fight was about.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stupid wolf…” Liv growled, not meaning it.</p><p> </p><p>“She was really worried about you, Liv. I won’t tell Regina, but I don’t get why you don’t want her to know you’re defending her, though?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not that, exactly.” She said slowly. “It’s more… I don’t want her to know that I <em>needed</em> to defend her. She’s trying so hard but people won’t give her a chance.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma sighed and beckoned the teenager over to sit beside her on the desk. “It makes me mad too, but we can’t go around smacking everyone who says something about her.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t! Just Jaye.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well you gotta stop, kid.” The blonde ordered. “It looks really bad that the Mayor and the Sheriff’s kid keeps getting into fights and locked in the cells.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll try.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled. “I guess that’ll do for now.” She nudged Liv’s shoulder gently with her own. “Aren’t you supposed to be having a riding lesson with David?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“So why were you at the diner?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because there is no way in hell I’m getting on a horse.”</p><p> </p><p>“You promised, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv rolled her eyes. “No, I didn’t. I <em>said</em> I’d do it, I never <em>promised</em>. Now I’ve changed my mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good luck escaping my parents. They’ve even been in here looking for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit.” The teenager slid off the desk. “I’m off to find a decent hiding place.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can run but you can’t hide!” Emma shouted after her, laughing at the lengths her daughter was going to in an attempt to escape learning to ride a horse.</p><p> </p><p>Turning out of the station, Liv spotted Mary Margaret on the other side of the road and dived behind the bug to avoid being spotted. The raven-haired woman passed close by, making the teenager hold her breath, before going into the building she’d just left. Taking her chance, Liv ran in the direction of the playground where she guessed her friends would have relocated after leaving the diner.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s after you?” Jack asked as she skidded to a halt in front of the climbing frame, breathing heavily.</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head and swung herself up onto the platform where they were all huddled together against the cold. “Mary Margaret and David want to teach me to ride horses. There’s no way in hell I’m getting on one of those things.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re fine with the danger of riding on the back of my bike, but you won’t ride a horse?” Jack asked, laughing at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! I’ve never even <em>seen</em> a horse in real life. I’m a city girl… give me a motorcycle any day.” She defended herself with a huff.</p><p> </p><p>The boys shrugged, still laughing at her petulant expression. An almost uneasy silence fell and they looked between the two girls among them warily.</p><p> </p><p>“D’you get any crap when I left?” Jaye asked, almost concerned that the other girl had received a rougher ride from her mothers.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, not really.” Liv said with a shrug. “I promised it wouldn’t happen again and that was it.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaye grinned at her. “Truce?”</p><p> </p><p>Liv nodded and held out her hand. “Truce.”</p><p> </p><p>The uneasy expressions on the boys’ faces lightened immediately, as though they were reassured that there wasn’t going to be bloodshed anytime soon. The conversation turned jokey once more, with the girls using their newfound alliance to tease the boys and get the upper hand in the banter.</p><p> </p><p>“Watch out.” Tootles muttered, nodding his head towards the gateway that led into the park from the direction of town.</p><p> </p><p>“What d’you want, brat?” Jack called out as Henry approached them.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, leave it out.” Liv snapped, glaring at the older boy. “What <em>do</em> you want, Henry?”</p><p> </p><p>“Grandma sent me to look for you. She said you were supposed to meet them at the stables this morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“I told them I wasn’t going.” She said with a sigh. “They just won’t leave it.”</p><p> </p><p>Henry shrugged, pushing his hands into his pockets. “So are you coming or not?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not.” Liv replied at once. The boy jerked his shoulders in response and turned to leave the playground. “And if you tell them where I am, I’ll kick your ass, understand?”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t respond, merely carried on walking through the gate and disappearing along the path. Liv scuffed her feet distractedly as the conversation carried on around her. Jaye touched her shoulder lightly and sent her a questioning look, but she just shrugged and smiled weakly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god! Incoming!” One of the twins, Josh, warned poking his head out of the doorway in the pod they were seated in on top of the climbing frame.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s your Grandma!” Ed, the other twin, added. “She looks like she means business.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna kill Henry!” Liv ground out, looking around for a way to escape.</p><p> </p><p>Pushing her to the ground, the boys and Jaye threw off their coats and flung them over the teenager. Once she was hidden from view, they settled themselves around her so that her form wouldn’t attract Mary Margaret’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you seen Liv?” The woman asked, peering into the space the teenagers were occupying and trying to see whether her granddaughter was among them.</p><p> </p><p>“Not since earlier.” Jack lied easily, shooting her a lopsided grin. “The Sheriff dragged her and Jaye off to the station. Jaye came back, but Liv didn’t, so we guessed she was still there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…” Mary Margaret sighed. “Well if you see her can you tell her we’re looking for her?”</p><p> </p><p>“Will do, Miss B.” Jaye nodded with a salute, making them all remember the woman in front of them as the quiet schoolteacher.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as she had wandered away, the pile of coats shifted and Liv’s head popped out from underneath them. She looked questioningly at her friends, who nodded, before removing herself from the confines of her hiding place. Saying her goodbyes, the girl slid down from the climbing frame and pulled her coat tighter around her, making her way home, via Granny’s for a coffee and a chat with Ruby.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Liv reached the huge white house a while later, she was surprised to see Henry huddled on the step outside the front door with tears running down his cheeks. Spinning her keys around her finger on the ring, she paused and looked at him with her head tilted to one side.</p><p> </p><p>“What you doing out here? They put you on the naughty step or something?”</p><p> </p><p>Henry just shook his head, not meeting her eyes. With a shrug Liv pushed past him and opened the front door. Immediately a loud crash met her ears from somewhere in the house. The crash was immediately followed by an enraged scream and then furious shouting. Closing the door abruptly, the teenager realised why her brother was sitting out there.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, she settled herself beside him. “How long have they been arguing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ages.” He replied sadly. “They were already fighting when Gramps dropped me off.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you go to Granny’s or something? It’s freezing out here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to wait for you…” He mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Come here…” Liv wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer. Henry rested his head on her chest and she moved the hand on his shoulder into his hair, gently scratching his scalp with her nails in an attempt to relax him. “They’ll calm down. You know how stubborn they both are.”</p><p> </p><p>Henry wrapped his arms around her waist and snuggled closer. Moving her free hand to rub his arm comfortingly, Liv leant her head on top of his and sighed again.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed like that for what felt like hours. The girl was just starting to wonder whether they were going to freeze to death on the step, when the front door burst open and Emma nearly tripped over them as she stormed out.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you were–” Regina’s bitchiest voice reached them, before stopping abruptly as she realised what had made the blonde pause on the threshold.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you done?” Liv asked coldly, climbing stiffly to her feet and pulling Henry up with her. She was glad to see both women look incredibly guilty at the tearstains on their son’s face. “Come on, kid. I’ll make you a hot chocolate, OK?”</p><p> </p><p>Keeping a protective arm around her brother, she propelled him through the foyer and into the kitchen, slamming the door behind them.</p><p> </p><p>Just before the door closed they heard Regina hiss, “At least some people in this family are getting on for once.”</p><p> </p><p>The front door slamming indicated that Emma had left and the sound of Regina’s heels across the marble floor, followed by yet another slam, told them that she’d shut herself in her study. Taking a look at Henry’s stricken face as she set a mug of cocoa in front of him, the teenager smiled weakly and headed off to find out what had happened between their mothers.</p><p> </p><p>Not bothering to knock, no matter how many times Regina asked the teenager never remembered, Liv barged into the study and glared down at the brunette who was curled up on the couch. It took several seconds for her to realise that her mother was crying. It took several more moments for her to realise that she should probably do something about that.</p><p> </p><p>Perching awkwardly beside Regina on the couch, Liv patted her leg tentatively and waited for the brunette to look at her. When she did, the teenager couldn’t miss the tears coursing down her cheeks. Not knowing what else to do, Liv reached out and wrapped her arms around the woman tightly. Regina clung to her, sobbing.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” She asked once the tears had stopped and Regina was wiping her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing you need to worry about.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv raised an eyebrow, removing herself from her mother’s arms. “<em>Mom</em>. That’s the point. I <em>am</em> worried and so is Henry. He was crying his eyes out when I got home. He thinks something’s really wrong between you and Emma. Is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Regina answered, but it was too fast to be sincere. She sighed. “I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>“So… what happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“Emma doesn’t think I should tell you–”</p><p> </p><p>The teenager smiled weakly. “You’re gonna have to tell me now, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“She didn’t think I should tell you I’ve worked out how Rumplestiltskin opened up that portal to The Netherworld.” The woman admitted. “And then… every single tiny thing that’s been annoying us recently got brought up.”</p><p> </p><p>The girl only focused on the first part of her mother’s explanation. “You mean… you’ve worked out how to send me back? So I can go and get Cora? When?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>This</em> is why Emma didn’t want me to tell you.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv frowned, not understanding what she meant. “She doesn’t want me to go?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. But specifically she doesn’t want you to go <em>alone</em>.” Regina clarified. “The potion creates a portal that one person can go through. We can’t come with you. Emma thought that we should keep it secret until I can find a way to increase the number of people who can travel through the portal, but… I don’t think it’s possible. <em>No one</em> is supposed to be able to go there.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not waiting around on an off chance.” The girl informed her firmly. “If I’m gonna do this I wanna do it as soon as I can. Who knows what Gold’s cooking up and if your mother is the best chance we’ve got of working it out before something bad happens then I need to get it done.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a long pause as Regina scrutinised the determined expression on her daughter’s face carefully. “You are so like Emma.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’d be exactly the same if it was her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well then, she’ll understand.” Liv reasoned, shrugging. “I think you should go and talk to her. I’ll watch Henry.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina paused again and then nodded. As she reached the study door, Liv caught her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Neither of them said anything, but neither did they need to. Then the darker woman continued out of the room and grabbed a jacket and her car keys. There was no question as to where Emma had gone; she would be hiding at her parents’ apartment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Emma!”</p><p> </p><p>Regina had moved on to banging her forehead against the flat door when the blonde refused to answer. She knew that the younger woman was in there, because she’d resorted to phoning Mary Margaret when she got no response. Her girlfriend’s mother had offered to leave the diner, where she was having dinner with David, to let Regina into the apartment, but the brunette knew that it would be better if she could persuade Emma to let her in herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, come on!”</p><p> </p><p>When there was still no response from inside the apartment, Regina slid down to sit on the floor with her back to the door. She set up a rhythmic banging as the back of her head connected with the door over and over again; not hard enough to hurt, but capable of making enough noise to annoy Emma into coming to stop her. Even being shouted at for irritating the blonde would be better than nothing at this point, Regina decided.</p><p> </p><p>“Please!”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the brunette heard the chain scraping and the door opening. She just managed to stop herself falling backwards as the wood behind her back disappeared. Scrambling to her feet, in a much more undignified way than she was happy about, Regina stared at her girlfriend who was wrapped in a towel with her hair hanging wet over her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“How long have you been out here?” Emma asked, standing aside so that Regina could walk into the apartment, before closing the door behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Long enough.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde bit her lip, clearly trying not to laugh. “I was in the shower.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can see that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was gonna call you when I got out.” Emma told her softly. “I wasn’t ignoring you, I promise. I just needed a little time.”</p><p> </p><p>“OK, good, so… we’re OK?” Regina didn’t look at the blonde when she asked her question, afraid of what Emma’s answer would be.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, the younger woman crossed the room and cupped her face gently. “Gina, we’ve been together nearly a year. This isn’t our first fight… you need to stop panicking that I’m going to leave you every time I need some space to calm down.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry… I’m just… it’s all been so fast and… I’m not very good at this.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright, neither am I. We’re figuring it out together.” Emma assured her, pulling her into a tight hug.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to lose you.” Regina whispered into the blonde’s hair, clinging to her as though as never wanted to let go.</p><p> </p><p>“And I don’t want to lose you.” Her girlfriend assured her, kissing her softly. “Any of you. That’s why I don’t think Liv should go there alone.” Taking a deep breath, Regina pulled away and sat on the edge of the couch, biting her lip. “You told her, didn’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I had to. She was demanding to know what happened and she wouldn’t listen when I said it was nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you expect her to?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not really.” Regina sighed. “She wants to do it as soon as possible.” Sensing Emma’s face hardening, the brunette reached out and pulled her down on the seat beside her. “I’m not going to be able to find a way to let more people through the portal, Emma. We know that Liv can transport herself between the two realms and I’m not sure I can, but if you want me to go instead of her I will.”</p><p> </p><p>“No! I don’t…” Emma buried her face in Regina’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we have to believe that Liv can do this. She’s going to go anyway, so we just have to believe that she’ll come back to us again.”</p><p> </p><p>“What if it takes another eight months?”</p><p> </p><p>That thought honestly hadn’t occurred to Regina before Emma said it. “It won’t. She knows she can do it this time.” She assured the blonde with more certainty than she felt.</p><p> </p><p>“And… when… when is she going?”</p><p> </p><p>“As soon as possible, I think. It’s up to her. She gets to decide.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’d better get home and talk to her.” Emma suggested, standing up and securing her towel more firmly around her.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you planning on getting dressed first, Miss Swan?” The brunette asked, running her eyes slowly up her girlfriend’s body and making her shiver.</p><p> </p><p>Emma smirked. “Care to give me a hand, Mayor Mills?”</p><p> </p><p>Chuckling softly, Regina stood and allowed herself to be pulled by the hand up the stairs and into Emma’s old bedroom, the door closing behind them with a click of finality.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Henry might have been twelve, but that night he was incredibly clingy. Liv had only just managed to convince him that if he went to bed Regina and Emma would be back when he woke up. It was like talking to a three-year-old, she thought to herself as she closed her bedroom door behind her and collapsed onto her bed with a deep sigh. She stared up at the ceiling, wondering whether they <em>would</em> be back when they woke up.</p><p> </p><p>Changing into a pair of sweats and a tank top, she crawled under the covers and curled into a ball, hugging her knees to her chest and squeezing her eyes closed. Her mind wandered between wondering whether things were really going to work out between Emma and Regina and her journey back to The Netherworld to save Cora.</p><p> </p><p>A loud cracking sound behind her made her sit bolt upright, looking around in confusion. A second crack made her turn around quickly, realising what the sound was. She threw open the curtains and then the window, peering down into the garden to see who was trying to attract her attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Jaye?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can… can I come up?” The blonde asked warily, as though expecting Liv to refuse.</p><p> </p><p>“You want me to come down and let you in?”</p><p> </p><p>Shaking her head, Jaye easily clambered up the drainpipe and over the porch roof until she was scrambling through the open window and falling unceremoniously onto Liv’s bed. Once she was safely inside, the brunette closed the window and curtains, before turning to look at the other girl carefully.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up? I’m guessing it must be something massive for you to want to talk to <em>me</em> in the middle of the night.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaye sighed. “Sorry… I just… I didn’t know where else to go.”</p><p> </p><p>Her words raised Liv’s concern and she frowned. “What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just found out that my mother’s been lying to me. My father wasn’t really my father.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow… that’s… shit.” Liv wasn’t really sure what to say to that news. “If it helps, I don’t even have a dad… just two moms.” Surprisingly, Jaye chuckled softly. “You wanna talk about it?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a long silence, which Liv didn’t feel right breaking. Instead she just waited for the blonde to say something. Just as the quiet was beginning to get uncomfortable, Jaye sighed and stretched out on her side along the bed, propping her head up on one hand.</p><p> </p><p>“What d’you want to know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well… I thought maybe talking about it might help? I’m no expert or anything but even I know that keeping stuff bottled up doesn’t help.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was born in London and when I was sixteen my father… the man I thought was my father… went off to fight in the War.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that explains the English accent.” The brunette shrugged. “But… war?”</p><p> </p><p>“The Second World War…” Jaye elaborated. Seeing Liv’s eyebrows shoot up she chuckled. “I’m older than I look. Much older. Anyway, my fath– <em>he</em> left me to look after Mother and my brother, Danny, who was only ten. I thought I was far too grown up for childish stories about Peter Pan and the Lost Boys. Danny loved them and Mother would tell them to him every night. One night I lost my temper and yelled at him. He was so upset. Mother told me that I wasn’t as grown up as I thought I was. I was so angry at them both… that was the same night that Hook and his crew kidnapped me.”</p><p> </p><p>“They did what, now?”</p><p> </p><p>“They thought I was Mother and wanted to use me to trap Peter and the boys.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv frowned. “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Jaye shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess they knew that they’d try and protect Mother and thought it was a good plan at the time. So that’s how I ended up in Neverland. I became the one and only Lost Girl.” She sighed again. “Hook soon realised his mistake and… I don’t know why, but they went back for Mother and Danny. I tried to stop them, but… then the curse hit and we all ended up here.”</p><p> </p><p>“But… you’re all back together now, though, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Except Father wasn’t my father and… Danny’s not really my brother.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv arched an eyebrow, folding her arms. “That’s the same as saying Henry’s not really <em>my</em> brother, which is absolute shit. You love him, right? So he’s your brother. Who cares who your dad is, or isn’t. You’ve got your mom and your brother.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess, but… Mother said my father’s here… in Storybrooke.”</p><p> </p><p>As Jaye bit her lip nervously, the other girl’s mouth dropped open in surprise. “What? Who?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the messed up part… it means that Henry’s <em>my</em> brother too.”</p><p> </p><p>“No fucking way… <em>Neal</em> is your father? How is that even possible?”</p><p> </p><p>“Magic.” The blonde replied as though it didn’t need saying. “He knew my mother before she went to Neverland and he went there to find her and bring her back. Then I guess he got her pregnant and left.”</p><p> </p><p>“He does have form.” Liv agreed bitterly. “Just when I thought our family tree couldn’t get weirder…”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t tell anyone, Liv. Not yet, anyway. I don’t know what Mother is… just don’t say anything, please.”</p><p> </p><p>With a sigh, Liv nodded. “OK, OK. I won’t. But… this is kinda weird, Jaye. We’re like... related, but not related at all.” Rolling onto her back, the brunette clasped her hands over her stomach and stared at the ceiling. “At least there’ll be someone to watch out for Henry if I don’t make it back this time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Back?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going back to The Netherworld to try and track Cora down. We need her help with Rumpelstiltskin… your grandfather.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eurgh… don’t.” Jaye wafted her hand in Liv’s general direction.</p><p> </p><p>Liv laughed softly. “He’s planning something… we don’t know what. That’s why we need Cora. She’ll have the best idea of what he could be thinking of doing. But… the thought of going back there… I’m scared.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your mothers are making you go anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Jumping to their defence immediately, the girl shrugged. “Emma doesn’t want me to go. Regina doesn’t really either, but she knows that I’m going to anyway. They’ve had a massive fight; Regina’s gone to try and convince Emma to come home. If Cora can help us then I need to go. They don’t know I’m scared about it. I’m making out that I can’t wait to go; that I’m totally cool with it all. But… that place… it was...”</p><p> </p><p>“Want to talk about it?” The blonde asked, smiling wryly.</p><p> </p><p>Laughing again, Liv returned her gaze to the ceiling. “It was like… cold. The cold was inside me. And there was nothing except… there was something watching and waiting. It got closer and closer until I couldn’t bear it anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re going back there?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have to find Cora.”</p><p> </p><p>“But, Liv…” The sound of the front door met their ears and the brunette shushed her friend quickly, listening for voices and footsteps. As two pairs of feet made their way up the stairs and the voices of both her mothers could easily be heard, Liv relaxed. “They made up then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d better get going.” Jaye sighed, pulling herself up to a seated position.</p><p> </p><p>Liv shrugged. “You could stay here if you wanted? I’m guessing your mom won’t notice you’re gone, seeing as she probably doesn’t even know you’re here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, why not.” The blonde nodded and accepted the t-shirt and sweats the other girl handed her, before Liv went to the bathroom and left Jaye to get changed.</p><p> </p><p>When she came back, the girls lay side by side awkwardly in the bed. Liv had never been to any slumber parties when she was younger and wasn’t sure whether they were supposed to have a conversation or just go to sleep. Apart from that, she quite liked the situation; it felt normal. This was what normal teenagers did with their friends. For a while there was complete silence and Liv assumed that Jaye had fallen asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Then she spoke again, making the brunette jump. “I’ve never had a friend to have sleepovers and stuff with. It’s kinda nice…”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm…” Liv yawned and nodded slowly. “It kinda is…”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Liv was up before anyone else the next morning and headed downstairs to make coffee. If it had been a weekday her mothers and Henry would all have been up as well and the four of them would have been in their now well-practiced routine of getting ready for work and school. Being Saturday, however, she assumed they wouldn’t surface for a while. She leant over the counter, yawning and rubbing her eyes while she waited for the coffee to brew, before settling herself at the breakfast bar and resting her forehead on her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning, sweetheart, you’re up early.” Regina breezed into the kitchen, looking completely put-together as always, about half an hour later. She poured herself a mug of coffee and took two apples from the bowl on the side, tossing one to her daughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Jaye kicks…” The teenager mumbled in response.</p><p> </p><p>Regina dropped her apple with a thud. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“In her sleep… she kicks.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think we’ve skipped a step, dear.” The older woman tried to link her statement to her daughter’s words without coming up with the obvious connection. “What does that have to do with why you’re up early?”</p><p> </p><p>Liv blinked at her for a moment, before realising the problem. “Oh… Jaye came round last night because she’s having family issues and I said she could stay over. Is that OK?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well… I didn’t realise you and her were… well…”</p><p> </p><p>“Friends? What, because of the fighting in Granny’s thing? We’re over that. She helped me hide from Mary Margaret in the playground yesterday, so we’re mates now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh… life is so simple for eighteen-year-olds.” The woman sighed, rolling her eyes. “So I’m assuming she’s still here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Mayor Mills.” A quiet, polite voice came from the doorway. Liv smirked at Jaye as she entered the kitchen nervously. Apparently the teenager wasn’t intending to repeat what she’d said about the brunette at the diner in her company. “Thanks for letting me stay over last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I wasn’t aware I had, dear, but that’s quite alright. Coffee?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, please.”</p><p> </p><p>As Jaye took a seat on the stool beside Liv’s she glared at the brunette who was laughing softly to herself at her friend’s discomfort. No sooner had Regina placed a mug of coffee in front of the blonde and asked if she wanted anything to eat, the kitchen door opened again and Henry appeared. He blinked at the three females in front of him, before narrowing his eyes in confusion as he realised that Jaye was dressed in Liv’s clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“Jaye stayed over.” Liv explained before he could ask. “You wanna put your eyes back in, kid? ‘Cos that’s really wrong...”</p><p> </p><p>As the boy blushed, nodded and hastily moved to pour himself a glass of juice from the fridge while Regina asked what he wanted to eat, the blonde teenager glared at her friend. “Don’t say anything!”</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t going to!” Liv hissed. “But him having a crush on you is just really, <em>really</em>creepy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who says I’d be happy about him having a crush on me even if he wasn’t… you know.” Jaye snapped back. “He’s really not my type.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s a twelve-year-old boy, I’m glad he’s not your type!”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up!”</p><p> </p><p>Liv laughed as the blonde shoved her shoulder, pressing her lips together to stop the sound as Regina and Henry turned to look at them. She shrugged innocently. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing, dear.” Her mother shrugged. “Henry, run up and ask Emma whether she wants eggs or pancakes.” Once he’d gone, the woman looked between the girls, smiling as casually as she could. “So… have you got plans for today?”</p><p> </p><p>Her daughter shrugged. “No, why?”</p><p> </p><p>“We need to discuss things.”</p><p> </p><p>“Things being Cora?” Liv asked, calmly chewing on the piece of apple she’d just bitten off. Noticing Regina’s eye flicking towards Jaye, she jerked her shoulders slightly. “She knows about the plan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right… so?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, when Jaye goes home we can plan properly. I wanna get this done as soon as possible.”    </p><p> </p><p>“Get what done?” Emma asked, bursting into the kitchen. Liv rolled her eyes, wondering how often people would catch the end of sentences in this house. “What’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Jaye came round last night and stayed over. Problem?”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought… huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Grinning at how nonplussed her mother was, Liv shrugged. “We’ve stopped fighting, it’s cool.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’m gonna go home.” The blonde teenager announced hurriedly, nervous under the women’s gazes. “My mother will probably have noticed I’ve gone…”</p><p> </p><p>As she hurried out of the kitchen, shooting Liv a weak smile and receiving a wink and a smirk in return, Emma leant forward with her palms flat on the surface. “Explain?”</p><p> </p><p>“Explain what? I just did.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yesterday I had to physically drag the pair of you out of Granny’s and lock you separate cells because you were basically trying to kill each other and this morning she’s sitting in our kitchen, in your pyjamas, after spending the night here? What’s that about?”</p><p> </p><p>“She helped me hide from your mom and her crazy ass horse-riding plan and we made friends. Then she had some issues with her family and I said she could stay here.” Liv informed her, taking a long gulp of her coffee before crossing the room and tipping the remainder of the liquid down the sink. “Right, I’m gonna go shower and get dressed and then we can talk about this portal potion and what I need to do.”</p><p> </p><p>Watching her leave the room, the two women made the most of being alone to exchange a look. Emma arched an eyebrow. “Please tell me that it’s not just me that thinks that something is going on here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I admit it’s a bit… sudden… considering their fight yesterday, but are you actually suggesting that there’s something romantic going on between them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Romantic?” Emma laughed. “There isn’t a romantic bone in Liv’s body. It’s not romance I’m thinking about.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think you’re reading too much into things, dear.” Regina told her, turning her attention back to the eggs on the stove. She smiled as the blonde moved behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist and pressing her lips to her neck. “Just because you have a one-track mind, Miss Swan, doesn’t mean everyone else does. I think it’s good that Liv has a female friend her own age. Perhaps she’ll spend less time with those delinquents now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jaye’s one of those delinquents, remember?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s a very polite delinquent.” Regina replied with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>Emma raised an eyebrow, remembering the cause of the fight the day before, but said nothing. She sighed and pressed another kiss to her girlfriend’s neck before turning away and hopping onto one of the stools at the breakfast bar. After a moment, Regina set a plate down in front of her and another beside it, before moving to the door and shouting for Henry to come and eat. She startled the blonde teenager who was descending the staircase, dressed in yesterday’s clothes and apparently intending to make a quiet exit.</p><p> </p><p>“Err… thanks, again, Madam Mayor…” Jaye said quickly as Regina crossed the foyer to open the door for her. “I’ll… see you around.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina watched her walk quickly down the path and through the gate, before disappearing behind the hedge. She narrowed her eyes slightly, wondering whether Emma had a point. Then she shrugged, deciding that they had far more important things to think about than Liv’s potential love life. The first thing to do was send Henry off with David which, considering he loved spending time doing ‘princely’ things with his grandfather, shouldn’t be too difficult.</p><p> </p><p>In fact, the moment the brunette re-entered the kitchen her son looked up, his mouth full of pancake, and announced that he was going to the stables. He wolfed down his breakfast and seconds after he put the plate into the dishwasher there was a knock on the door and he rushed away, calling goodbyes over his shoulder. The door slammed and he was gone, leaving his mothers alone in the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“We really have to do this?” Emma asked, already knowing the answer.</p><p> </p><p>“We do, dear.” Regina sighed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina explained the potion she’d created to open the portal in the simplest terms she could manage. She could tell that neither Emma nor Liv really understood what she was telling them and sighed. It wasn’t important that they understood how it worked, but she had hoped that they’d feel less anxious if they did. Apparently, though, her attempts to explain were having the opposite effect and the tension in the room was growing by the second. Cutting her losses, Regina stood and straightened her jacket in a business-like manner.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re sure about this, completely sure, then we may as well get started.” She said, keeping all hints of anxiety and doubt out of her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“What, now?” Emma asked, looking at her with wide eyes. “But… she has to say goodbye to people and…”</p><p> </p><p>Liv smiled at her. “Why? I’ll be back before you know it.”</p><p> </p><p>“The potion will open a portal directly to The Netherworld as it did last time.” The brunette explained for about the fifth time. Neither of the others mentioned that she was repeating herself, knowing that it would irritate her. “From what you said, you came back to the same spot that you left from. I suggest that we–”</p><p> </p><p>“Use the potion wherever Cora’s body is.” Liv finished the sentence, seeing where she was going. “That way we can shove her straight back into it.” Tilting her head slightly, the teenager furrowed her eyebrows. “You’ve never said what… state… Cora is going to be in.”</p><p> </p><p>“A pretty bad one, considering she’s dead.” Emma joked weakly.</p><p> </p><p>Regina rolled her eyes. “I don’t honestly know.” She admitted. “It’s her… soul… you’ll be bringing back from The Netherworld. But what she’ll look like or what form she’ll be in I have no idea.”</p><p> </p><p>“So how will I know it’s her?”</p><p> </p><p>“Put this on.” The brunette held out a thick, gold bangle in her daughter’s direction. Liv took it with a questioning glance at the woman. “It was my mother’s. I’ve enchanted it so that it’ll lead you to her. I hope it’ll work when you get there but… I can’t be sure. I’m sorry I can’t–”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s OK.” Liv smiled, slipping the bangle onto her wrist. “I’m sure it’ll work fine.” She traced the patterns on the bracelet with her finger for a moment, before glancing up and meeting two sets of anxious eyes. With a deep sigh, she smiled a small, crooked smile. “Guys, can we not do the whole emotional goodbye thing? I mean… I don’t think I… it’ll be fine… it’ll be great. I’ll go there, save Cora’s ass and come back so we can work out how to deal with Rumplestiltskin.”</p><p> </p><p>Her mothers nodded, smiling at her. Regina reached out to cup her cheek while Emma ruffled her hair. Liv grinned back, appreciating the differences in the ways the two women showed their affection. She allowed them to hug her briefly, before pulling away and heading out into the foyer to grab her coat off the hallstand and waiting for them to join her.</p><p> </p><p>Regina drove the three of them to the cemetery, keeping the conversation business-like. All three understood why their emotions had to be kept at bay. However confident Liv was that she could carry out the plan with no problems, however often Regina assured them that the magic she’d used on the bangle should be enough to guide the girl to her grandmother, however much Emma believed both women to be strong enough to survive this, they all knew there was a very real possibility that something would go wrong and they’d never see each other again.</p><p> </p><p>As Liv walked into the darkness of the family crypt, she was unable to hide her anxiousness. Regina placed a hand on her arm and smiled, flicking her other hand in the air and causing flames to jump into the braziers attached to the stone walls.</p><p><br/>Emma grabbed the teenager’s bicep. “You don’t have to do this, you know.”</p><p><br/>“I know.” Liv nodded. “But I kind of do.”</p><p><br/>With a deep sigh, the blonde relaxed her hold and stepped back. Immediately Regina sought her hand and linked their fingers holding onto her girlfriend tightly.</p><p><br/>Taking the potion the brunette’s outstretched hand was offering up, Liv closed her eyes for a moment before removing the top and tipping the contents onto the crypt floor. A light mist began to rise, circling round the ground, as a hole began to form where the liquid had touched the stone.</p><p><br/>With a final glance towards her mothers, Liv sent them a smile and a cocky salute before stepping forwards and vanishing into the portal.</p><p><br/>She immediately found herself standing in a huge room. At least it felt huge with the mirrors lining the walls reflecting her image back at her over and over again. Walking slowly around the room, Liv tried to work out whether any of the mirrored panels that stretched from floor to ceiling were a door of some sort. At least, she decided, she wasn’t in that great, infinite blackness as she had been before. Whatever she’d told her mothers, she didn’t know whether she’d have been able to handle being back there.</p><p><br/>“Mirror mirror on the wall...” she muttered under her breath, before smirking to herself as she wondered whether Regina had actually <em>ever</em> said those words in her life or whether it was just for effect in the movie, “where’s the damn door out of this place?”</p><p><br/>Almost as though it was reacting to her words, the bangle on her wrist began to vibrate very gently. Standing stock still, Liv examined it carefully. Regina had told her that it would lead her to Cora so perhaps that was what it was doing. Without any better ideas, she held out her arm and pointed the bangle at the walls, walking in a slow circle. At one particular section the vibration seemed to increase and the teenager stepped forward, running her hands over the reflective panel slowly. With the vibration in her wrist increasing even more, she realised that she had to somehow get through to the other side.</p><p><br/>Giving it a firm push, Liv wasn’t surprised when the mirror didn't move. Hoping that the saying about breaking mirrors bringing bad luck was nothing more than superstition, she turned her head away, lifted her leg and jammed the heel of her boot into the glass. There was an ear-splitting shattering noise and a cascade of tinkling crashes as the mirror hit the floor in thousands of pieces around her feet.</p><p><br/>“Go me...” She murmured to herself, stepping carefully through the hole she’d created and glancing around.</p><p><br/>Letting the bangle lead her, she walked quickly through what appeared to be a forest, twisting and turning through the gnarled branches which, if she was the type of person who was easily scared, Liv would have sworn were reaching out to try and grab her. Hoping that she could trust the bangle to take her to Cora, the girl continued to walk with her arm outstretched until she reached the end of the forest.</p><p><br/>Looking up dubiously, she read the sign over the large wooden door of the building that had sprung from nowhere ahead of her. Raising an eyebrow and silently questioning why there would be an inn in The Netherworld, she pushed open the door, the bangle briefly touching the doorframe and making a horrible, grinding noise as it vibrated against the wood.</p><p><br/>Inside the inn was dark and dingy and incredibly gloomy. Countless people sat around in the deceptively large room, staring into space and apparently considering their fates. With a deep frown, the teenager launched into her search, allowing the bangle to lead her in the right direction. None of the occupants of the room seemed to be aware of her presence, even when she tripped over a stool and crashed loudly to the ground. None of them even blinked.</p><p><br/>As she passed a dark-haired woman sitting with her back to her, the bangle vibrated almost painfully against her wrist. Biting her lip, Liv took a breath and reached out to lay her hand on the woman’s shoulder. She had no idea what Cora looked like, other than it was probably a little like Regina. As the woman turned sightlessly towards her, Liv’s eyes widened. Instinctively she knew that she’d found who she was looking for.</p><p><br/>“Cora?” She shook her grandmother’s shoulder, trying to attract her attention and drag her mind back from wherever it was at that moment. “Cora, you need to come with me.”</p><p><br/>The woman flinched. “Cor- who are you?”</p><p><br/>Smiling with relief as the vacant expression slowly vanished from the dark brown eyes staring curiously at her, Liv held out and hand and pulled her off the stool she was sitting on. Cora’s eyes fell on the bangle on Liv’s wrist and her eyes narrowed.</p><p><br/>“That’s mine!” She accused, her hand snaking out and catching the girl’s arm in a vice-like grip.</p><p><br/>“Ow!” Liv complained, wrenching her arm away. “I know it is! Regina enchanted it so that I could come and get you.”</p><p><br/>“Come and… you’ve come to rescue me?”</p><p><br/>Before the teenager could reply, there was a loud bang from the other end of the room, followed by thumping footsteps that were undoubtedly getting closer.</p><p><br/>“Oh, shit! Fuck!” Liv exclaimed, grabbing her grandmother by the hand and tugging her across the floor as a dark shadow loomed across the room towards them. “Run!”</p><p><br/>They sprinted through the tables littering the room, desperately looking for a way out of the inn. After a couple of moments, Liv noticed that the figures who had been staring blankly ahead of them were starting to move, all headed in their direction.</p><p><br/>Panicking, she threw herself at Cora, wrapping her in a tight hug and closing her eyes tightly. When she opened her eyes, they were still in the room, the advancing figures growing closer and closer. Swearing repeatedly under her breath, Liv tried to get her emotions under control. Concentrating on her need to get them away from there, a familiar almost electric tingling flooded her body and she relaxed. Moments later her feet touched solid ground and she just had time to open her eyes when something solid crashed into her. Laughing softly as blonde curls obstructed her view, Liv hugged Emma back tightly.</p><p><br/>“You did it! You’re back!”</p><p><br/>“Did you ever doubt me?” The teenager asked, pretending to be offended.</p><p><br/>“Not at all, dear.” Regina assured her, almost pushing her girlfriend aside to hug their daughter. “Although it has taken you a whole month to do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“A month?” Liv raised an eyebrow, realising that the clothes the women were wearing were different to the ones they’d been in the last time she’d seen them. “Well, that’s a definite improvement on eight.”</p><p><br/>Once she had ascertained that there was nothing amiss, Regina cupped the teenager’s face for a moment, before turning away. Her gaze fell on the translucent figure of her mother standing a little way off, watching carefully.</p><p><br/>“Mother…” The brunette breathed.</p><p><br/>“Regina. My darling, I…”</p><p><br/>“How are we gonna do this?” Liv asked, well aware that she was breaking a moment between the two women but slightly creeped out by the ghostly form of her grandmother hovering near her.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we just… waft… her back into her body?” Emma suggested, tilting her head to appraise the situation thoroughly.</p><p><br/>“I am perfectly capable of walking.” Cora almost snapped, causing Liv to smirk involuntarily as she recognised Regina in her tone.</p><p><br/>They watched as the woman glided across the crypt and stopped for a moment beside the coffin with its lid removed, looking down at her own lifeless body. With a sigh, she seemed to shimmer and then vanish completely.</p><p><br/>“Mother!” Regina cried out in an anguished tone. “No!”</p><p><br/>Emma laid a hand on her arm as the brunette moved to drape herself over the top of the coffin. “Wait! Look!”</p><p><br/>A strange, silvery haze rippled over the figure in front of them. Slowly, starting with her fingers and her feet, Cora began to twitch slightly, as though testing her body to make sure it still worked. Regina almost toppled inside as she leant breathlessly over the coffin.</p><p><br/>“Mother?” She choked out as the older woman opened her eyes and looked around.</p><p><br/>Cora smiled. “Darling. What…? How did you…?”</p><p><br/>“Liv.” The brunette answered simply, propelling the teenager forward and squeezing her shoulders reassuringly. “She went to fetch you back.”</p><p><br/>“Hey…” The girl smiled weakly at her grandmother, suddenly unsure of herself.</p><p><br/>“And what is <em>she</em> doing here?” Cora completely ignored her, her eyes zeroing in on Emma standing a little way off.</p><p><br/>“Mother... Emma and I...” Regina looked to the blonde for support. Dealing with Emma’s parents finding out hadn’t been this nerve-wracking, but Regina had only just got Cora back and she had no idea how she’d react to this news.</p><p><br/>“We’re together.” Emma cut in, smiling nervously at the older woman. “Surprise!”</p><p><br/>“In what way are you together?” Cora asked, making the whole situation even more uncomfortable for the two women.</p><p><br/>Liv exhaled sharply. “In the true love, making out, sharing a bed sense of the word.”</p><p><br/>Cora glared at her. “There’s no need to be crude.”</p><p><br/>“It could have been worse, coming from her.” Regina sighed.</p><p><br/>“Is someone going to help me out of here?” No one had thought to help Cora out of the coffin she was now sitting up in.</p><p><br/>At once Regina and Emma both moved forwards to help her up and out. It took a couple of moments for the older woman to get her balance. Then she wrapped her arms around her daughter, who clung on tightly and gave a soft sob.</p><p><br/>“I missed you, Mother.” She sighed into Cora’s neck.</p><p><br/>“And I missed you, my darling.” Her mother replied, rubbing her back in a soothing motion. “Now we can start again, properly. The way it should always have been.”</p><p><br/>“Can we just get out of here?” Liv asked, shivering slightly. “After going back to that place I kinda wanna go somewhere with artificial lighting and some heat.”</p><p><br/>“Course, kid.” Emma nodded, slinging an arm around her shoulders. She was pleasantly surprised when the teenager didn’t flinch or move away. “Let’s get home. I have a feeling this is gonna be a long night. It’s a good job Henry’s at my parents’.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cora had so many questions and the two women did their best to answer them. They dropped Liv off at Mary Margaret and David’s apartment, not waiting around to watch the tears and copious group hugs that they had subjected the teenager to by leaving her there. Leaving the apartment to re-join Cora in Regina’s car and take her home, they heard the pixie haired woman announcing that as Liv had missed Christmas they’d do it all over again, just for her. Emma could almost see the forced smile on the girl’s face as they headed down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>It was the early hours of the morning before they managed to persuade Cora to go to bed and leave the rest of her questions for the next day. They’d covered how they got together, which was closely followed by the events surrounding Liv’s birth. Cora was shocked into silence, something both younger women were grateful for, as she realised the full implications of her granddaughter’s existence and she had stared between Regina and Emma as though seeing them properly for the first time since she’d come back from The Netherworld.</p><p> </p><p>Ushering her into the spare bedroom, Regina leant against the door heavily, shooting a look at Emma. The blonde smirked, folding her arms over her chest and shrugging. “At least she didn’t try to kill me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would she do that, dear?” The brunette asked, moving to stand directly in front of her girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh… because my mom technically killed her?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina shrugged, before taking Emma by the hand and pulling her into their bedroom. She closed the door firmly before she replied. “I don’t think Mother actually knows that. She was already dead by the time <em>I</em> realised that’s what happened. As far as I was concerned before Mary Margaret arrived it was Rumple’s doing and, as far as I can see, letting Mother believe it was entirely his fault is the best course of action.”</p><p> </p><p>“You think we should lie to her?” Emma asked, unsure.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to…” The older woman admitted, biting her lip. “But… we’ve spent the better part of a year building our family. We’ve lost Liv three times and now she’s back. I lost my mother, but she’s back too. Do you really want to risk losing it all again if we tell her that it’s because of your mother that she died? I have no idea how she’d react. Before she got her heart back I know exactly how she’d deal with that knowledge and it wouldn’t have ended well for your parents. Now… I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a moment of silence while Emma considered her words. Then she let out a long sigh and nodded slowly. “What if she finds out we’ve lied, though?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gina… I appreciate you trying to protect my mom, but you can’t risk alienating Cora now you’ve just got her back.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right…” Regina sighed deeply, burying her face in Emma’s neck. “We’ll have to explain things to her properly.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde smiled, running her hands through the dark hair tickling her chest as she gently encouraged Regina to look at her. “We’ll figure it out tomorrow. Right now we need to get to bed.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“So, what was it like? Was it the black place again?” Henry pestered his sister as they sat at the breakfast bar in their grandparents’ apartment the next morning.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, Henry.” Liv snapped at him, wafting a hand in his direction. Whether she was attempting to hit him or not was up for debate, but Mary Margaret wasn’t taking any chances.</p><p> </p><p>“Henry, you’re going to be late for school.”</p><p> </p><p>“So are you.” He shot back immediately.</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly, so go and get your things and your grandpa will give us a lift.” She informed him calmly. As he huffed in annoyance and slouched away to collect his things, Mary Margaret smiled fondly and shook her head. Then she turned back to the girl and fiddled with a strand of her hair. “What are you planning on doing today?”</p><p> </p><p>Liv extricated her hair from her grandmother’s hand under the pretence of carrying her cereal bowl over to the sink. “I wanted to go and hang out at the diner with Ruby… or maybe find Jaye and let her know I’m back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Before you talk to her… I think I should tell you that… well… Neal’s her father.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, and?” Liv shrugged, completely unfazed by the news that she already knew. “Even more reason to go and make sure she’s OK, considering she’s descended from that asshole.”</p><p> </p><p>“You… you knew?” Mary Margaret stared at her in complete surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, she told me the night before I went to get Cora.”</p><p> </p><p>The older woman frowned. “Why didn’t you tell us?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well… a, I didn’t see you between Jaye telling me and going to The Netherworld, b, she asked me not to and c, it’s not my business.” Liv pointed out calmly. “Just because that asshole is Henry’s dad too… he’s nothing to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You really don’t like him, do you?” Her grandmother asked, looking a little saddened by the realisation. “I thought you were just jealous because he was Henry’s father and you didn’t have one.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv spluttered angrily at the implication of her words. “You thought…? Are you fucking kidding me? You thought I was <em>jealous</em> of Henry? No, Mary Margaret, I genuinely don’t like him and I genuinely think he’s an asshole. You weren’t there when Emma got out of prison… after Neal left her to take the blame for what <em>he </em>did.” She saw the woman opening her mouth to comment and rolled her eyes, folding her arms over her chest. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, he did it because <em>Pinocchio </em>told him to. But seriously, is that a good enough reason to ditch her? Some guy he barely knew told him to let Emma go to jail and he’s cool with it? Fucking asshole.”</p><p> </p><p> “You were just a child, Liv. You couldn’t have understood what–”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” She shook her head. “No, you do <em>not</em> get to tell me what I did or didn’t understand about Emma crying her eyes out because she was alone and had been forced to give her baby away because she couldn’t support him on her own. You do <em>not</em> get to tell me that there is any legitimate reason why I have to think of him as anything other than an asshole. I was only five when she got out of prison, but I already knew an asshole when I saw one; I’ve met enough of them in my life.”</p><p> </p><p>“Honey, all I’m trying to say is that even Emma didn’t know the whole story.” Mary Margaret tried to soothe her. “Now she does and they’re getting on fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fabulous. Wonderful.” Liv replied sarcastically. “Maybe we can all go on a family vacation? I’m gutted that I missed Christmas, it must have been fucking amazing… just like a movie!”</p><p> </p><p>The pixie haired woman looked incredibly hurt by her words, but the teenager was so wound up by that point that she couldn’t bring herself to care. “Liv…”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so glad I was an orphan when I had to do my family tree at school because this family is so fucked up!” She ranted, well aware of the stabbing guilt in her stomach at the expression Mary Margaret was regarding her with, but unable to stop herself. “And I am <em>so</em> done with this conversation.”</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing her coat from the hooks by the door and ignoring the loud bang, shower of sparks and the small scream her grandmother emitted behind her, the girl stormed out of the apartment and slammed the door behind her. Kicking at the snow that covered the sidewalk angrily, Liv stamped through Storybrooke, glaring at anyone who dared to look at her, let alone shoot her a smile. She knew from experience that she just needed to keep walking until she managed to calm herself down.</p><p> </p><p>She pulled up her hood as she approached the diner, not wanting to be stopped by anyone. Archie called out to her as he came out of his office with Pongo as she was passing, but Liv simply wafted her hand in his direction as she strode past, not trusting herself to speak without screaming at him. Mary Margaret might not have deserved to be on the receiving end of her current tantrum, Liv acknowledged, but Archie definitely didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Passing the alleyway that led round the back of the diner, Liv felt a firm hand closing round her arm and she was unceremoniously dragged off the sidewalk and along the alley. Turning to give whoever had grabbed her a piece of her mind, the teenager was faced with Granny’s sternest, most disapproving face. Even Liv had the sense not to cheek her and clamped her mouth shut as she gazed at the older woman.</p><p> </p><p>“You are doing a great impression of Regina back when she was the biggest bitch around.” Granny announced bluntly, letting go of the girl and folding her arms over her chest. “Your grandmother rang me and asked that I keep an eye out for you. What’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing.” The teenager muttered childishly, kicking a garbage can so that she wouldn’t have to meet the woman’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Quit it!” Granny ordered. When Liv stopped and reluctantly raised her gaze to the older woman’s, feeling like a small child again, she nodded. “So? Why did Mary Margaret sound like she was crying down the phone?”</p><p> </p><p>Liv crinkled her nose guiltily. “She was crying?”</p><p> </p><p>“As far as I can tell.”</p><p> </p><p>“I may have thrown a slight tantrum…”</p><p> </p><p>Granny arched an eyebrow. “What does that mean?”</p><p> </p><p>The teenager did not like being told off by the older woman one little bit. She couldn’t shake the feeling that she was about five-years-old again. “Well she said that I was jealous of Henry having a dad but I pointed out that Neal’s an asshole and then she was being all patronising and I said that our family tree is messed up and that Christmas must have been like a crappy movie.” She blurted before staring defiantly at Granny and waiting for whatever was coming.</p><p> </p><p>To Liv’s immense surprise, Granny just shrugged. “Sounds fair enough to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well your family tree <em>is</em> pretty messed up… maybe just don’t say it in front of Mary Margaret again. She can be a bit… oversensitive… about the whole family thing.” The woman suggested with a shrug and a weak smile. “Us grandmothers have feelings too, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv nodded and smiled just as weakly as the older woman. “Ruby being a cow?”</p><p> </p><p>“Only the usual. She’ll be pleased to hear you’re back. Pop in and say hi soon; she missed you, you know?” Granny grinned and chuckled knowingly when Liv blushed. “Off you go and try not to upset her anymore, eh?” The teenager grinned at her and set off along the alley towards the street, waving over her shoulder as she went. Just as she reached the sidewalk, Granny called after her. “Oh, apparently you blew up Mary Margaret’s coffee machine. You might wanna do something about that…”</p><p> </p><p>When Liv let herself into the house, she could hear voices in the kitchen and made her way there. Emma was talking into her mobile, glancing up and rolling her eyes as she saw Liv leaning against the doorframe watching her. Cora was sitting at the breakfast bar clutching a mug of coffee and, from her stiff posture, the teenager guessed that she didn’t particularly enjoy being babysat – or whatever was going on here.</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing an apple from the seemingly endless supply in the bowl on the counter, Liv slid onto the stool beside Cora’s and contemplated the fruit for a moment. Shining it on her shirt, she took a bite, chewing slowly. Then she twisted on her seat and turned her scrutinising eye on the older woman.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re my granddaughter, then?” Cora asked after a couple of moments, fixing the teenager with an equally careful gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“Apparently.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you blew up Snow’s coffee making device?”</p><p> </p><p>“Apparently.” Liv repeated. “How d’you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Emma.” Cora informed her with a shrug, motioning to where the blonde was still talking into her phone. Liv guessed that the blonde was talking to her mother about the argument that morning. “Do you often damage appliances?”</p><p> </p><p>Liv arched an eyebrow. “Do you?”</p><p> </p><p>Cora chuckled. “Only if they’re irritating me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like my mom did, you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a sudden chill in the air between them. Cora narrowed her eyes at the teenager’s question. Liv, similarly, narrowed her eyes and met her grandmother’s gaze steadily. She had heard all about the woman’s treatment of Regina. She knew exactly how her actions had led Regina to do all the things she had and, while Liv was well aware that if Regina hadn’t done all those things neither she nor Henry would exist, the teenager couldn’t forgive her grandmother. Liv knew all about abusive parents and, in her opinion, Cora not having her heart at the time was no kind of excuse.</p><p> </p><p>The tension between them was broken when Emma sighed deeply and put her cell phone down on the counter. “So… Mary Margaret says you threw a tantrum and blew up her coffee machine, before storming out?”</p><p> </p><p>“I might have done…” Liv replied noncommittally.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re gonna have to go and apologise, kid.” Emma informed her firmly, folding her arms and leaning back against the worktops. “She’s really upset. Did you tell her you wished you were an orphan?”</p><p> </p><p>“No… I told her that I was glad I <em>thought</em> I was when I had to do that family tree at school because if I’d known then what I know now it would have been the most fucking ridiculous tree ever. Which is totally true; it would have been!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re still gonna have to go and see her.” Emma replied firmly. “And you have to fix her coffee machine.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know how.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde shrugged. “You broke it, you fix it.”</p><p> </p><p>“But–”</p><p> </p><p>“Not a discussion, Olivia.” Emma told her with an air of finality. Gradually the teenager had got used to hearing her full name being used when she was in trouble or something serious was about to be said. Now that it wasn’t accompanied by the threat of physical pain, it didn’t have quite the same effect on her. She still didn’t like it, but that was because she knew she had, more often than not, disappointed her family. “Grow up, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Grow up?” Liv could feel the anger bubbling up inside her once more. Behind Emma, a glass smashed. “Are you kidding me? When have I ever been a <em>kid</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“When was <em>I</em>?” Emma shot back. “And you can fix that too!”</p><p> </p><p>Storming towards the foyer, Liv glared at her. “Fix it yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>Slamming the front door, the teenager gave it a swift kick for good measure. She wasn’t entirely sure why she’d been so angry pretty much all the time since she got back from The Netherworld this time. The only two people she could think of who might be able to offer her any kind of explanation were Regina and Gold. She didn’t want to go near the man and she didn’t want to show any sign of weakness in front of her mother. It was stupid, she knew, but she didn’t want Regina to look at her differently.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, she crunched through the snow on the path and pushed her hands deep into her pockets. Intending on going to hide out in the diner for a couple of hours, Liv strolled along the sidewalk deep in thought. She really needed to learn to control her emotions and stop letting her magic loose, just as Regina had said.</p><p> </p><p>Changing direction, Liv headed for the playground rather than the diner. It was completely deserted, much to her relief and, although it was absolutely freezing, the girl climbed into the pod in the climbing frame and settled herself cross-legged on the platform. Holding out her hands, palm upwards, in front of her, she closed her eyes and concentrated on the tell-tale sparks of magic that accompanied the intense emotions she’d been feeling that morning. Liv had absolutely no idea what she was doing, but it seemed to make sense.</p><p> </p><p>Her hands warmed as the magic gathered in her palms, growing into a swirling ball of energy. Risking opening one eye, she stared at the mass of light pulsing in her grasp. The much hated pink was there, mixed with blue and purple, fading and intensifying as her anger fluctuated. Sighing, Liv let go of the feeling, her anger dissipating along with the magic in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow…” A soft voice broke through the silence and made Liv jump. She had been so focused on what she was doing that she hadn’t noticed Jaye creeping into the pod and watching her. “That was so cool.”</p><p> </p><p>“How long have you been there?”</p><p> </p><p>“A while.” Her friend replied with a shrug, settling herself more comfortably beside her. “So you’re back then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, I’m still in The Netherworld.” Liv replied with a small shrug. She grinned as Jaye nudged her shoulder gently. “Yeah… got back last night.”</p><p> </p><p>Frowning lightly in confusion, the blonde eyed her carefully. “So what are you doing out here making balls of light?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve already had two… possibly three, if you count getting pissed at Cora… arguments already this morning and I thought it might be best to just stay out of the way for a while.” She admitted, bringing her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on them. “This family thing is hard, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“How’s it going with asshole dad?” Liv asked, turning her head so that she was looking sideways at the other girl. “How did it come out? Mary Margaret told me this morning… she seemed surprised I already knew.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaye rolled her eyes. “He and Mother are together. Apparently they’ve never stopped loving each other or something. It’s fucking gross.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds it… That’s not something out of Henry’s book… Rumplestiltskin’s son and Wendy Darling getting it on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” The blonde looked disgusted. “Do you have to?”</p><p> </p><p>Shrugging, Liv looked away again. “You’re the Dark One’s granddaughter… deal with it, blondie.”</p><p> </p><p>“How’s Cora?” Jaye shot back, arching an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Touché.”</p><p> </p><p>“What was it like… over there?” The blonde asked slowly, as though expecting that Liv would bite her head off for the question.</p><p> </p><p>Liv thought for a long moment. She had snapped at Henry for asking the same thing but there was something about her friend’s hesitant tone that was completely different from her brother’s excited urging. “It was… strange.” She briefly explained what had happened, before sighing again. “But it was the feeling that was the worst… like I’d never be happy or warm again. Just… crushing sadness and despair. And being constantly angry since I’ve come back. That’s what the magic was about. I’m trying to learn to control my emotions and channel them… I’ve blown up too much stuff because I can’t keep them inside.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaye nodded. There was no point her trying to say anything, because whatever she said would be forced. She didn’t understand; how could she? The blonde knew that Liv wouldn’t appreciate her attempting to make out that she did. Instead she just leant sideways and rested her head on the other girl’s shoulder as a sign of silent support.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Did you apologise to Mary Margaret yet?” Emma asked as she and Liv were clearing up after dinner that night.</p><p> </p><p>The teenager sighed. “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>It had been incredibly awkward. Liv had mumbled her apology to the raven-haired woman, before allowing herself to be hugged repeatedly and told how much everyone loved her and how happy they all were that they were a family, however complicated their tree might be. David had arrived home in the middle of the tearful moment and joined in, assuring Liv that she would be safe for as long as they were around. It was sweet, but too much for the teenager, who excused herself as quickly as possible and escaped to the relative normality of home.</p><p> </p><p>“And how did it go?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was horrible.” Liv deadpanned and Emma laughed. “And I’m sorry to you, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s OK, kid. I know it’s hard suddenly being thrown into all of… this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah but… it doesn’t matter.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde frowned and put down the plate she was rinsing in the sink. “What doesn’t matter?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing…”</p><p> </p><p>“Liv, you gotta work with me here.” She sighed, grabbing the teenager’s arm and stopping her loading the dishwasher. “How can I figure out what’s going on in your head or how to make it better if you won’t talk to me?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just… I don’t get any of this. Why am I such a threat to Rumplestiltskin? Why would he want me sent… to that place?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma sighed and pulled her closer, wrapping her arms around the girl and rubbing her back soothingly. “We’re gonna figure it out, OK? Now Cora’s here… we’ll figure it out.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv nodded, wanting to believe it was true. She pulled away and returned to her task of sorting the plates into the dishwasher. She knew that the blonde was still watching her, but she didn’t let on that she knew. After a couple of moments Emma left the room and the teenager breathed a sigh of relief. She hated feeling that her mothers knew far more than she told them. It made her incredibly uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>Once everything was cleaned and cleared away, she left the kitchen, avoiding the living room and starting to climb the stairs. The door opened before she could reach the landing and she squeezed her eyes closed and gripped the banister tightly, wincing at not being able to escape up to her room.</p><p> </p><p>“Liv? Could you come here please, sweetheart?” Regina called, giving the teenager no choice but to do as she was asked.</p><p> </p><p>Entering the living room with the air of someone walking to the gallows, she sat on the edge of the couch beside Emma and gazed into the fireplace so that she didn’t have to meet anyone’s eyes. “What’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Now that my mother is fully aware of the current situation–”</p><p> </p><p>“I fully approve of you destroying Snow’s coffee device, by the way.” Cora informed her with a bitter expression on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Mother!” Regina scolded, rolling her eyes. “Anyway, Liv, we need to try and work out what Rumple’s up to.”</p><p> </p><p>“What I don’t understand is why you went through that whole Netherworld thing in the first place.” Cora said with a shrug. “Not that I’m not glad you did, otherwise I might not be here. But why didn’t you just cast a protection spell?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry?” Emma looked blankly at her for a moment, before turning her attention to her girlfriend. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>The brunette frowned. “What are you talking about, Mother?”</p><p> </p><p>Cora sighed as though it was obvious what she meant. “There’s a spell that would have protected you against Erebus attacking. It’s not the simplest of spells and would have required both of you using magic to work, but I would have thought that it would have been preferable to all this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you telling me that I didn’t need to go to that place?” Liv demanded, her anger spiking as she realised what Cora meant.</p><p> </p><p>“Rumplestiltskin.” Regina spat, her eyes burning with fury. “That twisted, evil, little…”</p><p> </p><p>“He would have known about the spell, darling.” The older woman confirmed. “But if, as you say, he wants Liv out of the way for some reason then it wouldn’t have been in his interests to tell you about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma stood up and started pacing around the room. “So… we didn’t need to send her away? Liv could have grown up here… with us?”</p><p> </p><p>As the truth of the blonde’s statement hit her, Liv felt the dam of anger inside her break and an intense pain in her chest accompanied the first tears she’d cried in as long as she could remember. The realisation that she hadn’t needed to spend the first seventeen years of her life separated from her family, that she could have been someone else, that she could have never known what it was like not to be loved, hit her like a train and she gasped for breath. The tears continued to flow, accompanied by strangled sobs as she curled into herself, hugging her legs to her chest for comfort.</p><p> </p><p>Regina had never seen the teenager cry before. Even Emma hadn’t seen the girl show such sadness since before she went to prison. Neither of them really knew how to handle the situation, so they followed their instincts and moved closer, wrapping their arms around the teenager and whispering soothingly into her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Liv.” Regina murmured into her hair. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. I’m so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not your fault.” Liv managed to gasp out, scrubbing roughly at her face to remove the tears that were refusing to stop. “You didn’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>“We should have.” Emma sighed, closing her eyes and resting her forehead against the top of her daughter’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s nothing you can do about it now.” Cora pointed out quietly from her seat across the room, causing both women to glare at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Mother, that is less than helpful.” Regina snapped at her.</p><p> </p><p>Liv shook her head and took a shuddering breath. “No. I hate to admit it, but she’s right. There isn’t anything you can do about it. We just have to get on with it now we know that Rumple screwed us over. We need to work out why he hates me so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“What exactly did he say?” Cora asked, thinking hard. Her face screwed up slightly in concentration.</p><p> </p><p>Emma sighed. “He said that it wasn’t what she <em>had</em> done, it was what she <em>would </em>do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t forget that she owes him a favour.” Regina sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Cora breathed, her eyes widening. “Are you completely stupid?”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, <em>Grandma</em>.” The teenager snapped sarcastically, rolling her eyes. “And, while we’re on the topic of thank yous, you’ve never actually thanked me for rescuing you.”</p><p> </p><p>The older woman simply wafted a hand in her direction, as though indicating that it didn’t need to be said. “Regina, darling, you and I should go and speak to Rumple and see what we can get out of him.”</p><p> </p><p>“What should we do?” Emma asked, glancing between the two Mills women.</p><p> </p><p>“Just try to stay out of trouble, dear.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mother!” Regina sighed in exasperation. “Sweetheart, just stay here with Henry and Liv. We shouldn’t be too long.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma and Liv exchanged a look as Regina and Cora left. Both wanted to argue, but both knew that there would be very little point. Instead they simply let the two women leave and go to speak to Rumplestiltskin on their own.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Regina felt a perverse sense of triumph as they exited her car outside the pawnbrokers’ shop. After everything Rumplestiltskin had tried to do to her she was here now with a mother who was capable of loving her, after leaving her true love and their children at home. A strength surged through her and renewed her determination to find out what he was up to and put a stop to it.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright, my darling?” Cora asked gently, seeing the strange look passing through her daughter’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Smiling brightly, the brunette nodded and squeezed her hand. “Perfectly fine, Mother.”</p><p> </p><p>With a nod she strode into the shop, Cora on her heels, and came to a halt in front of the counter. If Gold had been shocked to see Liv standing in his shop it was nothing to the expression on his face as his eyes fell on his former lover. The woman’s lips twisted into a smirk as his gaze drifted over her with a mixture of shock and horror.</p><p> </p><p>“C-Cora? How…?”</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t often that Rumplestiltskin was lost for words and Regina’s sense of triumph increased even more. “We thought we should come and say hello, Rumple, for old time’s sake.”</p><p> </p><p>“And, if you were wondering, I know exactly why I died.” Cora informed him calmly. The lack of expression on her face was more frightening than if she’d been snarling at him. “I don’t blame Snow…” Both Regina and Gold looked at her as though she’d lost her mind at that point, but the woman merely shrugged before continuing. “She was always driven by her desire to be good and do the right thing. I know how easy it would have been for you to convince her that killing me to save your life was the right thing to do. It’s her… methods… I object to. Using my daughter to do it? That was just cowardly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it seems that even death can’t hold you down, Cora.” Gold pointed out once he’d digested her words. His intrigue was clear to hear and see in his tone and on his face. “How, exactly, <em>are</em> you here?”</p><p> </p><p>“My granddaughter.”</p><p> </p><p>“Liv?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina laughed. “It was you who told Emma and I that even you had no idea how powerful she was. It seems that you were quite correct.”</p><p> </p><p>The man frowned. “Is this a purely social call or was there something you wanted?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell my daughter that there was a perfectly effective way of preventing Erebus coming to claim a life?”</p><p> </p><p>Gold pulled his most innocent face. “Is there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t even start that with me, Rumplestiltskin.” Cora threatened, her eyes narrowing. “You know perfectly well that there’s a protection spell.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop playing games.” Regina ordered furiously, stepping even closer to the counter. “What have you got against my daughter?”</p><p> </p><p>“How is Henry?” He asked, taking both women by surprise.</p><p><br/>“I... he... what?” Regina faltered, totally confused by his change of topic. What did her son have to do with anything? He was, through a disgusting twist of fate, the man’s grandson, but right at that moment the boy was better kept out of the conversation.</p><p><br/>“Is it not normal that I should take an interest in the welfare of my son’s child?”</p><p><br/>Cora glared at him. “No. It’s not normal for you. Besides you’ve got a granddaughter as well, from what I’ve heard, aren’t you interested in her welfare?”</p><p><br/>“Since Henry was partially responsible for helping me track down my son after so many years, I feel we share an extra special... connection.” The man said with a small smirk.</p><p><br/>Something niggled in the back of Cora’s mind as she watched him carefully. Beside her, Regina was growing more and more tense and her mother realised that she needed to get her away from the shop before the younger woman completely lost her temper.</p><p><br/>“We’ll tell him you asked about him, shall we?” She asked, almost threateningly, eliciting a nod from Gold and a glare from Regina.</p><p><br/>Signalling that the conversation was over, Cora took her daughter’s arm and steered her from the shop. Deciding that the younger woman needed a few moments to compose herself before returning home, Cora directed them towards Granny’s.</p><p><br/>A slight hush descended over the diner as the bell announced their arrival, but the older woman was not bothered in the slightest. Propelling Regina into a booth, she marched confidently towards the counter where Granny was leaning, watching her with a careful eye.</p><p><br/>“No need to avail yourself of that crossbow of yours, Widow Lucas.” Cora assured her in a strong voice. “We are simply in need of caffeine. Two coffees, please: black with two sugars for my daughter and white with one sugar for me. Thank you.”</p><p><br/>Granny gave a stiff nod, pushing herself away from the counter and turning to the machine behind her. “My Ruby said Emma told her you’d come back different.” She informed the other woman. “That's good.” Turning round to place a mug in front of Cora, she nodded her head towards Regina. “That girl needs a mother she can depend on.”</p><p><br/>Sighing, Cora followed her gaze to where her daughter was sitting. The younger woman was staring blankly ahead of her, her chin propped up on one hand, while the other hand fiddled with her keys absentmindedly. “I know...”</p><p><br/>“So long as you’ve really changed, Cora, you won’t get any trouble from me or my granddaughter. We’ll do our damn best to make sure you don’t get trouble from anyone else either.”</p><p><br/>Cora glanced at her, surprised. “I... thank you.”</p><p><br/>Granny nodded and set the second mug on the surface. As the other woman reached for some money, she shook her head and waved her hand, signalling that no payment was required.</p><p><br/>Surprised and grateful for the woman’s words and kindness, Cora simply nodded and smiled weakly. She carried the mugs over to the booth her daughter was occupying and sat opposite, handing one of the mugs to Regina. For a few moments, the younger brunette seemed lost in her thoughts. Cora sipped her coffee patiently, waiting for her daughter to return to the present. As the moments ticked past, she took the opportunity to study Regina, noticing that while she didn’t appear to have aged very much, there were undeniable signs of stress in her face; not least the faint frown lines on her forehead.</p><p><br/>The deep sigh that accompanied this discovery caused Regina to jump slightly. Her gaze focused on her mother and she forced a weak smile onto her face as Cora motioned towards the drink beside her hand.</p><p><br/>“Thank you, Mother.”</p><p><br/>“My pleasure, my darling. But it is really Widow Lucas who you should thank. These drinks were... what is the phrase... on the house?”</p><p><br/>Regina chuckled. “Yes, Mother, that is the phrase. Well, that was very kind of her, but why–?”</p><p><br/>“She, as it turns out, is a rather nice person. She told me that as long as I’ve really changed she and her granddaughter will ensure that I am left alone.”</p><p><br/>“That <em>is</em> nice.” Regina nodded, taking a sip of her coffee to hide the smile that was twisting her lips at the fact that her mother had referred to anyone as ‘nice’. If anyone in this town could give Cora a run for her money it would be the crossbow-wielding Granny. “Perhaps you two could become friends? You could... knit together... or something?”</p><p><br/>Cora shot her a disgusted look. “Knit?”</p><p><br/>“OK... perhaps not knit. I cannot imagine either of you knitting. But I’m sure you have things in common. It would be nice for you to have someone your own age to talk to, Mother.”</p><p><br/>“Perhaps.” Cora nodded slowly. “Although stopping others lynching me and willingly spending any length of time in my company are two very different things, Regina.”</p><p><br/>“I know that.” Her daughter agreed, speaking from experience. “But given time, I’m sure people will start to move on from your past, as they have done with me.” She smiled encouragingly, happier than words could describe that she was able to have this conversation with her mother. It was so... normal. “By the way, Mother, did you pick up any clues in anything Rumplestiltskin said?”</p><p><br/>“There may be something...” Cora said slowly, her mind still struggling to pull the information she was stored there to the front. “Something he told me once or I saw or... something about... something a Seer told him?”</p><p><br/>“About what?” Regina demanded eagerly, leaning forwards.</p><p><br/>“About his son... or...”</p><p><br/>The younger woman was suddenly filled with a sense of foreboding. “Or?”</p><p><br/>“Or...” Cora looked at her seriously. “The boy who would lead him to his son.”</p><p> </p><p>“But… that was Henry.” Regina breathed, her brown furrowing in a mixture of confusion and anxiety. “What exactly did this Seer tell him, Mother?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not totally sure. From what I can recall, he claimed that he was told that a young boy would lead him to his son and that the young boy would cause his downfall.”</p><p> </p><p>“But Rumple would never stand for that!”</p><p> </p><p>Cora looked at her meaningfully, her eyes expressing the worry and regret that she felt. “No, my darling, he wouldn’t.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as they walked into the house the questions started. Cora seemed more cautious about telling them about what the Seer had told Rumplestiltskin than Regina did and, when Henry came downstairs to find out what was going on, the younger woman decided that he needed to know. Even Emma frowned as Regina told their son what they feared but, as the brunette reasoned, she didn’t want to lie to him again.</p><p> </p><p>Henry, once he’d recovered from the initial shock of realising that his grandfather might do something to hurt him, seemed to be taking everything in his stride. If anything, he was treating it as an adventure. While Emma, Regina and Cora tried to strategize the best way of protecting both Henry and Liv from Rumple, seeing as they assumed that his desire to rid himself of the teenager was linked to whatever he intended to do about his grandson, the boy chattered excitedly to his sister. Liv rolled her eyes and did her best to tune his voice out and concentrate on the conversation taking place behind them instead.</p><p> </p><p>“… because she still owes him a favour, though.” Regina was muttering nervously. “He won’t let her get away with not repaying it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah? He’ll have to get through me, first.” Emma assured her firmly.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t you get Henry’s father to speak to him?” Cora suggested, ignoring the blonde. “Surely he won’t be thrilled with the idea of his father causing harm to his son?”</p><p> </p><p>“We could try,” Emma agreed, “but he’s not exactly likely to admit to anything, is he?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe if I went to talk to him?” Henry suggested. “He is my grandfather, after all.”</p><p> </p><p>All four women turned to look at him in horror. “No!” They chorused at once.</p><p> </p><p>“Henry, sweetheart, it’s far too dangerous.” His brunette mother warned him firmly.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s right, kid; Gold can’t be trusted.” The blonde agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll find a way to sort this out, my darling.” Cora promised gently.</p><p> </p><p>“I swear to god if you go near that shop I will kick your ass so badly you won’t be able to sit down for a month.” Liv assured him with a glare, folding her arms. Cora rolled her eyes exasperatedly, but neither Emma nor Regina reacted, used to the way the teenager spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“But–”</p><p> </p><p>“No!”</p><p> </p><p>“For once, Henry, just do as we ask without arguing.” Emma almost pleaded. “You’re a smart kid, but you are just a kid. Leave this to us to figure out.”</p><p> </p><p>“And on that note, it’s way past your bedtime.” Regina announced, settling back into parental mode. “You too, Liv.”</p><p> </p><p>Both sighed deeply, but didn’t argue the fact. They said their goodnights and headed up the staircase in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. When they reached the landing, the girl turned to her brother seriously.</p><p> </p><p>“D’you think we’ll go back to their world?” Henry asked before she could open her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>She frowned. “Why would you want to?”</p><p> </p><p>“It would be so cool! We’re royalty, Liv. We’d live in a palace and get to do whatever we wanted all the time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like you don’t already?” The girl sighed, rolling her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“But… it would be amazing. I could have my own adventures instead of just reading about them.” Henry reasoned. “The Enchanted Forest has to be way better than Storybrooke.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I see what you’re getting at; no electricity, no internet, no cell phones, no showers, no flushing toilets… when do we leave?” She asked sarcastically. Henry pouted at her, making her sigh again. Liv shook her head. “But seriously, Henry. Stay away from Gold.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like you did when Mom and Ma told you to?”</p><p> </p><p>She clenched her jaw. “That was totally different. I didn’t <em>know</em> that he wanted me dead. I thought he was trying to help us. You know that he’s a danger to you, so don’t do something stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>“But what if I can–?”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Liv snapped, grasping him by the shoulders and only just resisting the urge to shake him until his brain rattled. “Are you an actual idiot? Stay away, Henry. I swear to god… don’t be a little shit about this, alright? Everyone’s going to be trying to protect you so don’t you dare throw that back in their faces by getting yourself into some ridiculous fucking situation where they have to risk their lives to save your ass. I mean it. I will kill you myself…”</p><p> </p><p>Henry stared at her incredulously, as though he couldn’t believe anyone would speak to him like that, let alone his sister. “You wouldn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Trust me, I would.” She said harshly. “Now go to bed and stay there.”</p><p> </p><p>He glared at her for a moment, before turning and going into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Liv clenched and unclenched her hands at her sides a couple of times, before heading through her own bedroom door and closing it just as loudly as the boy had done.</p><p> </p><p>When a tap on her bedroom window sounded several hours later, Liv knew exactly what – and who – it was. Kneeling on her bed, she slid the catches across and pulled the frame up so that Jaye could scoot inside.</p><p><br/>“God I missed you while you were gone!” The blonde exclaimed, dropping onto the bed before reaching up to close the window once more. “I had no one to escape to when...” She trailed off, catching the expression on her friend’s face. “What’s wrong?”</p><p><br/>“Nothing.” Liv replied quickly. “You OK? What’ve they done now?”</p><p><br/>“No, something’s bothering you. What is it?”</p><p><br/>“Honestly, I’m fine.”</p><p><br/>Jaye rolled her eyes. “Don’t start that crap with me. What’s wrong?”</p><p><br/>Sighing, Liv shrugged. “It’s stupid...”</p><p><br/>“Liv!”</p><p><br/>“I just feel like... I dunno... I’m a service or something. Like a gardener or whatever.”</p><p><br/>Jaye was unable to stop a laugh escaping at her words. “Huh?”</p><p><br/>“Well... I sent Erebus back to The Netherworld and then I went back there to get Cora and now I’m supposed to be helping them figure out what Gold’s up to. I just... There’s a difference between me and Henry. He’s their kid and they treat him like it. But I just feel like sometimes they see me more as a way of solving their problems than their daughter. And then other times… I feel like we’re all trying too hard to be a perfect family. I kinda miss the way things were before… before we found out who I am.”</p><p><br/>“Have you told them?”</p><p><br/>“No. I <em>know</em> they’re not doing it on purpose and it’s highly likely Henry will start giving them crap soon… I don't want to upset them...”</p><p><br/>“In case they decide they don’t want you around?” Jaye asked, understanding at once. “That’s not going to happen, Liv.”</p><p><br/>“How can you be so sure?”</p><p><br/>The blonde sighed, thinking hard. “I didn’t know Regina when she was the Queen, but I did know her when she was the Mayor. And I stand by all the things I said about her; she was a bitch. But now she’s different. Even when she had Henry she was cold and mean... but since she’s been with Emma and you’ve been here, she’s changed.”</p><p><br/>“That’s more to do with Emma than me...”</p><p> </p><p>“Liv!” Jaye shook her head. “Emma’s changed too; less noticeably, but she has. And before you say it’s because of Regina, it’s not just that. Hell... your entire family is actually getting on for the first time in forever and you can’t deny that you being here has played a part in that.” Liv just snorted cynically and examined her fingernails. The blonde knew that she was thinking hard, though, and smiled. “Look, mate, you’ve got to get past thinking this is all too good to be true. You’ve got people that really love you. So just let them, alright?”</p><p><br/>“I guess...” Liv mumbled in a tiny voice, peeking up at her friend nervously.</p><p><br/>Jaye grinned. “The first thing I reckon you should do is actually make this your room. I mean... it looks like anyone could live here. You need some photos on the walls at least!”</p><p><br/>“I’m not putting your face on my walls!” Liv joked, punching her lightly on the shoulder. “I don’t want nightmares!”</p><p><br/>“Really?” Jaye arched an eyebrow, before launching herself sideways and tickling her friend where she knew she was most ticklish.</p><p><br/>Liv shrieked in surprise, before feeling laughter bubbling up inside her. She was unable to do anything to stop Jaye tickling her sides as she gasped for air between giggles. Swatting at the blonde to try and push her off neither heard the knock on the door, nor noticed it opening, until a sharp gasp met their ears.</p><p><br/>“What on earth is going on in here?” Regina demanded. She was evidently doing her best to look intimidating, but failing miserably considering she was wearing a silk robe and her usually perfect hair was slightly dishevelled.</p><p><br/>Slowly the girls turned to look at her, realising at once how the situation must look. Liv was lying flat on her back with Jaye straddling her hips to keep her trapped while she tickled her. The expression their position elicited on her mother’s face caused another ripple of laughter to rise up inside the younger brunette and, feeling a sudden urge to shock the woman even more, she reached up without thinking and wrapped a hand around the back of Jaye’s neck. Pulling her down almost roughly, Liv clashed their lips together in a forceful kiss. She completely expected the blonde to push her away but, to her immense surprise, she felt the girl kiss her back.</p><p><br/>Slightly flustered at the unexpected turn of events, Liv pushed Jaye away and looked back at Regina. “That answer your question?”</p><p><br/>Her surprise increased further when the woman simply shrugged. “It seems I owe Emma a back rub.”</p><p><br/>With that, she turned and left the room, leaving her daughter totally stunned. Liv wasn't sure whether she was more confused by Regina’s reaction, the fact that she and Emma had been discussing the possibility that something more than friendship was going on between them or that Jaye had kissed her back.</p><p><br/>That led her on to dealing with the aftermath of what she’d just done. Turning her gaze slowly towards the blonde, she smiled weakly, trying to hide a wince at the expression on Jaye’s face.</p><p><br/>“Sorry...” She murmured. “I dunno what came over me. She looked so... I wanted to shock her, I guess...”</p><p><br/>“That’s... So it was... Ok.” Jaye scooted off the bed quickly and leant over to open the windows. “I’d better get back. Good luck with the family thing...”</p><p><br/>And then she was gone, sliding down the drainpipe and walking quickly away around the side of the house. Liv exhaled sharply, banging her head down onto her pillow a couple of times as she realised that she’d ruined their friendship just because she was a complete idiot. She’d never had a real friend before and she’d managed to spectacularly screw it up because she didn’t think of the consequences before she acted.</p><p> </p><p>Hesitating for a moment, Liv made her way out of her bedroom and knocked softly on her mothers’ door. There was a small sigh and the sound of movement, before footsteps crossed the room and the door opened a crack. Emma’s head poked out, preventing the teenager seeing into the room.</p><p><br/> “Liv?”</p><p><br/>“Yeah, I... Sorry... I didn’t mean to disturb you. Don’t worry, it doesn’t matter.”</p><p><br/>As she turned to leave, Emma’s hand snaked out and grasped her wrist tightly. “It matters to you, it matters to us. Hang on a second.”</p><p> </p><p>The door closed for a couple of moments and Liv stood awkwardly in the hallway. Then it opened properly and Emma, dressed in sweats and a tank top, beckoned her inside.</p><p><br/>“It’s fine…” Liv assured them. “It’s really not important. I didn’t mean to interrupt...”</p><p><br/>“Like your mom interrupted you, you mean?” Emma asked, arching an eyebrow and attempting not to smile.</p><p><br/>Liv frowned slightly. “That was... that was nothing.”</p><p><br/>“It certainly didn’t look like nothing, dear.” Regina said as Emma guided the teenager to sit on the bed.</p><p><br/>“I… we aren’t… we didn’t…” She sighed, rubbing her forehead agitatedly. “It was a joke but… I think I’ve screwed things up.”</p><p><br/>“What do you mean?”</p><p><br/>“Jaye and me… we’re just friends. I thought it would be funny to wind you up… but now she’s acting all weird and I’ve ruined everything.”</p><p><br/>“Women don’t tend to like it when you pretend a kiss means nothing.” Emma told her daughter with a wry smile, her eyes flickering towards her girlfriend.</p><p><br/>Regina rolled her eyes. “I keep telling you, Miss Swan, that wasn’t a kiss! I simply stumbled and your face was in the way.”</p><p><br/>“What?” Liv looked between them in confusion.</p><p><br/>Emma grinned. “A while ago, before you came to Storybrooke, we were arguing in Gina’s office and she kissed me.”</p><p><br/>“I did not!” The brunette snapped indignantly.</p><p><br/>“She did. She just likes to pretend it didn’t happen. I refuse to believe that anyone is able to aim that well while falling over.”</p><p><br/>“That depends on your definition of aiming well. I was attempting to head-butt you.”</p><p><br/>“In that case I take it back. You’ve got crap aim.”</p><p><br/>Regina smirked and leant forward, pressing a quick kiss to her girlfriend’s lips. “Better?”</p><p><br/>“Much.” Emma agreed.</p><p><br/>“Right, well… informative as this was, I think I’m going to go and leave you two to it.”</p><p><br/>“No, sweetheart, wait.” Regina caught Liv’s arm as she attempted to climb off the bed. “Whatever’s going on you can talk to us, OK? You can talk to us about anything at all.”</p><p><br/>“Do you like Jaye?”</p><p><br/>“No. I… she’s my friend.” Liv shrugged. “I never… she’s not my type.”</p><p><br/>“But you kissed her?” Emma pointed out needlessly.</p><p><br/>Liv sighed. “Yeah, as a joke. She actually kissed me back. Like… <em>not</em> as a joke.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p><br/>“Yeah and now I don’t know what to do.”</p><p><br/>Regina wrapped an arm around her daughter and ran one hand through her hair gently. “You have to talk to her. You have to figure out where you go from here.”</p><p><br/>“And… and you’d be okay with it? I mean, if I wanted to be with a girl?”</p><p><br/>Regina and Emma exchanged an amused glance. “What do <em>you</em> think, kid?” The blonde asked with a chuckle. “We just want you to be happy. And if that's with a girl then great. And if not, who cares?”</p><p><br/>“What if it was with Hook? He's pretty fit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now you’re pushing your luck.” Emma laughed swatting at her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Regina narrowed her eyes at her daughter, suddenly realising something. “There is someone you like, isn’t there? That’s the reason that you didn’t mean for Jaye to read anything into that kiss.”</p><p><br/>“What?” Emma raised her eyebrows and smiled a crooked smile, taking in the blush that covered her daughter’s cheeks. “Who is it, kid?”</p><p><br/>“It’s no one. I mean, there’s no one.” Liv replied hastily, avoiding their gaze. “I’m gonna…”</p><p><br/>“No! You’re not getting away with it that easy!” Emma grinned, closing her hand around the girl’s wrist and pulling her back down onto the bed.</p><p><br/>Regina bit her lip, thinking hard, a teasing smile on her face as she considered her daughter carefully. “Who does she spend a lot of time with?”</p><p><br/>“Well there’s the Lost Boys. Is it one of them?”</p><p><br/>Liv screwed up her face. “You must be joking. They’re so immature.”</p><p><br/>“Ok, so I’m thinking it’s someone older.” Emma reasoned, pressing a finger to her lips as she scrutinised her. “Dr Whale?”</p><p><br/>He girlfriend rolled her eyes. “No, dear, it won’t be Whale. You know how creepy Liv finds him.” The teenager shuddered in agreement, curling her lip at the thought of the doctor. “Someone she spends a lot of time with...”</p><p><br/>“Why are you so interested?” Liv asked exasperatedly, her face hot with embarrassment. “Can’t you just–?”</p><p><br/>Emma grinned. “Nope. We’re your moms. It’s our job to embarrass you. We need to know who you have a thing for so that we can make inappropriate comments in their presence.”</p><p><br/>“I hate you, you know that, right?”</p><p><br/>“Kathryn!” Regina exclaimed suddenly, as though struck by sudden inspiration. “Is it Kathryn?”</p><p><br/>“What? No!” Liv shook her head vehemently. “Blondes aren’t really my type.”</p><p><br/>“Not like your mother, then.” Emma chuckled, nuzzling her face into her girlfriend’s neck.</p><p><br/>“Gross...”</p><p><br/>“So it’s an older, dark haired person?” The blonde continued thoughtfully. “Male or female.”</p><p><br/>“Why would I–?”</p><p><br/>Regina arched an eyebrow. “Female.”</p><p><br/>“How can you be so sure?” Her daughter asked.</p><p><br/>“You asked whether we’d be OK with you dating a girl.” Regina reminded her. “So you must be thinking about dating one.”</p><p><br/>“I’m not! She doesn’t even–”</p><p><br/>“Ah! So it <em>is</em> a girl.” Emma laughed triumphantly, ignoring the teenager’s growl of annoyance that she’d been tricked into giving them more evidence. “So older, brunette girl...”</p><p><br/>A slow smile spread over Regina’s face and she arched an eyebrow at her daughter. “Really, honey? <em>She’s</em> your type?”</p><p><br/>“Who?” The blonde frowned looking between her girlfriend and their daughter in confusion. “Who is it?”</p><p><br/>“It certainly explains why you’re so keen to visit Granny’s so often...”</p><p><br/>“No!” Emma’s eyes widened and she turned to fix the teenager with an open mouthed stare. “You’re kidding? Ruby?”</p><p><br/>Liv flushed furiously, burying her head in her hands in mortification. She would never be able to look at the pretty waitress again without blushing; especially as she’d constantly be on tenterhooks that her mothers would say or do something totally embarrassing.</p><p><br/>Over her head Emma and Regina were having a silent conversation, trying to decide whether to probe the teenager for more information or leave her alone. The blonde made the decision for them with a mischievous grin.</p><p><br/>“So, have you told her you like her?”</p><p><br/>“God no!” Liv gasped, shaking her head vehemently. She decided there was no point trying to deny anything anymore because they’d never believe her anyway. “I can’t do that! She’d think I was some weird stalker or something.”</p><p><br/>“Why? Have you been staring at her over the counter or stealing napkins she’s touched or something?” Emma teased.</p><p><br/>Liv glared at her. “No, of course not. But she’s just… so hot. And she’s so nice. Why would she–?”</p><p><br/>Regina reached out and patted her daughter’s knee. “Give her a clue you like her and see what happens.” She suggested gently. “What’s the worst that could happen?”</p><p><br/>“Right, now get lost so I can help your mother work on her aim.” Emma ordered, with a grin.</p><p><br/>“Seriously?” Liv wrinkled up her face as she disentangled herself from Regina’s arm and slid off the bed. “I’m making an appointment to see Archie in the morning and you can pay.” They both grinned as the teenager made her way towards the door. There was a soft giggle behind her and Liv rolled her eyes. “You could at least wait until I’m out of the room!”</p><p><br/>“We’ve got eighteen years of embarrassing moments to make up for! Now I understand why my parents decided to make my life hell with all their public displays of affection and apparent inability to lock doors; it's so fun!” Emma called after her as Regina laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next few weeks things stayed relatively quiet. Jaye was avoiding Liv, as far as the teenager could tell. She had returned to her job as Regina’s secretary, glad to have something to do with her days seeing as their attempts to protect themselves against Rumplestiltskin were apparently proving effective, although working out what he was planning was far more difficult. He was nowhere to be seen in Storybrooke and even Belle didn’t seem to know where he was most of the time. This was far more worrying to Regina and her mother than if they’d known where he was.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently either Emma or Regina had let something slip to Mary Margaret about Liv’s crush on Ruby, because the schoolteacher grabbed her granddaughter by the arm one lunchtime outside the diner and pulled her aside with a wary expression on her face. The teenager raised an eyebrow questioningly, waiting to hear what the raven-haired woman was about to say.</p><p><br/>“Liv, honey, I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to get involved with Ruby.” She started hesitantly. “I mean, she’s so much older than you and… well… she’s not exactly the relationship type. I love her to bits, but she’s a bit of a commitment-phobe.”</p><p><br/>"Who says I <em>want</em> commitment?" Liv challenged, folding her arms. "And who says I want a relationship? I’m not talking about true love or anything… it’s just a crush like the one I had on my Algebra teacher when I was fourteen. Anyway, you might all be older than you look, but Ruby still feels like she’s twenty-two and I’m eighteen. That’s only four years difference.”</p><p><br/>“But she’s my best friend, Liv. And you’re my granddaughter. It’s just… weird.” Mary Margaret sighed, shaking her head.</p><p><br/>Liv smirked. “Weirder than Snow White being my grandmother and only about ten years older than me or the Evil Queen and the Saviour being my biological mothers? Weirder than Ruby being a fucking werewolf?”</p><p><br/>Mary Margaret blinked at her. “Well, when you put it like that…”</p><p><br/>“Besides, Ruby doesn’t even like me back, so this conversation is redundant.” The teenager reasoned, looking away and scuffing at the sidewalk with the toe of her battered boot.</p><p><br/>Her grandmother looked as though she was about to say something, but then thought better of it. She shook her head and smiled brightly, slipping an arm around the girl’s shoulders. “How about I get you some lunch and we have some grandma-granddaughter time?” She suggested hopefully. “We can catch up and get to know each other better?”</p><p><br/>“As long as you don’t mention horses.” Liv warned her playfully, allowing herself to be propelled into the diner.</p><p> </p><p>No sooner were they seated at a table, than Ruby herself appeared. She beamed at the pair, before dropping down onto the bench beside Liv and draping an arm casually around the teenager’s shoulders. If she noticed the girl blushing, she didn’t mention it, but Mary Margaret was convinced she spotted an extra twinkle in her best friend’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you two having some bonding time?” She asked with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Liv smirked. “Yeah and you’re crashing, loser.”</p><p> </p><p>“Loser?” Ruby removed her arm and prodded the teenager in the ribs, narrowing her eyes playfully. “You better take that back.”</p><p> </p><p>“You gonna make me?”</p><p> </p><p>The waitress laughed, throwing her head back and exposing her long neck even more. Mary Margaret sighed as she saw her granddaughter’s eyes darken in response. “You will if you want your free extra fries and your large shake for the price of a small one.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry, Ruby. You are clearly not a loser.” Liv said solemnly, her eyes glittering with amusement. “You’re the best.”</p><p> </p><p>“Too right I am, baby!” Ruby agreed with a wink. Then she got to her feet and glanced over at her friend. “The usual?”</p><p> </p><p>When they both nodded, the younger woman turned and headed towards the kitchens. Mary Margaret sighed as she saw the extra sway Ruby had put into her hips and the way Liv’s gaze was drawn to it. Watching them flirt was excruciatingly embarrassing for the woman, especially as neither of them seemed to realise just how obvious it was.</p><p> </p><p>“Honey, I really don’t–”</p><p> </p><p>“So, Grandma,” Liv started nonchalantly, sipping at the large milkshake Ruby had set down in front of her with a wink, “how’s the baby making coming on?”</p><p><br/>Mary Margaret choked on the mouthful she had just taken, going bright red and gulping at her coffee desperately. She shook her head as her friend appeared, patting her back anxiously. Smiling at Ruby, who soon retreated behind the counter once she realised the woman was fine, Mary Margret got the hint and both she and Liv kept their conversation to safe topics. Deciding to distract the teenager, she started up a conversation about how things were going between her and her younger brother, allowing Liv to launch into complaints about the way he was acting.</p><p> </p><p>There were far more hostilities going on within the Mayor and Sheriff’s house than there were outside it. Henry and Liv’s relationship had been decidedly frosty since she’d warned him against trying to play the hero. Similarly, the relationship between Liv and Cora was difficult at the best of times. Both seemed to continuously irritate the other without even trying and both had spectacularly short fuses.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell are you doing in here?” Liv demanded one Saturday morning, walking into her bedroom and seeing Cora sitting on her bed, going through her things as though she owned the place. “Those are mine!”</p><p><br/>Cora held up a photograph. “You weren’t exactly a pretty child, were you, darling?”</p><p><br/>“Can you not…?” Liv scrabbled around for the photos and pushed them back into the box hurriedly. “What are you even doing?”</p><p><br/>“Regina said seeing as you’re my granddaughter, I should get to know you.”</p><p><br/>“I think she probably meant we should have a conversation, Cora, not that you should come into my room and go through my stuff.”</p><p><br/>The woman shrugged, apparently not bothered that the teenager was so annoyed with her. “Fine let’s do that then. Why have you got a book about gardening? You don’t strike me as the sort of person who likes to mess around with plants.”</p><p><br/>“I’m not. It was… a gift.”</p><p><br/>“From who?” Cora asked, intrigued by the teenager’s reluctant tone.</p><p><br/>Liv shook her head. “Nope, my turn to ask a question now. Why did you rip out your own heart?”</p><p><br/>“That’s none of your business.”</p><p><br/>“It kind of is.” Liv pointed out with a shrug. She realised that Cora had no intention of answering, so decided to move on. “OK then; different question. Why were you such a bitch to my mom?”</p><p><br/>“No heart, remember.”</p><p><br/>“Yeah, but–”</p><p><br/>“My turn.” Cora cut her off. “How did you break your finger?”</p><p><br/>“Huh?”<br/><br/>"The middle finger on your left hand is crooked. It’s obviously been broken at some point. So how did it happen?"</p><p><br/>Liv clenched her jaw. “What are you, a detective? It got slammed in a door when I was four.”</p><p><br/>“By accident?”</p><p><br/>“My question. What’s the deal with you and Gold?”</p><p><br/>Cora paused. “There is no <em>deal</em>.”</p><p><br/>“I don’t buy it.”</p><p><br/>“Rumplestiltskin taught me magic a long, long time ago. He saved me from a life I wasn’t meant to have.” She screwed up her nose and looked down at the pile of photographs. “Did a blind fairy dress you in this one?”</p><p><br/>Liv looked down at the photograph the Cora was staring at. She wrinkled her nose, her expression eerily similar to her grandmother’s, as she remembered the memories associated with the picture. The gaudy dress, with its net underskirt and sequin adornments, had been a hand-me-down from one of the older girls and the shoes were held together with tape. She had to admit it looked horrendous.</p><p><br/>“Shut up.” She muttered, refusing to let Cora know she agreed.</p><p><br/>The woman looked at her thoughtfully. “You know, when I imagined my daughter having a daughter of her own, I never thought she would be anything like you.”</p><p><br/>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p><br/>“My daughter is the Queen. Her daughter is a princess. And yet there is not a regal bone in your body.”</p><p><br/>Irritated beyond measure, Liv stood up. “We tried to get on and we failed. You can leave now. Don’t worry, I’ll tell my mom that you attempted to be civil.”</p><p><br/>“I was simply stating a fact, my darling. It’s not your fault; you just are who you are and you’re not who you’re not. And you’re not a princess.”</p><p><br/>“Get. Out.” Liv growled.</p><p> </p><p>With a shrug, Cora did as she was asked. Seconds later, the mirror on Liv’s dressing table shattered with a loud crack. Sighing irritably, the teenager attempted to fix it as Regina had shown her after getting tired of going round after her and repairing the damage she’d caused. The girl only succeeded in making it worse however, deciding to leave the repairs until she was in a better mood.</p><p> </p><p>Leaving her bedroom, she walked straight into yet another argument with Henry. The boy was shrugging on his backpack obviously heading out to meet someone. Attempting to be friendly and asking where he was going, the teenager was unable to help herself rolling her eyes when Henry informed her that he was off to meet Neal.</p><p> </p><p>“You pretend you’re so grown up. You told me that no one’s good or evil… that we’re all some shade of grey. But you’re just as bad, Liv.” Henry shouted at her, his anger erupting from nowhere. “You make up your mind about someone and nothing can change it.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not true!”</p><p> </p><p>“It is!” He argued strongly. “You’ve hated my dad since you were a kid… you won’t even consider that he might actually be sorry for leaving Ma. She’s forgiven him, why can’t you just forget about it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Because…”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I was jealous of him!” She screamed, finally admitting what she’d been bottling up for years. “Because Emma loved him and she was planning to settle down with him and be a family. She didn’t want me because it was too much responsibility, but she was OK doing all of that with you and <em>him</em>. Is that what you wanted to hear? That I was jealous? That I was scared I’d be alone forever?”</p><p> </p><p>Liv hadn’t realised that Mary Margaret and David were there, but when the shouting brought the rest of the family running, they joined the others at the bottom of the stairs watching the scene unfold. Without warning the light bulb above them exploded in a shower of glass, closely followed by the mirror on the wall behind her and then the window at the end of the landing. Mary Margaret, Emma and Henry screamed at the multiple cracks and shattering sounds, while David automatically stepped in front of his wife and Cora sighed loudly. Regina simply waved her hand, repairing the damage in a second.</p><p> </p><p>“Liv…” Emma took a hesitant step towards the pair above them, but the girl shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m OK…” Taking deep breaths, Liv calmed herself. “I’m sorry. Apparently I still haven’t quite got the hang of the whole ‘controlling my emotions’ thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re crazy!” Henry spat at her spitefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Henry. Apologise. Now!” Emma ordered angrily.</p><p> </p><p>He stared at her. “What? She just–”</p><p> </p><p>“Now, Henry.” Regina enforced her girlfriend’s order, folding her arms with an air of finality.</p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t apologise right this second then you’re not going anywhere today.” His blonde mother threatened.</p><p> </p><p>Henry glared at the teenager and mumbled a half-hearted apology. It was better than nothing, Liv decided and merely shrugged as he grabbed his backpack, which he had dropped on the floor during their argument, before pushing through his family and slamming his way out of the house.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Liv repeated, uncomfortable under the gaze of five pairs of scrutinising eyes. “I just… after Cora and then Henry starting… I didn’t mean to…”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you honestly jealous of <em>Neal</em>?” Emma asked, screwing up her face into an expression of disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“I was… I’m not anymore. But… I still think he’s an asshole.”</p><p> </p><p>“Language.” Regina reminded her, more out of habit than anything else. The teenager knew that her brunette mother viewed the man with contempt – possibly more even than she’d held for David at one time.</p><p> </p><p>“Kid… I was the same age as you are now.” The blonde reminded her. “I thought I was in love with Neal and I probably was. But it wasn’t the kind of love I have for your mom. It didn’t last… it didn’t even last until I left prison. I loved you, though. I couldn’t take care of you… I thought I was doing the right thing not taking you with me…”</p><p> </p><p>“You probably were.” Liv agreed with a sigh. “But… it doesn’t matter now, I know that, but I… if you and Neal had ended up together would you have forgotten about me?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma shook her head, climbing the last couple of stairs and stopping in front of her daughter. “No. If Neal and I had stayed together then I would have come and got you. How could I have a family without you? You’ve been a pain in my ass since I was fifteen!”</p><p> </p><p>The teenager couldn’t help chuckling at that. “I try my best.”</p><p> </p><p>Pulling her into a tight hug, Emma rested her chin on the top of Liv’s head. “You don’t have to be jealous of him, OK? He might be Henry’s dad, but <em>this</em> is our family: you, Me, Regina, Henry, Cora and my parents. This is it, kid, we’re the <em>A Team</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“More like the <em>Addams Family</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mentioned them several times before…” Cora pointed out from behind her daughter. “Who are these Addams people? Do they live in Storybrooke?”</p><p> </p><p>“They split their time between this house and the apartment.” Liv mumbled. Then she grinned. “Bagsie being Wednesday.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can see it… her fascination with all things disturbing…” Emma nodded slowly, her head tilted to one side. “Regina’s definitely got a bit of Morticia about her and Cora… that’s Uncle Fester right there.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone burst out laughing, except Cora who fixed them all with a totally bemused expression. “Who is this Fester person?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got <em>The Addams Family Values</em> on DVD… why don’t you and Liv go and watch it?” Regina suggested, eager for the pair to get over their differences.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know…” Liv stared at her grandmother. “As long as she doesn’t insult me.”</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t an insult!” Cora defended herself. “I was merely stating facts.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, well… Mary Margaret, David, fancy watching a movie?” Emma asked quickly, diffusing the tension before it got anywhere. “I’ve got to pop out for a bit, but we could have a family movie watching session?”</p><p> </p><p>“As much as I’d love to, I have some stuff to do.” Her father replied apologetically.</p><p> </p><p>Mary Margaret and Regina, however, were more than happy to watch the film. The former was amused that the older woman owed the movie in the first place, but Regina simply shrugged when she was asked about it and said that she found it amusing. As they settled down to watch, Regina wrapped an arm around her daughter, smiling as Liv rested her head on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Liv?” Emma poked her head around the living room door late that afternoon and spotted the teenager lounging on the couch watching TV. “Go and get your stuff together. You and Henry are staying at my parents’ tonight.”</p><p><br/>“No way!” Liv argued at once. “I’ve been trying to avoid getting into one-on-one situations with them for over a month because of this whole horse riding thing. Earlier was fine because we were watching a film here and Mary Margaret couldn’t start going on about it. There is no way I’m walking into that apartment and letting them bundle me onto the back of a horse.”</p><p><br/>The blonde chuckled at the image. “Sorry, kid, it’s not up for discussion.”</p><p><br/>“Why?” The girl narrowed her eyes. “Is this something to do with Gold and–?”</p><p><br/>“No… do you not know what the date is?”</p><p><br/>“Err… Saturday?”</p><p><br/>“I said <em>date</em>, not <em>day</em>.” Emma reminded her with a roll of her eyes. “It’s been a year since your car accident, kid. It’s also mine and Regina’s one year anniversary. So it would be kind of nice if we could have the house and some time to ourselves for once.”</p><p><br/>“Oh…” Liv’s eyes widened slightly at the realisation and she nodded slowly, feeling guilty for not realising earlier. “Sorry… happy anniversary!”</p><p><br/>Emma laughed and returned the smile the teenager sent her way. “So, my parents’?”</p><p><br/>“Yeah, fine.” Liv agreed reluctantly. “What about Cora? Is she coming too? I can’t imagine Mary Margaret and David will be too thrilled about that one! Grandma said that she can handle her in small doses. I know that feeling. Although it <em>will</em> save me from the threat of horse-based activities…”</p><p><br/>“No, Cora’s got a play date.”</p><p><br/>The teenager stared at her as though she’d lost her mind. “Sorry?”</p><p><br/>“Granny has offered to take Cora to The Rabbit Hole and then put her up in one of the spare rooms at the B&amp;B.” Emma shrugged. “Apparently they’ve been bonding over having wayward granddaughters or something.”</p><p><br/>The girl laughed and shook her head. “I think Granny wins. I’ve never eaten my boyfriend.”</p><p><br/>“Yeah, but you do have a nasty habit of making things explode or catch fire.” Emma pointed out with a smirk.</p><p><br/>“You can talk.” Liv retorted. “Who was it that set fire to the couch last week because she lost at Monopoly?”</p><p><br/>“That was an accident.”</p><p><br/>“Yeah? And you think <em>I</em> do it on purpose?”</p><p><br/>Emma sighed. “Go get your things already.”</p><p><br/>“What are you planning on doing for Regina?” Her daughter asked interestedly. “No gross details, please. I meant like dinner or what?”</p><p><br/>“None of your business.”</p><p><br/>“Are you gonna propose?” Liv demanded. “Or get her pregnant again or something?”</p><p><br/>“Kid!”</p><p><br/>“What? I’m just curious.”</p><p><br/>“If you must know, I’m taking her out to dinner at that Italian place she’s always going on about wanting to try and then… then I’m going to take her to the beach.”</p><p><br/>“The beach?” Liv raised an eyebrow. “Ma, it’s March.”</p><p><br/>The blonde smiled. “I know that. It’s where we had our first date.” Sensing the teenager’s interest rising, Emma settled herself more comfortably against the cushions. “It wasn’t really an official date… like I never asked her out or anything. It was when you were in the coma. Regina would sit with you all morning while I was sorting things at the station and then at lunchtime we’d both sit there and eat lunch together, before she went back to her office and I stayed at the hospital.</p><p><br/>“One day when I got there, Gina had gone. I tracked Whale down and he said that she’d run out after he told her that you were deteriorating. I stayed with you for a while, but I couldn’t stop thinking about her.”</p><p><br/>As Emma broke off, looking apologetic, the teenager shrugged. “It’s fine. She was your true love and I was just some kid you knew.”</p><p><br/>“You were never just that, Liv, to either of us.” Emma told her firmly. “So I decided I had to find her. I told them to call me if anything happened at all – even if your monitors just beeped unexpectedly – and went to find Gina. It took me ages, but eventually I tracked her down at the beach.</p><p><br/>“She was just sitting on the sand staring out to sea. She looked… she looked so beautiful, Liv. But she also looked so vulnerable that all I wanted to do was protect her from ever getting hurt again. That was when I <em>really</em> knew I was in danger of completely falling in love with her.”</p><p><br/>“That’s so… sweet.” Liv murmured. She had known, obviously, how much the two women loved each other, but she had never actually thought about how and when it had started. “When did you realise that you felt something for her? Like, when did you know that you <em>liked</em> Mom?”</p><p><br/>There was a long pause and Liv briefly wondered whether she had overstepped the mark. “I think… it’s weird, but I think I always liked her. Since before I even met her. But things were rocky at the start, to say the least. Stuff always seemed to get in the way. Some of it was my fault, some of it was Regina’s and some of it was out of both our control. If I’d been less scared I might have fought for her earlier. There were moments right from the beginning where I thought that I could just reach out and hug her or kiss her or tell her that she was beautiful. But I couldn’t do it because there was always something in the way. And then one day there wasn’t… until you and Henry lied to us and you nearly died in a car crash.”</p><p><br/>Liv laughed. “That was <em>so</em> worth it.”</p><p><br/>“Perhaps, dear,” Regina’s voice from the doorway made them both jump and Emma blushed violently, “but I’d really rather prefer it if you didn’t repeat the event.”</p><p><br/>“Course not.” Liv agreed, climbing to her feet. “I’ll go get my stuff and drag Henry’s sorry ass round to the apartment.” She hesitated for a moment, before pressing a kiss to the top of Emma’s head and Regina’s cheek. “Have fun.”</p><p><br/>Once the door was closed behind her, Emma chanced a glance at her girlfriend. Regina was watching her carefully with her head tilted to one side. “How long were you there?”</p><p><br/>“Long enough.” The brunette admitted, moving to sit beside her on the couch.</p><p><br/>“And what I said…”</p><p><br/>“I feel exactly the same, sweetheart.” Regina replied softly, before pressing her lips to Emma’s gently. “It’s curious… our first kiss that day on the beach didn’t feel like the first. It felt as though I’d always been kissing you. That’s not a bad thing.” She assured her girlfriend quickly, seeing her raise an eyebrow. “It felt right and natural and as though it was what I should always have been doing.”</p><p><br/>“I know. It was the same for me. It was perfect.”</p><p><br/>“I love you.” Regina told her, raising a hand to stoke the blonde’s cheek lovingly. “More than anything.”</p><p><br/>“I love you too.” Emma agreed. “I won’t ever stop.”</p><p><br/>“Promise?”</p><p><br/>Pressing Regina against the couch with her entire body, the younger woman smiled. “Promise.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Emma had slipped out during the family viewing of <em>The Addams Family Values</em> it had been to make the final arrangements for her anniversary date with Regina that evening. Granny had been more than happy to agree to spend the evening with Cora, which had slightly surprised the young woman. Apparently they had quite a few arguments and rarely saw eye-to-eye, but both enjoyed their spats immensely. Emma had shrugged and exchanged a slightly perplexed look with Ruby, who was less than impressed that it meant that she’d have to work on a Saturday night.</p><p> </p><p>Next she’d headed over to the Italian restaurant to make sure that they had complied with her very specific instructions. Emma had paid over the odds to rent out the entire back room which, now she was looking at it, wasn’t as big as she’d expected. Not that it mattered, seeing as it would only be her and Regina in there. The blonde really wanted the evening to be perfect, to make up for everything that had been going on in their lives recently. She knew that Regina was more stressed out by certain events than she was letting on and was making it her mission to prove just how important the woman was to her.</p><p> </p><p>Even though Regina knew exactly where they were going that evening, having overheard the conversation with their daughter earlier, she played along and allowed Emma to secure a length of fabric over her eyes and lead her to the car. The blonde laughed at her half-hearted complaints that they were travelling in the bug which, according to Regina, would ruin her outfit with its ingrained dirt and germs. She took a moment to admire the outfit in question – Regina’s usual sophisticated black coat over a tight, low-cut, deep crimson dress which fell to just above the brunette’s knees and high-heeled boots – before smirking appreciatively and reaching out to rest her hand on her girlfriend’s thigh.</p><p> </p><p>Only when they pulled up in the restaurant parking lot did Emma allow Regina to remove her blindfold and the brunette was able to get her first look at the blonde’s own outfit. She breathed in sharply as her eyes travelled over the tight, navy blue mini-skirt which Emma had teamed with a white shirt and higher heels than the woman had ever seen her wearing before.</p><p> </p><p>“You look… amazing.” She breathed, unable to help herself wrapping a hand around Emma’s neck and pulling her in for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t look so bad yourself.” Emma replied, kissing her again.</p><p> </p><p>“We’d better go in before I demand that you turn the car around and take us home.” Regina sighed.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde chuckled and pulled away to open her door. She was at the passenger side before her girlfriend had even removed her belt, holding the door open for her with a smile. “There’s no way that’s going to happen, babe. I’ve paid already, so we’re damn well going in.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina chuckled as they made their way into the restaurant. She looked at Emma adoringly as she realised they were being taken through to a private room at the back of the building, delighted that it would just be the two of them. A pair of waiters held out the chairs for them to sit down, before handing them a menu each and waiting to receive their drinks orders. Emma asked for a bottle of champagne, winking at Regina and telling her that it was only the best for her girl.</p><p> </p><p>Their evening passed smoothly, both women immensely enjoying the privacy and each other’s company. It was a welcome change to forget everything else going on in their lives and simply concentrate on them and their relationship. Emma seemed to be battling nerves as they finished their deserts, Regina noticed, but she didn’t mention it. Instead she smiled at the blonde, tilting her head to one side as the younger woman averted her gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“Regina… I…” Emma fumbled with something in her lap and the brunette arched an eyebrow questioningly. “Oh, god… this is… OK…”</p><p><br/>“Sweetheart?”</p><p><br/>“So, you know how much I love you and that I never want to be apart from you. In fact, I think if we were separated for more than a day it might just kill me.” Emma said, trying desperately to keep the wobble out of her voice. “You are everything to me, Regina. I love you more than I thought it was possible to love anything or anyone. I just want to be with you forever. So…” She slid off her chair and moved to kneel beside the brunette. “Will you marry me?”</p><p><br/>There was a long pause. Then Regina sighed. She reached out and cupped Emma’s face gently, pulling her closer so that she could kiss her.</p><p><br/>“No.” She murmured when they broke apart. Immediately Emma stiffened and tried to pull away, but the brunette stopped her. “Please, let me explain and then if you want to leave me I won’t stop you.”</p><p><br/>“Gina…” Emma was clearly scared by the thought of what her girlfriend was about to say.</p><p><br/>“Emma. I love you. I love you so much that it terrifies me and thrills me in equal amounts. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. But… I’m just not ready for marriage yet.” She admitted, looking down at her hands that were gripping Emma’s as though they were a lifeline. “I know I’ve had almost forty years to get over my previous marriage and I know that being married to you will be nothing whatsoever like being married to Leopold. But I still… I…”</p><p><br/>“I understand.”</p><p><br/>“No, Emma, please don’t. Let me try to… I have next to no good memories of being married. Even the word itself conjures up feelings of being trapped and lonely.” She sighed and shook her head. “If I’d known you were planning on proposing I’d have told you how I felt. I never want you to feel like I rejected you, because I wouldn't.”</p><p><br/>“Gina…” Emma shuffled closer on her knees and pressed her hands to the woman’s cheeks. “It’s OK. We’ve never even talked about getting married before. I should have thought… but it’s alright. Just wear the ring on your other hand and think of it as a promise. I promise that I will never intentionally hurt you. I will never leave you. I will definitely never stop loving you. And if, in the future, you change your mind about marriage, I promise that I will marry you.”</p><p><br/>Emma’s eyes widened as Regina let out a muffled sob. Immediately she gathered the older woman in her arms, holding her tightly and rubbing soothing circles on her back.</p><p><br/>“I can’t work out what I did to deserve someone as wonderful as you.” She admitted once she’d calmed down a little. “I… after everything I’ve done…”</p><p><br/>“Shhh… none of that matters now. I love you, Regina Mills. I love the Evil Queen and I love the Mayor. I love the mother of my children. I love all of you; every single part.”</p><p><br/>Rubbing her eyes, Regina shook her head in wonderment. “When did you get so… amazing.”</p><p><br/>“When I had someone to be amazing for.” Emma shrugged, as though it was no big deal. Then she grinned. “Now that we’re very happily <em>not</em> engaged, what d’you say we get out of here?”</p><p> </p><p>“So we can re-enact our first kiss on the beach?” Regina asked with a smile, fastening the belt of her coat as Emma shrugged on her jacket.</p><p> </p><p>“Except it will be so much more romantic this time.” The blonde informed her firmly, as though she had no choice in the matter. “Moonlight, Liv not in a coma and not having to worry about someone seeing us.”</p><p> </p><p>Sighing happily, Regina linked their fingers and pulled Emma close. “Perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>Deciding that they had time for a couple of moments of distraction, the younger woman pushed Regina against the side of her car and kissed her deeply. She chuckled into her girlfriend’s mouth as she undid the belt and slid her hands inside the brunette’s coat, making Regina squeak in surprise at the coldness of her fingers against her own warmth. Just as they were approaching the point where they were both considering suggesting that they skipped the beach all together, Emma’s phone began ringing in her jacket pocket. A second or two later, Regina’s cell phone followed suit. Both women sighed deeply and pulled apart reluctantly.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose we’d better answer them.” Regina sighed, resting her head against Emma’s for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>Two short conversations followed, before the couple turned to each other with similarly unimpressed expressions on their faces.</p><p> </p><p>“You first.” Emma prompted.</p><p> </p><p>“That was Ruby… my mother is drunk and causing trouble at The Rabbit Hole with Granny. The owner wants me to go and pick her up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Apparently Henry and Liv have had another fight and Liv’s gone home. Mary Margaret thinks we should go and get Henry.”</p><p> </p><p>“So much for our romantic evening.” Regina sighed, pushing her hands into her pockets and pouting irritably. “It just had to be tonight, didn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll make it up to you.”</p><p> </p><p>The brunette shook her head. “It’s not your fault, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but I…”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s just pick them up and get home. If I hear a peep out of any of them before tomorrow I won’t be responsible for my actions.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma smirked and opened the passenger door, before skirting round the hood of her car and sliding into the driver’s seat. They went to The Rabbit Hole first, where Regina apologised profusely to the manager and various bar staff for the numerous things her mother and Granny had done in their intoxicated states. She was also mortified to be presented with a triple figure bar tab and a bill for the damage they’d caused, before half supporting, half dragging her mother out to the bug and pushing her into the back seat.</p><p> </p><p>“You’d better not throw up in my car, Cora.” Emma warned her.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re in enough trouble as it is for ruining my night.” Her daughter snapped as the only response they received was an unintelligible mumbling and a thud as the older woman’s head banged against the window.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Our</em> night.” The blonde corrected.</p><p> </p><p>Regina shrugged. “That’s what I said, our night.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma chuckled and shook her head slightly as they drew to a halt outside her parents’ apartment. Glancing quickly at her girlfriend, who sent her a small smile before leaning her head back against the headrest and clenching her jaw, the blonde got out of the car and made her way up the stairs. She knocked on the door, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for one of her parents to let her in.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, honey, you look gorgeous.” Mary Margaret sighed, looking her daughter up and down with a proud smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks… where is he?”</p><p> </p><p>“Playing video games with David.” She turned and called her husband and grandson to let them know Emma was there. “So? Did you ask Regina?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… she said no.”</p><p> </p><p>Mary Margaret’s face fell. Confusion and disappointment clouded her features as she stared at her daughter. “What? Why? You… you haven’t…”</p><p> </p><p>“No, we’re still together.” Emma assured her with a small smile. So much had changed in a year. The thought of Snow White being so worried about her daughter and the Evil Queen breaking up would have amused the blonde if she wasn’t so pissed off about her evening being ruined. “It’s my fault; I should have thought about how Regina might feel about the idea of marriage after… everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“My father, you mean?” While she still couldn’t bring herself to think badly of the King, Mary Margaret had accepted that things went on behind closed doors in Leopold and Regina’s marriage that she didn’t know about. “Are you alright, sweetie?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m absolutely fine. I don’t need a piece of paper to know that I love Regina and she loves me. When… if… she changes her mind, then I’ll be here. But until then… just having her is enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Ma. Liv–” Henry started, but Emma held up a hand to stop him.</p><p> </p><p>“Save it, Henry. I’m not in the mood right now.” She told him firmly, ignoring the frown that appeared on his face. “Mom, Dad… thanks for attempting to watch them… sorry for… whatever they did.”</p><p> </p><p>Sending her parents a weak smile, Emma turned on her ridiculously high heels and stalked down the stairs, not waiting for Henry. He followed her at a safe distance realising that if his more laidback mother was this irritated, Regina would be on another scale. The brunette didn’t even look at him as he climbed into the back of the bug beside his grandmother, eyeing her warily.</p><p> </p><p>“Why does Nana smell of alcohol?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because, Henry, your grandmother is drunk.” Regina informed him stiffly. “And tomorrow the staff of the bar that she terrorised this evening will be getting a full, heartfelt apology. Your mother and I will also be expecting one from her, you and your sister.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? I didn’t–”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t bother, kid.” Emma advised him.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as she parked on the driveway, Henry scrambled out of the bug and raced to stand on the porch. He shifted nervously from foot to foot as he waited for his mothers to escort Cora towards the house. The second Regina unlocked the front door and turned to help Emma manoeuvre her mother inside, Henry bolted up the stairs, closing his door with a bang.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on?” Liv mumbled sleepily, poking her head out of her room as they reached the landing.</p><p> </p><p>“Your grandparents asked us to pick up Henry after your fight and your grandmother got kicked out of The Rabbit Hole for bad behaviour.” Emma informed her, grunting as Cora unexpectedly slumped sideways and caught her off balance.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s wonderful to have a family who are so unselfish that they don’t ruin the one night–” Regina started, before Emma laid a hand on her arm.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry… I was hanging out with Ruby and then she got a call about Granny and Cora…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hanging out?” The blonde couldn’t help her curiosity overriding her annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… just hanging out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like a date?”</p><p> </p><p>Liv rolled her eyes. “No, like friends. Ruby doesn’t–”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I am not happy.” Regina cut in, frowning at her girlfriend for getting distracted. “There will be some serious grovelling in this house tomorrow, not to mention punishments.”</p><p> </p><p>Her daughter winced. “Yeah… that’s fair enough.”</p><p> </p><p>She retreated, quickly, allowing the couple to deposit Cora on her bed and shut themselves away to salvage what they could of their anniversary night.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jerking awake, Liv knew instantly that something was wrong. It was still dark and the house was completely silent. Sliding her legs out from underneath the blankets, she crept to the door and opened it, peering out onto the dark landing. A strange feeling crept into her bones, chilling her and making her shiver violently.</p><p> </p><p>Moving towards the window, the girl looked out over the town. A strange green haze was rolling towards the house, obscuring the view as it came ever closer. Liv didn’t know what it was, but whatever the smoke was it couldn’t be good.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom?” She shouted, stumbling back away from the window. “Ma?”</p><p> </p><p>Their bedroom door flew open at once and Regina shot through it, evidently wondering what had caused her daughter to call out in such a panicked tone, her anger from earlier forgotten for the moment. “Liv? What’s–?” As her eyes fell on the sight outside the window, her mouth dropped open in horror. “Henry! Emma! Mother!”</p><p> </p><p>Almost in unison the three appeared in their bedroom doors in various states of dress and looking sleepy. Cora’s eyes widened to match her daughter’s as she realised why Regina had called them, but Emma and Henry looked totally confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Rumple?” The older woman murmured, her gaze fixed to the green smoke heading for them at an alarming rate.</p><p> </p><p>Regina nodded warily. “He’s reversing the curse… he’s sending us back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Back?” Emma almost screamed. “Back… back to your land? But… that’s not fair!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sweetheart, we haven’t got time for dramatics.” Her girlfriend reminded her, reaching for her hand. “Everyone hold on tight… who knows where we’re going to end up.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv found that she couldn’t turn away from the green mist, but felt a hand clamp around her bicep, holding onto her tightly. She held her breath as the cloud engulfed the house, moving up and around the building and creeping in through the windows. Coughing as it entered her lungs, the teenager’s head started spinning and an unpleasant pulling sensation seemed to drag her off her feet. For what seemed like hours she was buffeted around in a sea of green before, finally, she connected with something solid.</p><p> </p><p>With her eyes still tightly closed, she ran her hand over the ground beside her and felt leaves and twigs. Frowning, she opened one eye and looked around. Liv realised that she was sprawled on a forest floor and groaned.</p><p> </p><p>A little way off, another figure echoed the sound, sitting up slowly and clutching a hand to her head. Cora looked around, meeting her granddaughter’s eyes and frowning. As the teenager jumped to her feet, the woman held out a hand and signalled for help to stand. Liv rolled her eyes, but did as she was bid.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are we?” She demanded as Cora dusted herself off. “Where’s… where are Emma and Regina and Henry?”</p><p> </p><p>Realising that they were completely alone in the clearing, Cora shrugged. “I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great… so I’m stuck with you?” The teenager sighed. “Can’t we just magic ourselves to wherever they are?”</p><p> </p><p>Raising an eyebrow, Cora fastened a hand around her granddaughter’s wrist and concentrated on transporting them magically across the land to her daughter’s palace. She knew that they would be unable to travel through the Dark Forest, but getting close would be a start. After a few moments she felt her feet touching ground again and opened her eyes, releasing Liv’s wrist. A look around told her that something had gone wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re here?” Liv asked in confusion, looking around at the dense forest.</p><p> </p><p>“Clearly not.” Cora snapped. “My magic isn’t working properly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me try.”</p><p> </p><p>Not receiving any response, the teenager took Cora’s silence as consent and wrapped her hand around her grandmother’s arm. The ride was a little bumpier as the teenager attempted to move them across the land towards wherever her mothers were. Both women ended up sprawled on the ground as the pink smoke dissipated, but they realised at once that they hadn’t managed to reach their destination.</p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations, that went well.” Cora muttered sarcastically, dusting herself off and rolling her eyes at the teenager.</p><p> </p><p>“Go on then, if you’re so clever. What the hell is going on and what do we do about it?” Liv snapped back at her, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at the woman.</p><p> </p><p>Cora thought for a moment, eyeing her granddaughter carefully. “First, my darling, we need to sort <em>that</em> out.”</p><p> </p><p>“That?” Liv frowned in confusion. “That what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your outfit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I’m sorry I didn’t have time to change into something more formal before being ripped out of my world and dumped here.” With Cora’s scrutinising gaze on her pyjamas, Liv couldn’t help feeling a little self-conscious. She tugged on the bottom of her tank top almost nervously.</p><p> </p><p>With a sigh, Cora waved her hand in the teenager’s direction and Liv was immediately engulfed in a cloud of purple smoke. Frowning, she wafted it away and looked down at herself. A strangled cry escaped from her lips as she took in the outfit her grandmother had created for her. The bodice was tight, crimson and made of some kind of stiff material that made it difficult for her to breathe. The skirt was long and full, made of black velvet, which would undoubtedly sweep along the ground behind her when she walked. Her hair had been lengthened and neatly curled so that it lay across her shoulders and down her back.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hell no!” Liv exclaimed, shaking her head vehemently and making the curls fly. “Absolutely not.”</p><p> </p><p>“You look very regal; every inch the princess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t even go there, <em>Grandma</em>. Change me back… or at least put me in some fucking pants.”</p><p> </p><p>Cora smirked. “No.”</p><p> </p><p>“I swear to god–”</p><p> </p><p>“Do it yourself.” The woman replied with a shrug, wrinkling her nose and waving a hand over herself. Immediately her pyjamas and robe were replaced with a deep blue gown, not dissimilar to the teenager’s, but with far more embellishments. Her hair had been coiled into an elegant updo and she smiled triumphantly.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know how.” Liv admitted reluctantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Well you’ll just have to stay like that then, won’t you?” With that, Cora turned and started marching away through the trees, leaving the teenager to let out a loud growl of irritation and stamp after her angrily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina blinked several times before pulling herself up to a seated position and glancing around hurriedly. Her eyes narrowed as she realised where she was. Heart pounding in her chest, her eyes searched the room and she let out a long sigh of relief as she spotted blonde curls and a tousled brunet head on the far side of the chamber; the events of the evening before completely forgotten.</p><p> </p><p>Standing shakily, she looked for the two people who were missing. Her mother and her daughter were nowhere to be seen in the Great Hall of her castle and immediately Regina’s heart sank. Somehow she knew that Cora and Liv weren’t there.</p><p> </p><p>“G-Gina?” Emma mumbled, scrambling to her feet and staring around wide-eyed. “Where are we? What is this place?”</p><p> </p><p>“This, dear, was my home. Welcome to my palace.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma’s eyebrows rose. “Wow… this place is… wow.”</p><p> </p><p>Smiling indulgently for a moment, the brunette nodded. Then she crossed the flagstone floor and sank to her knees beside her son, gently stroking his hair back from his face and murmuring reassuringly to him. Gradually Henry came round, opening his eyes and smiling as he met Regina’s. She helped him to his feet, clamping an arm around his shoulders as he took in their surroundings, his mouth falling open in a mixture of surprise and delight.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we there?” He asked excitedly. “I mean… are we in Fairy Tale Land?”</p><p> </p><p>“We are, sweetheart.” Regina agreed. Looking over his head she met Emma’s eyes. “I don’t know… we need to find out what’s going on out there. I’m assuming everyone is back, but we should get word to your parents. I’m assuming that they’re together in the White Kingdom.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope so. I don’t think I can cope with hearing, ‘I will always find you’ much more.” The blonde smirked, earning herself a soft chuckle from her girlfriend. “Where are Liv and your mom?”</p><p> </p><p>“I… I’m not sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“They must be here somewhere, right?” Henry assumed, pulling himself from his mother’s grasp and running for the huge wooden doors at the back of the hall. “Let’s go and explore!”</p><p> </p><p>“Henry! Wait!” Regina shouted. “Don’t go wandering off.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why? This is your palace, right, and I’m your son, so this is my palace too.” He reasoned with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>His mothers sighed. Emma felt incredibly uneasy about the whole situation. She hadn’t wanted to leave Storybrooke in the first place. Having the decision ripped out of her hands made her even more anxious; not to mention the fact that she was guessing it was Gold who had brought them here. </p><p> </p><p>“Henry, please.” Regina tried a little more softly. “It… it might be dangerous.”</p><p> </p><p>“How?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma frowned. “Do you always have to argue?” She snapped, her anxieties getting the better of her. “Can’t you just listen to your mom for once? She knows this place… we don’t. She knows what she’s talking about.”</p><p> </p><p>Henry looked at her in surprise, hurt appearing in his eyes as she continued to frown at him, her arms crossed over her chest. His mouth opened as though he were about to argue, but thinking better of it he closed it again and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s right, Henry.” Regina told him gently. “We have to be careful. This might be our home, but we don’t know what we’ve come back to. When Emma and Mary Margaret were here before, the Ogres were back… who knows what else is roaming around; even in here.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what do we do?”</p><p> </p><p>“We go to your grandparents and see what’s happening in their kingdom. Then we’ll work out what to do from there.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do we get there?” Henry’s eyes lit up. “Horses?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina chuckled, stroking his cheek gently. “I know a much quicker way.”</p><p> </p><p>Taking his hand she pulled him over to where Emma was standing. Wrapping her arms around her girlfriend, with their son sandwiched in the middle, Regina attempted to transport the three of them through the air and to the outskirts of the White Kingdom. She knew that they would still have the magical defences up and didn’t fancy hitting the barriers.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this it?” Henry asked, sounding a little confused.</p><p> </p><p>Opening her eyes, Regina glanced around. Her forehead furrowed in confusion as she saw at once that they were still in the palace grounds. She had only succeeded in transporting them from the Great Hall to the Stables.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m guessing that didn’t work?” Emma asked, raising an eyebrow. Regina shook her head, biting her lip. “Maybe you should go on your own? Maybe it didn’t work because you’re trying to take me and Henry with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“That shouldn’t be a problem, dear.” The brunette informed her with a sigh. “But I’ll try… go back to the Great Hall and stay there, just in case.”</p><p> </p><p>After giving them directions back to the large stone room, Regina waited until they were heading back towards the imposing palace before attempting the spell again. She closed her eyes, concentrating on where she was trying to go in her mind and felt the magic swirl around her.</p><p> </p><p>A few moments later she felt solid ground beneath her feet and opened her eyes. To her immense frustration she found herself standing in the middle of her bedchamber. While she couldn’t deny the feeling of comfort in her chest as she realised she was home, she was confused and annoyed as to why she couldn’t make her magic work properly. Moving to look in her mirror, she scowled. Mayor Mills seemed oddly out of place here and the woman decided to test out her magic by changing her appearance. She was apprehensive about performing the spell she had done countless times a day before the curse, wondering whether it would backfire drastically.</p><p> </p><p>Regina clenched her jaw and waved a hand over her body, immediately swathed in purple smoke. When it cleared, she smirked at her reflection, relieved that she was apparently still capable of performing simple tricks. Feeling more confident back in tight leather pants, a fitted crimson shirt and black jacket, she swept out of her chamber and made her way down to meet her family once more.</p><p> </p><p>When the heavy doors creaked open, both Emma and Henry whirled around with matching wary expressions on their face. As they realised who had entered the room, Regina smirked at the look that appeared on her girlfriend’s face. Emma’s mouth dropped open and her eyes darkened as her gaze swept appreciatively up and down her body. Henry, however, was frowning slightly as he watched her striding towards them.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom?” He asked hesitantly. “Why are you dressed like that?”</p><p> </p><p>Smiling gently, Regina knelt in front of him and cupped his face in her hands. “Just because I’m dressed like the Evil Queen doesn’t mean I’m going to become her again. I just… like the way it looks. I’m sure Emma understands that?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma made a choking sound as Regina smirked up at her. “Y-Yeah… I get that. It’s like… my red jacket, kid. I just like wearing it.”</p><p> </p><p>“OK…” Henry nodded slowly. Then he frowned again. “How come you’re still here?”</p><p> </p><p>Standing up, the brunette sighed. “I couldn’t do it. I only succeeded in transporting myself to my bedchamber. Something’s impeding my ability to perform more complicated spells.”</p><p> </p><p>“Try something else, Gina.” Emma encouraged. “Maybe you just need to get used to magic here. You said it was different in Storybrooke.”</p><p> </p><p>Conceding that she may have a point, the older woman nodded. Waving a hand over her body, she attempted to change her whole appearance. Her body gave an odd shudder and she opened one eye, looking to her girlfriend and son for any hint she’d succeeded.</p><p> </p><p>“Well?”</p><p> </p><p>“Errr… were you trying to turn your hair green?” Emma winced, guessing the answer at once.</p><p> </p><p>Growling, Regina waved her hand again and concentrated on restoring her hair to its natural colour. A small nod from the blonde assured her that she’d succeeded in her task. That gave her a small amount of hope, but she was still anxious about what had happened to her abilities.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll try something simpler…” She said, almost to herself. She raised her hand and pointed her palm at the ceiling, imagining a ball of fire forming there. For a couple of moments nothing happened and then a warmth spread over her hand. An orange light fizzled for a moment, before vanishing immediately. Realising it wasn’t going to work, the brunette let out a defeated sigh. “This is hopeless…”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t give up, Mom.” Henry encouraged, squeezing her hand. “It’ll be OK.”</p><p> </p><p>Sending him a weak smile, the woman ran a hand over her face dejectedly. “We need to get a message to Mary Margaret and David. It’ll have to be the old fashioned way, I’m afraid.”</p><p> </p><p>“What does that mean?” Her son asked, intrigued.</p><p> </p><p>Regina smiled and beckoned for him to follow her. She made her way through the stone corridors with Emma and Henry on her heels. They marvelled at the way she strode confidently through the twisting passageways without faltering once. Henry chattered excitedly about all the things he wanted to do now they were in the Enchanted Forest. His mothers listened, both of them wrapped up in the problems that faced them before they would have a chance to even think about putting any of his plans into action.</p><p> </p><p>Finally reaching their destination, Regina opened a small door and led them up a narrow spiral staircase to the top of a tower. Another door opened onto a round room that was full of wooden perches on which stood an assortment of birds; from large ones to small ones, vicious-looking to harmless.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah…” Emma stumbled backwards at the sight. “I’m gonna wait out here, OK?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina smirked at the realisation that her girlfriend was scared of birds, but didn’t mention it. She nodded and crossed to a writing table, pulling out a sheet of parchment and scribbling a brief letter to Mary Margaret and David, informing them of the situation they were in and asking what was going on in the White Kingdom. Once it was done, she showed Henry how to attach the message to the leg of one of the larger birds, before carrying it to the window and releasing it into the air. They stood side-by-side and watched as the creature became no more than a dot in the distance.</p><p> </p><p>“How do they know where to go?” Henry asked curiously as his mother paused to stroke the head of an eagle affectionately.</p><p> </p><p>She shrugged and looked at him as though she’d never considered that before. “I don’t know… magic, I suppose.”</p><p> </p><p>“Could we send a bird to Nana and Liv?” He asked in a small voice, as though assuming she’d shoot his suggestion down. “I mean… they are together, right? Liv’s not out there on her own? Nana would probably be fine… but Liv’s never been here before either.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure they are, sweetheart.” Regina assured him firmly. “And as… obstinate… as your nana can be, she’ll look after Liv.”</p><p> </p><p>In the doorway, Emma smiled as she watched Henry writing a letter and then attaching it to the leg of a bird as his mother had shown him. He carried it over to the window – Regina holding his arm so that he could support the weight – and released it, watching proudly as it soared away.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Cora had led Liv through the forest until they stumbled upon a farm. Not giving the farmer a chance to object, the woman had ordered him to give them two horses so that they could travel through the land at speed and in relative comfort.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never ridden a horse before… hell, I’ve never even <em>seen</em> one in real life before.” Liv admitted, folding her arms tightly across her chest and glaring at the older woman defensively as they stood outside the man’s stables.</p><p> </p><p>“You aren’t serious?” Cora demanded, rolling her eyes in agitation. “Well we don’t have time to mess around. You’ll just have to ride with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“No way!” The teenager argued. “You’ll probably push me off or something.”</p><p> </p><p>“As if I’d do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t put it past you, <em>Grandma</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Growling in irritation, Cora stamped into the stables and returned a moment later with a huge horse. Liv eyed the animal suspiciously, taking in the dark eyes, steel-grey body, long black tail and mane as though they were all threats to her safety. She put her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes suspiciously as the older woman checked the girth was tight enough that it wouldn’t slip to the side when the teenager put her weight on the stirrup.</p><p> </p><p>“Get on.” She ordered once she was satisfied.</p><p> </p><p>“No way!”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve already established that our magic isn’t working and unless you want to walk across the entire realm, considering we couldn’t possibly be further away from Regina’s Palace at the moment, I’d get on the damn horse, <em>Princess</em>.” Cora snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not… don’t call me that!” Liv growled back.</p><p> </p><p>For a couple of moments the pair merely glared at each other, silently battling to see who would back down first. Reluctantly the teenager conceded that her grandmother was perfectly correct in what she’d said about it being their only way to travel. With a loud, theatrical sigh, she unfolded her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“How do I get on?”</p><p> </p><p>Cora smirked triumphantly, causing the girl to roll her eyes. “Firstly…”</p><p> </p><p>Waving a hand in her granddaughter’s direction, Cora swapped the highly impractical gown she’d refused to change into a pair of tight brown pants, a loose-fitting white shirt and a deep green riding jacket. Liv looked down at herself and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“See… why couldn’t you have put me in this outfit in the first place.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because that wouldn’t have been as amusing for me. Now, put your left foot in the stirrup…” When Liv just looked at her blankly, the woman sighed and dragged her forward, indicating where to stand. “Now pull yourself up with the pommel and swing your right leg over the horse’s rear. Be sure not to kick him, though. You wouldn’t want to spook him into galloping off.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv scowled as the woman smiled, as though she thought that turn of events would be highly amusing to her. Unsteadily she followed Cora’s instructions, finding herself perched atop the horse. Her hands gripped tightly to the saddle and she looked, wide-eyed, down at her grandmother.</p><p> </p><p>“Now what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Grasp the reins firmly… that’s it.” Cora encouraged, her voice softening somewhat. “Slide the reins between your fourth and little fingers and turn your hands so that your thumbs are pointing upwards.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv bit her lip, concentrating on translating Cora’s words into actions as the woman reached up and adjusted her grip slightly. “Like that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect. Now… in order to make your horse walk forward, your need to squeeze gently with your legs. If that fails, a sharp kick should do the trick.” She watched as Liv coaxed the animal into taking a few steps forward. “Now pull back on the reins to make him halt. Not too hard; you don’t want to hurt him.” She smiled as the horse responded instantly to her granddaughter’s silent instructions. “Well done. To turn right, give him a nudge to his right flank with your right heel and the opposite to turn left.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going?” Liv demanded moments later as the woman turned and began marching away.</p><p> </p><p>Cora stopped and turned to face her once more, raising an eyebrow. “To fetch another horse, my darling. How do you expect me to ride, otherwise?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… right… yeah.” The teenager nodded slowly, a blush forming on her cheeks. She looked back down at her steed’s neck as her grandmother continued into the stables. Gingerly she leant forward and tentatively patted the expanse of grey in front of her, jumping a little as the horse snorted and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>A chuckle reached her ears and she sat up quickly. Cora was leading an equally large horse, this one a reddish-brown colour with a black mane and tail, across the yard towards her. Instead of the flowing dress she’d been wearing when she entered the stable, the woman was now dressed in tight riding britches, a white shirt and a deep blue riding jacket. She mounted the bay mare with ease and walked it towards Liv.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready?”</p><p> </p><p>“As I’ll ever be.”</p><p> </p><p>With a sharp nod, Cora led the way from the yard and along the narrow track that had led to the farm. Liv followed, clinging on for dear life as the horse shifted beneath her. Gradually the steady rhythm of the animal soothed her nerves and she realised that she was actually enjoying herself.</p><p> </p><p>Glancing backwards, the older woman spotted the small smile on her face. A smirk twisted her lips and her eyes sparked. “Now, Olivia, we’re going to need to go a bit faster if we’re going to make it before next year.”</p><p> </p><p>The smile vanished at once. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll start with a trot.” Cora informed her briskly, pulling on her reins to bring her in line with the teenager. “Shorten the reins.”</p><p> </p><p>“How?”</p><p> </p><p>The woman sighed in exasperation. “Slide them through your fingers so that your hands are closer to his head.” Once that was done, she nodded. “Good. Now squeeze with your legs and encourage him to speed up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Rise with the trot.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv arched an eyebrow. “Do what now? You seem to have forgotten I’ve never done this before.”</p><p> </p><p>“The movement of your horse will lift you out of the saddle naturally so that you’re rising and falling with the trot. Just go with it; it’ll make it less tiring for you and the horse.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding slowly, Liv followed Cora’s instructions. She bit down hard on her lip as she felt herself being propelled upwards by the increased movement from the animal beneath her. Caught off guard, she forgot to tense the muscles in her legs which caused her to continue sitting which, in turn, forced her to bounce uncomfortably on the saddle as the horse continued to trot along the path.</p><p> </p><p>Cora snorted. “See… rising is far more comfortable.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I’m sorry I’m not used to this.” Liv snapped back, forcing herself to get back into the rhythm of rising and falling with the horse’s steps.</p><p> </p><p>“Now you’ve mastered – and I use the term mastered in its loosest form – trotting we will progress to cantering.” Cora informed her a short while later. Liv stared at her in surprise. “My dear Olivia, if we have any chance of reaching your mothers anytime in the next couple of weeks we will have to travel much more quickly than this. So we shall progress to canter and, later, we’ll move to a gallop.”</p><p> </p><p>“If I fall off this horse and die…”</p><p> </p><p>“Then I shall explain that your untimely death was caused by your inability to follow simple instructions.”</p><p> </p><p>Huffing irritably, Liv glared at her grandmother, who simply smirked back. “What do I do, then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Go into sitting trot for a few strides – the bouncing you were doing so ungracefully earlier – and then use your legs to squeeze and send him forward.” Cora instructed. “Use your seat to push him on.”</p><p> </p><p>“So I don’t do the rising thing?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, stay in the saddle. Don’t pull on his mouth. Just go with the movement.”</p><p> </p><p>Squeezing with her legs, Liv almost screamed as she felt the rhythm of the horse shift beneath her. As he transitioned into a canter, she felt as though she’d been glued into the saddle, although the motion threw her forward several times before she regained her balance.</p><p> </p><p>Beside her, Cora eased into the increased speed easily, encouraging her own horse to keep constant beside the teenager. The woman couldn’t help a proud smile twisting her lips as she spotted the determination on her granddaughter’s face as she gripped onto the reins for dear life.</p><p> </p><p>“Well done.” She called over the pounding of hooves on the dirt track. “A bit sloppy, darling, but that will come with time and practice.”</p><p> </p><p>As they continued to speed through the trees and Liv’s confidence grew, she beamed across at her grandmother, forgetting that she found her incredibly irritating most of the time. Cora let out a laugh at the expression on her face, before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes for a moment as the wind whipped through her hair and gave her a sense of freedom she hadn’t felt in so long.</p><p> </p><p>“Galloping?” Liv asked, almost tentatively.</p><p> </p><p>Cora opened her eyes and turned a questioning look on the girl. Then she grinned. “Lean forward a little and kick him on.”</p><p> </p><p>“That easy?”</p><p> </p><p>“That easy.” The woman confirmed and, to prove her point, she urged her own steed into a gallop.</p><p> </p><p>Liv frowned as her grandmother left her behind, a soft laugh floating back to meet her ears. Refusing to be outdone, the teenager clicked her tongue and kicked her horse on, leaning forward slightly as he immediately followed her command and sped up. After a couple of moments she drew alongside the bay mare and grinned at the woman atop her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cora and Liv continued across the land at a gallop for a while. Neither was really sure how much time had passed, but finally they spotted a building in the distance and Cora indicated that they should make for it. Liv nodded eagerly, starting to feel a burn in her legs and soreness in her backside from being in the saddle for so long.</p><p> </p><p>Cora told her to slow to a canter, before gradually transitioning into a trot and finally into a walk. The woman rubbed her steed’s neck lovingly, causing Liv to raise an eyebrow at the soft smile on her face as she muttered to her horse. With more confidence than she thought she’d ever possess when it came to horses, Liv patted her own horse’s neck, rubbing the hot flesh beneath her hand affectionately. </p><p> </p><p>Dismounting – Liv stumbling as her boots hit the firm ground and suddenly feeling as though her legs had been turned to jelly – the women led their horses towards the building. Cora motioned for the teenager to tether her grey horse to the post beside the bay, before striding confidently to the door and knocking. Hurrying behind her, Liv shifted from foot to foot as they waited for someone to acknowledge their presence. Not moving her gaze from the door, Cora waved a hand and the riding outfits were gone and both women were wearing their dresses once more, causing the teenager to growl in irritation.</p><p> </p><p>“What–?” The man who’d thrown open the door with a scowl on his faze froze at once as his eyes landed on the woman in his doorway. Fear flashed instantly in his eyes and he gulped. Liv was sure she recognised him from Storybrooke, but she couldn’t remember who he was. His eyes, however, were glued to Cora’s face. “Err… how…? You’re…”</p><p> </p><p>“Good evening.” Cora began haughtily. “My granddaughter and I require beds for the night.”</p><p> </p><p>“O–of course…”</p><p> </p><p>He stood aside at once, motioning them into his home with a nervous twitch, which was evidently supposed to be a bow. Liv frowned at her grandmother as Cora swept past him, her eyes disdainfully taking in the simple room. She stood in the centre, folding her arms and surveying the man’s family carefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Our horses will require food and water. If you could–?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” The man repeated again, nodding and escaping from the house to deal with the animals.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you hungry, your Highness?” The thin woman beside the fire asked quickly, her eyes downcast. “We have stew… it’s not much I’m afraid, but–”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Cora almost snapped, waving her hand towards the rough wooden table.</p><p> </p><p>A roast chicken appeared in the centre, plates of vegetables, bread and other delicacies materialising around it. At once the woman and her children’s eyes widened and they almost visibly started salivating at the sight of such mouth-watering treats. Liv eyed her grandmother warily, wondering whether she had any intention of sharing with them. As Cora took a seat at the table, wafting disdainfully at invisible dirt on the chair beneath her, the teenager guessed she wasn’t about to extend an invitation to the family.</p><p> </p><p>“Help yourselves.” Liv told them firmly. Cora’s eyes snapped up to meet hers and she frowned. Similarly, the woman still hovering by the fire stared at the teenager as though she thought she was teasing her. “There’s far more than we can eat here, so tuck in.”</p><p> </p><p>Apparently not needing any more encouragement, the five small children fell on the food as though they hadn’t eaten in a week. An expression of horror mingled with disgust appeared on Cora’s face as one of the small boys climbed into the chair beside hers and stuffed a chunk of bread into his mouth. Liv snorted at her grandmother’s discomfort as she was suddenly surrounded by the dirty, starving children.</p><p> </p><p>The meal passed slowly and awkwardly. Liv attempted to make small talk with the woman – who she was still trying to place – but Cora’s resolute silence caused her to stare down at her plate and only give short answers, refusing to be drawn into conversation. Even the children didn’t seem to want to talk to her. In the end, Liv gave up and ate her meal in silence.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we should retire.” The older woman announced once she had eaten enough. “We have an early start in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll show you to our room, your Highness.” The thin woman said at once, almost leaping from her seat. “I beg your forgiveness that it won’t anywhere near the standard that you’re used to, but–”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about it.” Liv assured her gently. “I’m sure it’s better than some of the places I’ve slept.”</p><p> </p><p>When their host smiled gratefully, Cora snorted and folded her arms. Immediately the woman lowered her gaze once more and led them through the only door leading off the living space. Inside was a large wooden cot, several blankets thrown haphazardly over it.</p><p> </p><p>“It will do.” Cora sniffed disdainfully. “Where will my granddaughter sleep?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh… my husband and I sleep in a small cot in the other room. Princess Olivia is more than welcome to–”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Liv shook her head. “My grandmother and I can share that. You, your husband and your children have more chance of fitting in this one.”</p><p> </p><p>Cora turned furious eyes on her. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“And forget the ‘Princess’. I’m just Liv.” The teenager continued with a warm smile, completely ignoring the older woman’s angry hiss.</p><p> </p><p>As the two royals tried to settle themselves in the hard, wooden cot and put as much distance between them as was possible in the narrow space, Cora huffed angrily. She deliberately kicked out with her heel, catching the teenager on the ankle and smirking at the hiss of pain elicited.</p><p> </p><p>“We are royalty, Olivia.” She whispered harshly into the silence. “These people serve us and, as such, they expect to be treated a certain way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s how it is here. You’re not from this world; you don’t understand.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I understand that these are <em>people</em>, Cora. They deserve to be treated as <em>people</em>. We’re not better than them just because you’ve got fancy clothes or my mom is the Queen. Anyway, you’re not royalty; you’re just the Queen’s mother. I am royalty, so technically what I say overrules what you say. And I say we’re no better than them.” From the tense silence beside her, the teenager guessed that perhaps she’d gone too far. Closing her eyes she chewed the inside of her lip nervously. “Look… Nan… I’m sorry, OK. I know you know more about this place than I do. But I know more about being one of the ‘little people’ than you do.”</p><p> </p><p>Cora snorted. “I doubt that, my darling.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sixteen years in the foster system, over a year sleeping wherever I could and doing whatever I could to survive and then… then Storybrooke. I think I probably do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Until I married Regina’s father I was the miller’s daughter.” Her grandmother admitted in such a quiet voice that Liv thought she’d misheard. “Always bowing before them, being made to feel worthless; a nobody. And then I got my…”</p><p> </p><p>“Revenge?”</p><p> </p><p>“For once I was looking down. I was the one with the power.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv felt tears springing unbidden to her eyes. She felt terrible that, while she’d been adamant that people should see beyond her mother’s ‘Evil Queen’ title, she’d never thought to do the same for her grandmother. “I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a long silence and then the teenager felt long, cold fingers close around hers. Cora didn’t say anything and neither did Liv. Instead they both lay in the darkness until sleep overcame them and pulled the pair into its comforting embrace.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Regina made her way through the palace in the direction of the kitchens. In all the years she had lived there before the curse she had never had reason to visit them before and even now she wasn’t entirely sure where she was supposed to be going. But Henry was hungry and she had promised to see if there was anything at all that could be salvaged, although she highly doubted it. Failing that, she wanted to be alone to attempt to conjure something edible, just in case it went very wrong. Not that she would allow Emma or Henry to eat anything she <em>did</em> conjure until she’d checked it herself. It would be just her luck that she’d end up poisoning them.</p><p> </p><p>“Gi?” Emma poked her head around the heavy wooden door as the brunette was hunting around in a cupboard, causing the brunette to smack her head and groan loudly. “What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Our son is starving, apparently.” Regina informed her with a sigh. “It was a long shot, but I was hoping that there was something salvageable here so that I wouldn’t have to…”</p><p> </p><p>“To what?”</p><p> </p><p>“To use magic.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Emma frowned. “Henry doesn’t mind as long as you’re not using it to hurt people.”</p><p> </p><p>The brunette shook her head. “But… I can’t guarantee that I <em>wouldn’t</em> hurt you. You saw how unreliable my magic is at the moment. What if…”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re worried you’re going to… what? Poison us?” Regina didn’t reply, but she neither did she have to. Emma knew what she was thinking. “That’s stupid, Gina.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it is. You can’t transport us across a land? So what? You managed to dress yourself in that super-hot outfit – which I am seriously looking forward to removing later, by the way – and, really, how much more difficult can conjuring a simple dinner be? We don’t need a feast, babe. Sandwiches are fine.” Emma sighed and then winked. “But if you really don’t feel up to it I can always go and look for something to eat. I’m sure there must be some non-poisonous berries and mushrooms around here, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Arching an eyebrow, Regina considered the likelihood of surviving a meal gathered from the woods by her girlfriend, weighing it against her insecurities about conjuring a simple meal. Then she sighed and waved her hand over the counter in the centre of the huge, stone kitchen. Three plates appeared, each with a sandwich, salad and chips on them. Emma grinned and lifted the bread on each of the sandwiches, working out what was in them; chicken salad for Regina, grilled cheese for Emma and peanut butter and jelly for Henry.</p><p> </p><p>“See? You’re awesome!” The blonde beamed, leaning over to kiss her girlfriend quickly, before scooping up two of the plates and waiting for Regina to follow her out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Henry had made himself comfortable in the dining room where they’d left him. Regina’s eyebrow rose, apparently of its own accord, as she spotted him at the head of the table in the chair that had been hers since she became the sole ruler of the kingdom. Seeing his mother’s expression, he grinned cheekily at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I’m the man of the house… palace… so I guess this is my chair.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dream on, kid.” Emma told him, putting her plate to the right of the seat he was in and his opposite. “That’s your mom’s chair.”</p><p> </p><p>When Henry made no move to swap seats, she placed a hand on his back and shoved. The boy tumbled to the ground, pouting. Neither of his mothers said anything, merely taking their places and starting to eat – Regina relieved that she hadn’t managed to mess up the spell – so he dusted himself off and followed suit. After a couple of bites, Henry seemed to have completely forgotten his unceremonious tumble onto the flagstone floor and was chattering happily about what they would do the next day.</p><p> </p><p>Emma and Regina listened in silence, exchanging glances every now and then. Neither wanted to burst the bubble of his childlike overexcitement but they knew that it was highly likely that they would hear back from Emma’s parents, if not Cora and Liv, the next day. What they did next depended heavily on what news they received from the White Kingdom.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina glanced up in confusion as Henry attempted to attract her attention. “Hmm? Sorry, dear. What were you saying?”</p><p> </p><p>“How long will it take the birds to get to Grandma and Gramps and Nana and Liv?”</p><p> </p><p>“I should think they’ve already arrived.” His mother speculated. “I wouldn’t be surprised if we heard from your grandparents tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>The <em>hope</em> that they would hear from them at all hung unsaid in the air between them. It hadn’t occurred to Regina that, if everyone had been returned to the Enchanted Forest along with them, the palace shouldn’t be deserted, apart from the three of them, until not long before Henry had announced he was hungry. Until then, she had blindly assumed that everyone had been transported. Now she was starting to doubt that theory.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently the same thought had occurred to Emma, who shot her a questioning look. The blonde was unable to stop a large yawn that betrayed how tired she was and Regina smiled fondly. They had been ripped from their beds in the middle of the night, transported between realms and spent the day exploring the Dark Palace. It was no wonder the younger woman looked exhausted. Turning her gaze on their son, she saw that he, too, was struggling to stay awake.</p><p> </p><p>Waving a hand over the table, their plates and glasses vanished at once, eliminating the need to do any washing up. “I think an early night is in order.” She suggested, looking between Emma and Henry with a smile. “We’ve all had a strange day and, if I’m not very much mistaken, tomorrow may prove even more tiring.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I want–” The boy started, opening his eyes to make it look as though he was wide awake.</p><p> </p><p>“The palace will still be here tomorrow, dear–”</p><p> </p><p>“Sadly…” Emma sighed, already missing the technology and everyday conveniences that she had taken for granted.</p><p> </p><p>“–so I suggest we leave any more questions and exploring until we’ve all had a good night’s sleep.” Regina continued, ignoring the interruption.</p><p> </p><p>With an exaggerated sigh, Henry nodded and rushed to the door, waiting for his mothers to join him. They wandered behind the boy swinging their joined hands between them slightly as they watched him opening doors in search of a chamber he could claim as his own.</p><p> </p><p>“This one.” Regina suggested at last, opening a door and ushering him inside.</p><p> </p><p>Henry grinned as he looked around. A large fireplace took over most of one wall, while a huge four-poster bed took up the wall opposite. A window in the wall opposite the door looked out onto the grassy slope down to the stables and various bits of dark wooden furniture were scattered around. The boy took it in with a broad smile, before turning to his mother and nodding.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s awesome! It’s like something out of a movie about knights and stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma rolled her eyes. “This isn’t a movie, kid. You’re living the real deal.”</p><p> </p><p>“If there’s anything you want, Henry, let me know.” His brunette mother said softly. “I’ll try and conjure it for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Mom.” He smiled, before hugging her tightly. Then he hugged Emma. “I love you guys.”</p><p> </p><p>They smiled, each returning the sentiment and taking it in turns to press a kiss to the top of his head. As they retreated, closing the door behind them, Regina concentrated all her efforts on placing a protection charm on the room. Seeing Emma looking at her curiously, she sent her a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll alert me if anyone goes in or out.” She informed the blonde. “I don’t think there’s anyone here, but short of having him sleeping in with us, it’s the best protection I can give him at the moment.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will it… I mean… you know your magic is kinda screwy at the moment…”</p><p> </p><p>Regina smirked and inclined her head towards the door. “Try it.”</p><p> </p><p>Uncertainly, Emma took a step forward, her eyes fixed on her girlfriend as she reached for the handle. Turning it and pushing the door open, she jumped as a spasm ripped through Regina as though she’d received a particularly nasty electric shock.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d say it was working, dear.” The brunette gasped, running a hand down her abdomen as though soothing herself. “Goodnight, Henry.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a muffled response from inside the room as Emma pulled the door closed. She smiled and reached for Regina’s hand, allowing the brunette to push her through the door into the chamber beside the one Henry had taken and press her against the wall. Emma barely had time to appreciate the lavishness of the room that had obviously belonged to Regina all those years ago, before her girlfriend was kissing her hungrily and pulling her towards the bed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Mary Margaret, or Snow as she had decided to go back to being called now that they were in the Enchanted Forest, couldn’t quite decide how she felt about being back in the castle that had been her home before the curse hit. It was full of memories and it was the place her daughter had been born but, ignoring the fact that it was largely in ruins, the castle had none of the comforts that she had grown so accustomed to in Storybrooke.</p><p> </p><p>Leaving her husband enthusiastically overseeing the details of what needed to be done to repair the damage, the Queen wandered through the stone corridors until she reached the courtyard. She smiled and acknowledged the greetings that were sent her way as she passed by her subjects, searching for the faces that she most wanted to see. Snow had, perhaps naively, assumed that Emma would have been transported back to the castle where she’d spent the first few minutes of her life. There had been no sign of her all day, however, so it seemed as though she was with her own family, presumably at Regina’s Palace. At least the raven-haired Queen <em>hoped</em> they were all together.</p><p> </p><p>Snow sighed as she reached a fence that separated the castle gardens from the woods beyond. She was staring, without seeing anything, into the trees when a large shadow swept across the ground in front of her and a sudden thud caused the rickety fence to sway alarmingly. Looking for the cause of the movement, Snow’s eyes fell on a large bird watching her intently.</p><p> </p><p>The bird held out its leg, displaying a rolled up scrap of paper attached with a leather cord. Snatching it up, the woman eagerly unrolled it to read the words written in familiar writing. Regina had sent them a message and Snow was relieved to read that Emma and Henry were safe with her at the Dark Palace. She was worried, however, when Regina’s note asked whether Liv and Cora were with her and Charming.</p><p> </p><p>Holding her arm out for the bird, who hopped onto it at once, the Queen strode back to the castle in a hurry to write a reply. Then she planned to send out a search party to track down her granddaughter and bring her back to safety. The idea that Liv was alone out there somewhere with no one but Cora for company didn’t exactly fill her with joy, especially if the problems Regina was having with her magic weren’t exclusive to her. Who knew what trouble the pair would get themselves into?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Regina was just on the verge of falling asleep when what felt like a hundred volts of pure electricity shot through her. She gasped, sitting bolt upright and looking around her in a panic. Realising what the warning meant, she shot out of bed, conjuring a robe to cover herself without thinking and ran for the door. Emma blinked blearily at her for a moment, before guessing what her girlfriend’s behaviour meant. In seconds she was on Regina’s heels, the bed sheets wrapped securely around her body.</p><p> </p><p>Bursting through the doors into Henry’s bedchamber, the brunette felt magic crackling through her body as her eyes fell on a cloaked figure standing in the middle of the room. She raised her arm, fully intending to send a ball of fire towards the person who posed a threat to her son. Before she remembered that she was unable to conjure flames at the moment, the figure vanished.</p><p>                                                                                        </p><p>“Henry? Kid?” Emma leapt towards the bed, shaking her son awake in a panic.</p><p> </p><p>Just before the boy opened his eyes, Regina came to her senses and waved a hand in the blonde’s direction. At once the bed sheet was replaced by her usual night attire and Henry was no longer at risk of being scarred by seeing his mother’s naked body.</p><p> </p><p>“Ma?” He mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes. “Mom? What’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re sleeping in with us.” Regina told him firmly. “It’s not safe for you to be on your own.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Mom, I’m twelve. I’m not sharing a room with you two.”</p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t up for discussion, Henry.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma squeezed his shoulder. “She’s right, kid. It’s not safe.”</p><p> </p><p>“What happened to suddenly make you change your minds?” He demanded, looking between them.</p><p> </p><p>Both women clenched their jaws. Regina decided that telling him the truth was the best option. “There was someone in here. I put a spell on your room so that I’d know if anyone came in or went out. When Emma and I came in there was someone standing here.”</p><p> </p><p>Henry looked terrified. His mother sighed. She hadn’t intended that, but he needed to know that this place was dangerous; it wasn’t all princes and princesses and knights like he seemed to think.</p><p> </p><p>“Who was it? What did they want?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, sweetheart.” Regina admitted, moving to stand beside Emma at his bedside. “But we won’t let anything happen to you. I promise.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early the next morning when Cora decided that they needed to get back on the horses and continue travelling across the land. Liv complained bitterly as her grandmother almost kicked her out of bed in an attempted to wake her up. On a deliberate go slow as retaliation, the teenager insisted on breakfast before they went anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, after thanking their hosts for their hospitality, much to Cora’s exasperation, the pair were on their way. Although she’d begun to relax and enjoy herself the day before, spending so long in the saddle when she wasn’t used to it had definitely taken its toll on the teenager. Liv grouched almost constantly as they galloped through the countryside, taking breaks every now and then to let the horses rest.</p><p> </p><p>Around noon, they dismounted on a hillside beside a stream and allowed the horses to graze while they tucked into the picnic Cora conjured up for them. Liv was shocked and slightly amused to see her grandmother stretching out on the grass and tilting her head up to catch the rays from the warm sun.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t get it.” The teenager said a few moments later.</p><p> </p><p>The older woman opened one eye and looked at her. “What don’t you understand? I’m sure there are a great many things, but I’m assuming we’re talking about something specific?”</p><p> </p><p>Liv rolled her eyes. “When we left home it was winter. But now, here, it’s summer. I don’t get it?”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re different realms, Olivia. They don’t necessarily match up. Time works differently between here and your land.” Cora explained in the same patient tone she’d adopted when instructing her granddaughter on how to ride the day before. “I wouldn’t complain if I were you, though. Attempting this journey in the winter would have been most unpleasant.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can imagine.” Liv agreed, lying back in the grass and staring up at the cloudless sky. “How long is it going to take to get to Mom’s Palace?”</p><p> </p><p>Cora wrinkled her nose as she considered her answer. “A little over a week, perhaps? It depends how much ground we cover each day.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean by <em>a little over a week</em>?” The teenager questioned suspiciously. “Is that like… eight or nine days, or more like two weeks or more?”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps a fortnight… perhaps more.” The older woman admitted with a shrug. “It is a rather long way to the Dark Kingdom.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv groaned, throwing an arm over her face and shielding her eyes from the bright sunlight. “Why did we have to be dumped in the middle of fuck knows where? Why is our magic fucking screwed? Why are we even here at all? I just want to go home…”</p><p> </p><p>“Language, Olivia.” Cora chastised her, sounding so like her daughter that it brought a lump to the teenager’s throat. Then she reached out and squeezed the hand that was not covering Liv’s eyes. “Your grandparents’ Castle is perhaps halfway between here and Regina’s Palace. We can head for there instead in the hopes that they’re there. At least we will be able to rest a while.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding slowly, the teenager agreed. They lapsed into silence once more, the occasional snort from the horses or the sound of their bridles clinking slightly as they shook their heads and the trickling of the stream the only sounds that broke it. Liv’s breathing was starting to slow as the warmth of the sun and her exhaustion from a bad night’s sleep and being on a horse for hours began to make her fall asleep.</p><p> </p><p>A sharp pain suddenly erupted in her hand and she opened her eyes to see whether she’d been stung by a wasp or something. Instead she found herself looking into the eyes of a huge bird. Letting out a scream and a stream of obscenities she was on her feet in seconds and moving so that her grandmother was between her and the bird, which seemed to be watching her. Liv was convinced that it was amused.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Cora sat up quickly, obviously thinking they were about to be attacked. “A bird? Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re creepy!” The teenager defended herself. “Their eyes… and their feet…”</p><p> </p><p>Rolling her eyes, Cora reached over and pulled the paper from the bird’s leg, reading it quickly. She smiled. “It’s from Henry. He, Regina and Emma are indeed at Regina’s Palace. They’ve sent word to Snow and Charming to see how things are in the White Kingdom. Apparently Regina was unable to transport them there, so evidently the problem isn’t just with our magic. Henry says that she turned her hair green for a short while…”</p><p> </p><p>Liv couldn’t help a laugh escaping at that information. She could imagine how irritated that would have made her brunette mother. At least, the teenager thought, the three of them were together. If only they could find a quicker way of getting to them…</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll reply and inform them of our decision to travel to Snow’s Castle, shall I?” Cora checked, glancing towards her granddaughter for confirmation.</p><p> </p><p>When Liv nodded, the woman stood and moved to search through the saddlebag attached to the bay. She pulled out what looked suspiciously like a quill, before turning the paper Henry had sent over and writing her reply. Within moments she had reattached the letter to the leg of the bird and sent it back to its mistress.</p><p> </p><p>“We should get moving.” Cora informed her once it was done. Patting her mare’s neck, she swung herself up into the saddle. “Come along, Rosita.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rosita?” Liv questioned, clambering onto her own steed was far less grace than her grandmother had managed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. It’s a perfectly acceptable name for a horse.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just surprised you named it.” The teenager shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>Cora sighed, directing them towards the woods. “I couldn’t very well keep calling her ‘the bay’ or ‘my mare’, could I? What have you named your horse?”</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t.” Liv replied. “I didn’t intend to get attached to him. But if we’re naming them… what about… Barry?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” The older woman shook her head firmly. “That’s a ridiculous name for a horse.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“It just… is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine… I’ll think about it.” With a shrug, the teenager directed her horse to follow her grandmother’s and they headed through the countryside at speed, creeping closer to their destination.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Mom! Ma!” Henry’s excited voice met their ears before his figure met their eyes. Rushing into the room excitedly, he waved a crumpled scrap of paper in their faces. “Nana replied!”</p><p> </p><p>Regina’s eyes widened and she almost snatched the paper from his hand. Emma peered over her shoulder as she read the words in her mother’s handwriting. “They’re OK. Apparently neither of them are able to transport themselves, either, so they’ve acquired some horses and they’re heading for Snow and Charming’s Castle.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why wouldn’t they come here?” Emma asked, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Your parents’ kingdom is roughly in the middle of this land; a little closer to here, perhaps. I suspect that Mother and Liv found themselves at the opposite end to us and have decided to head for the White Kingdom.” The brunette explained with a small nod. “Your parents will be delighted that Liv’s learnt to ride, although I imagine they’ll be disappointed that they were not the ones to teach her.”</p><p> </p><p>The younger woman chuckled in agreement. Then she nudged Henry with her elbow. “We’d better carry on with my riding lessons, kid. We can’t let your sister show me up.”</p><p> </p><p>As Emma and their son left the room, sending Regina identical grins as they went, the woman let out a sigh of relief. She was glad that her mother and Liv were alright. Their failure to appear in her palace had concerned her immensely and, combined with the appearance of the cloaked figure in Henry’s room several nights before, she was fighting the feeling that something bad might have happened to them.</p><p> </p><p>Her relief didn’t last long.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, dearie! Fancy seeing you here… love the dress!”</p><p> </p><p>“You!” Regina gasped out, whirling round at the familiar voice. She narrowed her eyes as her gaze fell on the Dark One. At once things started clicking into place in her mind. “What are you doing here? Why were you in Henry’s room? What do you want?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d say you already know, dearie.” He replied with a smile. “I expect your mother has told you all about the conversation I had with a certain Seer.”</p><p> </p><p>“She has.” The woman agreed, taking a step forwards. “But you’re wasting your time, Rumple. You will never get to my son.”</p><p> </p><p>He giggled. Regina glared at him thunderously, unable to stand the sound. “I did have a plan, Regina. I had a plan to get to Henry; to stop him becoming my downfall.” They had begun to circle each other slowly, distrust and fury crackling between them. “But then I realised something. I don’t <em>need</em> to do anything. You’ll destroy Henry all by yourself and all I have to do is be patient.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>“Am I, Your Majesty?” He questioned, tilting his head and smirking at her. “Are you willing to risk your son… your daughter… your,” he paused, a triumphant sneer twisting his features, “saviour.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina’s heart clenched in her chest and her words stuck in her throat. She couldn’t bring herself to dispute his allegations. Deep down inside her she clung on to the very same fear. The thought that she would completely destroy the people she loved was one that, however hard she tried, she couldn’t dispel. The knowledge physically hurt, but she wasn’t strong enough to overcome it.</p><p> </p><p>“So, dearie, I’m not going to do anything.” Rumple continued, rocking back and forth between the balls of his feet and his heels, a broad smile on his face. “I’m just going to be patient.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not one of your best qualities.” Regina snapped back, lashing out desperately. “How can you be so sure that I’ll play into your hands? I’ve changed; my family has changed me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you have, Your Majesty.” He shook his head a little, still amused. “But you forget; I can see the future. And the future… well, it’s like a puzzle with missing pieces, difficult to read and never, never what you think. The pieces I’ve seen… the way they fit together… it’s most interesting. It makes me wonder whether people can change at all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me what you know!”</p><p> </p><p>“I know that your magic isn’t working properly. I know that you’re questioning whether you’re completely alone in this land. Tell me, dearie, what’s it like running a palace with no servants?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you actually planning on trying to force me to go back to how I used to be by leaving me no choice by to wash my own dishes?”</p><p> </p><p>He just chuckled. With a wave of his hand and a flourishing bow, he vanished. Regina barely had time to squeeze her eyes closed and run a weary hand over her face before the heavy wooden doors burst open and two figures practically fell through, laughing happily. Hearing their cheerful chatter, the brunette forced a smile onto her face and turned to face Emma and Henry. She was still slightly surprised when her son hugged her without being prompted and this time was no exception. As he threw his arms around her waist, she bent to press a kiss to his head, before glancing questioningly at Emma.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you were going riding?” Regina asked, almost nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“We were, until Henry annoyed me. He thinks he’s funny.” The woman replied with a shrug, reaching out and shoving the boy in the shoulder. “He got one of your messenger birds to land on my shoulder. It scared the crap out of me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Language, dear.” Regina reminded her, unable to keep the smirk off her lips. She tightened her hold on her son, running a hand through his hair. “You shouldn’t scare your mother like that, sweetheart… it’s not her fault she’s a wimp.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Emma exclaimed, her mouth falling open. Then she grinned, pushing her hands into her pockets. “So? What’s the plan, Batman?”</p><p> </p><p>The older woman rolled her eyes, pursing her lips. Disentangling herself from her son’s embrace, she wrapped her arms around her own waist. “We’re going to visit your parents.” Motioning to the table behind her where her mother’s note lay she smiled. “Mother and Liv will meet us there.”</p><p> </p><p>Henry grabbed her hand tightly. “When do we leave?”</p><p> </p><p>“Right now, if you’re ready.” She replied, smoothing his hair back from his face and smiling at him gently. “We can make a good start across the kingdom before we need to make camp for the night.” Noticing Emma’s wary expression she smiled. “It’ll be fine, dear. We won’t laugh at you, will we Henry?”</p><p> </p><p>He grinned. “Not much.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Finally – not a moment too soon as far as the women were concerned, although Henry seemed disappointed – they arrived at the castle where Emma had been born. The hustle and bustle that met them confused Regina for a moment, but then she realised that the Charmings must be rebuilding their home after it was destroyed by the curse. A pang of guilt, something she was irritated to admit was happening with disgusting frequency recently, hit her as she took in the almost ruined building.</p><p> </p><p>The greetings they received from Snow’s subjects were warm, if a little reluctant where Regina was concerned. It seemed as though people found it easier to forgive and forget in Storybrooke, but being back here was slightly different. The brunette didn’t blame them for being wary.</p><p> </p><p>“Emma, honey!” Snow rushed down the stone steps that led up to her castle and almost threw herself onto her daughter, hugging her furiously. “I’ve missed you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Mom!” The blonde blushed, struggling out of her grasp. “It’s been a couple of days!”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but…” She didn’t say anything, but when her eyes flickered briefly towards Regina they all knew what she was thinking.</p><p> </p><p>Sending her a tight-lipped smile, the brunette nodded, not expecting the same warm welcome she had come to expect from the raven-haired Queen. She was surprised when Snow rolled her eyes and pulled her into a similarly bone-crushing hug, sighing into her former step-mother’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Regina. I missed you too.” Snow smiled at her as she pulled away, before turning to her grandson. Henry was pouting petulantly, evidently annoyed at being ignored for so long. The woman laughed softly before hugging him and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Let’s go and get something to eat and you can tell me all about your adventures so far.”</p><p> </p><p>He beamed at her suggestion, not pausing to wait for his mothers as he made his way inside with his grandmother. Emma and Regina watched him with fond amusement, before the blonde reached out for her girlfriend’s hand and linked their fingers. They followed slowly, finding themselves in a large banqueting hall which was deserted apart from Snow, Henry and Charming, who was beaming down at the boy with his hand proudly on Henry’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Watching the interactions made Regina’s heart clench in her chest again and she turned to Emma, desperation tugging at her features. “Do you trust me, Emma?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” The blonde laughed, pulling her close and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. “Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Emma, honestly. I need to know… do you trust me?”</p><p> </p><p>Frowning, the younger woman raised her hands to cradle the brunette’s face. “What’s the matter, babe?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you trust me?” Regina repeated.</p><p> </p><p>“Regina. I trust you with everything; our kids, my heart… my life.”</p><p> </p><p>With a weak smile, the older woman leant in and kissed her. She put everything she had, everything she felt, into the kiss; clinging on as though it was the last time she’d see the blonde. As she pulled away, pressing her forehead against Emma’s, she smiled again.</p><p> </p><p>“Then you’ll trust that I’m doing what’s best for all of us.”</p><p> </p><p>“What d’you mean?” Emma demanded, pulling far enough away that she could look at Regina properly.</p><p> </p><p>“One day… one day I hope… what I’m about to do is to protect you, Emma. To protect you and our family. I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Moving further away, ignoring the protests and hands reaching out to her, Regina raised her arms and began muttering words under her breath. She could see the concerned, almost scared, expressions on the faces of her family. As her muttering came to an end, a slight shockwave seemed to move through the room causing, for just a split second, the ground to shake beneath them.</p><p> </p><p>Regina waited, hoping that her magic hadn’t decided to go haywire on her. Not now; not this time. She clenched and unclenched her fists, waiting. No one said anything for a long moment.</p><p> </p><p>“What the <em>hell</em> is she doing here?” Charming spat at last, disgust and fury twisting his features as he stepped towards Regina.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes flickered towards her son, before moving to Emma’s face. There was no love in either of their expressions; there was nothing but mistrust and distain. Regina’s heart felt as though it was shattering in her chest, but she knew that this was the best way she could protect them. She would watch over her family from afar, saving them from being suffocated by the darkness she fought so hard to keep at bay.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, don’t worry, dear.” She forced her voice into the long abandoned Evil Queen tone and fixed them with a self-satisfied smirk. “I’m leaving.”</p><p> </p><p>Not caring that her magic wasn’t working well enough to transport her out of there, Regina waved her hands and allowed the purple smoke to engulf her. When it cleared she found herself standing in the castle stables. Allowing herself to crumble now that she was alone, the brunette slid to the ground, leaning heavily on the wooden panel behind her and dissolved into near-hysterical sobs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy to see a pile of stones before in my life.” Liv grumbled, almost falling off her newly named horse, Albert – after a dog one of her foster families had owned who was just as stubborn as the horse she was riding – in the courtyard in front of her grandparents’ castle.</p><p> </p><p>Cora rolled her eyes, dismounting with much more grace. “Really, darling, could you not at least <em>pretend</em> to be the princess that you are?”</p><p> </p><p>“Umm…” The girl pulled a face, as though she was considering the request. Then she shook her head. “No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s just go and find Snow and the shep– her husband,” Cora hastily corrected herself as Liv raised an eyebrow at her, “and see whether Regina and Emma have arrived yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, they led their horses over to where an anxious looking man was standing, eyeing them with something akin to terror. The older woman barked orders at him and he nodded, hurrying away with two sets of reins in his hands. Watching him for a moment, Cora cast a glance over her granddaughter’s outfit, before waving her hand in the air and returning the hated dress to the teenager’s form. Her own gown quickly followed suit and she swept up the stone stairs and into the castle without preamble.</p><p> </p><p>Liv rolled her eyes, before picking up her skirts and following. She grumbled about the outfit under her breath, agitatedly flicking her hair from where it seemed determined to fall over her shoulders, but Cora paid no attention what so ever.</p><p> </p><p>“Darling, Snow!” The woman exclaimed, throwing open a door and walking into a huge stone room with no hesitation at all.</p><p> </p><p>“C-Cora?”</p><p> </p><p>Frowning at the obvious bewilderment on her grandmother’s face as she rose from the long, highly polished table, Liv paused. She looked around, seeing Charming seated at the head of the table to the right of where his wife was now standing. Opposite her sat Emma with her mouth hanging open, while Henry was seated beside his mother with an apprehensive frown twisting his features. Ruby and Granny were both seated along the length of the table as well, along with the Blue Fairy, Marco, Pinocchio and Archie. There was no sign of Regina anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course; who else were you expecting?” The older woman laughed, apparently not sharing the teenager’s sense of unease. “But where is my daughter?”</p><p> </p><p>“Regina?” Snow’s voice hardened at once. “She was here yesterday, but she left.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Liv spat out. “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>They stared at her with disgust, not even attempting to hide it. Emma stood up and scowled at her. “After everything she’s done… how could she possibly expect to be welcome here? How could <em>you</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“Err…” The teenager glanced at Cora warily, wondering what on earth was going on. She wasn’t used to anything approaching hostility from her blonde mother. “Ma… I don’t understand… what’s going on here?”</p><p> </p><p>A flash of something crossed the blonde’s face, before she curled her lip in distain. “Ma?” She laughed coldly. “Had enough of your own mother, have you? Decided that you want a new family?”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>Confusion blossomed over Emma’s face for a moment, before she stepped closer and dismissed it. “You are the Evil Queen’s daughter; the Dark Princess. I doubt you’re in your mother’s league, but with Cora and Regina’s influence I suspect you’ll get there before long.” Her eyes flickered towards the older woman. “I suggest that you and your granddaughter leave, now, Cora.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m already beginning to feel nauseous here.” Cora informed her with a sniff. Liv could see the confusion in her eyes, but her grandmother seemed to be a master at hiding her emotions. No wonder Regina was so hard to read. “Come, Olivia.”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Liv argued, wrenching her arm away. “We can’t just go! Something’s happened… why don’t you remember that you love Regina? We got brought here from Storybrooke on your anniversary! You two went out for dinner, but Henry and I had an argument and Cora and Granny got drunk at the Rabbit Hole so you were both really mad at us. Rubes? Henry? Come on, back me up here.”</p><p> </p><p>As the teenager started towards her friend and her brother, Emma leapt forwards. She shoved Liv hard in the chest, glaring at her. “Stay away from my son.”</p><p> </p><p>“But…” Angry tears welled up in her eyes as she stumbled backwards from the force of her mother’s hand. “Grandma… Grandpa…” The couple glared coldly back at her. With a stuttered breath, she turned back to the boy who had believed in what he thought was true despite everyone telling him he was wrong. “Henry… please…”</p><p> </p><p>“I told you–” Emma started, reaching forward to grasp the girl’s arms again. Liv dodged, lurching forward and getting closer to Henry. “That’s it…”</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing Liv firmly around the waist, Emma twisted her arms so that they were caught behind her and she was unable to twist free of the iron grip. The teenager let out a sob, unable to believe that her mother would restrain her like she was, knowing that she was well aware how bad the memories the motion would drag up would be. Everyone seated at the table watched emotionlessly as the blonde nodded towards the guards who were standing beside the doors. Emma waited as they marched towards her, before relinquishing her hold on the teenager and pushing her towards the men.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as she felt Emma’s hands leave her, Liv tried to evade the grasping hands of the men. It was pointless, however, because seconds later her arms were trapped at her sides in huge hands and she was being half dragged, half carried towards the door, arguing loudly the whole way.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Cora screeched. “Take your hands off her!”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re putting her behind bars where she belongs.” Emma snapped. “If the Evil Queen wants her back, she can come and beg and I might consider it.” Turning to look at the teenager, she smirked cruelly. “I wouldn’t hold your breath, sweetheart, your mother is incapable of caring for anything or anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>“You–”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t!” Liv shouted, seeing her grandmother raising her arm and guessing what she was about to do. “Nan, don’t. Just… go and find Mom and tell her… find out what’s happened. Make sure she’s OK. Something weird is going on; they’ve all forgotten everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your mother will murder me herself if she finds out–”</p><p> </p><p>“Nan, please.”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes flashed dangerously and Cora clenched her jaw, but she gave a stiff nod. Shooting a look at the Charmings and their guests, which should have sent all nine of them to an early grave, she stalked from the room. The doors slammed behind her, before Liv was unceremoniously dragged through a smaller door and down to the dark, dingy dungeons where she was pushed into a cell.</p><p> </p><p>Wondering what the hell was going on, the teenager curled up on the hard wooden plank that was the only surface in the cell that wasn’t the stone floor. She couldn’t understand how things could have changed so drastically that Emma couldn’t, or wouldn’t, remember anything. Tears stung her eyes and she buried her head in her arms wondering whether the problem extended to Regina. If it did then Emma was probably right and she’d end up spending a very long time in this cell.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Cora strode out of the Castle, blasting peasants out of her way as she went. If Regina had been here yesterday then she had had about a day’s head start. Nothing about this situation made sense and there was nothing Cora could do to help her granddaughter until she found out what had happened here.</p><p> </p><p>Retrieving her horse from the trembling stable boy, the woman held her head high as she trotted past the gatehouse and across the drawbridge. As soon as she was on the rocky ground on the other side, Cora kicked Rosita into a canter and then a gallop, determined to catch up with her daughter before she got too far.</p><p> </p><p>The trees flashed past on either side of the track winding through the forest and Cora kept low in the saddle, urging her horse forward. By the time night fell she had covered a lot of ground, but there was no sign of Regina anywhere. She’d been travelling faster than she had with Liv and Rosita was exhausted when she finally stopped for the night.</p><p> </p><p>Almost before the sun rose the next morning, Cora was back in the saddle and resuming her search for her daughter. She assumed that Regina would have taken longer to rest than she did and she very much doubted that her daughter was pushing her steed as much as she was pushing Rosita. Cora hoped that it would be enough to catch up with the younger woman before she got too much further. Then again, when she did catch up with her, Regina would probably kill her for letting Emma throw Liv in a cell.</p><p> </p><p>Evidently the woman was wrong, because it took her a full week to find Regina. Cora was preparing to look for somewhere to camp for the night, when a sound in the undergrowth caught her attention and she looked around warily.</p><p> </p><p>“Mother?”</p><p> </p><p>Cora jumped in the saddle and pulled harshly on the reins, jerking the bit in Rosita’s mouth. The bay mare snorted and shook her mane out agitatedly as she slowed to a halt, stamping her hooves. Sliding to the ground, Cora looked around for her daughter, surprised by the defeated tone her voice held.</p><p> </p><p>“Regina? Where are you, my darling?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mommy!”</p><p> </p><p>There was a blur of movement and then Regina threw herself into Cora, wrapping her arms around her neck and sobbing. The older woman was taken aback for a moment and stood stock still. Gathering her wits, she returned the embrace, soothing her daughter and rubbing her back gently.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina sniffed and pulled back, rubbing her eyes. She looked so young and vulnerable that it almost broke Cora’s heart. “I took their memories.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Rumple came to me… he said that he’d seen the future and decided that he didn’t need to do anything to Henry; he was just going to wait for me to destroy him myself. He said that what he’d seen made him realise that people don’t change.” Regina babbled. It took a lot of effort for her mother to understand what she was saying. “I took their memories of me to protect them from me. They’ll be safe and happy and I can hide away unless they need my help.”</p><p> </p><p>“Regina…” Cora shook her head. “That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. And living with your family in Storybrooke I have heard some pretty stupid things recently. Every second sentence that comes out of Henry’s mouth is ridiculous and I’m not even going to get started on the things your daughter says.”</p><p> </p><p>The younger woman frowned, as though something had only just occurred to her. She fixed her mother with a shocked expression. “How do you remember that? You shouldn’t remember that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Evidently your spell didn’t reach Liv and me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Liv…” Regina looked around wildly for her daughter. “Where is she?”</p><p> </p><p>“When we marched into the White Castle and Liv started throwing around the words ‘Ma’ and ‘Grandma’ and ‘Grandpa’, your delightful little girlfriend had her thrown in a cell.” Cora informed her irritably.</p><p> </p><p>“She did what?”</p><p> </p><p>“She instructed the guards to take her own daughter to the dungeons and lock her up. Of course she apparently doesn’t remember that Liv <em>is</em> her daughter, but still. They were referring to the poor girl as the Dark Princess; Emma really was very cruel before the guards dragged Liv away.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina gaped at her. “And you just… left?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, darling, I was fully intending to wipe them out, but Liv demanded that I come and find you. She wanted me to come and make sure you were alright.”</p><p> </p><p>“We need to go and get her.” The younger woman decided at once, striding away from her mother in the direction of her horse. “If they don’t remember her connection to them and think that she’s solely my daughter then… we need to get her out of there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Emma did say that if you begged they might consider it.” Cora sighed as tears sprang to her daughter’s eyes. “When we get back you need to kiss her, darling. True Love’s Kiss can break any curse. While I admire your reasoning, this is <em>not</em> the way to protect your family. They need you and you need them.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina nodded slowly. “I know…”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Emma screwed up her face and ran a hand tiredly over it as she tried to dismiss the nagging feeling that refused to leave her alone. Her parents had been surprised by how cruel she’d been to the teenager that now resided in their dungeon and, if the blonde admitted it, so was she. The more Princess Olivia had protested that she was telling the truth, the more agitated Emma had become. She was uncomfortable because a part of her, a tiny part that wouldn’t shut up, believed what the teenager was saying.</p><p> </p><p>After a rather tense dinner their guests excused themselves. Ruby, who was looking incredibly pale and almost as though she was about to be sick, hadn’t said a word throughout the entire meal and was out of the room before anyone could speak to her. Emma had sent Henry up to his bedchamber and then she and her parents sat in silence for a while. When it was almost too much for the blonde, she stood and began to pace the room, chewing on her thumbnail anxiously.</p><p> </p><p>Snow and Charming’s eyes were boring into her as she made her circuit around the long dining table. Finally she had enough of being watched. “Stop!”</p><p> </p><p>“What, honey?”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop looking at me like that.” She ordered. “I know I overreacted, OK? I know the kid didn’t fucking deserve to be locked up just because she’s Regina’s daughter.”</p><p> </p><p>Her mother nodded slowly. “She didn’t.” She agreed. “But the way Olivia was talking and acting… either she’s exactly like her mother or…”</p><p> </p><p>“Or she’s mad.” Her husband finished her sentence, causing both women to frown at him. “All that stuff about Emma being in love with Regina… about Granny getting drunk with Cora… what even <em>is</em> Storybrooke?”</p><p> </p><p>“She seemed so sure… so upset…” Snow sighed sadly.</p><p> </p><p>Emma narrowed her eyes, resuming her pacing once more. Her uncertainty was making her angry again. “Regina’s put her up to this. I don’t know what she wants, but I am not playing her fucking games. I meant what I said; if she wants her kid back she can come and beg for her. Until then… until then the <em>Princess</em> gets three meals a day and we make sure she stays healthy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Emma, honey, she’s just a child…”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s eighteen; she’s the same age as I was when I had Henry. She’s an adult.” The blonde replied harshly. “If she behaves then we can consider giving her some privileges. Until we know we can trust her she gets the basics to keep her alive and well.”</p><p> </p><p>Snow reached out and wrapped a hand around her daughter’s wrist. “Emma…”</p><p> </p><p>“Mom, I’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, sweetheart.” Her mother smiled. “I just… I wish you were happy. Since Henry’s father there hasn’t really been anyone…”</p><p> </p><p>All three of them furrowed their eyebrows as though they were trying to grasp a memory that wasn’t there. Emma’s head began to pound as she tried to remember the circumstances that had left her raising her son on her own. Panic began to set in as she realised she had no idea what had happened. Had Henry’s father <em>died</em>? She paused; that sounded plausible. Instantly she calmed as her mind accepted that explanation and adapted her memories.</p><p> </p><p>“Just because Neal died…” She frowned. It didn’t seem quite right to her, but she dismissed that thought and sighed. “I’ve got Henry. He needs me to be his mom. I don’t have time to find myself a king to marry.” Or a queen she thought, deciding that it was best to keep that to herself for the moment. “I’m perfectly happy on my own.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liv had lost track of how long she'd been imprisoned in the cell beneath Snow and Charming’s Castle. It was difficult to tell when one day ended and another began but, judging by her boredom levels, it had been about two years. In reality it had been more like two weeks.</p><p><br/>She hadn’t seriously expected Regina and Cora to burst into the dungeon and release her, but she had been expecting more than four visitors since she’d been locked up. On the other hand, being alone with nothing to do for so long had allowed her plenty of opportunity to come up with theories as to what was going on. Her favourite theory was that everyone had been replaced by aliens that looked exactly like them. The most likely theory was that when they returned to this land, everyone had reverted to their pre-curse selves, with those who hadn’t been in the realm back then slotting in where they fit best. It didn’t explain why she and Cora seemed to be the only ones who remembered everything, though.</p><p><br/>She’d put her theory forward to Henry when he came to visit her on what Liv guessed was perhaps her third day in the cell. He had listened interestedly for a while, before announcing that he was bored and thought that she was just crazy. Charming, who had been hanging around the doorway that led from the dungeon up into the Castle waiting for his grandson’s curiosity about their prisoner to be satisfied, chuckled and agreed. He informed the boy that it was highly likely, considering she’d been raised by Regina and Cora.</p><p><br/>Liv had thrown herself against the bars of her cell angrily, shouting the truth at them. She had tried to remind them who she really was, how things had been in Storybrooke and that Regina was Henry’s mother and Emma’s true love. The pair had simply shaken their heads, lamented the sadness of her situation and then left her alone in the darkness.</p><p><br/>Several days later she received her second visitor. Snow White herself had entered the dungeons, smiling and nodding at the guards as she made her way towards the cell where the teenager was being held. For a moment, the girl didn’t notice her presence, allowing the woman the chance to examine her freely.</p><p><br/>Her eyes took in the curled form on the hard wooden plank, her knees pulled up to her chest and her forehead resting on them. Strands of limp hair, which was desperately in need of a wash, hung down around the girl’s legs acting like a curtain and blocking her face from view, although the woman didn’t need to see her expression to imagine it. It couldn’t be easy being the daughter of the Evil Queen and the granddaughter of the Queen of Hearts. Liv didn’t move as Snow surveyed her, so the White Queen cleared her throat to attract her attention.</p><p><br/>At once the girl’s head snapped up and her eyes focused on the woman on the other side of the cell bars. Before the raven-haired woman could react, Liv was on her feet and crossing the cold stone floor. Snow almost gasped at the hopeful, pleading expression in the teenager’s eyes.</p><p><br/>“Please say you remember who I am?” She begged quietly, her voice cracking as she used it for the first time in days.</p><p><br/>“You are Princess Olivia of the Dark Kingdom.” Snow replied firmly.</p><p><br/>Liv sighed and shook her head, her grip on the bars tightening until her knuckles went white. “You <em>don’t</em> remember.”</p><p><br/>“We expected that your mother would have come by now.” Her grandmother admitted. “Cora must have gone straight back to your palace and informed her of what has happened. It seems Regina’s inability to care for anyone else even includes her own daughter.”</p><p><br/>“Magic isn’t working properly. If it was I’d have been out of here as soon as you turned your backs. Nan would have had to ride Rosita to Mom’s Palace. And then they’ll have to ride back again. It’ll be weeks before they get here.” Liv told her calmly. “Grandma, I–”</p><p><br/>Snow held up a hand to stop her. “Why are you insisting on continuing with your story that Emma is <em>also</em> your mother? What’s Regina up to? Why is she using you to–?”</p><p><br/>“Please, listen to me.” The teenager implored her. “I know it sounds crazy but something’s happened. Something’s taken your memories away. In Storybrooke–”</p><p><br/>“Henry told us about your ‘theory’.” Snow almost sneered, making Liv’s heart clench in her chest and distress flash through her eyes. “I’m trying to decide whether you’re crazy, deluded or up to something.” She tilted her head appraisingly. “I had come here to offer you a chance to leave your cell for a while; to have a bath and get some fresh air. But now... I don’t think that’s a good idea.”</p><p> </p><p>As she started to back away, Liv sighed. Now she knew how Henry felt when he was trying to convince everyone that the Dark Curse was real. “Please, Queen Snow... I’m sorry. I just... I want to go home. I want to see my moms.”</p><p><br/>“And I’m sorry too, but for now you can’t do that.” Snow told her sadly, turning and striding away.</p><p> </p><p>“Can…? Will you ask Emma…? Please will you ask Emma to come and…?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Princess.” The woman shook her head, trying to ignore the hurt in Liv’s eyes. “She doesn’t want to.”</p><p> </p><p>It was only a couple of hours after her grandmother’s visit when footsteps crossed the stone floor towards her again. Liv raised her head tiredly to see who had deigned to grace her with their presence this time. She hoped that it was Emma, but she didn’t seriously believe it would be. Despite her slight disappointment, she couldn’t ignore the tugging feeling in her chest as she met Ruby’s eyes. The confusion she saw was unexpected, but the suspicion that went with it wasn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“Princess Olivia…”</p><p> </p><p>“Ruby, please. Don’t…” The younger girl sighed, shaking her head and resting her forehead against the bars of her cell. “I’m just Liv.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause and then a sigh met the teenager’s ears. When she glanced up she saw Ruby staring at her. “Liv.”</p><p> </p><p>“Better.” She nodded, a hint of humour in her tone. “So… Henry was here to call me crazy, Snow came down to tell me my mother doesn’t want to see me and dangle a couple of hours freedom in front of me before taking it away… why are you here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv raised an eyebrow. “You’re not sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“I feel like… I feel like I know you. I feel like I believe you; believe your story I mean. But I <em>know</em> that it’s not true. I know that you can’t possibly be Emma’s daughter.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because her and Regina couldn’t get close enough to each other to make a baby without ripping each other apart.” Ruby said vehemently, pressing closer to the teenager and wrapping her hands tightly around the bars between them. “They hate each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you all hate me.”</p><p> </p><p>The older woman shook her head, their eyes locked. “I don’t hate you. I… I’m so confused.”</p><p> </p><p>“About what?” Liv asked gently, holding the bars just below Ruby’s hands so that there was the barest connection between them. Where the top of Liv’s index fingers grazed the bottom of the other girl’s little fingers there was a slight tingling sensation. Biting her lip, the imprisoned teenager had to fight not to cover the older woman’s hands with her own.</p><p> </p><p>“You. How I feel. It makes no sense.” Ruby replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Something bad has happened, Ruby. Everyone’s lost their memories. I don’t know how and I don’t know why, but you have to believe me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Knowing that you’re down here in the dark makes me feel sick. Something’s just dragging me down here… to be close to you.”</p><p> </p><p>The teenager closed her eyes tightly and rested her head against the bars again. “If you’re messing with me, just… please don’t. I’d prefer it if you didn’t come and see me at all if–”</p><p> </p><p>Before she could finish her sentence Ruby reached between the bars separating them and wrapped a hand around the back of Liv’s neck, pulling her impossibly closer and kissing her softly. The teenager’s eyes widened in surprise for a split second as their lips met, before she sighed happily and removed her hands from the bars and clutched Ruby’s clothes in an attempt to get as close as she could.</p><p> </p><p>“Red!” They jumped apart at the sound of Granny’s voice echoing through the dungeon. Liv’s eyes widened, almost pleadingly, as the older woman strode towards them furiously. “What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Granny… it’s…”</p><p> </p><p>“Remove the spell you’ve cast on my granddaughter at once!”</p><p> </p><p>Liv shook her head desperately at the woman. “No, Granny, I–”</p><p> </p><p>“She hasn’t done anything to me.” Ruby tried to reassure her grandmother, turning so that she was facing the older woman, but keeping their fingers entwined behind her back. “I believe her.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I do!” Ruby squeezed Liv’s fingers encouragingly, twisting her head and smiling at the younger girl even as Granny dragged her away from the cell, pushing her granddaughter in front of her as they disappeared from sight.</p><p><br/>Liv’s fourth visitor was the last person she wanted to see. She heard footsteps on the other side of the bars, but didn’t bother to look up, knowing that she wouldn’t fare well in whatever conversation she was drawn into. Her family thought she was mad or dangerous or both. It had been over a week since anyone had bothered to come and see her and the teenager was starting to give up hope. Ruby hadn’t been back down and Liv guessed that they were keeping her away.</p><p><br/>“Well, well, well... What do we have here?”</p><p><br/>At the words Liv did look up. She recognised the man instantly, despite the difference in his appearance from the last time she’d seen him. Her eyes narrowed and she almost had to drag herself off the bench and across the floor. “Gold... What do you want?”</p><p><br/>“In this world it’s Rumplestiltskin, dearie.” He informed her with a grin. “I’ve come to call in that favour you owe me.”</p><p><br/>She rolled her eyes. “Sorry, I’m a little busy right now.”</p><p><br/>“That’s why I’ve come to assist you out of your current situation.”</p><p><br/>“Excuse me?” Liv frowned. “You’ve come to bust me out? Why?”</p><p><br/>“As I said, dearie, I’ve come to call in the favour you owe me.”</p><p><br/>“What could you possibly want from me? Aside from my death...”</p><p><br/>Rumplestiltskin laughed, pressing his fingertips together and shaking his head slightly. “I no longer need you... out of the way.”</p><p><br/>“Well that’s a relief.” She snapped back sarcastically. “I’ll sleep better tonight with that knowledge.” Liv sighed. “So what <em>do</em> you want?”</p><p><br/>“I need you to come and help me bring Baelfire back from Neverland.”</p><p><br/>“You’re fucking kidding me?”</p><p><br/>Rumplestiltskin frowned. “No. I’m not kidding you. I need you to help me convince them to return here. I have lost my son twice; I am determined to get him back.”</p><p><br/>“Why do you need me?” The girl asked, thinking hard. She tried to find the catch in the situation. “How can I convince the asshole to come back?”</p><p><br/>The man’s jaw clenched at her insult, but he didn’t comment, much to her confusion. Liv had said it to get a reaction from him. “You are close to my granddaughter, are you not? You’ll persuade Jane to come back and she’ll persuade Bae.”</p><p><br/>“<em>Jaye</em>,” she deliberately emphasised the girl’s name, “isn’t speaking to me.”</p><p><br/>“But you can convince her to. You will do whatever it takes to get her on side.” Evidently growing bored of reasoning with her, Rumplestiltskin shrugged. “It’s of no matter, dearie, whether you intend to uphold your end of our deal or not.”</p><p><br/>“And if I don’t?”</p><p><br/>“No one breaks a deal with me.”</p><p><br/>Sensing that he was serious and spotting a dangerous glint in his eyes, Liv nodded. “Alright, fine. It’s not as though I’ve got anything better to do, is it? But... can I leave a note before we go?”</p><p><br/>Sighing theatrically, the man held out a hand and a roll of parchment and quill appeared. He waited until she’d scribbled a note and left it on her wooden plank bed, before appearing directly in front of her inside the cell. She frowned, jumping as he startled her.</p><p><br/>“Shall we, dearie?” He asked, extending a hand towards her. With a wince, she clasped it within her own and they vanished.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Castle doors flew open and in strode the Evil Queen in all her glory. Beside her stalked Cora, just as regal and imposing as her daughter. Regina’s eyes flashed dangerously as she made her way through the corridors in search of Emma, Snow or Charming to demand her daughter be released. On her mother’s advice, she had come to the conclusion that she needed to end the memory spell and that would involve kissing Emma – something which, at the moment, might prove a struggle.</p><p> </p><p>“Your Majesty?” A familiar, soft voice caught Regina’s attention and made her falter in her step.</p><p> </p><p>Turning, the woman saw Ruby leaning in a doorway, fixing her with a sad gaze. She couldn’t help the concern washing over her features as she took in the paler than usual tinge to the young brunette’s skin and her red-rimmed eyes. Immediately Regina’s mind went to worst case scenarios and she almost ran along the hall to speak to Ruby properly. Putting her hands gently on the girl’s upper arms, she looked into her eyes carefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Ruby, sweetheart? What’s wrong? What’s happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“You really love her, don’t you?” The young woman asked, her eyes sweeping over Regina’s face. “They’re all wrong and Liv was telling the truth. Everything Liv said was true. I knew there as a reason I believed her.”</p><p> </p><p>The Queen sighed, turning away and wrapping her arms around her body. “It’s all my fault.” Turning back to face the girl, her face hardened. “Take me to her, Ruby. I need to get her out of here and fix this.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s gone.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Cora stepped forward at that, tilting her head and narrowing her eyes. “Where’s she gone?”</p><p> </p><p>“Rumplestiltskin took her.” Ruby informed them, tears springing to her eyes. “He’s taking her to Neverland.”</p><p> </p><p>Before either woman had a chance to question the girl further, footsteps on the flagstone floor and angry shouts reached their ears and Regina and Cora whirled around to face the Charmings. At the sight of Henry beside his blonde mother, his brunette mother’s heart leapt in her chest and a gentle smile twisted her lips as she looked at him. For a moment, he returned the smile, before confusion clouded his face as he struggled to understand what he was feeling.</p><p> </p><p>“Regina!” Snow called, walking closer. “What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s our daughter?” The brunette directed her question firmly at Emma.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde’s eyes flashed furiously. “So <em>now</em> I understand why <em>your</em> daughter was coming out with all that crap. You’ve brainwashed her or tricked her or… whatever. What the hell is your game, Regina? Why have you convinced your daughter that I’m her mother and that we’re all from some make believe place? That’s just–”</p><p> </p><p>“Emma, shut up!” Regina snapped, striding forward and coming to a halt so close to the blonde that they were practically touching. Her eyes instinctively flicked between her girlfriend’s eyes and lips and she smirked triumphantly as she realised that Emma was mirroring her actions. Emma thought she hated her and yet she still wanted to kiss her. Interesting. “I’m not playing any game. I just… I want my family back. I want my girlfriend and our daughter and our son.”</p><p> </p><p>Taking her chance, while Emma was thrown by the sincerity of her tone, Regina lunged forwards and tried to kiss her. It wasn’t her most romantic move, but she was desperate. Emma, however, dodged her assault and stared at the brunette as though she’d grown an extra head.</p><p> </p><p>“What the <em>hell</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“Get away from my daughter!” Charming raged, lurching forwards ready to physically move Regina away from Emma.</p><p> </p><p>Before he could get to her, however, someone pulled on the woman’s arm and moved to stand protectively in front of her. For a moment, Regina thought it was her mother. Then she realised that it wasn’t. Ruby folded her arms across her chest and stood her ground as the four royals in front of her questioned what she was doing and told her to move.</p><p> </p><p>“No… Emma you have to kiss her.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma spluttered with disbelief. “I have to do <em>what</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“True Love’s Kiss breaks any curse. So however this happened, however we all forgot, you kissing Regina will solve it. And if it doesn’t then… what?” Ruby shrugged. “You’ll be proved right and all you’ll have had to do is kiss Regina once.” The young woman smirked at her friend, her eyes twinkling mischievously. “You scared you’ll enjoy it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not.” The blonde scoffed. “I just don’t want her pulling any more moves like that one or like when she tried to kiss me and claimed that she just tripped.”</p><p> </p><p>Furrowing her eyebrows, Emma wondered where that memory had come from. It made no sense; she had never been in a situation with Regina that would allow that particular scenario to take place. So why had she said it?</p><p> </p><p>“Em, please…” Regina’s tone was as close to begging as any of them had ever heard. “I need you. I can’t find Liv on my own.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Snow stepped between the brunette and her daughter, pushing Emma firmly behind her. “No. You’ve brainwashed your own daughter and somehow between you you’ve convinced Red you’re telling the truth. She won’t tell us what happened between her and Olivia when she went down to the cells, but something happened. When Granny brought her back up Red was convinced that your daughter was telling the truth.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because they are!” Ruby snapped.</p><p> </p><p>Regina laid a hand on the young woman’s arm and smiled at her. “Ruby, dear, I don’t want you defending me. If they don’t believe us, that’s fine. It just makes them wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” Emma snapped, wrenching herself free of her mother’s grip. “Fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Stepping around Snow, the blonde grabbed Regina none too gently by the face and yanked her closer. Clashing their lips together angrily, Emma fought the sinking feeling in her stomach as she realised that this feeling was nothing new; this was something that she craved and needed like oxygen. She didn’t want to let go and, when she pulled herself away from the brunette, Emma immediately felt the loss of contact.</p><p> </p><p>They just stared at each other, neither daring to even breathe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well?” Ruby finally broke the tense silence, not able to hold back any longer.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you remember, dear?” Regina asked, the sadness in her voice indicating that she already knew what the answer would be.</p><p> </p><p>“No…”</p><p> </p><p>The woman sighed and shook her head. She turned away, wrapping her arms around herself in an oddly familiar gesture that sent a pang of guilt and sadness through the blonde. Her eyes caught something glinting on one of the fingers of Regina’s right hand and, for one crazy moment, Emma thought it was an engagement ring. Then she realised it was on the wrong hand. In the back of her mind something niggled at her, something to do with the ring and why it was on that particular finger.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing as the memory remained just out of her grasp, Emma felt an almost overwhelming urge to reach out and comfort Regina. She wanted to pull her into her arms and soothe away her fears. It felt like the most sensible thing to do, but she couldn’t do it. She couldn’t move.</p><p> </p><p>“It didn’t work. Emma doesn’t love me anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“She <em>never</em> loved you!” Charming spat, his anger completely contrary to the emotions playing out over the faces of everyone else. “Why would she?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dad.” The blonde frowned at him, unsure why she was trying to spare the brunette’s feelings. “Leave it.”</p><p> </p><p>Heart clenching painfully in her chest, Regina took a breath and turned back to face the Charmings. She sidestepped Ruby who was once again standing protectively in front of her, although the older woman knew that the girl had no idea why, moving slowly towards the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>“Even if you won’t believe that Liv is <em>your</em> daughter just as much as she is <em>mine</em>, why the <em>fuck</em> did you let Rumplestiltskin get to her?” Her voice was low and cold, a far cry from the broken tone it replaced.</p><p> </p><p>Emma instantly stiffened. “It’s not like we rolled out a welcome mat. How were we supposed to know that you’d pissed him off so spectacularly that he decided to kidnap <em>your</em> kid and take her off to Neverland.”</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t me that pissed him off!” Regina snapped back.</p><p> </p><p>“Me?”</p><p> </p><p>“No…” The brunette’s voice softened and she couldn’t help her gaze flickering over to their son. Henry’s eyes widened as everyone else followed her movement.</p><p> </p><p>Emma frowned, reaching protectively for the boy and pulling him into her side. “Henry? What does my son have to do with–?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing.” Regina told her quickly, her eyes flashing with pain and regret. “Nothing… just… I need to find her before Rumple takes her through a portal and we have no way of following.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good luck with that.” Charming said harshly, grasping his wife’s arm and placing his other hand on Emma’s shoulder. “You tried to take our daughter from us and now someone’s taken yours from you. That’s your punishment, Regina.”</p><p> </p><p>Stepping forwards so that her father’s hand slipped from her shoulder, the blonde’s own hand twitched as though she wanted to reach out to Regina but thought better of it. Instead she pushed her hands into the pockets of the tight trousers she was wearing. Regina held back a smile as she realised that Emma’s outfit was basically this realm’s equivalent of her skinny jeans, tank top and leather jacket; some things, apparently, would never change.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure she’ll be OK.” She offered softly, recognising the honest sadness in the brunette’s eyes. “She seems like a tough kid.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina laughed bitterly. “She is.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m… I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“What for?” The older woman asked curiously, her eyes flickering over Emma’s face. Again she was struck by the way the blonde’s eyes instinctively fell to her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“For… locking Olivia up… letting Rumplestiltskin get to her… not being who you think I am; take your pick.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina smiled weakly and raised a hand to cup Emma’s cheek, relieved when she didn’t flinch away. “You’re exactly who I think you are, dear. The only person to blame for this is me. I tried to protect you and I’ve messed up, again.” She shook her head and moved away, feeling physical pain at the distance she was putting between them. “I just want you to be happy, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Something inside Emma shifted at the term of endearment, so out of character for the Evil Queen. Memories tore at her mind, trying to force her to remember something that wasn’t there, something that was just out of her reach. The blonde struggled to drag them forward, concentrating so hard that she barely noticed Regina stalking towards the doors away from her.</p><p> </p><p>“Regina, wait!” She strode forward, placing a hand on the other woman’s arm and turning her quickly.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette’s eyes widened in surprise as Emma cupped her face and brought their lips together desperately, trying to awaken the memories that were lying dormant in her mind. A couple of moments passed and Regina was unable to resist winding her hands into the younger woman’s hair. She was disappointed that the curls had dropped out, but that wasn’t enough for her to think it was any less beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>“It was worth a try.” Emma murmured when they broke apart, disappointment clear in her voice. Regina smiled, her despair lifting slightly at her girlfriend’s reaction. “I hope you find her.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>When</em> I do, I’ll come back and we can work this out.” The brunette promised, smiling hopefully. “I <em>will</em> get you to love me again.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma’s lips twitched into a smirk. “Is that a promise or a threat, Your Majesty?”</p><p> </p><p>“Whichever you’d prefer, dear.” Regina replied in a low voice, shooting her a wink.</p><p> </p><p>Turning on her heel, she began marching towards the doors once more. She heard Cora’s footsteps behind her, but then a second set of footsteps caught her attention and for a moment she thought it might be Emma. The sound of a shout from behind erased that idea from her mind and she sighed, pausing and turning again.</p><p> </p><p>“Ruby! You can’t go with them.” Snow was almost pleading with her best friend. She had been holding Charming back while Regina and Emma were kissing, too shocked to do much other than stop her husband physically assaulting anyone.</p><p> </p><p>“You heard what Regina said; if Rumplestiltskin takes Liv to Neverland we have no way of following.” Ruby reminded her. “I want… need… to find her before that happens.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you so bothered?”</p><p> </p><p>The young woman shook her head, struggling with her feelings. “I don’t know. I can’t remember.”</p><p> </p><p>“What happened in the dungeons, Ruby?” Snow asked carefully.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby smiled and bit her lip. “I kissed her.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Regina and Emma blurted at the same moment. They exchanged a look, memories of their conversation about Ruby with Liv clear in one mind and struggling to be remembered in the other.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Snow demanded, her lip curling slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“It seemed like a good idea. It made sense.”</p><p> </p><p>“It… it made sense?” Charming looked as though his head was about to explode as he tried to process all the information that was flying around. “How does <em>that </em>make sense?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like I said, I don’t remember.” The young woman shrugged, turning to Regina curiously. “Were me and Liv… before we lost our memories were me and Liv together?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not exactly.”</p><p> </p><p>“But we… might have…”</p><p> </p><p>Regina smiled. “I’d say there was a very good probability, yes. Snow was certainly quite wary.”</p><p> </p><p>Snow’s eyes widened and she turned to stare at the brunette. There was no anger or hostility in her expression, just surprise and curiosity. For a moment Regina considered that the spell was weakening; that slowly their memories were returning to them. But it wasn’t fast enough to be of any use in finding Liv, so she pushed the small amount of relief she felt to the back of her mind.</p><p> </p><p>“But right now we have other things to think about. Ruby, if you’re coming, let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>Not allowing anyone to say anything else, the woman turned and swept out of the Castle with Cora and Ruby on her heels.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Rumplestiltskin had transported them to his castle. The teenager looked around with a mixture of fascination and a barely disguised sense that she was impressed. The man barely looked at her as he walked through his home, wordlessly indicating that she should follow. With nothing better to do, Liv wandered through the rooms waiting for him to speak to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Belle?” She asked after a long time. So far there was no sign of the kind brunette and her presence had been the only thing that was stopping her completely panicking about being there.</p><p> </p><p>“She had to go out.”</p><p> </p><p>The way he said it sounded ominous and she arched an eyebrow. “What do you mean out? Like she went out to get milk from the market or she went out to get milk from the market three weeks ago and hasn’t come back?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’ll be back soon.” Rumple replied evenly, wondering how much experience the girl had of the latter option. “You and I, Miss Riley, have work to be getting on with. Or should I call you Princess? Much more polite, don’t you think?”</p><p> </p><p>“Work?” She asked, ignoring his sarcasm.</p><p> </p><p>Following the man through a twisting stone corridor, Liv found herself in some kind of workshop. It reminded her of the potions classroom in the <em>Harry Potter</em> films and she looked around interestedly. Unable to stop herself, the girl wandered slowly along the long wooden bench in the centre of the room, trailing her eyes and her fingers over the mass of instruments, ingredients and books that littered the surface.</p><p> </p><p>Regina had told her that magic was nothing like the world that J.K. Rowling had created but, as far as the teenager could see, that wasn’t true. There were different types of magic and this, the one that Rumplestiltskin did in this room and was apparently about to show her, was obviously the equivalent of being given a potions lesson at Hogwarts. Obviously Liv would have preferred it to be Professor Snape standing in front of her than Rumplestiltskin, but that was beside the point.</p><p> </p><p>“Princess?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah? Sorry… so, umm, potions lab? Are we gonna make a potion of some sort?”  </p><p> </p><p>Rumple smiled. “No, <em>I</em> am going to make a potion and you are going to sit there like a good little girl and watch.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds boring.” She replied with a shrug, lifting herself to sit on the workbench and picking up a bottle labelled ‘attraction’. She raised an eyebrow. “Can I have this?”</p><p> </p><p>“No!”</p><p> </p><p>“Spoilsport.”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed irritably. “If you could be quiet, Princess; this is actually quite important.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you bring us back here?” Liv asked a couple of moments later, bored of keeping quiet and swinging her legs wildly as she watched Rumplestiltskin fiddling around with his potions.</p><p> </p><p>“I was homesick.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed, not believing him for a second. “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed. Now, a little quiet?”</p><p> </p><p>“So what’s the deal with the magic blocking?” Liv pressed, ignoring his request. “Why wouldn’t my magic work properly?”</p><p><br/>“I couldn’t have you or your mother or grandmother being able to perform magic to the best of your abilities, could I? Especially when I was planning on kidnapping your brother.”</p><p><br/>“You were <em>what</em>?” She glared at him. “And I’m helping you, <em>why</em>?”</p><p><br/>He smirked at her. “You don’t have a choice in the matter, dearie.”</p><p><br/>“Eurgh… but what about the memory loss thing? Was it really necessary for you to take away everyone’s memories of everything that happened in Storybrooke?”</p><p><br/>“Oh, that was nothing to do with me. And it isn’t <em>everyone</em>, was it, dearie?” He assured her casually. “If I had to take a guess, I’d say I could detect Regina’s handiwork in that.”</p><p><br/>Liv gaped at him. “What? Why would she…?”</p><p><br/>“Regina’s logic is not necessarily the same as everyone else’s logic.” He began thoughtfully. “What makes sense to her often doesn’t make sense to anyone else. I would hazard a guess that she was attempting to protect those she loves most.”</p><p><br/>“By making them forget that they love her? By making them forget who I am?”</p><p><br/>“I dare say that part wasn’t part of the plan.” The man murmured thoughtfully. “As you said, her magic <em>has</em> been tampered with.”</p><p> </p><p>“So how can we fix it?”</p><p> </p><p>Rumple looked at her as though she’d announced she was an alien. “<em>We</em> don’t. We’ve got more important things to do, if you’d forgotten. It’s of very little interest to me whether your mothers are together or not although I have to admit, them being apart has made things easier for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“So… you’re not going to do anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly.” He smirked. “You catch on fast.”</p><p> </p><p>“But… I’m helping you get your family back and you won’t help me do the fucking same? That’s not fair!”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Life</em> isn’t fair, Princess.” He told her bluntly, his face twitching slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop calling me that.” She snapped irritably.</p><p> </p><p>He merely smirked and returned his attention to what he was doing, adding several ingredients to the vial in his hand. Liv had no idea what they were and didn’t much want to ask. Instead she just narrowed her eyes and kept her glare fixed on the back of his head while he worked. If Rumple was aware of her hostile gaze he made no indication that he was.</p><p> </p><p>Finally he turned around, a triumphant smile on his face and wafted the vial in her direction. It was glowing pale yellow, but every now and then a deep purple streak flickered through the glow. As she reached out to grab it from him, he whisked it away with a giggle.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, dearie! No touching!”</p><p> </p><p>“But what is it?”</p><p> </p><p>He giggled again. “Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about.”</p><p> </p><p>“So why have I sat in here for like half an hour watching you mess around with it?”</p><p> </p><p>“As I told you, we’re got work to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“But–?”</p><p> </p><p>With a waft of his hand their surroundings melted away and Liv found herself standing in the middle of a clearing in a forest. She raised an eyebrow questioningly, as Rumple waved his hand again and a huge white horse appeared a little way off. Looking at it again, however, revealed that it was a unicorn rather than a horse and the teenager’s mouth dropped open.</p><p> </p><p>“A unicorn? Really? They actually exist?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course they do.” Rumple smiled and darted forward theatrically, placing a hand on the animal’s neck. “I’m going to teach you how to control him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait… control him how?” Liv asked suspiciously, not liking the smirk that was being aimed at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, now, Princess. This is the very same lesson I gave your mother many years ago.” Rumplestiltskin informed the teenager, motioning towards the unicorn with a flourish. “All you need to do is reach in and pull out its heart. If you do it right, he won’t be harmed in any way.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not pulling out a heart!” Liv told him firmly, folding her arms and glaring at him.</p><p> </p><p>The man smirked, remembering Regina’s initial reluctance. The parallels between that moment and this were exquisite. <em>Oh the irony</em> he thought, remembering young Regina’s reluctance to become anything like her mother. He almost giggled at the memory, before turning a sombre eye on the girl. “If you aren’t willing to follow instruction, then I fear that I will not be able to help you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, fine, whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, dearie, one would think I’d asked you to kill the beast.” He rolled his eyes, giving the impression that he was merely exasperated by the teenager’s stubbornness. “I simply want you to pull out its heart and control him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am not pulling out a unicorn’s heart!” She snapped. “It’s just an animal. What’s he ever done to deserve that?”</p><p> </p><p>Rumplestiltskin giggled, clapping his hands. “Oh? So you would be willing to rip out the heart of a <em>human</em> as long as they had wronged you or someone you care about in some way?”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t say that.”</p><p> </p><p>“You implied it.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I <em>didn’t</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“You did, dearie.” He shrugged. “What’s it to be? I track down someone who cut in front of you in the queue at Granny’s? Or it might be easier to find of someone who wronged Regina. Shall I bring you a peasant who’s made fun of your mother? A farmer who built an effigy of her to scare the birds away from his crops? A woman who used tales of the Evil Queen to keep her children in line?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re being ridiculous.” Liv rolled her eyes, turning away.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m being quite serious.”</p><p> </p><p>Rumplestiltskin moved towards the unicorn that was still trapped in the shimmering blue ropes of the immobilising spell. His hand raised and, before the girl could let out a cry of indignation, he had reached into its chest and pulled out its heart. As the unicorn was freed from its magical bonds, Liv stared at the pulsing object in Rumplestiltskin’s hand with a mixture of morbid fascination and revulsion. It was beating in the man’s palm, just as it would inside the animal’s body.</p><p> </p><p>“Where we’re going there will be many dangers and you will need to use every opportunity to defend yourself.” He informed her in a low voice, squeezing the heart a little. The unicorn whinnied, lowering its head and pounding the ground with its hoof as though in pain. “If you don’t…”</p><p> </p><p>Liv shook her head as he squeezed the heart more firmly. “Stop!”</p><p> </p><p>“If I put this back in, will you do as I ask?” He questioned, regarding her carefully. Slowly Liv nodded. None too gently, Rumplestiltskin plunged the heart back into the unicorn’s chest. “Well, dearie, let’s see how you do, shall we?”</p><p> </p><p>Taking a deep breath, the teenager stepped towards the animal encased in the blue ropes once more. She raised her arm, hesitating with her hand directly over the spot where Rumplestiltskin had plunged his hand through the flesh twice. Exhaling sharply, Liv clenched her fist and shook her head, turning away.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t…”</p><p> </p><p>The Dark One sighed regretfully. “I had such high hopes. Your grandmother was spectacular; your mother was even better. I was hoping that the improvement would continue. Evidently you’re going to disappoint me. You cannot even live up to Regina’s talent.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv narrowed her eyes and, without thinking, shoved her hand through the unicorn’s chest. Her hand closed around the beating organ and she tugged. There was a little resistance before it gave and her hand slid free. She curled her lip in disgust at the sight of the red, pulsating heart in her fist.</p><p> </p><p>“There… satisfied?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not quite…”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” She frowned at him, before grimacing down at the heart. “What did I do wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing.” He admitted with a small shrug. “Crush it.”</p><p> </p><p>“No!”</p><p> </p><p>“Your mother and grandmother both proved incredibly adept at this particular skill.” He mused, circling her with a knowing smirk. Rumplestiltskin had worked out quickly that the best way to manipulate the teenager into doing what he wanted was to insinuate that she was a disappointment to her family; playing on her self-doubt was far too easy. “Clearly you are the exception to the familial rule.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv clenched her jaw and glared at him. “You encouraged Cora to become what she was. You manipulated Regina to become what <em>she</em> was. I won’t let you do the same to me. My mom would kill me. Then you. And then probably me again.”</p><p> </p><p>“And that,” he wafted his hands in her direction, “tells me that you’re not dedicated enough for this.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am!”</p><p> </p><p>“So <em>crush</em> the heart.”</p><p> </p><p>“I said no!”</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re not your mother’s daughter?”</p><p> </p><p>It was a complete accident. In her frustration Liv’s fist closed around the heart, squeezing the life out of it. As it crumbled to dust in her hand, the unicorn slumped to the ground, keeling over as the life left it. Horrified, the teenager stared down at her hand as the dust-like substance trickled through her fingers and cascaded to the forest floor. Her own heart seemed to clench in her chest and she felt physically sick at the realisation of what she’d just done.</p><p> </p><p>Rumplestiltskin clapped his hands together and giggled gleefully, realising that the teenager had taken her first steps along the path he was trying to set her on. A couple more hearts, a couple more deaths, and she would be well on the road to following in the Evil Queen’s footsteps and blackening herself to the point of no return. If he had to guess, the Dark One would have said that the girl’s heart was less than pure already.</p><p> </p><p>“Well done, dearie.” He praised her, ushering her away from the unicorn’s body. “Now, we’ll just have to see how you handle Neverland.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cora didn’t really understand why her daughter had agreed to let the wolf girl come along with them, but she couldn’t deny that she was enjoying Ruby’s sense of humour. Regina, however, was getting more and more irritated as the young woman fired questions and comments at her almost constantly as they travelled through the land towards Rumplestiltskin’s Castle.</p><p> </p><p>“So... Liv’s a Princess.” Ruby pointed out unnecessarily a few hours into their journey, causing both older women to roll their eyes at her.</p><p><br/>“Yes, dear, she is.” Regina agreed. “Is there a reason for your statement?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well... Is she going to be getting married any time soon? I mean, Emma married Henry’s father when she was younger than Liv is now and I know that you were eighteen when you married Snow’s father...” Ruby blushed a little at the closed expression that appeared on the woman’s face. “I mean… is there some prince or king lined up for her to marry?”</p><p><br/>The brunette arched an eyebrow. “Why? Are you just curious or are hinting that you want to marry my daughter?”</p><p><br/>“No!” Ruby’s eyes widened in fear at the thought of marriage; it was almost comical how big they got. “God, no! I mean, we’ve only kissed once and that was while Liv was locked in a cell. We didn’t even get close to kissing when we were in Storybrooke. I just… I wanted to know whether there was any point in me asking her out when we find her. If you didn’t mind, obviously.”</p><p> </p><p>“It wouldn’t matter even if I did mind.” Regina informed her casually. “Liv would do what she wanted anyway. Besides, I’m the last person to force my own daughter into a marriage she doesn’t want.” Then she fixed the young woman with a hopeful gaze. “Do you remember then? You remember Storybrooke?”</p><p><br/>Ruby shook her head a little. “I’m not sure... there was a... did Granny run an inn?”</p><p><br/>Cora snorted, ignoring Regina’s dig about unwanted marriages and imaging how her friend would take the news that her granddaughter had referred to her diner and B&amp;B – her empire – as an inn. “Close enough.” She agreed. “What else do you remember?”</p><p><br/>“Not much... Regina was Mayor, whatever that is, and Emma was Sheriff? What’s a Sheriff?”</p><p><br/>“Not important.” Cora told the girl dismissively as her daughter beamed beside her. “Keep remembering.”</p><p><br/>Ruby sighed, furrowing her brow. “I can’t.”</p><p><br/>“Think of Liv.” Regina ordered, realising that Ruby regaining her memories seemed to be connected to her daughter somehow.</p><p><br/>The young woman squeezed her eyes closed and pictured the teenager’s face in her mind. She smiled softly as hazy memories began flooding into her head. Sorting through them was difficult, but the more she thought about Liv – the softness of her lips, the desperate grip she’d kept on her clothes as through she expected Ruby to vanish, the hope that flared in her eyes when she realised that the older girl believed her – the more real the visions seemed.</p><p><br/>“I… Emma broke the curse. Henry brought her to save us, to give us back our memories. Emma saved you from the wraith. You saved her and Snow from a death curse. Liv arrived and nearly died in Emma’s bug. You realised she was your daughter – yours and Emma’s. She went to the Netherworld and then… then she came back. She turned up on my doorstep in the middle of the night and… I’ve never been so happy to see anyone in my entire life.” The young woman rattled off the events that flitted through her mind, before she turned to face Regina and Cora with tears in her eyes. “I remember everything.”</p><p><br/>In her relief, Regina was unable to stop herself leaping at the girl and dragging her into a tight hug. Ruby laughed and held her just as tightly, relaxing into the Queen’s embrace. When they broke apart, both women surreptitiously wiped their eyes, before looking to Cora.</p><p><br/>“Liv went to you before she went home?” The elder woman asked, tilting her head slightly to one side.</p><p><br/>“She went home first, but Regina was pregnant and Liv felt weird about being there, so she came to me. I hid her in my room for two days until you’d had the baby.” Ruby smirked lightly. “You have no idea how much self-control I had to exert with her lying in bed next to me.”</p><p><br/>“Hang on…” Regina frowned as something Ruby had said suddenly occurred to her. “You said that Emma was married to Henry’s father. Is Neal here?”</p><p><br/>The young woman shook her head. “No, that was just something that was like... implanted in my head... to fill a gap that losing my memories left. In that memory Neal died when Henry was little. It explains why Emma appears to be a single mom.”</p><p><br/>“Interesting…” Cora mused, tapping her chin with a finger.</p><p><br/>Regina rolled her eyes as the scheming she could almost see going on inside her mother’s head. “Ruby, dear, I’m delighted that you’ve got your memories back and I’m sorry that I took them in the first place; I never intended to take so much from any of you. But we need to get to Rumple’s Castle and find my daughter.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>An uneasy atmosphere had settled over Snow and Charming’s Castle once Regina, Cora and Ruby had left. Henry was totally confused by what he’d witnessed and the tumbling thoughts in his head that refused to be organised into any sensible order. Seeing the expression on the Evil Queen’s face as she’d looked at him, as she’d spoken to Emma, as she’d talked about her daughter, bewildered him. She wasn’t supposed to be capable of feeling anything but hatred and rage; that was what his mother and grandparents and everyone else had taught him. But the pain and softness she had displayed was neither of those things and Henry didn’t understand what was going on. Something was tugging at his heart and, inexplicably, he felt as though part of it had left with the Queen when she strode through the doors.</p><p> </p><p>“Emma, honey, are you OK?” Snow asked tentatively, reaching out and placing a hand on her daughter’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde flinched, disturbed from her daydream. “What? Oh… yeah… I…”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t believe her, do you?” Charming demanded, his face hard and closed off. “They’ve obviously got some plan to trick you into trusting them. I don’t know what she did, but she obviously cast some kind of spell over you. You’d never have kissed her otherwise!”</p><p> </p><p>“The Princess said that something’s happened to magic; that it’s not working properly.” Snow murmured.</p><p> </p><p>Her husband frowned. “Snow? You can’t seriously believe–?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what I believe.” She admitted, wrapping her arms tightly around her waist and shaking her head. “I’ve never seen Regina like that. Not since… not since Daniel died. Not since she saved my life. There was good in her once; <em>she</em> was good.”</p><p> </p><p>“But that was a long time ago. She’s changed.”</p><p> </p><p>“So why can’t she change back again?” Henry asked, taking them all by surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not that simple, Henry.” Charming replied at once. Out of the three adults he was the only one who wasn’t questioning his feelings towards the dark woman. “Someone like her can’t just change.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?” Emma asked, turning to stare at him with wide eyes. “Dad… I think I believe her. And if it’s true, if it’s all true… I locked up my own daughter and I was… <em>horrible</em>… to her. Now Rumplestiltskin’s got her and–”</p><p> </p><p>“Emma!”</p><p> </p><p>“You remember something?” Snow asked, cutting across her husband’s angry outburst. “You remember that you love her?”</p><p> </p><p>Charming stared between them in horror, while Emma shook her head slowly. “Not exactly… but I feel <em>something</em>. When I kissed her I felt… I felt like it was right.” She blushed, realising that she was discussing her attraction to Regina with her parents and son. As far as she remembered, none of them had any idea she was interested in women as well as men. “I feel like if I concentrate on Regina, thinking about her and,” she looked away awkwardly, “how she makes me feel, I might be able to start remembering.”</p><p> </p><p>Her parents stared at her. Snow sighed, battling with her internal conflict. Henry, however, allowed a smile to spread slowly over his face. Even if Regina and her daughter hadn’t been telling the whole truth about the situation, he hadn’t seen his mother like this in a long time. The almost permanent frown that she wore – somewhere between pain and frustration, as though there was a part of her missing that she couldn’t remember – was gone. Instead it was replaced by a tiny flicker of hope in her eyes that made Henry’s smile widen further.</p><p> </p><p>“Then think about her, Ma!” He ordered. “See if it works.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kid, I–”</p><p> </p><p>“It might work. If something’s stolen our memories it would explain why we’ve all been feeling like we’re missing something recently.” He told her quickly. He almost wanted to believe that the Evil Queen was his mother. He felt like it made sense somehow. “Don’t tell me that you don’t feel like you’ve forgotten something important.”</p><p> </p><p>Snow clenched and unclenched her fists, taking a deep breath. “He’s right, honey. I <em>do</em> feel like I’ve forgotten something. If Red’s right to trust her then…”</p><p> </p><p>“Snow. You’ve given that woman the benefit of the doubt over and over again. You’ve believed she’s capable of change and then she’s betrayed your trust yet again. This time is no different. This time it’s worse because she’s dragged her daughter and Red and now you and Emma and Henry into her little game.” Charming warned her. “We need to concentrate on working out what she’s planning, not… believing her.”</p><p> </p><p>“I need some time on my own.” Emma informed them, exhaling sharply.</p><p> </p><p>Reaching out and squeezing her son’s shoulder, the blonde stalked from the Castle and made her way out towards the forest. It was the place she felt most at ease. No one ever followed her there and no one interrupted her thoughts. Growling with irritation, she dropped heavily onto a tree stump and rested her elbows on her knees, burying her head in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>None of this made sense to Emma. When Cora and the girl had burst into the Castle they had seemed so comfortable in the presence of her and her family that it seemed impossible that they <em>weren’t</em> part of it. It was only when hostility had been thrown in their direction that the two women had seemed ill at ease. No, the blonde thought, not ill at ease; they had been totally confused. She recalled the pleading expression on the teenager’s face as she appealed to them to listen to her, to believe her. She saw the astonishment that had flickered through Cora’s eyes when she had pushed Olivia towards the guards and told them to take her to a cell. She remembered the hurt that was painfully evident in the girl’s eyes at her cruel comments.</p><p> </p><p>And then she thought about Regina. She concentrated on how her heart had skipped a beat as she looked into those dark eyes that were pleading for recognition. She concentrated on the softness of Regina’s lips against hers and the way the woman’s hands had automatically woven themselves through her hair as though they’d made the journey there countless times. She concentrated on the feeling of completeness that had overtaken her senses at the proximity of the older woman and how she felt like she’d been set adrift as soon as Regina moved away.</p><p> </p><p>With a defeated sigh, Emma leant her head against the rough bark of the tree behind her and closed her eyes. It seemed like Regina was telling the truth. That Olivia was telling the truth. But if that was the case, then why hadn’t True Love’s Kiss solved the problem? Why were they still fighting to work out what was true and what wasn’t?</p><p> </p><p>Because you didn’t love her then.</p><p> </p><p>Emma’s eyes flicked opened as soon as the thought entered her mind. She <em>did</em>love Regina. Liv was their daughter. Henry was their son.</p><p> </p><p>Memories exploded into her mind, almost blinding her with the amount of new information that was bombarding her senses. She gasped, clutching at her head as she struggled with the whirling mass of memories that were fighting to be remembered. It was true; it was all true.</p><p> </p><p>Racing back towards the Castle, Emma ignored the intense pain that was stabbing in her chest – not only because of how she’d treated her family, but also because they were apart. Liv was with Rumplestiltskin. Rumplestiltskin had sent her to the Netherworld because he wanted the teenager out of the way. Rumplestiltskin wanted her son dead.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom!” Emma almost screamed, charging through the stone corridors in search of her parents. “Mom? Dad?”</p><p> </p><p>A door ahead opened and Charming’s face appeared, full of concern at the panicked tone to his daughter’s voice. “Em? What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s true. Oh my god it’s all true!”</p><p> </p><p>Snow appeared through the doorway, grabbing her daughter and pulling her into her arms. She held her tightly, soothing the anguished sobs that seemed to explode from the blonde before she could stop them. For several moments they just stayed like that, mother and daughter in a tight embrace. Charming sent them a look that was reminiscent of a rabbit caught in headlights, causing his wife to smile and nod. Gratefully, he escaped and went in search of his grandson.</p><p> </p><p>“You remember?” The Queen asked, pulling back and staring into her daughter’s face. She almost gasped, seeing a change in the twinkling green eyes that looked back at her. Gone was the loneliness, replaced by hope. “You do… you remember.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma nodded firmly. “It’s true. I don’t know… Regina did this.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“She… she asked me if I trusted her and then she said that I needed to trust that what she was doing was best for us… that she needed to protect our family.” Emma ran a hand through her hair, shaking her head. “She thought she had to protect us from <em>her</em>.”</p><p> </p><p> Snow frowned. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“She… Regina was acting oddly on the journey here from her Palace. She kept saying that it was too easy to revert to what we had been; that change wasn’t always permanent. She mentioned something about environments being able to drag you back to who you were.” Emma sighed deeply, biting her lip. “I told her to stop being overdramatic. I said that she was just being stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Emma–”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a fucking idiot!” The blonde almost shouted, striding around the war room where her parents had been looking over a map of the Kingdom. “I should have reassured her. I should have made sure she knew how much faith we all have… had… in her. I should have promised that I’d always be there to make sure she didn’t stray back to who she used to be. Who she <em>used</em> to be. She’s changed… and I didn’t believe her.”</p><p> </p><p>Her mother gripped her upper arms tightly. “You lost your memories, honey. If what you said is right, Regina did this to you. You couldn’t be expected to believe her.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not the point!” Emma ripped herself out of the shorter woman’s grip and turned away. “I made her promises; I promised that I would never intentionally hurt her, that I would never leave her and that I would never stop loving her.” She rubbed the heels of her palms into her stinging eyes. “I broke all of them. I promised I’d never leave, Mom. Everyone always leaves her and I <em>promised</em>. She fucking <em>needed</em> me and I…”</p><p> </p><p>“Em–”</p><p> </p><p>“And Liv… fuck! Liv’s my daughter… my <em>daughter</em>, Mom! I was such a bitch to her. I locked Liv in a dungeon… she wanted to see me and I refused. What kind of mother–”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop!” The blonde blinked as her mother strode towards where she was pacing in front of the window, whipping her head around to face the woman. Snow’s face was set in a fierce glare. “Stop, Emma. This is <em>not</em> your fault. I know you. If you made Regina a promise then you intended to keep it. You <em>lost</em> your memories. That’s not your fault.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I–”</p><p> </p><p>“No. No buts. Now you have your memories back you go and sort this. Your daughter’s in trouble and your… Regina… needs your help. She needs <em>you</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mom, I… do you…?”</p><p> </p><p>Snow shook her head sadly. “No, I don’t remember. But I trust you, Emma. If you believe Regina, then I believe you.”</p><p> </p><p>“And Dad?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’ll… I’ll work on him.” Her mother assured her with a smile. “Unless you and Regina can figure this out first?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma laughed and hugged her mother tightly. “We’ll do our best.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“You said we were going to Neverland.” Liv reminded the man, who was almost dancing around in front of her, irritably. She waved a hand around her, before pointing at him. “This isn’t Neverland. And why are you all… twitchy?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve got guests, dearie.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no <em>we</em>.” She scoffed, sliding off the workbench she was sitting on once more and made her way over to the door. “Who is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Take a guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not playing this game.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… but it would have been so much fun!” He teased, chuckling to himself. As she pulled open the door, he appeared in the passageway outside, making her jump. “Now who’s twitchy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Look… you got me to kill a unicorn. I’ve already said I’ll help you bring your son back here. Can you just give me a fucking break?” She demanded, scowling at him. Rumplestiltskin stood aside with a flourishing bow and allowed her to pass. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s your mother.” He informed her after a moment.</p><p> </p><p>Liv stopped and turned to look at him. “Which one?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not the one who locked you in a dungeon.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know?”</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged. “Just a hunch. Who else would be foolish enough to break into my castle?”</p><p> </p><p>Liv considered for a moment and then shrugged. “Fair enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a shame we don’t have time for tea and cake.” Rumplestiltskin sighed in mock disappointment. “She came all this way just as we’re going out.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? I’ve already said I’ll come with you. Can’t I just see her? I want to make sure she’s OK.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a bang from above them. Moments later there was another bang, closer this time. Liv guessed that Regina was moving around the Castle looking for her.</p><p> </p><p>“She’ll be fine, dearie, but now we really have to be going.”</p><p> </p><p>“She might not be–”</p><p> </p><p>“Regina is always fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, she’s not! That’s crap and you know it!” Liv’s voice had risen so that she was shouting, not paying any heed to who it was that she was shouting at. Rumplestiltskin reached out to grasp her arm, but she shook him off angrily. “Don’t touch me!”</p><p> </p><p>The Dark One ground his teeth and lurched forwards again. Once more Liv dodged him, hearing a door opening not too far away and footsteps growing louder as they sped towards the passageway the two of them were in. Rumplestiltskin took advantage of the split second she was distracted and wrapped a hand around her bicep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as her feet touched solid ground, Liv whirled on Rumplestiltskin her eyes flashing dangerously. She advanced, her hand raised and a finger pointing accusingly at him. Her furious expression faltered slightly as he let out a high-pitched giggle.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“You look so like your mother.” He informed her cheerfully. “Just before she ripped her first heart out.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t… stop it!”</p><p> </p><p>Rumplestiltskin shrugged. “And now you look like your other mother… confused and scared.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop it!”</p><p> </p><p>“And why wouldn’t you be scared? You’re with the Dark One, dearie. There’s no one here to help you resist the pull you feel to the darkness inside you. It’s just me… and you.”</p><p> </p><p>“STOP IT!” Liv screamed before raising both hands and running her fingers through her hair, cradling her head as she breathed deeply.</p><p> </p><p>He tilted his head slightly and stared at her. A smile bloomed over his face. She was a fighter alright; she was fighting against the current that he was intending to make sure drowned her in darkness. She was fighting against the slowly tightening hold he had over her. But she couldn’t resist for too much longer. Rumplestiltskin could see it in her eyes; the fear of the pull she felt towards the dark magic that he was surrounding her with.</p><p> </p><p>Walking in a slow circle, he scrutinised her carefully. Rumplestiltskin had always been a firm believer in people being shaped more by their environments, how they were conditioned, rather than genetics. Fate, he had decided, was something that could easily be ignored. Fates could be rewritten – especially if the changes were beneficial to him.</p><p> </p><p>No, the Dark One considered, the young Princess was the exception that proved his rule. He had ensured that she’d grown up away from her mothers; although the fact that somehow she’d ended up knowing Emma certainly irritated him. But somehow she still possessed the same prominent flaws as both women; apparently it was genetic and that couldn’t be stopped. She was as strong-willed and unable to see the benefits of deviating from ‘<em>goodness</em>’ as Emma was. She believed that she was strong enough to fight the darkness, just as Regina had. But Regina had given in soon enough and so would her daughter. The man had to believe that she would be just as easy to break as the Evil Queen had been all those years ago. It was a pity that there was no hint of True Love to manipulate this time around.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought we were going to Neverland?” Liv asked, her breath coming in ragged gulps as she tried to steady herself. She knew that he was watching her carefully, analysing her reaction and plotting silently. She refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing she was scared. Instead she fell back on belligerence and attitude. “So why are we in the middle of a forest? Again.”</p><p> </p><p>“I needed to open a portal somewhere, dearie.” He informed her cheerfully, jerking his shoulders in an approximation of a shrug. “Where better than the middle of a forest?”</p><p> </p><p>“How are you going to open a portal? With a potion like last time?”</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head, pulling something from his pocket and holding it up between his thumb and his index finger. It was clear, like glass and shaped like a jellybean. He grinned excitedly and, when he spoke, it was almost as though he was singing. “I’ve got a magic bean!”</p><p> </p><p>“But…” Liv frowned. “How? Henry said–”</p><p> </p><p>“Henry’s an idiot.” The Dark One told her bluntly, the sing-song tone forgotten instantly. Then he shrugged and turned away. “No matter; I have the bean and we’re going to use it to get us to Neverland.”</p><p> </p><p>“How can you be sure we’re going to end up where you want us to? What if you use the bean and we end up… in Narnia or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Narnia, Princess? <em>Really</em>? But we’ll end up where we’re supposed to because I have this.” He held up the small bottle that contained the potion he’d brewed earlier in his dungeon. “One drop of this on the bean and I’ll be able to direct the portal to where I want it. Well, I hope so anyway, dearie, or who knows where we’ll end up. Probably <em>not</em> Narnia, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re…” Liv was about to tell the man he was crazy but realised there was no point. She knew it, he knew it… everyone knew it. Saying it out loud wouldn’t change anything. Instead she let out a frustrated huff. “Fine. Do it… let’s get this over and done with.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not just yet, Princess,” he giggled, “not just yet.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Woah… <em>this</em> is where Rumplestiltskin lives?” Ruby asked, her mouth dropping open as she looked around the grand castle in awe. “Belle’s got it made!”</p><p> </p><p>“Really, dear? She’s living with <em>him</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good point.” The tall brunette conceded with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>Regina led the way through the castle, looking for any sign of life. The ground floor was completely deserted, so the Queen sent her mother to check the upper floors, while she and Ruby headed down towards the basement. Regina could almost feel the younger woman bouncing beside her, filled with questions and comments that she was barely restraining from bursting out.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” The woman asked at last with a sigh, stopping and turning to face Ruby.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously, Ruby, whatever it is, spit it out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t True Love’s Kiss break your spell?” The young brunette asked quickly. “It’s been bugging me that you and Emma, who I know share True Love, didn’t break it. But after I kissed Liv stuff kept bleeding through into my memory and then after Emma kissed you… the same started happening. I could see it in her eyes. She was trying to remember.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina narrowed her eyes slightly and her gaze flickered over the younger woman carefully. “Are you trying to say you think… you think that you and Liv are the same as me and Emma?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? No!” Ruby paled even more than normal, shaking her head vehemently. “That’s not what I’m saying. Well… I didn’t mean to say that. What I meant to say was… well… why wasn’t it instant? Why did it take so long for my memories to force their way back? How long will it take Emma to remember?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know.” The older woman admitted with a sigh. “My magic isn’t working the way it’s supposed to. I assumed that kissing Emma would break the memory spell then, when it didn’t, I assumed that she just didn’t love me. The spell was intended to take away her good memories of me, which it did, but I didn’t think it through properly. I panicked. Being back here… I felt the dark magic screaming for me to embrace it.” She whirled around, her eyes darkening and her mouth twisting into a familiar sneer. Ruby shrank back, recognising the Evil Queen she had once been straight away. “You have no idea how hard it is to ignore it… how hard it is to fight against something that feels so right, so natural.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Ruby let out a mirthless laugh, her fear evaporating at once. She stepped forward, forcing Regina backwards. “You don’t think I don’t know how hard it is to fight against some natural instinct inside yourself? Really, Regina? You think it’s easy being… being what I am?”</p><p> </p><p>The woman opened her mouth to retort, but a shout from somewhere ahead of them forced both women to whip their heads in the direction of the sound. Their argument immediately forgotten, both Regina and Ruby broke into a run.</p><p> </p><p>“No, she’s not! That’s crap and you know it!” They heard an incredibly familiar voice shouting. Seconds later another shout met their ears, worrying them even further. “Don’t touch me!”</p><p> </p><p>Flinging open a heavy wooden door, Ruby led the way along the corridor, whirling round a corner just in time to see crimson smoke filling the narrow stone passageway. When it cleared the two women found themselves alone.</p><p> </p><p>From beside her, Ruby heard a strangled cry and glanced sideways to see the older woman sliding to the ground with her hands pressed over her mouth. In a second the tall brunette dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around Regina, running a hand through her hair and stroking her back pacifyingly. Regina sobbed openly proving, if she hadn’t already, just how far she’d come from the Evil Queen she’d once been. Letting the girl see her so vulnerable would once have unleashed a wave of fury from the woman, but now Regina didn’t care.</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be OK.” Ruby soothed. “You heard her; she’s fighting him. Liv won’t give up trying to get back to you, wherever he takes her and whatever he does.”</p><p> </p><p>It was a while before the younger woman was able to heft Regina to her feet and lead her back along the passageway and up the stone staircase. They met Cora as they entered the large room where they’d began the search and the older woman looked between the other two warily, before placing her hands on either side of her daughter’s face gently. She shot Ruby a questioning look, wondering whether to ask what had happened or not.</p><p> </p><p>“We got there just too late. We heard Liv shouting, but when we reached them, they vanished.” Ruby explained, clenching her jaw.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you su–?” Cora started, but the doors flew opened at the other end of the room and a wide-eyed blonde hurtled towards them.</p><p> </p><p>Before any of them could ask how she’d got there, Emma had pushed both Ruby and Cora aside and gathered Regina into her arms. She crashed her lips desperately against the older woman’s kissing her with an urgency that made the other two slightly uncomfortable. Nodding her head towards the door, Cora motioned for the young brunette to follow her, leaving the couple to have some privacy for a couple of moments.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you do it, baby.” Emma murmured, resting her forehead against the brunette’s and running her hands slowly from Regina’s shoulders to her elbows and back up. “Why did you make us forget you and Liv?”</p><p> </p><p>“You weren’t supposed to forget Liv, just me.” Regina admitted with a sigh, her grip on Emma’s hips tightening instinctively. “But because my magic isn’t working properly, the spell didn’t work the way I intended it to. I thought… I thought if I kissed you… True Love’s Kiss…”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde grasped her face firmly, looking deep into her eyes. “I <em>do</em> love you, Gina. I do. I made you a promise,” she raised the other woman’s right hand and tapped the ring she had given her the night they’d been brought here, “when I gave you this. I promised I would never stop loving you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t your fault, sweetheart.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I know, but I–”</p><p> </p><p>Regina smiled weakly and shook her head. “You don’t have to say anything. You’re here now. That’s all that matters.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do have to say one thing.” Emma told her, pressing a soft kiss to her lips and using her thumb to bush away several tears that lingered on her girlfriend’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a fucking idiot, Regina Mills.”</p><p> </p><p>The brunette raised her eyebrows and fought to keep a smirk from twisting her lips. She did her best to look affronted, but she was too happy to have Emma with her once more to be convincing. “<em>Excuse me?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“You actually thought that my life would be better, safer, without you in it? That Henry would be happier?” Emma frowned, shaking her head and stepping backwards. “You’re not a coward, Regina. So why did you do it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Rumplestiltskin. He–”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re taking notice of what that bastard says? The one who manipulated all of our lives from the very beginning? The one who’s kidnapped our daughter? The one who has some plan to destroy our son or whatever he’s intending?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the point, Em. He’s dropped whatever plan he had because he… he saw… I’m going to be the one who destroys our family, Emma. Avoiding what I was, who I am, was easy in Storybrooke but here… can’t you feel the magic? It’s everywhere. I can feel it pulling me down. It would be so, so easy to give in to it.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you won’t, Regina. <em>Fuck</em>! Just because Rumplestiltskin told you that you can’t change… you already have. You have me now; you are not alone. You’ll never be alone again.” Emma promised. “Before, everyone was against you; you lost so much. But Cora’s got her heart, you’ve got a family and you’ve got someone who is willing to give you <em>everything</em>… someone who is willing to do <em>anything</em> just to see you smile.” Noticing the tears rolling down Regina’s cheeks again, Emma sighed and pulled her into her arms. “You’re not going to give in and you’re not going to let him beat you. I made you promises and now you’ve got to promise me that. I can’t lose you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I promise.” Regina mumbled into her neck. “I promise, Emma.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good… I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Locking eyes with the blonde, Regina slipped the ring off her right ring finger and swapped it onto the left. “If you’ll still have me?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma didn’t even bother to answer, pulling her girlfriend tightly against her and kissing her with everything she had. With a sigh when they broke apart, Emma moved slightly so that she could put a finger under Regina’s chin and tilt her face up towards her. “I think maybe you should leave it on your other hand for now, though; just until we get things sorted out properly.” She suggested, smiling when Regina nodded in agreement and returned the ring to its previous position. “We’d better go and find your mom and Ruby…” She paused, raising an eyebrow. “So, her and Liv, eh?”</p><p> </p><p>The brunette chuckled. “It’s complicated. Apparently.”</p><p> </p><p>“Complicated, huh?” The younger woman laughed, lacing their fingers together firmly and pulling her towards the door. “I’m glad we don’t know anything about that.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>There was a soft tap on the door and Snow looked up quickly. Her expression softened as her eyes fell on her grandson standing nervously in the doorway, one hand on the handle and the other fiddling with the bottom of his sweater.</p><p> </p><p>“Grandma?” He called softly as though expecting to be told off for disturbing her. “Can I come in?”</p><p> </p><p>She straightened up, turning away from the maps that were spread over the large table. Earlier, before Emma had come to her about Regina, Snow and Charming had been planning strategies to defend their Kingdom if the Evil Queen decided to attack. Now, however, Snow was trying to work out where Rumplestiltskin and the Princess… her granddaughter… could have got to.</p><p> </p><p>“Grandma?” Henry tried again as the woman drifted off into her own thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Henry. Are you OK, honey?”</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Ma?”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at him. “Didn’t she…? She remembered, Henry.” Snow told him with a small smile. His eyes widened at her words and she felt her smile broadening. The knowledge that Regina had been telling the truth and that her daughter loved her should have been a cause of concern for the raven-haired woman. Inexplicably, though, Snow found that she was perfectly content with the information. “She remembered that she <em>does</em> love Regina; your mom.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought… I knew… I knew they were telling the truth!”</p><p> </p><p>“How?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know… I could just tell.” He shrugged. “Couldn’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Snow frowned, thinking about it. “I… I don’t know. I suppose it…”</p><p> </p><p>“So Ma’s gone to find them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t she take me? I could have helped.”</p><p> </p><p>His grandmother laughed softly. “Oh, honey, you’re just a child.” She moved towards him in the centre of this room, cupping his cheek with one hand and pulling him towards her with the other, hugging him tightly. “I know you’re a smart, brave boy, but you are just a boy. Going up against Rumplestiltskin is going to be dangerous enough for your mother, Regina and Cora. Red and the Prin– Liv… they’re even more at risk.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I could–”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you couldn’t.” She told him firmly. Sensing that he was about to argue she arched an eyebrow and eyed him sternly. “This isn’t up for debate, Henry. The best thing you can do is try and figure out how we can get our memories back.” She eyed him with a hint of triumph, seeing how he perked up at the suggestion. “Think you can do that?”</p><p> </p><p>He grinned, squeezed her waist quickly and darted from the room. Snow’s lips twitched as though she was about to smile, before her eyebrows knitted and she returned to pouring over the maps once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina and Emma joined Ruby and Cora in the entrance hall. The older woman was pacing the flagstone floor with a thoughtful expression on her face, while the young brunette sat on the table against the wall, swinging her legs and picking at the mat on the surface beside her. At the sound of the door opening, they both whipped their heads round to look at the women, smiles gracing both their features as they took in their linked fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“You remember, Em?” Ruby asked carefully.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde nodded. “I’m so sorry I was so horrible to you, Rubes.” Emma apologised. “I never meant any of what I said… I don’t think you’re stupid or gullible or easily manipulated. I definitely don’t think you keep your brain in your pants… I hope not anyway, especially as my daughter is involved in this situation.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright. I know you didn’t mean it.” The younger woman smiled and squeezed her friend’s hand. Then she slid off the table and folded her arms. “So what’s the plan?”</p><p> </p><p>“We need to work out <em>how</em> Rumple’s taking Liv to another realm.” Regina told them, leaning against the wall and folding her own arms.</p><p> </p><p>Emma bit her lip. “But Liv can travel between worlds, right? Like that’s how she got back from the Netherworld. Twice. Maybe that’s why he wants her to go with him?”</p><p> </p><p>Her girlfriend shook her head. “He likes to control everything. He doesn’t know any better than we do whether it’s all realms or just that one. It could be that Liv can get <em>back</em> from another realm not <em>to</em> one. Or it could be because she wasn’t supposed to be in the Netherworld because she wasn’t dead, so she was able to get back.”</p><p> </p><p>“So there’s another reason that he’s taken her?”</p><p> </p><p>“There must be… mother?”</p><p> </p><p>Cora frowned and resumed her pacing. All three younger women tracked her movements with their eyes, waiting to hear whatever she had to say. “He wants something from her… and he wants to go to Neverland. Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hook?” Emma suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Neal?” Regina asked suddenly, glancing at her girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde shrugged. “How should I know?”</p><p> </p><p>“So his son being in Neverland is an option?” Ruby asked, looking between the older women for confirmation. “But why would that mean he wanted to take Liv with him? She <em>hates</em> the ass– Neal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rumple’s granddaughter!” Cora announced triumphantly, stopping her pacing and raising her hands above her head theatrically. “What’s her name… she’s friends with Olivia, isn’t she? I’m assuming she’d be able to persuade the girl to leave Neverland more effectively than Rumple would. And if she persuades… whatever she’s called… then Neal will be forced to return here as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“I told you she understood the way his mind works.” Regina muttered to Emma as the blonde raised her eyebrows at the theorising the older woman was doing.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s just one problem.” Ruby pointed out, looking between them quickly. “Jaye isn’t speaking to Liv. They had some kind of argument a while ago and haven’t spoken since.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina smiled softly. “We know, dear. But either Rumple doesn’t, or doesn’t much care.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what now?” Emma asked anxiously. “We’ve figured out why he wants to take Liv to Neverland, <em>maybe</em>, but we still don’t know how they were planning on getting there or whether they managed it or whether they’ll get back. We don’t even have any idea what might be waiting for them when they get there!”</p><p> </p><p>“We need to search through his things; look for any clues as to what he used to get them there.” Cora ordered, taking charge.</p><p> </p><p>“What kind of clues?” Ruby asked warily, glancing at Emma who looked as nonplussed as she did.</p><p> </p><p>The two witches exchanged a look. “Maybe you should leave the search to Regina and me?” Cora suggested. “You two wait for Belle to get back from… wherever she’s gone… and ask whether she knows anything.”</p><p> </p><p>When Cora and Regina had disappeared in the direction of the dungeons, Ruby turned to Emma who was leaning against the wall fiddling with the edge of a tapestry hanging beside her. The brunette watched her for a moment, amused at the expressions that crossed her face. She started off looking as though she was deep in thought, then her eyebrows furrowed even more and she was glaring at the floor. After a couple of moments, her expression softened and she smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatcha thinking about?” The younger woman asked, moving across the room and leaning beside her. She bumped their shoulders gently.</p><p> </p><p>A light blush spread across Emma’s cheeks. “Regina.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” Ruby laughed softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up!”</p><p> </p><p>“So what did Liv and Jaye actually fight about?” The brunette asked a short while later. The question had been going round in her head since Regina had said they knew about it. “She told me that it was her fault, but she didn’t want to talk about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You really want to know?” Emma asked curiously, turning her head to the side to send the younger woman a small smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby shrugged. “She’s my friend. If she’s told her moms about it then the fight couldn’t be about anything too embarrassing, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t be too sure about that!”</p><p> </p><p>“So? What was it?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma bit her lip, hesitating for a moment. “So there was this thing that happened.” She smirked at Ruby’s raised eyebrows. “Regina walked in on Liv and Jaye hanging out and in an attempt to wind Gina up, Liv kissed Jaye. But then Jaye kissed her back and got all weird when Liv made it clear it was a joke.”</p><p> </p><p>“They kissed?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like I said, it was a joke.”</p><p> </p><p>“Some joke…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” The blonde held her hands up. “I never said I understood my daughter’s… strange… sense of humour.” She grinned. “But if it makes you feel any better she told us that there was no chance that it meant anything because she liked someone else.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma laughed. “Don’t act like you don’t know, Rubes…. Little Miss I-Kissed-Her-In-The-Dungeons. And I <em>really</em> hope that’s not a euphemism.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t want to know.” Her friend joked, winking.</p><p> </p><p>There was a long pause and both women found themselves wondering how long Regina and Cora were going to be searching for answers. Time ticked past and there was no sign of them or of Belle who they’d assumed would be back before long. Emma resumed her pacing, but Ruby was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to pay too much attention to her.</p><p> </p><p>Finally the door the two witches had left through opened and Regina and Cora appeared. Emma leapt towards them at once, questions falling from her lips before they could even catch a breath. Her girlfriend smiled and squeezed her hand reassuringly, before she looked to her mother and her face fell.</p><p> </p><p>“Mother believes that Rumple is in possession of a magic bean.” She admitted with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“But I thought–” Emma’s eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>“We all did, dear.” Regina agreed. “We assumed they were all gone, but it seems that Rumple managed to get his hands on one before they were burnt.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know he’s got one?” Ruby asked her, looking between the women in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>Cora held up a something green, which after a couple of moments the younger women were able to identify as part of a beanstalk. It still had a single leaf attached, but there was no sign of any beans. They all stared at the stalk as though none of them had seen one before. Then Emma arched an eyebrow and cleared her throat.</p><p> </p><p>“So… what do we do now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your parents may not trust me or Mother anymore,” Regina started slowly, thinking on the spot, “but I think we should go back to their castle. If Rumple is using that bean, we need to think of a new plan.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Will you <em>stop</em> transporting me around without any warning!” Liv snapped, wrenching her arm out of Rumplestiltskin’s grip and glaring around. The crimson smoke dissipated quickly and, yet again, they were standing in a forest clearing. “Where the hell are we this time?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your grandparents’ Castle is just over there.” He informed her, pointing through the trees behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Liv’s mouth dropped open. “What? Why are we here? Are you…?”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed and shook his head wildly, one hand on his chest as though supporting himself. “No, no, dearie! I’m not releasing you from our deal. In fact, I’m proposing a slight alteration to our original terms.”</p><p> </p><p>“What alteration?” She asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes and putting her hands on her hips.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t kill each and every single one of them if you agree to obey me.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” The teenager arched an eyebrow. “In what way?”</p><p> </p><p>“Anything I ask of you.” He held up a finger, sensing she was about to argue. “Anything I ask of you as long as I make it clear that I <em>need</em> your assistance.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv thought for a moment. Would Rumplestiltskin really kill her entire family if she refused his request? Just one look at him was enough to at least make her wary that he wouldn’t think twice.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” She breathed in a defeated voice. “Fine… just leave them alone.”</p><p> </p><p>With a wave of his hand, he produced a long roll of parchment and a quill. “Sign here, dearie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I read it first?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a smart one, Princess. Don’t you trust me?” When she simply raised an eyebrow, he giggled. “I see your point.”</p><p> </p><p>With a deep exhalation of breath, the teenager scribbled her name on the line Rumplestiltskin was indicating and the parchment vanished in a puff of crimson smoke. Then he turned and began striding through the trees in the direction he’d said the castle was located. They walked in silence, Liv brooding on what he’d just manipulated her into doing and the man giggling gleefully every so often at his triumph.</p><p> </p><p>As they approached the outer gates of the castle an alarm went up from the guards and Rumplestiltskin raised a hand, stopping the teenager in her tracks. He indicated that they should wait for the occupants to leave the safety of the building and meet them in neutral territory.</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t have long to wait before the huge wooden gates swung open and figures appeared, striding purposefully towards them. Snow and Charming led the group with her mothers and Henry just behind them. Ruby and Cora were hot on their heels and Granny, Archie and the Blue Fairy brought up the rear.</p><p> </p><p>“Liv?”</p><p> </p><p>Not even glancing at the man beside her, the girl moved forward at the sound of her name. A smile broke over her face at the sight of the figures heading quickly towards them. Forgetting about her situation at once, the teenager gathered up her skirts to stop herself falling and sprinted across the ground towards them.</p><p> </p><p>Half way between the point where they’d been standing and she’d been standing she collided with her mothers who had pushed past Snow and Charming and run towards her, throwing herself into their arms and not even attempting to hide her relief at finally seeing them again. She sobbed freely into their chests, turning her head occasionally so that each mother was equally soaked in her tears. Liv cried with happiness and despair, the tears mingling as they ran down her face.</p><p> </p><p>All too soon the teenager was plucked from her mothers’ embrace and felt arms around her waist. She looked down at the dark hair belonging to her brother and wrapped her own arms tightly around him, pressing a kiss to his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you remember, kid?”</p><p> </p><p>The head shook, his face still pressed against her. “No… no one does except Ma and Ruby. But I believe you.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled. “Good.”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes roamed over the rest of the group behind them; all three of her grandparents, Granny, Ruby, Archie and the Blue Fairy. Her gaze fell on the tall brunette and she was surprised to see confusion mixing with relief on Ruby’s face. Disentangling herself distractedly from Henry’s arms, she stepped forward hesitantly, her eyes glued to the older girl.</p><p> </p><p>“Ruby?”</p><p> </p><p>“Princess!” A sing-song voice from behind called out. “I <em>need</em> you!”</p><p> </p><p>At once the teenager stiffened and an undefinable expression flashed in her eyes. Her hands curled into fists and the one that had been heading towards Ruby dropped heavily to her side. Almost as though she had no control of her body, she turned and looked towards where Rumplestiltskin was grinning at her.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Regina stepped forwards, putting herself between her daughter and the Dark One.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s OK, Mom… I have to go.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone stared as the girl walked slowly towards the man. She didn’t look back, but she did stop a little way off. There were a couple of moments of quiet conversation. Regina and Emma moved forwards, hoping to hear what they were saying.</p><p> </p><p>They could only hear a few odd words; destiny, deal, promises, family and fate amongst them. The two women exchanged a look, neither knowing what was going on and hating the fact that they were in the dark. The only reassuring part of what they could see was that Liv seemed to be standing her ground, her arms alternating between resting on her hips and folding over her chest.</p><p> </p><p>Finally Liv jabbed a finger in Rumplestiltskin’s direction and then gestured over her shoulder. She leant towards him, physically shoving at his shoulder, before turning and obviously intending to return to her family. Her progress was halted when the Dark One grasped her arm and leant close, hissing something in her ear. She closed her eyes, her jaw clenching. Her shoulders visibly slumped.</p><p> </p><p>“Liv…” Regina couldn’t hold back anymore. “Sweetheart it’s OK. Whatever he’s told you, whatever you think you have to do… you don’t. Just come here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Run along, Princess.” Rumplestiltskin offered, his face twisting into a grin. “Go and play happy families. But… before you do…” He waved his hand and a young woman appeared, blinking in confusion. As her gaze fixed on the man beside her, she gasped and stumbled backwards. Rumplestiltskin grabbed her by the arm and pushed her roughly towards the teenager. “Show them what you’ve learnt, Princess.”</p><p><br/>“What?”<br/><br/>He leant close and hissed in her ear. “Do it, or I’ll pick one of them and remind you how it’s done.” He threatened in a voice that was so low that only Liv could hear.</p><p> </p><p>“You said…”</p><p> </p><p>“I said I wouldn’t kill <em>each</em> and <em>every</em> one of them. I never said I wouldn’t kill <em>any</em> of them.” He smiled. “I’ll even let you chose, if you like?”</p><p> </p><p>“No!”</p><p><br/>She clenched her jaw and squeezed her eyes closed, her own heart hammering in her chest, shoving her hand into the girl and pulling out her heart. The young woman whimpered in terror, her eyes wide and afraid, but Liv forced herself not to look at her properly. She forced herself not to listen to the scared sobs the woman was letting escape. Her gaze firmly on the ground, Liv squeezed the muscle until the figure went limp in her arms.</p><p><br/>“Now.” Rumplestiltskin pulled the body from the teenager and looked at her for a moment, before letting her slump to the ground beside him. His face twisted in contempt and he prodded her with his boot. Liv’s stomach churned and she kept her eyes trained firmly on her feet as he turned back to the group watching them in horror. “We need to borrow young Henry for a while.”</p><p><br/>“No!” Emma shouted, lurching forward, Regina at her side.</p><p><br/>Snow and Charming immediately did the same, hiding their grandson behind them. They had obviously forgotten that Rumplestiltskin was able to transport himself around in a puff of smoke because he vanished, reappearing split seconds later behind them and wrapping his hand tightly around Henry’s upper arm. The boy cried out and struggled as Rumplestiltskin moved them back beside the girl once more.</p><p><br/>Liv could only look on in horror as she watched her brother struggling to free himself. She knew that the man would whisk them away before her mothers or grandparents could move an inch. The only thing she could do was promise to protect him, although what good that would do she wasn’t sure. If there was any chance that they would have trusted her before, they were highly unlikely to do so after what she’d just done which, she thought bitterly, Rumplestiltskin’s intention undoubtedly was all along.</p><p><br/>“I won’t let anything happen to Henry.” She told the group, pleading with them to trust what she was saying. Glaring at the man beside her, she ripped her brother from his grip and moved to put herself between them, holding Henry tight to her side. “I promise I’ll protect him with my life.”</p><p><br/>And then, with a maniacal giggle, the Dark One waved his hand and the forest around them melted away.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Silence descended over the group standing outside the Charmings’ Castle. No one seemed able to reconcile what they’d just seen with what they’d thought was going to happen. Liv had killed a young woman without even reacting and Rumplestiltskin had taken her and Henry. Regina felt as though her legs were going to collapse underneath her and reached sideways, grasping desperately for Emma who was standing as still as a statue beside her.</p><p> </p><p>Emma felt the older woman’s hand closing around her own and gripped on tightly. She didn’t doubt that her parents would start up the blame game as soon as they pulled themselves together, but the blonde knew that this wasn’t Regina’s fault. Not that she wasn’t struggling not to lay any blame with her girlfriend at all; if Regina hadn’t performed the memory spell then Rumplestiltskin wouldn’t have been able to get to their daughter in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>Shaking her head, she dismissed the thought. Regina hadn’t done this. Rumplestiltskin had. There would be a reason that Liv was going along with what he wanted. It was probably a stupid reason linked to the teenager’s fear of losing people, but there would definitely be a reason that made sense to her daughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Emma…”</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be OK, baby.” The blonde reassured her girlfriend firmly, immediately knowing that she needed to be strong. Regina’s guilt would be kicking in and the younger woman knew that if Regina was weighed down by it she would be no help at all. “Liv’s not stupid and she’s a good kid. She’ll look after Henry and figure something out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you still so sure you can trust that girl, Red?” Granny’s harsh voice cut through the silence, her question causing a small whimper from her granddaughter.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not… that’s not Liv… she’s not… she wouldn’t…”</p><p> </p><p>Regina took a deep breath, composing herself. “You’re right, Ruby. Liv wouldn’t do that. He’s got something on her…” She closed her eyes and shook her head. “She’s made another deal with him. The way she looked as though she had no choice but to go back to him when he said he <em>needed</em> her… that’s the same effect that him saying ‘please’ had on me before the curse broke.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would she do that?” Emma demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s protecting us.” Cora told her. The group had almost forgotten she was there, standing a little way apart and taking everything in silently. “I suspect he threatened us if she didn’t obey him. It’s one of his classic moves; find the weakness and manipulate it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then she’s fucking screwed.” The blonde told the others with a sigh. “Liv won’t do anything that will let him get to us.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry was shaking when their feet touched solid ground once more. Rumplestiltskin had transported them all back to his castle. Immediately the teenager leapt towards her brother, carefully checking him for injuries. He pushed her away, his eyes flashing with betrayal and fear.</p><p> </p><p>“Kid… I promise I didn’t know he was going to do this…” She told him softly, cupping his cheek with her hand and looking seriously at the boy. “And I swear to you that I won’t let him harm a single hair on your head. I’ll die before he hurts you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You killed her… you ripped out her heart… just like the Evil Queen.” He accused, stumbling backwards away from her. “Grandma and Gramps and the others were right. You’re the Dark Princess… you can’t be trusted.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Henry, I’m not. You can trust me. I did it to protect you; all of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You would say that!”</p><p> </p><p>Behind them they heard an amused giggle. Both Henry and Liv whirled round at once and fixed Rumplestiltskin with different expressions, his fearful and hers furious. He waved his hands in the air, still giggling as Liv advanced threateningly, her finger jabbing in his direction.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve already said that I’ll help you!” She shouted. “Why did you do this? Why did you need Henry? Couldn’t you just leave him alone?”</p><p> </p><p>“You <em>really</em> think Bae would be convinced by you?” The man asked, laughing at her. “You really think you’d be able to get my son to come home? That’s why I need Henry. Bae will come home if his son wishes it.”</p><p> </p><p>“So why…?”</p><p> </p><p>He stepped forward, a leer on his face. “I set Cora on the dark path, I set Regina on the dark path and now… now I’ve set you on the dark path.”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Henry leapt forward and wrapped his hand around his sister’s wrist. “You haven’t! Olivia…”</p><p> </p><p>“I… just leave him alone.” The girl almost pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going to harm the boy.” Rumplestiltskin assured her, glancing to Henry and almost faltering at the expression on his face. He considered the boy for a moment and then waved a hand in his direction. A shimmering mist formed around Henry’s head and he blinked several times. A moment later he looked at the other two with comprehension. “Better?”</p><p> </p><p>“Liv!” Henry threw himself at his sister, burying his face in her neck and wrapping his arms so tightly around her she struggled to breathe. “I remember!”</p><p> </p><p>She glanced up at the Dark One who smirked and shrugged. “I need him to remember his father. It will make all of this so much easier.”</p><p> </p><p>“You alright, kid?” The girl asked gently, prising his arms free of her waist and pushing him away so that she could look at him properly.</p><p> </p><p>He nodded. “Are you?”</p><p> </p><p>Liv laughed softly, ruffling his hair. “I’m great.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh! Isn’t this sweet!” Rumplestiltskin cooed. Then he motioned towards the doors with a flourish of his hand. “Shall we? We have somewhere to be.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now?”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no point in waiting, is there, Princess?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t we leave Henry here… let him go back to Mom and Ma?”</p><p> </p><p>“I could leave <em>you</em> at home?”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Henry grabbed at his sister, shaking his head vehemently. “We’ll both go.”</p><p> </p><p>Rumplestiltskin grinned and giggled, leading them out of the Castle. He motioned for them to stand back, before pulling the potion and the magic bean out of his pocket and holding them up as though about to perform a magic trick which, Liv supposed, he was. Carefully, the Dark One tipped the vial so that a single drop of the potion trickled onto the bean. It glowed a bright sunshine yellow, before returning to its original colourless state. Raising an eyebrow at the teenager who was watching intently, he dropped the bean onto the forest floor and stepped back as a vortex began to whirl in front of their feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready?” He shouted over the wind that had picked up dramatically. Liv nodded, looking as though she was far from ready, gripping Henry’s hand tightly. “Come on then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait!” She reached out and grabbed his arm as he took a step towards the portal. “How are we going to get back?”</p><p> </p><p>Rumplestiltskin turned to face her, his eyes wide with fake shock. “I hadn’t thought about that.” He told her, before giggling and dragging them forward into the swirling green light.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Liv gingerly opened her eyes and looked around. The forest they’d been standing in had vanished and been replaced by a beach. The sand was golden and the sea swirling into the cove was a deep, stormy grey-green. It crashed over the rocks dotted around the shoreline. As she sat up, her hands sank into the sand beside her and she screwed her nose up, brushing the grains off her skin and the skirt of her dress.</p><p> </p><p>“Liv?”</p><p> </p><p>At once the teenager was on her feet and racing across the beach towards her brother. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, before doing a quick assessment of his health. Henry grinned and swatted her hands away, assuring her he was fine.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom’s not here.” She reasoned, grinning at him. “Someone has to fuss over you and make sure you’re OK.”</p><p> </p><p>“Princess, I need you!” A sing-song voice called out and the teenager gritted her teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, kid.” She muttered, grabbing his hand and pulling him along with her.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you doing what he says?” Henry asked, peering up at her in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>Liv sighed, not seeing any point hiding anything from him. There were too many secrets in their family as it was. “I made a deal with him; he promised to leave everyone alone if I agreed to obey him if he said he <em>needed</em> me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled weakly. “Yeah…”</p><p> </p><p>“Come along!” Rumplestiltskin called. “We haven’t got all day.”</p><p> </p><p>They made their way up the beach away from the sea. Walking in the dress was difficult and, fed up of the teenager’s moaning, the Dark One waved a hand in the air not even bothering to turn around. From the reluctant thanks that met his ears, he assumed that the girl was pleased with the pants, shirt, leather vest and boots he had swapped for gown and pumps. Liv hated that she had to rely on others to change her outfits for her, but she sure as hell wasn’t going to ask Rumplestiltskin for tips.</p><p> </p><p>“You look just like Grandma in my book.” Henry hissed at her, his eyes fixed on the back of the man ahead of them. “When she was hiding from Mom in the forest.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv raised an eyebrow. “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… you should be proud. She was pretty badass.”</p><p> </p><p>The girl burst out laughing at the earnest expression on his face, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and shaking her head slightly. Rumplestiltskin turned and fixed her with a disapproving glare, but the teenager just rolled her eyes. They continued through the forest following the man who seemed to know where he was going. If she’d really thought about it, Liv would have guessed that Rumplestiltskin had been here before; that this was familiar territory to him. But she wasn’t really thinking about it, concentrating more on making sure she was able to keep her brother safe.</p><p> </p><p>Hours passed and they continued to walk. Rumplestiltskin gave no indication of where they were going or how long it would take. Most of their journey took them through dense trees and Liv was sure that she would be sick of the sight of them if they ever got back home. All she really wanted was to go back to Storybrooke and her life as she’d known it. She wasn’t even sure if it was possible, if they’d ever get to go back home, but it was all that was keeping her going at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>It was dusk when they left the forest behind and began traipsing over rocky ground. Rumplestiltskin led them down a rough track, before coming to a halt in a tiny, sandy bay. He indicated a small cave cut into the cliff behind them and both Liv and Henry realised that they were stopping here for the night. The Dark One waved his hand, creating a small fire on the strip of beach, proving them with heat and light as night really set in.</p><p> </p><p>Henry stayed close to his sister, who deliberately positioned herself between him and his grandfather at all times. She had finally given in to her curiosity after they’d eaten the meal he had conjured up for them, asking why he didn’t simply transport them across Neverland to wherever Neal and his family were. Whatever answer she’d been expecting, it wasn’t the one she got. Rumplestiltskin explained, with more patience and sincerity than she’d heard for a long time, that he wanted his son to realise how important he was to him; that he was willing to track him down without magic and prove himself in the way that Bae wanted him to. Liv didn’t think it was tactful to raise the issue of the magically created fire and food. Instead she nodded slowly, before sending him a weak smile and pulling Henry into the cave to get some sleep.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Wake up, Princess!”</p><p> </p><p>At once the teenager sat bolt upright, staring around for the source of the voice and not seeing Rumplestiltskin anywhere. The cave was still in darkness and, glancing to her right, she saw Henry curled up fast asleep underneath the blankets the man had provided them with. Carefully, so as not to disturb him, Liv crawled out of the cave and looked around. Not bothering to put her boots on, she felt the sand between her toes as she walked slowly along the beach, looking for the Dark One.</p><p> </p><p>A soft green glow floated through the air towards her and Liv raised her hand, feeling a tingling in her arm as magic surged through her. She waited, watching as the tiny ball of light came to a halt at head height a few feet away. Liv watched as the indistinct shape came into focus and a tiny figure became visible. The woman grew bigger until the teenager let out a gasp.</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking hell…” She gasped. “Are you…? No way!”</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Tinker Bell.” The fairy informed her with a smirk. “I know why you’re here, Princess Olivia of the Dark Kingdom.”</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Liv and if you wanna enlighten me that’d be great because I’m not really sure why I’m here.”</p><p> </p><p>“The Dark One brought you.”</p><p> </p><p>The teenager rolled her eyes. “I know <em>that</em> bit.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s told you he wants to get his son back? That’s why he brought you and your brother, his grandson, with him?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know that bit, too. Tell me something I <em>don’t</em> know, Tink.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s lying.”</p><p> </p><p>That admission made Liv stop rolling her eyes immediately. A chill ran down her spine and she narrowed her eyes at the fairy, tilting her head questioningly. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s lying to you, Your Highness.” Tinker Bell repeated. “The main reason the Dark One is here is to get his revenge on Peter.”</p><p> </p><p>“Revenge?”</p><p> </p><p>“Peter took something from the Dark One many years ago and now he’s here to retrieve it. Rekindling his relationship with his son is just an afterthought. Even if Bae wasn’t here the Dark One would have come anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is… what did Peter Pan take?” Liv asked, unsure whether to believe the fairy or not. On the one hand it was easily believable that Rumplestiltskin had come to get revenge. On the other hand there was something about this conversation that put the teenager on edge. “What…?”</p><p> </p><p>“A talisman that allows the wearer to stay young forever. The Dark One planned to give it to his son, to keep Baelfire a child, an innocent, forever. But Peter took it.” Tinker Bell explained.</p><p> </p><p>Liv frowned. “That doesn’t sound so bad…”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t understand, Princess. It’s not just what Peter took, but the fact that he took it in the first place. The Dark One wants revenge; he wants to make a point, make an example of Peter.”</p><p> </p><p>The teenager bit her lip, wondering what to think about the situation. Then she shook her head and wrapped her arms around herself. “I’m sorry… I can’t help you. Peter Pan isn’t my problem. My priority is making sure my brother gets home to our moms in one piece.”</p><p> </p><p>At her words, the soft green glow around the fairy flashed. It grew darker, streaks of red flashing through it. “You will help him!”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I won’t.” Liv assured her firmly. “Rumplestiltskin has something on me, you don’t. If I wasn’t being forced to I wouldn’t even be helping him.”</p><p> </p><p>Tinker Bell’s face screwed into an angry snarl. “You <em>will</em> help him.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Shaking her head again, the teenager shrugged. “I’m sorry… I’ll do my best to keep Rumplestiltskin focused on Neal… Bae, whatever… but I can’t stop him. He just says three words and my freewill flies out of the window.”</p><p> </p><p>The fairy surged forward, causing Liv to stumble backwards slightly as the woman got too close to her face. “You’ll regret this, Princess.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure I will.” Liv sighed tiredly, wafting a hand in her direction and turning to head back towards the cave.</p><p> </p><p>There was an angry snarl behind her as she walked quickly along the beach. The green glow faded to nothing and Liv closed her eyes momentarily. She paused, changing direction and walking down the shore. Dipping her toes into the very edge of the water, she stared out over the gentle waves at the reflection of the moon on the surface.</p><p> </p><p>A rustling sound behind her drew the teenager from her reverie and she turned quickly, her eyes scanning the darkness for any sign of movement. It took a couple of moments, but she finally saw a figure creeping towards the entrance to the cave. For a split second she thought it was Rumplestiltskin. Then, with a panicked lurch in her chest, she realised it wasn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Without any further hesitation she sprinted back up the sand towards where her brother was asleep and launched herself at the figure, tackling it to the ground and fighting to keep control. It was a boy, taller than her but much skinnier. Still, though, he had the upper hand when it came to strength. Her hands gripped his upper arms, forcing his shoulders into the ground, until he twisted underneath her and flipped them so that she was suddenly lying in the sand.</p><p> </p><p>They struggled, each trying to get the upper hand until, finally, Liv sat on his chest with his arms pinned under her knees. She was glaring down at him, wondering what she was supposed to do next, when a shadow was cast over them and she glanced up warily, hoping it wasn’t about to become a case of two against one.</p><p> </p><p>“Take his heart.” Rumplestiltskin ordered.</p><p> </p><p>Liv looked up angrily. “No. I told you I won’t do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“He was about to attack your brother.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were <em>watching</em>?” She asked incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed deeply. “I don’t want you to crush this one, Princess. If you take his heart we can control him.” They both peered down at the terrified boy beneath the teenager. “Pan is tricky… the more muscle we have, the better.”</p><p> </p><p>“So I take his heart and we… keep it in a box?” She asked, arching an eyebrow. The boy whimpered, his eyes flicking between the two people calmly discussing the fate of his heart. “That’s it?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv stared at him for a moment before shoving her hand through the boy’s chest and drawing out his heart. What scared the teenager the most was the lack of feeling she felt as she stared down at the organ. Was she really that numbed to what she was doing already? Maybe she was exactly the person Rumplestiltskin thought she was.</p><p> </p><p>Swallowing in an attempt to remove the lump in her throat, she thrust the heart towards the Dark One and rolled off the boy beneath her. As Rumplestiltskin conjured a wooden box in his hand, she turned away in disgust. She felt sick to her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, come on, Princess!” He chuckled, putting his hands on her shoulders and forcing her to turn and look at her victim. “This is nothing your mother… your grandmother… haven’t done a hundred times before. You’re just… joining the family business.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up.” She muttered, stamping away into the cage where Henry was still fast asleep, oblivious to what had been going on outside.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Who’s that?” Henry asked about two seconds after he woke up and spotted the now heartless boy sleeping on the sand a little way away from the cave.</p><p> </p><p>“Err… he’s just…”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s going to help us find your father, Henry.” Rumplestiltskin informed him, sensing that Liv didn’t know how to explain what had transpired during the night. She shot him a curious look, wondering why he hadn’t just told her brother what she’d done. He smiled. “He’s a friend of your sister’s.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… from Storybrooke?” Henry asked innocently.</p><p> </p><p>“Not exactly…”</p><p> </p><p>“We should get going.” The Dark One said authoritively. “Wake your friend up, Princess.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv sighed, but did as she was told. The boy eyed her suspiciously, but didn’t mention anything about their fight or the fact she’d ripped his heart clean out of his chest. Once they’d eaten a quick breakfast Rumplestiltskin conjured up for them, they headed back into the forest to continue their trek. The Dark One and the boy took the lead, with Liv and Henry trailing along behind them.</p><p> </p><p>Not long into their walk, there was a crash from ahead of them and a dozen or so boys, ranging from about Henry’s age to a couple who looked older than Liv, dropped out of the trees around them. Each was dressed in ragged clothes, a long hooded cape and every single one had a scarf tied around their faces so that only their eyes were visible. Liv clutched her brother to her tightly, her eyes darting between the advancing figures.</p><p> </p><p>Calmly, Rumplestiltskin waved a hand in the air, freezing each of them on the spot. He turned to Liv, eyebrow raised.</p><p> </p><p>“I need you to–”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” She shook her head, fighting against her body’s instinct to do what he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s them or us, Princess, so I <em>need</em> you to take their hearts.”</p><p> </p><p>“Henry, I…”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled weakly, glancing between his sister and his grandfather. “It’s OK… I know you don’t have a choice.”</p><p> </p><p>After a slight pause, looking at him intently, Liv nodded and reached into the nearest chest, plucking out the heart and holding it out in Rumplestiltskin’s direction. He smiled and conjured a box to put it in, while she went around the rest of the boys repeating her action. When each of the hearts was in the Dark One’s possession, she hung her head and stared at her feet.</p><p> </p><p>Henry slipped his hand into hers and squeezed it. “It’s OK.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not.” She disagreed, turning to him with wide eyes. “At first I was disgusted by what I was doing… then I was sort of numb. Now… now I feel powerful and… I like it.” She shook her head, looking away. “Having that power over another living creature it’s… it’s intoxicating. I think… if he asks me to do it again… I don’t think he’ll have to tell me he <em>needs</em> me to do it.”</p><p> </p><p>Her brother looked horrified. “Liv…”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, Henry, I know!” She sighed, pulling her hand out of his and running it over her face. “I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is how Mom started out.” The boy said fearfully. “Then look what happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know… I’m scared.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing to be scared of, dearie.” Rumplestiltskin cut in, slipping between them and resting an arm on each of their shoulders. “This is your destiny.”</p><p> </p><p>As he pushed past them, leading the way once more, the brother and sister looked at each other nervously, feeling as though his attempt at reassurance had made things a million times worse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finally Rumplestiltskin led them into a clearing that contained several wooden huts that looked as though they’d been thrown together by someone who didn’t know one end of a hammer from the other. The man had a strong urge to work some magic and improve the makeshift village, but he remembered his son’s hatred of magic and refrained.</p><p> </p><p>Liv and Henry hung back, waiting to see what would happen. The group of heartless boys stood away from them, just watching. After a moment the door of one of the ramshackle houses opened and a small boy raced out. He had light brown hair and looked to be around Henry’s age. Behind him they heard a gruff chuckle and then Neal appeared, chasing the boy good-naturedly.</p><p> </p><p>He stopped at once, his eyes falling on his father. Neal frowned, folding his arms as he glared at Rumplestiltskin. Then he spotted Henry and Liv and his mouth dropped open and he took a step forward.</p><p> </p><p>“Henry, buddy, what are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“We came to take you home.” Rumplestiltskin said, smiling at his son.</p><p> </p><p>“Henry?”</p><p> </p><p>The boy nodded at his father. “He’s right, Dad. We… we came to take you back to the Enchanted Forest.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you?”</p><p> </p><p>It took Liv a moment to realise that Neal was talking to her. She shrugged. “I miss Jaye. She’s… she’s my friend.”</p><p> </p><p>Neal watched her for a moment, before turning back to face his father. “What’s really going on here? Why did you bring them with you? Did you think you’d stand more of a chance convincing me to go back if you brought my son? Did you think you could get Liv to persuade Jaye to convince me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bae…”</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Neal!”</p><p> </p><p>At the sound of shouting, two females emerged from the house and stared at them. Liv had never met Wendy before, but now she saw how similar she was to her daughter. Both were tall and thin and blonde, with the same pale skin and huge blue eyes. Those blue eyes were looking between their visitors with identical bemused expressions. Jaye’s bleach blonde hair was growing out, her slightly darker roots clearly visible with her hair lying loose around her shoulders. When she noticed Liv’s eyes on her, she quickly scraped it back and secured it in a high ponytail.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to invite our guests inside, Neal?” Wendy called pleasantly, clearly possessing the same accent as her daughter. She stepped forward, smiling at the boy and his sister. “You must be Liv; I’ve heard so much about you.”</p><p> </p><p>The teenager nodded awkwardly, wondering what Jaye had told her mother. “It’s nice to meet you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jane,” Liv noticed the other girl rolling her eyes at the use of her real name, “has told me all about you and how you were there for her when she was having trouble dealing with the news that Neal was her father.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…”</p><p> </p><p>But Wendy’s eyes were already on Rumplestiltskin, waiting for Neal to say something to him. The man sighed and motioned towards his father without looking at him. “You remember my father, Wendy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Charmed…” The Dark One told her, smiling the first genuine smile Liv had seen on his face in a long time.</p><p> </p><p>There was a slightly uncomfortable silence where everyone looked at each other and wondered what to say. Henry instinctively drew closer to Liv and she wrapped an arm around his shoulders. As he glanced up at her, she nodded slowly and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“So… can we go home now?” She asked bluntly.</p><p> </p><p>Rumplestiltskin glanced at his son, who held up his hands. “I’m not stopping you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bae…”</p><p> </p><p>“Neal… maybe you should talk to your father.” Wendy suggested softly, laying a hand on his arm and squeezing it gently. He glanced at her and she smiled. With a sigh he nodded. “I’ll take the kids out to the cove so you can have some peace.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a kid.” Jaye snapped at exactly the same moment Liv said the same.</p><p> </p><p>Wendy smiled. “I think maybe you two need a talk as well.” She suggested. “Jane mentioned you’d fallen out?”</p><p> </p><p>Neither girl really knew what to say to that, especially with everyone looking at them. Liv wasn’t sure who knew what about their argument and didn’t really want to have to explain the cause. She just nodded slowly, locking eyes with her former friend. Jaye sighed and shrugged, stalking away from the clearing into the forest.</p><p> </p><p>Wendy held out her hand to her son and motioned for their guests to follow them through the trees. Exchanging a look with Henry, who didn’t seem to know how he felt about their current situation, the teenager pulled him after the blonde and the boy. They walked through a forest for a while, until it opened out onto a small rocky cove.</p><p> </p><p>“Danny!” The blonde woman shouted as her son took off running towards the path leading down to the water. “Be careful!” She turned and smiled warmly at Henry. “Do you want to come down with us, Henry? Then Liv and Jane can work out their problems.”</p><p> </p><p>“Liv?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll keep a close eye on him, he’ll be perfectly safe.”</p><p> </p><p>The teenager shrugged. “It’s up to you, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded slowly and set off down the path Danny had disappeared along. Wendy smiled at Liv and then followed, picking her way carefully down the steep slope. That left the two teenage girls alone at the top of the cliff, staring down into the cove. Liv realised that if she sat on the grassy edge she could watch her brother running around below her. She was reluctant to let him out of her sight.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment, Jaye moved to sit beside her. “So…”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m really sorry, OK?” Liv told her, not moving her gaze from Henry’s figure on the beach. “I really never intended to upset you. It just got a bit out of hand and then you didn’t let me explain or apologise properly.”</p><p> </p><p>“So this is my fault for… for what? Being oversensitive?” The blonde snapped, glaring at the brunette.</p><p> </p><p>Liv could feel her glare burning into the side of her head. “That’s not what I said.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what are you saying?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m saying I’m sorry for being insensitive and stupid and not thinking before I acted.” She sighed deeply. “I didn’t mean for you to read more into it than I intended. I never thought you actually…”</p><p> </p><p>“I liked you, so what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Liked? Past tense?” Liv teased, earning herself a sharp shove in the shoulder. “I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaye eyed her carefully. “What for? Being an idiot or not liking me back?”</p><p> </p><p>“Both…” The girl acknowledged. “I just… maybe if things were different, but…”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s someone else you like, isn’t there?” The blonde asked knowingly. Liv glanced at her sharply. “It doesn’t take a genius to work that out. Who is it?” When the other girl didn’t reply, just raised an eyebrow at her, Jaye laughed. “What? You think I’m going to try and scare them off or something? Don’t flatter yourself! Besides, I’m kind of dating Jack now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jack? Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… after you and I fell out he was really sweet and then when we all got sent back here we kinda just…”</p><p> </p><p>“Nice one.” Liv grinned, some of the guilt she’d been feeling about upsetting Jaye evaporating. With everything that was going on with her, even dating a Lost Boy had to be a better option.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…” She smiled back. “So? Who is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Liv shrugged, still a little uneasy about saying it out loud. “It doesn’t matter. Unless you can help convince the asshole to agree to go back to the Enchanted Forest then we’re stuck here and it <em>really</em> won’t matter. Rumplestiltskin won’t leave without his son.”</p><p> </p><p>“But if we go back… Jack and I…”</p><p> </p><p>“Get Jack to come with us.” The brunette suggested quickly. “I mean, what is there for him here, really?”</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Jaye shrugged. “We’ll see.”</p><p> </p><p>“So… am I forgiven?”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde grinned and jumped to her feet. “If you beat me down to the cove I’ll think about it.”</p><p> </p><p>She sprinted away, leaving Liv to follow in her stead, laughing as they raced down to meet the others on the small strip of sand below them.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As soon as Wendy and the four children had vanished from the tiny village, Neal turned and stamped into his house. He left the door open behind him and his father took that as an invitation to follow. The inside of the house was basic; rough wooden furniture was dotted around on the bare earth floor and the few objects that were dotted around were similarly handmade and imperfect.</p><p> </p><p>“Say what you want to say and then get out.”</p><p> </p><p>Rumplestiltskin started at the tone of his son’s voice, but didn’t comment. Instead he took a seat at the table and looked carefully at the younger man. “I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Too little, too late.” Neal snapped back.</p><p> </p><p>“I agree.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” His son frowned.</p><p> </p><p>The Dark One stood up and started pacing. “It is too little, too late; you’re right. And for that I’m truly sorry. But even if it’s too late for us, think of Henry… your son. Don’t make the same mistake as I did.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you dare–”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not criticising you, son. I just don’t want you to suffer the same way as I have; to miss out on seeing your boy grow into a man.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a long pause while Neal struggled with his feelings. “Fine. Fine, we’ll come back. But I am <em>not</em> doing this for you; I’m doing it for Henry. It’s going to take a lot more than an apology to win back my trust.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“So how are we going to get back?” Neal asked. “How did you even get here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Magic beans.” Rumplestiltskin informed him. “The irony… a magic bean took you away from me and another brought me to you. I have another that will get us back to the Enchanted Forest.”</p><p> </p><p>His son grunted and gave a sharp nod, moving around the room slowly, evidently deep in thought. “I understand why you brought Henry here… but why did you bring Liv? Why did she really agree to come?”</p><p> </p><p>“She owed me a favour.” When Neal frowned, the older man shrugged. “She got the better end of the deal… at the time, anyway. I thought that if she could get your daughter onside, Jane might be able to help persuade you too.”</p><p> </p><p>“When do we leave?”</p><p> </p><p>“As soon as possible. There’s just one more thing I want to do while we’re here.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Pan?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have no idea.” Neal told him with a shrug. “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“He has something of mine and I want it back.”</p><p> </p><p>His son narrowed his eyes. “What does he have?”</p><p> </p><p>“A talisman… it’s the reason he’s remained so young for so long. He stole it from me and I want it back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Papa… can’t you just let it go?” Neal almost pleaded, seeing the fire burning in his father’s eyes and realising what it meant. “This is why I’m angry at you… because your things, your power, they always mean more to you than anyone ever could.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bae, that’s not true. That talisman was supposed to be yours. If I can get it back you can give it to your son.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want it. Henry won’t want it. You’ve seen what it’s done to Pan… why would I want that? Why would I want to inflict that on my son?” Seeing that Rumplestiltskin was unconvinced, Neal shook his head. “I mean it, Papa. This is your chance to show me you’re serious. Let it go.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a long pause and then the Dark One gave a stiff nod. Neal sent him a weak, grateful smile and set about making tea. The rest of the time until Wendy and the children returned was spent alternating between making awkward small talk and sitting in silence.</p><p> </p><p>When they did return, Neal explained what they’d decided. Henry grinned at Liv, relief that they were able to go home spreading over his face at once. The teenager couldn’t stop herself returning the smile, pulling him into her side and kissing the top of his head. While Jaye headed off to inform Jack of the decision, Rumplestiltskin pulled Liv aside to talk to her in private.</p><p> </p><p>“I need you to help me track down Peter Pan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” She questioned, Tinker Bell’s warning ringing in her ears.</p><p> </p><p>“He took something of mine and I want it back.” He growled, his eyes flashing dangerously. “No one gets away with stealing from me.”</p><p> </p><p>“So he stole some talisman of eternal youth from you, who cares? You’re immortal, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Rumplestiltskin’s eyes narrowed. “How do you know what he took?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tinker Bell told me… just before that boy went after Henry.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you trust that… fairy?”</p><p> </p><p>Liv hesitated, remembering the unsettling feeling she’d got from proximity to the woman. Then she shook her head. “Not exactly.”</p><p> </p><p>“So why are you arguing with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I just want to go home.” She admitted. “We’ve got what we came for; Neal’s agreed to come with us. Can’t you just forget about it?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause and then he turned to look at her with a smirk, tilting his head to watch her carefully. “Do you want to see something interesting, Princess?”</p><p> </p><p>The teenager clenched her jaw, hating his proximity but unable to do much about it. “That depends what you’re asking.”</p><p><br/>Without warning, the man leant towards her and plunged his hand into her chest. Liv gasped, her eyes widening and her mouth dropping open in horror. Having his hand inside her chest was a horrible sensation; feeling his digits closing around her most vital organ, feeling him tugging it free from her body, knowing that with the smallest flex of his fingers he could crush the life from her. She gasped again as she saw her heart held firmly in his palm.</p><p><br/>“Look at it, Princess, look at your heart.”</p><p><br/>She did, unable to tear her gaze away. Unlike the hearts that she had cradled in her hands before squeezing the life from them, her heart was mottled red and black. It was disgusting… diseased. She went cold, feeling a shiver run down her spine, as she realised that her actions had damaged the organ. Tears leapt to her eyes as the reality of what she’d done hit her.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want…”</p><p><br/>Rumplestiltskin shook his head, waving off her plaintive tone. “After your grandmother tricked your mother into murdering <em>her</em> own mother, Snow went to Regina and begged her to end her life. She begged her to put her out of the misery she had brought upon herself by opening herself up to darkness. She blackened her heart.” Rumplestiltskin gazed down at Liv’s heart thoughtfully. His fingers twitched, tightening his grip momentarily and making the teenager gasp, her knees almost giving way beneath her as a crippling pain ripped through her empty chest. “She had the tiniest black spot on her heart from her actions. Yours is much, much more–”</p><p><br/>“If you’re going to kill me, just do it already.” Liv spat. “I won’t beg.”</p><p><br/>He chuckled and roughly pushed her heart back into her chest. The teenager breathed deeply as she felt it click back into place, almost like pushing a plug into a socket. “I had no intention of killing you, dearie. I simply wanted to show you what you’ve done to your heart.”</p><p><br/>“It was your fault!” She pointed out, knowing how childish she sounded.</p><p><br/>“Perhaps.” He agreed with a shrug. “But how do you suppose your family will react to what you’ve become? They would probably have forgiven your first kill, maybe even the second. The third would have caused them a little consternation, I expect. But do you even remember how many hearts you’ve taken now? Do you think they’ll be able forgive and forget? I don’t doubt your heart was already blackened before you arrived in Storybrooke, but now...”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t have a choice!” Liv tried to defend her actions, knowing it was pointless. She didn’t even believe herself. “Besides, I took those hearts, but I never killed them.”</p><p> </p><p>He giggled. “Where are those boys now, Princess? The hearts you stole… where are their owners.”</p><p> </p><p>Glancing around, Liv realised that the boys had vanished and she went cold, realising that they were dead. “But I didn’t… it was you… I didn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s because of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“No! I didn’t… I didn’t know!”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t kill all those boys, no, but it’s <em>because</em> of you that they’re dead. Regina killed perhaps a handful of people herself, but she was <em>responsible</em> for so many more deaths. She had her guards carry out the killing for her. She massacred an entire village because they wouldn’t tell her where Snow White was. Regina didn’t wield the swords that took the lives of those men, women and children, but the order came from her mouth. She didn’t kill her husband either; she tricked the poor, lovesick genie who actually believed she felt something for him into doing it for her. She used manipulation and threats to keep her hands clean and yet… they’re still covered in blood. That’s what chased all the goodness from her and it’s what will destroy you too.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I never wanted…”</p><p><br/>Rumplestiltskin wasn’t listening. He giggled happily as he danced around her, evidently completely satisfied with what he had achieved. “Regina’s heart was so black, so dark. But she wanted to be better for Henry, then for Emma and then for you. Slowly her heart began to repair itself. Slowly but surely the darkness began to fade.” He sighed disappointedly. “Cora’s heart was never affected, because she ripped it from her own chest before she had a chance to mutilate it. But you... you’re a girl after my own heart.” He informed her, before laughing wildly at his joke.</p><p> </p><p>“I just want to go home.” Liv whispered, crumpling to the ground and wrapping her arms around her knees.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liv felt uncomfortable with the decision she’d made, but she knew she didn’t really have any other choice. They had decided to have dinner before they returned to the Enchanted Forest, at least that’s what Rumplestiltskin had told them, so she waited until she spotted Neal leaving the house alone and then slipped out after him. Following him quietly until he reached the forest where he started collecting wood for the fire, Liv cleared her throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Neal… I know I’ve been a bitch to you for over a decade but… I need your help.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” He asked at once, his face contorting with concern.</p><p> </p><p>“Your dad… he wants to go after Peter Pan.”</p><p> </p><p>Neal stopped dead. Then he turned and looked at her almost angrily. “What? When did he tell you this?”</p><p> </p><p>“When we got back from the cove.” She told him. “But… Tinker Bell told me he was going to do it last night…”</p><p> </p><p>“He said he would leave it…”</p><p> </p><p>Liv couldn’t help her eyebrow raising at the expression on his face. “You believed him? The man ripped out my own heart to show it to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“He did what?”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head. “It doesn’t matter… just… convince him that you want to go back sooner rather than later. I don’t want to fight. I just want to go home.”</p><p> </p><p>“The Enchanted Forest or Storybrooke?” Neal asked, as though he understood.</p><p> </p><p>“Storybrooke. But wherever my moms are is cool for now.” Liv admitted. “Please, Neal… I will make a public apology to you in front of my entire family if that’s what it takes.”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled and reached out, squeezing her shoulder. “There’s no need for that. Maybe just cool it with the insults and glares, yeah? I’ll tell him we’re leaving now.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv nodded slowly. As he turned to head back along the track through the trees to the village, she hesitated. “I’ll catch you up… I just need a minute.”</p><p> </p><p>Neal smiled and left her to her thoughts. The teenager sank down onto a tree stump and buried her head in her hands, breathing deeply. Left alone, she started to cry. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as Liv thought about what she’d done to her heart. She’d let her moms down; how would they ever look at her in the same way when they realised how she’d let the Dark One corrupt her. It was the one thing Regina had repeatedly warned her about and she’d just let it happen. The only chance she had of repairing any of the damage she had no doubt done to their opinions of her was to make sure that Henry got back to them in one piece. She had promised, after all.</p><p> </p><p>Rubbing her eyes almost angrily with the heels of her palms, Liv took a shuddering breath and stood up. She refused to show any sign of weakness when she returned to the makeshift village and faced the others. Taking deep, steadying breaths, she scrubbed all traces of her tears from her face and turned to head along the track through the trees.</p><p> </p><p>“That won’t fool anyone, Your Highness.”</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit!” Liv whirled around so fast that she tripped over the tree stump she’d been sitting on and landed in a heap on the forest floor.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t mean to startle you.” Tinker Bell apologised, fluttering down to hover beside the girl’s head.</p><p> </p><p>She flinched away slightly, scrambling to her feet and dusted herself off quickly. “What d’you want?”</p><p> </p><p>“I came to warn you; Rumplestiltskin won’t give up, whatever you do.”</p><p> </p><p>“But Neal’s going to–”</p><p> </p><p>The fairy shook her head. “It won’t have any effect. He’ll take your brother and go after Peter.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s Henry got to do with this?” The girl demanded, putting her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s planning on trading your brother for his talisman.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv sighed, thinking that this situation was getting more and more ridiculous. She sighed exasperatedly again and, with the air of someone who was humouring an idiot, she asked the question that was most obvious. “Why would Peter Pan want Henry?”</p><p> </p><p>“He needs a body.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… that just sounds fucking creepy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Peter is… not in a physical form at the moment. He needs a body to latch onto; one that he can transpose himself into.” Tinker Bell told her quietly.</p><p> </p><p>The girl’s eyes flashed angrily. “You mean he’s going to <em>take</em> my brother’s body? What will happen to Henry?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’ll be pushed out, just like the others that Peter’s tried to transpose.”</p><p> </p><p>“And that means?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’ll die.” The fairy told her bluntly.</p><p> </p><p>Liv couldn’t deny that she had been expecting to hear those exact words. Huffing in frustration, she ran her hands through her hair thinking hard. Her head was starting to ache and she found herself pining for painkillers. She paced around thinking about the options available to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hang on; you said that Rumplestiltskin wants to make an example of Peter… why would he give him the thing he wants.” She stopped, understanding dawning on her. “He’s going to give him the thing he wants and then take it away. He’s going to let Pan kill my brother and then he’s going to kill him.” When Tinker Bell just nodded, Liv ran her hands through her hair again. “So… I’ll go instead. He can have my body. Rumplestiltskin has already tried to kill me, why not cut out the middle man and let Peter Pan have a go?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a girl.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit! How did you know?” Liv deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>Tinker Bell frowned, fluttering close to the teenager’s face and pouting in indignation as she was swatted out of the way. “Peter is a boy. He needs a boy’s body.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course he does. How sexist is that?” The girl muttered, rolling her eyes. “So what do I do? Just let Rumplestiltskin trade my brother for some pendant?”</p><p> </p><p>“You find a replacement.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who in their right mind would be willing to let Peter Pan have their body? And don’t mention that I was going to take Henry’s place.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who says they have to be willing?” The fairy pointed out. The teenager tried to ignore the small smile curling her lips. “You know how to gain control of a person’s mind and body.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv bit the inside of her cheek, going cold at the thought. “So I steal someone’s heart and send them to their death?”</p><p> </p><p>“How can Peter kill them if they don’t have a heart?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” The teenager looked at Tinker Bell carefully, trying to work out what she meant. “I’m pretty sure if I take someone’s heart it doesn’t make them immortal and they can still be killed.”</p><p> </p><p>The fairy smirked. “But if you put it back in when Peter’s taken over…”</p><p> </p><p>“Then… he’ll explode?” Liv asked sarcastically, not having a clue what she was trying to get at. “His nose will fall off? How the fuck should I know?”</p><p> </p><p>Tinker Bell sighed as though the teenager was particularly stupid. “You put the heart of the body’s real owner back in while Peter’s there and Peter dies. The heart will take back its body and Peter will be expelled.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv paused, narrowing her eyes and surveying the fairy carefully. She chewed the inside of her cheek again as she tried to work out whether Tinker Bell was lying for any reason. “Why would you tell me that? Why would you tell me how to kill Peter Pan? You’re Tinker Bell, his faithful little fairy friend… why do you want him dead? Why should I trust you? You asked me to <em>help</em> him last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“This will help him. He’s gone bad. He brings children here to try to take over their bodies; some die and others aren’t suitable and just get abandoned. That’s who the Lost Boys are; they’re trapped with no way home. But also… I’m tired of being a prisoner here too. I want my freedom. You have to stop him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you’re here and you have something to protect. If you don’t stop him, your brother will die.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know all this?” Liv asked slowly. She wasn’t sure why, but suddenly she trusted the fairy enough to do as she instructed. “How do you know what’s going to happen and what I need to do?”</p><p> </p><p>Tinker Bell just gave a small shrug of her shoulders and flew in a circle around Liv’s head, sprinkling her with pixie dust. The teenager shrieked softly as she felt herself rise up in the air a few meters so that her feet were off the ground. Liv swatted her arms in the fairy’s direction, demanding that she put her back on the ground. Tinker Bell giggled and raised the teenager higher for a second or two, before lowering her gently back to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“That was horrible!”</p><p> </p><p>“Faith, trust and pixie dust!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’ve seen the movie. So why did it work on me?” Liv grouched. “I don’t have faith or trust. Anyway, why do you have <em>pixie</em> dust if you’re a fairy? The Blue Fairy has <em>fairy</em> dust.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s different.” Tinker Bell said with a shrug. “Things are different in different realms, Your Highness.”</p><p> </p><p>“I swear I’m gonna swing for the next person who calls me Your Highness or Princess or something…”</p><p> </p><p>Tinker Bell giggled again, flitting out of her reach. “You’ll have to catch me first, Princess.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv growled. “OK, so… where do I find Peter Pan? I’ll find a kid, take him to Peter Pan, tell him he’s Henry, let him do his thing and then shove the heart back in. It’ll work, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Right.” The fairy agreed. “Peter’s in the cove. He caught Henry’s scent there earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>“Scent?” Liv arched an eyebrow. “What is he, a dog? Why is he so eager to get Henry’s body, anyway?” She shuddered and pulled a face. “That really does sound fucking creepy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Any child of the Saviour and the Evil Queen is special and Henry’s their son.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, fine, whatever. Special kids, I get it… if special means people want to kill you about ninety per cent of the time.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you’re both still alive.” Tinker Bell pointed out with a small smirk. “Curious.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv rolled her eyes. “You gonna come with me then, Tink? Sort of like a compass? Moral and physical? Although I think moral might be pushing it a bit…”</p><p> </p><p>The fairy didn’t reply, but hovered in the air just ahead of the teenager. She led Liv through the trees along a different path to the one she’d taken there from the village. They stopped suddenly as voices caught their attention and Tinker Bell motioned for the teenager to hide.</p><p> </p><p>“You can do a freezing charm, can’t you?” The fairy whispered, fluttering beside the girl’s ear. When Liv nodded she smiled. “Wait here, I’ll go and get one of the brats. Be ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Raising an eyebrow, the girl smirked. “I like that fairy…” She muttered to herself as she waited. “She’s a bit of a bitch.”</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t long before she heard footsteps on the forest floor and peeked out from behind her tree to see Tinker Bell bobbing along in the air beside the head of a boy who seemed to be a lot younger than Henry. He didn’t look much like her younger brother either, with sandy hair and blue eyes. He was definitely much shorter and skinnier than Henry, too. But he was a boy, so he would do, she supposed. If Tinker Bell thought that Peter Pan would be fooled into thinking that this was Henry then who was she to argue.</p><p> </p><p>Moving quietly out from behind the tree as they passed, she raised her hand and the tiny boy was immediately encased in shimmering blue ropes. Glancing quickly at the fairy, she gently eased her hand into his chest, closed it around his heart and pulled it out just as carefully as she could. At once his eyes glazed over slightly and he simply stood, watching her.</p><p> </p><p>“He doesn’t look anything like Henry.” She told the tiny woman.</p><p> </p><p>Tinker Bell shrugged. “He’s a boy… they all look the same to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re sure he’ll be OK?” She checked, her lips curling into a smirk at Tink’s words.</p><p> </p><p>When Tinker Bell nodded, Liv raised the heart to her lips. “You need to pretend that you’re Henry Mills; my younger brother and the son of Emma Swan, the Saviour, and Regina Mills, the Evil Queen. Except she’s not so evil anymore.” Catching the fairy rolling her eyes, the girl did the same. “Anyway… you’re Henry Mills, OK?”</p><p> </p><p>“OK.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, so… Henry… let’s go and get that necklace thingy off Peter Pan.”</p><p> </p><p>Once again Tinker Bell led the way through the trees. As they nearest the cove, Liv recognised where they were and her heart clenched slightly in her chest. Despite the fairy’s reassurance that the boy would be alright, Liv felt incredibly guilty putting him at the risk of death, even to save her brother from the same fate.</p><p> </p><p>They made their way down the rocky path onto the beach, before Liv glanced around quickly. The fairy nodded her tiny head, zipping around them quickly as though she was looking out for something. The girl guessed that she was keeping an eye out for Peter Pan to arrive. When Tinker Bell retreated, almost sitting on Liv’s shoulder, she spotted a dark shadow swooping over the cliff above and down towards them.</p><p> </p><p>“That him?” She muttered under her breath. Tinker Bell nodded. “Peter Pan?” Liv called out as the shadow stopped and looked at her, rising and falling slightly as it hovered in front of her. “I’ve got a proposition for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“He doesn’t talk.” The fairy murmured when there was no response to her words.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… shit. OK. Umm… so… you’ve got a pend– talisman thing that you stole off Rumplestiltskin, right?” She asked, trying to seem more confident than she was. The shadow nodded slowly. “Rumplestiltskin wants it back and he’s willing to kill you for it. I want it too, but I’ve brought something to trade.” She nudged the boy forward gently. “I’ve brought my brother, Henry.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter Pan’s head tilted to the side and she guessed that he was interested. It was difficult to work out what his opinion on the conversation was, seeing as it was one-sided. The teenager chanced a look at the fairy, who nodded encouragingly.</p><p> </p><p>“So… what d’you say we do a trade? You get the kid and I get the talisman.”</p><p> </p><p>In response the shadow folded his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Liv bit her lip, her mind whirling to work out what that meant. “You’re wondering why I’m offering my brother?” She questioned. Pan nodded. “I don’t really like the kid.” She shrugged. “He’s annoying. I’d much rather have a way of staying young forever.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a long pause while he apparently considered the offer. Then he moved forwards. Immediately Liv stepped in front of the boy.</p><p> </p><p>“No way. Talisman first.”</p><p> </p><p>Pan held out his hand and a small, rectangular piece of wood appeared. Liv took it, examining it carefully. Intricate designs and symbols were carved into the wood and it was laced on a waxed cord, evidently intended to be worn around the neck as a necklace.</p><p> </p><p>“Henry.”</p><p> </p><p>The tiny boy glanced at her quickly, no traces of fear in his expression. She smiled weakly and then moved aside, pushing him forward a little. Pan swooped down and vanished into the boy’s body. It shook violently as the shadow took over, claiming it as its own. Liv gulped and looked away, feeling sick. Her eyes met Tinker Bell’s, asking for a hint when she shook put the boy’s heart back, but the fairy just shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“I have… a body…” Pan murmured in the little boy’s voice, sounding shocked.</p><p> </p><p>Liv glanced at Tinker Bell and she gave the smallest nod of her head. Taking a breath, the girl stepped forwards, conjuring the boy’s heart in the hand held behind her back. “Can I have a hug? Just… you know, the last one I’ll get?”</p><p> </p><p>The boy nodded and she moved closer, manoeuvring her arm into a position where she could push the heart back into his chest. Just as she was about to do it, the boy leapt backwards, his eyes flashing angrily.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just…”</p><p> </p><p>Liv waved her free hand, capturing the small boy in shimmering blue ropes for the second time. She jumped at him and plunged her hand into his chest, slotting his heart back into place. There was a hissing sound and the girl stumbled backwards in surprise. The immobilising spell dissipated and immediately the boy dropped to the ground and began to writhe as though in agony.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell is happening?” The teenager shouted at the fairy who was still hovering right next to her. “You said he’d be fine!”</p><p> </p><p>“He will.” Tinker Bell promised. “As soon as Peter is expelled from his body the boy will recover. He probably won’t even remember any of this.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you’re right…” Liv sighed, knowing that her guilt would probably do more damage than her rapidly blackening heart if she was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>A couple of moments passed and then Henry’s, the real Henry’s, voice broke through the disgusted silence the teenager had fallen into. “Liv? What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>She whirled around wide eyed as her brother scrambled across the sand towards her. Instinctively she reached out and grabbed him round the waist, pulling him into her firmly and holding him there. His eyes flicked between her and the boy writhing on the beach, clearly wondering what was going on. From the cliff above them she heard several people shouting her brother’s name, but couldn’t bring herself to look up.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep him back, Your Highness.” Tinker Bell advised. “If Peter gets too close, he might be absorbed into your brother’s body instead.”</p><p> </p><p>Stumbling away, Liv dragged Henry even further away from the boy on the floor. “How long will this take? That poor boy…”</p><p> </p><p>“Not long…”</p><p> </p><p>“Liv, what’s happening?” Henry demanded, pulling himself out of her arms and peering up at her. “What did you do?”</p><p> </p><p>“I… I killed Peter Pan.” She told him slowly, glancing at Tinker Bell, wondering at how surreal the statement was. The fairy nodded. “I saved you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tink, fill the kid in.” Liv told the tiny green woman who was hovering beside her brother now.</p><p> </p><p>The boy on the sand had stopped shaking and writhing around and the girl assumed it was safe to approach him. Hearing Henry conversing with the fairy behind her, she crouched down to peer at the small boy who was now lying perfectly still. Just as she leant closer, intending to lift an eyelid and check his pulse, the boy sat bolt upright and she screamed and fell backwards, sprawling in the sand. He slumped down again and a black mist seemed to rise up out of him, hovering in the air for a moment, before dissipating in the breeze.</p><p> </p><p>Cautiously, Liv scrambled back onto her knees and leant forwards, eyeing the boy suspiciously. He blinked a couple of times before struggling to sit up. Gently, the teenager put a hand under each arm and helped him to a seated position, peering carefully into his eyes and pushing his hair away from his face.</p><p> </p><p>“You OK, kid?” She asked gently.</p><p> </p><p>He recoiled a little as his eyes focused on her. “What… what happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re alright.” She promised him with a smile, pulling him into a hug and glancing towards Tinker Bell who was beaming and flying in loops around them. “It’s fine.”</p><p> </p><p>As she helped him stand the others joined them. Wendy immediately bent to check the trembling boy was alright, while Rumplestiltskin and Neal pulled Liv to one side. The Dark One looked furious, while his son looked totally confused.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you do?” Rumplestiltskin demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“I did what you were intending to do.” She told him, raising her chin defiantly. “I got rid of Peter Pan and I got your stupid talisman back. I did it <em>without</em> my brother dying like you intended.”</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT?” Neal looked appalled, his eyes darting between the teenager and his father.</p><p> </p><p>Rumplestiltskin worked hard to get his face into an innocent expression. “I have no idea what you mean, dearie.” He told her causally with a small shrug. “But if you have my talisman, I’d like it back.”</p><p> </p><p>Glancing at Neal, who furrowed his eyebrows and looked concerned, Liv raised the hand that the cord of the necklace was wrapped around. “You want this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Give it to me!”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” She smirked and raised her other hand, conjuring a ball of flames. Before he could stop her, she dropped the talisman into the fire. There was a loud crackle and a spark of light leapt from her palm as the wood splintered in the heat. “Oops.”</p><p> </p><p>“You…!”</p><p> </p><p>As the Dark One leapt towards the teenager furiously, Neal blocked his way. He grasped onto his father’s arms tightly and held him still. “Papa! Leave her alone!”</p><p> </p><p>“She destroyed my talisman!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, because I told her to.” The younger man informed him firmly. Both Rumplestiltskin and Liv turned to stare at him in surprise. “Liv told me that you had said you were going to get it back, even after you told me you’d leave it. I told her to get to it first; to destroy it before it destroyed any chance we have at repairing our relationship.” He lied smoothly. Liv raised an eyebrow, impressed despite herself. “If you’re gonna be mad at anyone, blame me.”</p><p> </p><p>Rumplestiltskin looked between them for a moment or two, before stepping back and shrugging. “Oh well, you did destroy Pan for me… I suppose I can overlook this one, Princess.”</p><p> </p><p>As he moved away, Liv exhaled sharply and turned to Neal. “Why did you do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lie.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled. “What you did worked out the way I wanted it. It might not have been the way I intended it to happen, but it had the same result. Besides, you’re sort of family; Henry would have been devastated if you got hurt. Not to mention your moms…”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Liv muttered so quietly that Neal only just caught it.</p><p> </p><p>Smirking, he nodded. “You’re welcome.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma paced around the small, locked chamber that had been her home for the past couple of days. After Rumplestiltskin had taken Henry and Liv, Snow and Charming had turned on Regina and Cora. They had taken their frustration and worry over their grandson and the girl, who was apparently their granddaughter, out on the two people who they felt that they could blame without feeling guilty. Regina and Cora had been unceremoniously led to a small chamber in one of the Castle’s turrets and told they’d be kept there until the Queen and her husband decided what to do with them. Cora had complained bitterly at being imprisoned but, as her daughter pointed out with a sigh, at least they weren’t in the dungeons as Liv had been.</p><p> </p><p>A day or so after they’d been locked in, the door had opened and both women had looked up hopefully just in time to see Emma striding inside with her head held high. Both had assumed that she was there to let them out. Their confusion was clear on their faces when the door was firmly closed and locked behind the blonde, who took a seat beside her girlfriend on the bed and squeezed her hand tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“My parents got annoyed with me constantly going on at them to let you both go and gave me a choice; either I shut up about it or I came and joined you. I wasn’t going to leave you here, so there was only one option.” Emma explained with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>Regina raised an eyebrow. “So now there’s no one out there trying to work out how to get our children back? Well done, Miss Swan.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma’s face fell as she realised the older woman was right. “Oh shit… good point.”</p><p> </p><p>“Surely your parents will be at least looking for Henry?” Cora reminded them, sensing the rising tension and the frustration that was coming off her daughter in waves. “And I highly doubt that Ruby will give up on finding Liv.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cora’s right.” The blonde said softly, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend’s shoulders and pulling her into her side tightly. She ran her hands through Regina’s hair, smirking as she heard the smallest sigh escape the brunette’s lips and guessed that she was forgiven. “We just have to sit tight and wait for something to happen. Unless… how’s your magic doing? Is there a way you can get us out of here?”</p><p> </p><p>Shrugging, the brunette reluctantly removed herself from the protective cocoon of her girlfriend’s arm and moved over to the door. Closing her eyes and biting her lip as she concentrated, Regina held a hand directly over the lock and focused all her efforts on unlocking it. There was a soft click and she looked over her shoulder at the two women who were watching her.</p><p> </p><p>With a shaking hand, she touched the handle, twisting it slowly and opening the door the tiniest bit. Outside in the corridor two guards stood, one on either side of the door. Pushing the door closed once more, Regina turned and raised an eyebrow. As she leant against the wooden surface, she smirked triumphantly at her girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>In a second Emma was across the room, pressing the older woman into the door and kissing her hard. She wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist, feeling the brunette’s hands in her hair as she pulled Emma impossibly close to her.</p><p> </p><p>Behind them, Cora cleared her throat irritably. “Excuse me? I don’t need to see this.”</p><p> </p><p>Immediately Regina pulled away from Emma, blushing scarlet. “Sorry, Mother.”</p><p> </p><p>“So…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Two guards directly outside the door.” The brunette informed them quickly. “I couldn’t see past that.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma nodded and moved to peek through the tiny gap carefully. Aside from the two guards beside the door, a further two were positioned at the end of the corridor at the top of the stairs. When the door was closed again, the blonde screwed up her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Regina. Can you take out the guards?”</p><p> </p><p>“I… I’m not sure.” She admitted. Raising a hand, she encased Emma in shimmering blue ropes for a moment, before releasing her. Emma glared at her. “I think so, dear.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde rolled her eyes. “If Regina takes out the two by the door, Cora can take out the two by the stairs. Then we can sneak pa–”</p><p> </p><p>Before she finished her sentence, the shimmering blue ropes were around her once more and she couldn’t move. With a flick of her girlfriend’s wrist they vanished and Emma scowled.</p><p> </p><p>Cora shrugged. “Just checking, darling.”</p><p> </p><p>With a deep sigh, Emma put her hand on the door and signalled for the two women to be ready. She paused for a moment, before nodding and pulling open the door quickly. At once the witches raised their hands and all four guards were frozen, allowing the women to make their way along the stone corridor and down the twisting stone steps that led down from the tower.</p><p> </p><p>They were just making their way quietly past the War Room when a soft voice caught their attention and they all looked up at exactly the same moment.</p><p> </p><p>“I was just coming to get you.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina jumped. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>She frowned as Marco stepped forward, his hand holding Pinocchio’s tightly. “Your Highness, your parents have gone out into the forest. The guards patrolling there sent word of a portal opening. They think it’s the Dark One.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Can we keep him?” Liv asked as the group made their way through the trees back to the village.</p><p> </p><p>Henry sighed exasperatedly at her. “No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! But he’s so cute! And he did technically save your life.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s a kid, Liv. You can’t just decide you want to keep him.” Her brother pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“But I’ll take care of him.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not a dog!”</p><p> </p><p>“I know that, Henry. I’m not stupid. He’s a… how old are you, kid?”</p><p> </p><p>“Five.” The sandy haired boy told her quickly, staring wide-eyed between the teenager and her younger brother.</p><p> </p><p>“Five? Seriously?” Liv shook her head, wondering at how Peter Pan had been fooled by a boy who was less than half Henry’s age and looked nothing like him. As she met his eyes, she remembered herself at five and swallowed thickly. “He’s a five-year-old boy, Henry. He should have a proper family.”</p><p> </p><p>“Surely it’s up to him if he– hang on, what’s your name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Charlie.” The boy supplied nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Surely it’s up to Charlie whether he wants a family or not.” Henry reasoned.</p><p> </p><p>“But his name is Charlie! That’s my favourite boy name!” Liv answered, her tone too cheerful to be believable. “It must be like fate or something.”</p><p> </p><p>Henry exhaled sharply and frowned at her. “You can’t just decide that you’re going to <em>adopt</em> a Lost Boy. It doesn’t work like that. Mom and Ma won’t like it.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv looked at him carefully. “If he was a girl you wouldn’t be so bothered, would you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be an idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not. You are.”</p><p> </p><p>“Children!” Rumplestiltskin cut through the argument with an amused grin. “Why don’t you simply ask the boy what he wants to do?” He suggested. Then he turned to Charlie, who visibly shrank back away from the man. “What do you want to do, dearie? Do you want to stay here, or do you want to go and live with the Evil Queen and her bratty spawn?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Liv and Henry complained together.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not brats!” The boy argued.</p><p> </p><p>“And Mom’s not the Evil Queen anymore.” Liv added, scowling at the Dark One furiously.</p><p> </p><p>Rumplestiltskin just giggled and shrugged at Charlie. “Well, boy?”</p><p> </p><p>“I… I’ll go with them.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Liv was unsure. She had thought that getting the boy to agree to come and live with them would get rid of some of her guilt over what she’d put him through with Peter Pan. “You don’t have to, kid, if you don’t want to. I just thought…”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have beds?”</p><p> </p><p>“Err… yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“And food?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p> </p><p>“Then I’ll come with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Seeing Henry’s petulant frown, Liv sighed. She smiled at the younger boy warmly and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, tugging her brother to her other side and holding him there. He glared at her and she smiled back, bending slightly to press a kiss to his hair. Henry shrugged her off and sped up to catch up with his father and the others.</p><p> </p><p>The silence that descended over the group as they reached the village was almost crushing. No one really trusted anyone in that moment. No one really understood what had been going on in the cove before they’d arrived. Wendy, Jaye and Danny had been too interested in the small boy who Liv had been helping to his feet when they’d arrived, Henry had been distracted by Tinker Bell’s presence before she flitted away to enjoy her new-found freedom and Neal was just confused. Only Liv and Rumplestiltskin really knew what had happened and neither of them trusted the other to begin with.</p><p> </p><p>“Papa, you ready?” Neal asked, glancing at his father once they reached the centre of the clearing that was surrounded by the makeshift buildings.</p><p> </p><p>Rumplestiltskin nodded and pulled a magic bean from a pocket. Liv narrowed her eyes, wondering at the fact that he hadn’t mentioned he had a second bean when she’d asked how they were going to get back to the Enchanted Forest. She supposed that he simply hadn’t felt the need to put her at ease. He repeated his actions from before, letting a single drop of the yellow potion he’d created drop onto the bean, before dropping it onto the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Liv instinctively reached for both boys, pulling them too her as the Vortex began to swirl. Henry tried to pull away, but she clung on more tightly, following Neal and his family into the swirling light.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They found themselves standing in a forest and, without any idea why, Liv felt relief washing over her and knew instinctively that they were back in the White Kingdom. She ran her eyes over Henry, ignoring the scowl he sent at her as she clutched his wrist tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Henry, quit being a brat.” She told him firmly. “I’m just looking out for you, OK?”</p><p> </p><p>“My <em>other</em> sister can do that.” He shot back, pulling away and going to stand beside Jaye who was with her family, looking around interestedly.</p><p> </p><p>Hurt flooded Liv’s chest as she considered what she’d been willing to give up for the boy. Then again, she reasoned, Henry didn’t know that she’d offered to take his place and let Peter Pan take her body instead of his. Clenching her jaw, she turned away and concentrated on the younger boy who was clinging to her arm as though it was a lifeline. It felt good to be needed. She crouched in front of Charlie, smiling reassuringly and brushing his hair away from his face. As he tentatively returned the look, her smile widened and she pulled him into a tight hug.</p><p> </p><p>“He’ll be OK.” A soft voice beside her said and a hand squeezed her upper arm gently. “He’s saying goodbye to Mother, Neal and Danny; Rumplestiltskin’s going to send them to his castle so they can get settled in.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you going with them?”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought I’d hang around here for a bit and then go with him when he goes.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv frowned and stood up. “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Trying to get rid of me?” Jaye asked, amused.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette laughed and shook her head. “No, I just figured that you’d rather be with your mom and brother than <em>him</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to hang out with you a bit longer, if you must know.” Her friend explained with a shrug. “I doubt we’ll get to see each other much from now on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Says who?” Liv arched an eyebrow. “If I wanna hang out with you I will.”</p><p> </p><p>“This other person you like… is it Ruby?” Jaye asked suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>Liv jumped, her eyes flickering to her friend’s, wondering at the abrupt comment. The blonde was looking resolutely away from her, her gaze fixed somewhere over the brunette’s right shoulder. Then she sighed, realising there was no point trying to deny anything now. “Yeah. I’ve never liked anyone as much as I like her. She’s the only person I want.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you think she likes you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I… I hope so.”</p><p> </p><p>Slowly Jaye nodded. “OK.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, are we alright? I mean…”</p><p> </p><p>Jaye smiled. “Yeah, we’re alright.” She agreed. “Just…” Hesitantly she leant forward and pressed her lips gently against the brunette’s. </p><p> </p><p>Panicking, Liv stood frozen to the spot for a moment, before stumbling backwards. Her eyes were wide as she realised what had just happened. Her heart seemed to stop in her chest as she heard someone gasping her name behind her and she whirled around, immediately focusing on Ruby. The tall brunette’s face was a mask of hurt and Liv moved forwards quickly. Her hand, the one that wasn’t still clutching Charlie’s tightly, was stretching towards the older girl and her eyes pleaded for her to listen.</p><p> </p><p>“You… you kissed her?”</p><p> </p><p>Liv’s eyes widened and she spared a fleeting glance over her shoulder to where Jaye was standing a little way apart from her grandfather, watching the reunions taking place in front of her with an unreadable expression on her face. Looking around nervously, she spotted Henry being hugged and kissed by their grandparents over to the right and relaxed a little, drawing Charlie closer to her reassuringly.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Ruby, I… she kissed me. I told her–”</p><p> </p><p>“You let her, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I… I <em>told</em> her that I only wanted you.”</p><p> </p><p>They stared at each other for a moment, neither of them blinking as they had a silent conversation that no one else could hear or understand. Liv took another shaky step forwards, reaching out towards the older girl with a trembling hand.</p><p> </p><p>“You upset my granddaughter for the wolf?” Rumplestiltskin demanded, clearly unable to believe that she would have made such a choice. </p><p> </p><p>Liv frowned, whirling round to face him. “Don’t call her that. Her name is Ruby. Besides, I thought Jaye was fine with it... she said...”</p><p> </p><p>“No one upsets my family, Princess.” The Dark One told her dangerously, his eyes flashing. “No one. I spared you before because my son wished it. But Bae isn’t here to object now. You ruined everything and I will have my revenge!”</p><p> </p><p>Liv saw what he was about to do just in time and, as he raised his hand towards the older brunette, she threw herself in front of Ruby. As a burst of magical energy shot from his hand, Liv raised a shield between them, pushing the other woman and the small boy behind her protectively. She faltered, his magic stronger than hers. </p><p> </p><p>A gentle hand on her waist caused a spark of magic to ignite in her chest and her shield grew the smallest bit stronger. As the hand moved round and fingers splayed over her stomach, the shield’s effectiveness doubled. Liv’s eyes widened as she felt the magic surge through her. It was a feeling unlike anything she’d ever experienced before. She felt stronger than she ever had.</p><p> </p><p>Rumplestiltskin’s eyes narrowed and he flicked his hand slightly, causing another beam of magical energy to shoot towards the group standing to their right. Liv held out a hand, raising another shield in front of Snow, Charming and Henry. Pre-empting her move, the Dark One flicked his hand towards the group on their left and Liv raised her other hand, shielding Granny, Archie and Leroy from his magic. </p><p> </p><p>The strain of sustaining three shields against beams of Rumplestiltskin’s pure dark magic was beginning to take its toll on the teenager. She began to shake, gritting her teeth as she felt the energy beginning to seep through the defences she’d raised. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re just like Miss Swan, Princess.” Rumplestiltskin called, obviously amused by her struggle to hold his magic at bay. “You’ve got a hero complex. You have to try and save everyone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Take Charlie and go and stand with the others.” She hissed at Ruby through gritted teeth, ignoring his words. They were evidently meant as an insult, but the girl didn’t see how being told her was like her mother could possibly be taken that way.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I can’t hold this much longer.” Liv admitted. “I can keep two of the shields up and try to absorb the magic as–”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby’s grip on her tightened, pulling the younger girl’s back flush against her front. “No!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ruby, I can’t hold on much longer.” She repeated. “Just go! Please, go now, while you can.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am not leaving you!”</p><p> </p><p>Releasing her grip around Liv’s waist, the older girl moved to stand in front of her. Raising her hands, she cupped Liv’s face gently and looked into her eyes for a moment, before leaning in and pressing their lips together. Liv had to fight to keep her hands raised and not wrap them around Ruby, holding her tightly. She felt a surge in her chest, even stronger than when the older girl had touched her before and knew that somehow Ruby was strengthening her magic. </p><p> </p><p>The three shields she’d been struggling to maintain suddenly flourished. They shimmered and spread outwards, the edges moved towards each other until the three separate patches of defensive magic met and knitted together forming a protective barrier. </p><p> </p><p>Henry rushed towards his sister, protected by the shimmering wall and tugged on her outstretched arm, apparently forgetting that he was angry with her. He took absolutely no notice of the fact she was a little distracted, dragging on her sleeve until she sighed and looked at him. “Liv! Look what you did!”</p><p> </p><p>Reluctantly tearing herself away from Ruby, Liv looked. She smiled in a self-satisfied way, glancing at the boy, before looking past him to where their grandparents were blinking dazedly. Charming reached out to the barrier, retracting his hand quickly as he received something akin to an electric shock for his troubles. </p><p> </p><p>In front of them, Rumplestiltskin lowered his hands. His granddaughter frowned and immediately began demanding to know what he was doing. Ruby reached out and laced her fingers with Liv’s, both of them craving the contact. </p><p> </p><p>“It appears that the Princess has tapped into the most powerful magic of all.” He said, tilting his head to one side and surveying them carefully. A smirk crossed his face and he giggled. “Interesting...”</p><p> </p><p>“Grandfather, I–”</p><p> </p><p>“Come, dearie. We’re wasting our time here.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you promised–”</p><p> </p><p>With a flourish of his hand and a surge of crimson smoke he and Jaye vanished. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slowly Liv lowered the magical shield, wondering whether it was some kind of trap. There was complete silence for a couple of moments as everyone waited to see whether Rumplestiltskin was simply lulling them into a false sense of security before launching another attack. When nothing happened for several minutes, the group allowed themselves to relax. </p><p> </p><p>“What did he mean you’ve tapped into the most powerful magic of all?” Ruby asked, breaking the silence after a moment or two. </p><p> </p><p>Liv shrugged, shaking her head. “I have no idea.”</p><p> </p><p>“You do!” Henry assured her with a grin, causing her to raise an eyebrow at him. “The most powerful magic of all is–”</p><p> </p><p>“True Love.” Snow finished for him, looking between the two girls in wonder. </p><p> </p><p>Ruby and Liv exchanged a look before they both snorted with laughter. “I don’t think this is True Love.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are kidding, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Snow looked personally offended at their dismissive attitudes. “True Love isn’t something you can just brush off. It’s fate.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well that’s crap. No offence Rubes, but what if I hated her, Snow? Would I still be forced to accept that she was my True Love?”</p><p> </p><p>“None taken.” The tall brunette shrugged. “I agree. I’d like to think I had some choice in the matter.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you hate her?”</p><p> </p><p>Liv glanced at the older girl and smiled softly. “No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you complaining, then?” Granny asked, raising an eyebrow. “True Love is a good thing. No one’s forcing you to get your teeth pulled out or something.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just a bit… weird.” Liv muttered. “Being told that Ruby’s my destiny or whatever. I get how Mom and Ma must have felt now…” She frowned. “Where are Mom and Ma? And Nan?”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re… a bit busy.” Charming informed her sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Henry turned to face him, turning his pout on his grandfather instead. Liv smiled, glad that she wasn’t the source of his annoyance for a while. Ruby squeezed her fingers and the teenager turned to look at her. Then she realised that the taller woman’s eyes were resting on the small boy who was clutching her shirt tightly and looking terrified.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh…” Liv pulled a face, realising she had some explaining to do. She wasn’t entirely sure of the best way to phrase what the boy was to her. “This is Charlie. He’s… well, he kinda… I…”</p><p> </p><p>“Liv adopted him.” Henry explained, causing every single eyebrow in the group now gathered in a huddle to shoot upwards. Almost using him as a shield, Liv swung Charlie onto her hip, holding him against her tightly. “She ripped out his heart so that Peter Pan would use his body and leave me alone. Then she put Charlie’s heart back in so that Peter Pan would die and Charlie would be alright.”</p><p> </p><p>The girl’s mouth opened and closed wordlessly. If Henry had understood what she’d done and why, then she wasn’t entirely sure why he was so angry with her. Did he not realise that Rumplestiltskin would have let Peter Pan kill him if she hadn’t stepped in?</p><p> </p><p>“I guess she felt guilty about what she did, so she asked Charlie if he wanted to come and live with us and be a family.”</p><p> </p><p>“I…” She started. Then she realised that Henry was completely right about everything he’d said and closed it again with a small frown. “Yeah, that’s pretty much what happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“You ripped out that boy’s heart?” Snow demanded, making the teenager wince. “How could you do that? He’s just a child!”</p><p> </p><p>“Tinker Bell promised me he’d be OK or I wouldn’t have done it.” Liv assured her, all too aware that Charlie was still gripping onto her tightly, his face buried in her shoulder. “Can we not talk about this now? You can yell at me all you like later, but right now I just want to see my moms.”</p><p> </p><p>Her grandmother stared at her defiantly, her jaw clenched in irritation. Then she nodded and turned on her heels, leading the party back through the forest in the direction of the castle. Liv sighed deeply, knowing that she had a lot of explaining to do; not just about Charlie’s presence, but how she’d let Rumplestiltskin get to her as well.</p><p> </p><p>Beside her, Ruby was still clutching her hand tightly, refusing to let go. Despite the True Love revelation, most of the people around them were still sending her suspicious looks. Granny’s crossbow was casually resting against her shoulder, but Liv knew that within seconds one of the arrows could be buried in her chest if the woman thought she was posing any sort of threat to her granddaughter. The teenager closed her eyes, wondering how they were going to break the memory spell that had been cast over everyone. Ruby and Emma seemed to have regained their memories by kissing her and Regina, and Rumplestiltskin had restored Henry’s memories. That didn’t help work out how to return everyone else’s.</p><p> </p><p>They were approaching the main door of the Castle, when the doors flew open and three figures shot out and down the short flight of steps. Liv heard Henry’s joyful shout from just in front of her and watched as he ripped his hand from Snow’s and flew towards the women rushing towards him. She watched as Regina and Emma gathered their son into their arms, smoothing their hands through his hair and grasping at him as though he’d vanish.</p><p> </p><p>After a couple of moments two sets of eyes raised and the women surveyed the rest of the group desperately. Taking this as her cue, Ruby released Liv’s hand and pushed her forward gently. The younger woman glanced at her fleetingly before running into her mothers’ embrace. They held her close, whispering apologies and promises and admonishments into her hair, clutching her tightly to them.</p><p> </p><p>When they let go, the four turned to look at the others. Liv remembered Charlie, who was standing in front of Ruby. The taller brunette had her arms around his shoulders, holding him reassuringly against her as they surveyed the reunion taking place. Liv held out a hand and Ruby released her hold on the boy, who rushed forwards towards the familiar face. As he crashed into her and wrapped his arms around her tightly, burying his face in her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom, Ma, this is Charlie. He’s… my son.” She told them, managing to keep her face expressionless. At their identical shocked expressions, she sighed and fought back the mischievous grin and glint in her eyes. “We were away a lot longer than you think. We were in Neverland for almost ten years.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Regina breathed, her eyes wider than the girl had ever seen them. “But it’s only been…”</p><p> </p><p>Henry bit his lips together, trying to stop himself giggling. “It’s true, Mom. I’m twenty-two.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma narrowed her eyes, looking between her children carefully. “You’re lying.”</p><p> </p><p>That was enough to push Henry over the edge and he burst out laughing. Liv nudged him, rolling her eyes and sighing deeply.</p><p> </p><p>“Way to ruin the joke, Henry.” She told him with a grin. “We were only there a couple days. Charlie was a Lost Boy and I sort of acquired him and brought him back to live with us. I kinda owed him.” Gently she prised his hands from around her waist and crouched to look directly into his face. “Charlie… this is my ma, Princess Emma of the White Kingdom, and my mom, Queen Regina of the Dark Kingdom. Say hi…”</p><p> </p><p>As he mumbled something indistinguishable, before hiding his face again, the two women stared at their daughter as though they didn’t recognise her. There was something softer and more relaxed about the smile on her face, as though she’d finally managed to come to terms with the fact that the life she had now was permanent and she wasn’t going to be sent away again. They realised that she was allowing herself to make it permanent. She was actively creating ties that she wouldn’t be able to run away from. Liv ruffled Charlie’s hair with a fond smile, before raising her eyes to look at her mothers.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“What happened to you in Neverland?” Regina asked, her tone harder than she’d intended.</p><p> </p><p>At once the expression on Liv’s face became closed off and she sighed. “Can we talk about this later?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s kind of important.” Emma prompted with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>“I know that I just… I don’t want to talk about it in front of the kid.” She squeezed Charlie closer to her. “It’s more important that we work out how to get everyone’s memories back before Granny decides to impale me on one of her arrows.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would she–?” Cora stared, moving forward with an arm wrapped around Henry’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Because Ruby and Liv are in loooovvveeee!” The boy sing-songed, dodging sideways as his sister leant forward to smack him. “Ruby kissed Liv and her magic went boom!”</p><p> </p><p>Liv gritted her teeth as he sang the line over and over again, before raising her hand and clenching her fist in his direction. The song died abruptly and he let out a high-pitched squeal as she raised him a foot or so off the ground for a moment, before letting him down again.</p><p> </p><p>“Quit it!” She ordered, her voice devoid of any venom her family had expected to hear there.</p><p> </p><p>“You alright, Liv?” Ruby’s voice met her ears and she turned to send the older girl a quick smile. “Granny’s wondering whether she needs to get her crossbow ready.”</p><p> </p><p>“Told you.” Liv told her mothers, arching an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>With a sigh, Regina nodded bemused by the strange turn of events that had found them here and turned on her heels, leading the way through the castle as though she owned it. The others followed wordlessly and, as they reached the Great Hall, Liv realised that Snow and everyone else was with them as well.</p><p> </p><p>Cora took the seat at the head of the table, completely ignoring the irritated huff that Charming sent her at seeing the older woman in his wife’s seat. Snow, however, took no notice. She moved to pull Emma aside, muttering to her quietly. Every now and then both women would glance at various people and return to their conversation. Finally Emma sighed and shrugged, squeezing her mother’s arm and walking to stand beside Regina.</p><p> </p><p>“So here’s where we are.” She said confidently, looking around at the expectant faces. “Only Regina, Cora, Liv, Henry, Ruby and I remember anything from before we were brought here from Storybrooke. Liv and Henry are back from Neverland and fuck knows what happened while they were there, considering that Liv’s come back with a kid. We have no idea what Rumplestiltskin’s planning although, from what Mom just told me, Liv’s managed to piss him off even more than he already was, so well fucking done.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Liv complained with a pout.</p><p> </p><p>She was surprised when Henry immediately leapt to her defence. “She saved my life. Rumplestiltskin was going to swap me for some talisman thing that Peter Pan stole from him. Peter Pan would have killed me and taken over my body. Liv saved me.”</p><p> </p><p>Cora nodded slowly. “So that’s the thing that Rumplestiltskin told Emma that Liv would do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… I also burnt his talisman in a fireball… Neal had to save my ass.”</p><p> </p><p>“Neal?” Snow stepped forward, her face contorting with confusion. “As in… Henry’s father, Neal?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup. He told Rumplestiltskin that he told me to destroy it. I swear he was about to kill me before Neal stepped in.”</p><p> </p><p>“Neal’s alive?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma nodded slowly. “Regina, can you try and lift the spell. Your magic is getting stronger now, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“If I try and lift the spell and it backfires we could be back at square one. Or worse.” The brunette sighed. “It’s not worth the risk.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s worth the risk.” Liv told her firmly, eyeing Granny warily. The woman was still clutching her crossbow threateningly, her eyes narrowed at the proximity between her granddaughter and the younger girl. “Just try it, Mom. Please?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll need to borrow a little of your magic, sweetheart.” She said with a sigh. Then she turned to Cora. “Mother?”</p><p> </p><p>Cora stepped forwards immediately and held out her hand to her daughter. Curiously, Liv did the same. She felt a strange suction in her chest and then the tingle of static that accompanied her magic flowed down her arm and through the hand that was gripping tightly to her mother’s.</p><p> </p><p>Regina looked at her for a moment, her forehead furrowing a little, before moving her gaze over the rest of their family. Her eyes rested on the hostile glare adorning Snow’s face and she smiled weakly. With a determined expression, she let her eyes slip closed and raised their joined hands. For several moments there was silence and they all watched Regina’s lips moving silently as she chanted the counter charm to the one she had cast before.</p><p> </p><p>Lowering her hands and opening her eyes, the Queen looked around the room. She took in the bemused and unimpressed expressions on the faces around her, before all the colour drained from her own face and she dropped to the floor like a stone, dragging Liv and Cora down with her.</p><p> </p><p>“Gina!” Emma shrieked, leaping towards her as their daughter stumbled backwards, staring at the brunette in horror.</p><p> </p><p>No sooner had Emma reached the older woman, than she slumped to the ground too. All around the room everyone was dropping where they stood until they were all fast asleep.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Groggily Regina sat up, putting a hand to her head and groaning as she attempted to shake herself free of the foggy feeling. A weight in her lap caused her to look down and she smiled, seeing a mass of blonde curls falling around the sleeping face of Emma Swan. The younger woman frowned lightly, her eyebrows knitting together. The look vanished as Regina stroked her cheek gently. After a moment, Emma sighed and opened her eyes slowly, looking up at the woman staring down at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey…” She murmured quickly, smiling at her girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Regina replied, bending to press her lips to Emma’s.</p><p> </p><p>It was only when she drew back that they remembered what had happened to lead to them falling asleep on the stone floor of the Great Hall. Emma’s eyes widened and she pulled herself into a seated position, looking around worriedly. The floor was littered with the slumbering bodies of those who had been in the room when Regina had cast the counter curse.</p><p> </p><p>Cora was lying back in the chair at the table, looking as regal as ever even in her sleep, while Henry was slumped against her seat, looking completely peaceful. Not far from her mother, Regina saw Liv sprawled on the ground, the small boy she’d brought back from Neverland lying on her chest. On her other side, their fingers just touching, lay Ruby. Snow and Charming were lying a little way apart with their arms outstretched towards the other; apparently even in a magically induced sleep they were trying to find each other. The others were dotted around the room, apparently sleeping peacefully; Granny was actually cuddling her crossbow.</p><p> </p><p>“Should we wake them?” Regina asked warily.</p><p> </p><p>“Do we have to?” Emma asked, wriggling slightly so that she could roll over and lie on top of her girlfriend. “Can’t we just disappear off somewhere for a while and deal with all of this later?”</p><p> </p><p>The brunette chuckled, sliding her hands underneath the younger woman’s shirt and gently scratching her nails up and down Emma’s back. “That sounds–”</p><p> </p><p>“Eurgh… please go and get a room.” Liv said loudly, arching an eyebrow in her mothers’ direction as she gently moved Charlie off her and sat up.</p><p> </p><p>Emma rolled off her girlfriend, her grip on Regina tightening slightly as she pulled her into her side. “Hey, it’s been a long time, kid, what with the memory thing and you and Henry vanishing. You can’t blame–”</p><p> </p><p>“Does Archie still do the therapy thing?” Her daughter cut across her. “‘Cos if you don’t stop right now I’m gonna need about a year’s worth of sessions. And if Henry wakes up you’re gonna be paying for both of us to have therapy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who needs therapy?” Cora asked sleepily, stretching and shifting in her chair. “Well, almost everyone in this family needs some form of counselling. But who needs therapy specifically at this moment?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina shot her daughter a warning look, before getting to her feet and moving towards the older woman. “Are you alright, Mother?”</p><p> </p><p>“Perfectly fine, darling. Did it work?”</p><p> </p><p>“No idea… We need to wait for someone who lost their memories to wake up.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what do we do until then?” Cora asked, turning a mischievous eye on her granddaughter. “Why don’t we ask Olivia what she got up to in Neverland?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a point, kid.” Emma agreed, rounding on the teenager and folding her arms. “You said you’d tell us when… what’s his name… wasn’t listening. So spill.”</p><p> </p><p>“His name’s Charlie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, so Charlie’s not listening. What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Biting her lip, Liv gently manoeuvred the boy into Ruby’s arms and stood up. She took a hesitant step towards her mothers and fixed her gaze on Regina. “Pull my heart out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?” The brunette arched an eyebrow. “You want me to do what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, Mom… it’s easier than explaining and I… I don’t want to talk about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Regina, you can’t…” Emma started as her girlfriend stepped forward, her eyes locked with their daughter’s.</p><p> </p><p>Sensing the woman was about to refuse, Liv wrapped her hand around Regina’s wrist and tugged it towards her, pausing over her heart. She smiled and nodded sharply, closing her eyes as she felt a hand slipping inside her chest and closing around her heart. Liv knew that her mother was being as gentle as she could, but it still hurt as she tugged the organ free of her body.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck?” Emma hissed. “What’s wrong with it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Liv… sweetheart… what did you do?” Refusing to open her eyes at her mothers’ questions, the teenager shook her head slowly. “Was this… what did Rumple tell you? What did he make you do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Enough.” Liv told them vaguely. “I can’t… I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>She opened her eyes, but couldn’t bring herself to look up. Sighing, the teenager forced herself to meet their gazes, expecting to see disgust in their faces. But there was just pity and regret. If anything Liv thought that made her feel even worse. Looking away, her eyes fell on her heart and she faltered. A frown twisted her features and she moved closer to Regina, plucking the heart from her hands and looking at it carefully. She could have sworn that it had been blacker the last time she’d seen it. The red that had almost completely vanished when Rumplestiltskin showed her the organ before was apparently fighting back.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s… gross!”</p><p> </p><p>They all turned, wide-eyed as Ruby’s voice broke the tense silence. “Rubes…”</p><p> </p><p>“Why’s it all black like that?” The older girl asked, peering at the heart.</p><p> </p><p>“Because… because… because I did some stuff that corrupted it and now…”</p><p> </p><p>“Can it go back to normal?” Ruby asked, looking directly at Regina. The older woman nodded slowly, her head tilted to one side as she wondered what she was getting at. Ruby nodded and turned back to Liv, smiling. “Then you, babe, are going to have a perfectly normal heart before you know it.”</p><p> </p><p>“How can you be so calm about… <em>that</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>The taller girl raised an eyebrow. “Because I know that someone who deserved a heart like that wouldn’t be so worried about her family seeing it. They wouldn’t have brought Charlie here from Neverland because they felt guilty about using him to save their brother’s life.”</p><p> </p><p>“Liv… why are you holding a heart?” Snow asked groggily, pulling herself into a seated position and pressing her hand to her head. Everyone turned quickly to stare at her. “Emma, sweetie, what happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you remember, Mom?” The blonde asked, distracting her as Regina gently returned their daughter’s heart to her chest, before cupping her cheek and kissing her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“You, Regina and Henry just arrived from Regina’s Palace and we were going to work out what to do about Cora and Liv being missing.” The pixie-haired Queen told her slowly. “But… Liv and Cora appear to be here now and…”</p><p> </p><p>“So the last few months… never happened?” Emma asked, frowning at her girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Regina shrugged. “It’s better than them not having any idea who we are. At least now they’ve just forgotten locking Liv in a cell and then her and Henry being kidnapped by Rumplestiltskin.”</p><p> </p><p>Snow’s eyes widened. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s kidding, Mom.” Emma told her quickly, frowning at the older woman. “Cora and Liv just… got a bit held up.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slowly the rest of the unconscious figures in the room began to wake up. Like Snow, everyone – with the exception of Henry and Charlie – seemed to have forgotten everything that had happened between Regina, Emma and Henry arriving at the castle the first time and waking up on the floor of the Great Hall. There was a great deal of confusion as they tried to work out why they were lying on the flagstones, until Henry told them that Emma had been attempting magic and knocked them all out. The blonde frowned at her son, but sighed and apologised reluctantly anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“Mommy?” Charlie muttered sleepily as he woke, clutching at Liv almost desperately.</p><p> </p><p>She froze as the room quietened so much that she was sure she could have heard a pin drop. Then the teenager shrugged; things were weird enough already so she might as well add to that. “Why not?” She sighed. “Family, Charlie. Charlie, the family.”</p><p> </p><p>As Snow opened her mouth to launch into a barrage of questions, Emma grasped her arm and guided her out of the room, suggesting she went for a lie down. Charming evidently thought that was a good idea, as he quickly followed, shooting bewildered looks at his granddaughter as he went. Moments later Emma returned, informing them she’d left her parents on their own.</p><p> </p><p>Cora loudly announced that she was going to find someone to draw her a bath, claiming that she felt as though she hadn’t washed for about a year, and slowly everyone else shuffled out of the Great Hall as well. Finally only Regina, Emma, Henry, Liv, Ruby and Charlie were left. There was a slightly tense pause as the little boy refused to look at anyone, burying his face into Liv’s side, although he did clutch tightly at Ruby’s skirts at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t be serious?” Emma asked her daughter, motioning towards him awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?” Liv replied with a shrug. “He’s five and it’s not like he’s got anyone else. You know how the boys ended up there, right? Pan kidnapped them in a search for a body to steal. They don’t age, so who knows how long he was there.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re eighteen!”</p><p> </p><p>“So were you!”</p><p> </p><p>Emma glanced at Henry and bit her lip. “That’s different.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, a little.” The blonde said, raising her eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>Regina exhaled sharply. “Henry, dear, would you take Charlie and show him the stables? I’m sure that’ll be more interesting than listening to us talking.”</p><p> </p><p>When the small boy shook his head, clinging on tighter, Liv tried to prise his fingers away from her. Ruby helped and they finally managed to free the teenager from his grip. Instead he latched onto the taller woman.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go with them.” She offered, not really having much choice.</p><p> </p><p>They waited until the door had closed and then Regina whirled round to look at her daughter seriously. “What happened, Olivia? I don’t want excuses or half-truths; you need to tell us everything.”</p><p> </p><p>So, with a deep sigh, she did. Her mothers listened in silence, allowing the girl to get all the way through her tale without interruption. When she finally reached the end, she was surprised to be drawn into a group hug, both Emma and Regina hugging her tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Ruby’s right, you know. Your heart will heal itself, just as mine is doing.” Regina told her softly, stroking her cheek. “Especially with people who love you around to help you.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what do we do about Rumplestiltskin?” Emma asked warily. “I don’t think he’s just going to give up because Liv found her True Love and her magic got stronger. She ruined his plan to kill Henry and she destroyed his talisman thing. He’s going to want revenge.”</p><p> </p><p>“We bide our time.” Regina advised, moving to lean against the table. “If I’ve learnt anything about dealing with that… imp… then it’s that you must be patient. If you rush in too soon then he’ll gain the upper hand more easily. He’ll more than likely gain the upper hand anyway, but holding back can sometimes force him to act rashly and make mistakes.”</p><p> </p><p>“So we just wait for him to attack Liv?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina glanced at the teenager who was staring back determinedly and nodded. “We’ll be expecting it and we’ll be ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv nodded. “OK… I’m going to go and find the others.”</p><p> </p><p>“By others you really just mean Ruby, don’t you?” Emma teased, smirking knowingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Like you’re not gonna be all over Mom as soon as I leave the room.” The teenager snorted, rolling her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Why wait that long?” The blonde replied. Without warning, she leapt towards the brunette, knocking her onto her back on the table. Regina chuckled huskily as Emma climbed on top of her kissing her neck hungrily and running her hands all over her body.</p><p> </p><p>“Forget looking for Ruby… I’m going straight to Archie.” Liv muttered covering her eyes and turning away. She almost sprinted across the room, slamming the door behind her.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Time passed and things settled down. Regina and Emma returned to the Dark Palace with Cora, Henry, Liv, Ruby and Charlie. They still hadn’t told anyone about their engagement because every time one suggested that they should make the announcement, the other gave a list of reasons why it wasn’t the right time. Truthfully, both were afraid that as soon as it became common knowledge something would happen to spoil their happiness and neither wanted to risk it.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly the little boy who had become Liv’s ‘son’ had stopped being so scared of everyone and was getting used to his new life. This though, had its downsides as he and Henry ran riot around the Palace playing pranks and causing no end of mischief. It was quite handy, Liv told her mothers one day after the boys trapped every single one of Regina’s messenger birds in Regina and Emma’s bedroom so that they’d fly at the blonde when she walked in, that the servants had returned after the ‘reset’ so they could deal with the mess.</p><p> </p><p>Rumplestiltskin had been keeping a low profile and there had been no sign of him in either the White or the Dark Kingdoms in the almost two months since everything returned to as close to normal as it was ever going to be. Regina wasn’t entirely sure how she felt about it. On one hand she was starting to believe Emma’s assurances that Neal wouldn’t let his father do anything to harm their children. On the other hand she knew Rumple of old and she knew that nothing would get in the way of his quest for vengeance.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a letter from your mother, Emma.” The brunette announced one morning, wandering into the room where her family had congregated.</p><p> </p><p>The seasons changed quickly in the Enchanted Forest and snow was falling thick and fast outside, so the cosy room with its roaring fire and comfy furniture had become the place where they spent the majority of their time. Regina leant in the doorway, reading the letter quickly, before looking up and meeting her girlfriend’s questioning eyes across the room. Emma was lounging in an armchair, her legs hanging over one arm, eating small chunks of toasted bread from a bowl resting on her stomach. She had complained for days about the lack of chips in their new home and this snack was the closest thing she’d get to junk food.</p><p> </p><p>Passing the table where Cora was attempting to teach Henry and Charlie to play chess – no one was quite sure why she was persisting because neither boy was interested – Regina smiled down at Liv and Ruby who were entwined on the couch in front of the fire. Ruby was asleep and Liv was attempting to read a book around her head, which was resting on the younger girl’s chest. They had two settings, it seemed to Regina; either they were loved-up and all over each other or they were fighting – usually loudly. Considering that it was Wolfstime, the fighting was on hold, probably because Ruby slept at lot and Liv felt guilty getting annoyed at her.</p><p> </p><p>“What did she say?” Emma asked, placing her bowl of bread chunks on the floor and pulling Regina into her lap.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s pregnant.”</p><p> </p><p>Four voices said the same word at exactly the same moment. “Gross.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina laughed softly as she saw the disgusted faces of her mother, girlfriend, daughter and son looking at her, each of them wanting more information but none of them wanting to admit it. “Aww, I think it’s cute, sweetheart! There’ll be a little mini you running around.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s terrifying!” Liv joked, squealing when her blonde mother threw a chunk of bread at her.</p><p> </p><p>“D’you know what would be better than a mini me running around?” Emma asked, running her hand up and down Regina’s side. “Another mini you.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv, Henry and Cora looked at each other. “Double gross.”</p><p> </p><p>Laughing again, Regina tossed something to her daughter. “There was a letter for you as well, dear.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me?” The teenager frowned and unrolled the note, removing the ribbon that was holding it together. She read it quickly, before turning a confused expression on her mothers. “It’s from Jaye… she said she hasn’t seen me since Storybrooke?”</p><p> </p><p>“Gimme.” Cora moved behind the couch and grabbed the letter from her granddaughter’s hands. As Liv struggled to sit up, impeded by her girlfriend’s body draped over hers, the woman frowned. “She’s asking you out on a date. Does she not remember Ruby’s existence?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma stared at her for a moment. “Maybe she doesn’t…”  </p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well… Regina reset those few months between arriving and casting the memory counter charm. What if she reset everyone, not just my parents and the others in the castle?”</p><p> </p><p>“So why weren’t we reset?” Henry asked with a shrug, moving one of the chess pieces across the board. Taking advantage of his grandmother being distracted, he made another move and winked at Charlie who giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe because we’d already got our memories back once?” Emma suggested, launching into the discussion they’d had countless times over the past weeks.</p><p> </p><p>Liv shook her head. “Nope, because Regina, Cora and I never lost our memories and we still remember.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well… what if the reset worked on people who lost their memories and didn’t regain them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Stupid.” Henry told his mother bluntly, shaking his head and making another surreptitious chess move. “Dad and the others were in Neverland when Mom did the memory spell; they didn’t forget about Storybrooke.”</p><p> </p><p>“OK…” Emma glared at him half-heartedly. “Maybe we didn’t get affected by the reset because we’re like… the epicentre.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the problem, you mean.” Cora replied sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>“Mother!” Regina sighed, rolling her eyes. “Emma is not a problem.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t mean just her, darling. I meant the whole lot of you. What did you call us, Olivia? The fucking Addams Family?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t forget the fucked up family tree.” Liv chipped in, spluttering with laughter at the words that had come out of her Grandmother’s mouth, combined with the incredulous expressions on the faces of both her mothers and her younger brother.</p><p> </p><p>“The fucked up family tree, which you and Little Miss Leave-Nothing-To-The-Imagination have fucked up even more?” Cora asked, arching an eyebrow and smirking at the teenager.</p><p> </p><p>“Mother!” Regina snapped again, gathering control of herself after the shock of hearing Cora swearing the first time. “Watch your language in front of the boys. And Henry, stop cheating at chess.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Mom!” He whined as his grandmother turned her narrowed eyes in his direction.</p><p> </p><p>Liv, who had been laughing so hard she was almost crying, jolted Ruby awake. The brunette blinked several times, trying to work out what was going on. When the younger girl gave her a quick recap, Ruby pouted at Cora and informed her that she hated the new nickname. Cora simply shrugged and told her to do something about it then, suggesting that Little Miss Respectable-Gown was another option.</p><p> </p><p>“Ignore her, baby,” Liv said, craning her neck to give her a kiss, “she’s just jealous she’s old.”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby smirked and leant up, kissing her firmly. Her lips moved along Liv’s jaw to her neck, making the younger girl giggle. The book Liv had been reading dropped to the ground with a loud thump.</p><p> </p><p>“OK, now <em>I</em> need to make an appointment with Archie.” Emma muttered, burying her face in Regina’s neck. “I hate Wolfstime…”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Mommy? Momma!” Charlie hurtled round the corner and ran straight into Ruby’s legs. She found it odd that he had taken to calling her ‘Momma’ but seeing the expressions on Emma and Regina’s faces when he called them ‘Grandma’ made it so worth it. Ruby assumed that he’d picked up on what Henry and Liv called their Moms and decided to come up with his own versions.</p><p> </p><p>She scooped him up easily. “What’s up, rascal?”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a carriage coming.” He told her excitedly, pointing along the corridor in the vague direction of the front doors to the castle.</p><p> </p><p>“What kind of carriage?” Ruby asked uneasily. She set him down and took his hand, leading him towards the study where she knew Regina and Emma were discussing an extension the brunette wanted to make to the stables that her girlfriend wasn’t really in favour of. “Who was in it, sweetie?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dunno…”</p><p> </p><p>“Go tell Em–” She smirked. “Go tell your grandmas and I’ll go find Mom.”</p><p> </p><p>As he scampered into the study, Ruby chewed her lip and turned, making her way quickly towards the stables where Liv had headed with her brother earlier that morning. She leant against the rails of the paddock where the siblings were cantering side-by-side, laughing at something one of them had said. Spotting her girlfriend by the gate, Liv slowed to a trot and urged her horse over. She leant down and gave Ruby a quick kiss, grinning as the taller woman backed away from the animal slightly, looking uneasy.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up, baby? I thought you were going for a nap?”</p><p> </p><p>“Charlie saw a carriage heading this way.”</p><p> </p><p>“What kind of carriage?” Liv asked, jumping down and leading the horse towards the stables. She handed the reins over to a stable boy, before turning back to Ruby. “Who is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“No idea yet. I told Charlie to go tell your moms.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Cora?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck knows.” Ruby muttered, shrugging her shoulder. “Last time I saw her was half an hour ago and she was muttering something about a basket?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s probably off collecting dodgy mushrooms again…” Liv replied with a smirk, causing the taller girl to snort with laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe, but then she asked whether I had any message she wanted me to pass on to Granny, so it’s more likely she’s gone to visit them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds about right.” Liv agreed. “Who d’you think’s come to visit? My grandparents? But they’d bring Granny too, right, so if Nan’s gone there…?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not them…”</p><p> </p><p>“The wolf smell thing?” Ruby nodded and the younger girl raised an eyebrow. “You can smell them from here?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded. “It’s annoying.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what do I smell of?”</p><p> </p><p>“Right now? Horses. It’s gross.” Ruby shrugged. “Go change and I’ll see what’s going on.”</p><p> </p><p>Poking her tongue out, Liv grabbed her girlfriend in a tight hug, making Ruby growl at her. She screwed up her face complaining about the horse smell and pushed the younger woman away. Liv skipped away laughing loudly, while Ruby stamped in the direction of the room she’d left Charlie with Regina and Emma.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Neal and his family.” Regina informed her the second she opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby raised an eyebrow. “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma nodded, frowning lightly. “Yeah… Gi sent one of her feathered friends to check it out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are they coming here?”</p><p> </p><p>“No idea.” The blonde said, pacing around the room. “If they really don’t remember…”</p><p> </p><p>“But what if they do and they’re just pretending?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina sighed. “Emma might be able to tell with her superpower.” She smirked slightly at the mention of her girlfriend’s lie detecting abilities, causing the blonde to roll her eyes. “But if not, then we’ll just have to be on our guard.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is Rumplestiltskin with them?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well that’s something, I suppose…”</p><p> </p><p>There was a knock on the study door and it opened. A maid poked her head inside and informed them that they had guests and that she’d shown them into the Great Hall to await their arrival. Exchanging a look, Regina thanked the woman and turned to the others. Flicking her hand in their direction, she changed their outfits to something more suitable for entertaining visitors. Since the reset, her magic was fully back in her control and she felt much more like herself.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby scooped Charlie up and balanced him on her hip, worried about the meeting that was about to take place. She knew that Liv had no interest in Jaye, but apparently the other girl didn’t remember that. Sighing, Ruby followed Emma and Regina through the stone passageways and down to the Great Hall. As the older brunette threw open the doors and made her typical theatrical entrance the other two followed, exchanging an amused glance.</p><p> </p><p>“Well this is an unexpected surprise.” Regina said, smiling at their visitors. “To what do we owe this pleasure?”</p><p> </p><p>“We thought we’d come and see Henry.” Neal told her nervously. “I mean, it’s been months and…”</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Rumplestiltskin?” Emma demanded, not wanting to wait around anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Neal blinked at her. Then he frowned. “No one knows. When we came back… he didn’t come with us. No one’s seen him in months.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” The blonde’s eyebrows shot up so high they almost vanished into her hairline. She glanced at Regina and tried to indicate that her ex wasn’t lying. “You’re kidding?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Emma. The rest of us ended up at my father’s castle but there was no sign of him anywhere. Belle’s heartbroken.”</p><p> </p><p>“Poor girl…” Regina murmured. Emma raised an eyebrow at her, but Regina just shrugged, thinking about how she’d feel if it was Emma who had vanished without a trace.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we see Henry?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you stay for dinner, dear?” The brunette suggested. “I’ll have someone make up some guest rooms.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone looked taken aback by her offer, but it was Wendy who smiled and accepted it gratefully. Regina nodded and turned to Ruby, holding out her arms for the boy she was still cradling. As the younger brunette handed him over, the older woman asked her to go and find Henry.</p><p> </p><p>A couple of moments after Ruby had left, the door banged open and a blur bounded into the room. “Where’s my kid?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mo-om-my!” Charlie half-heartedly complained as Liv plucked him from her mother’s grasp and tucked him under one arm, whirling him around.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got something super cool to show you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Olivia!” Regina called sharply, stopping her daughter in her tracks as she ran towards the door and making her turn back to face her. “We’ve got company.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah, sorry…” Pulling a face at the five-year-old boy in her arms, she set him down on the ground and turned to face whoever she had to be on best behaviour for. Her mouth dropped open when she saw who it was. “Err… hi?”</p><p> </p><p>“What, no ‘asshole’ comments?” Neal asked, smirking slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Liv blushed lightly. “Not in front of the kid… asshole.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know we haven’t spoken since our fight in Storybrooke, but you have a kid now?” Jaye asked, looking bemused. “How is that possible? Or is he another time travelling member of your family?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a long story…” Liv mumbled, glancing at her mothers who both shrugged at her.</p><p> </p><p>Taking pity on her daughter, who didn’t have any idea what was going on, Regina smiled and stepped forward. She squeezed Liv’s shoulder gently. “Our guests are staying tonight so that Henry has a chance to spend some time with his father. Why don’t you show Jaye the wilderness garden? It’ll give you an opportunity to patch things up after your fight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sure…” The teenager agreed. Crouching down, she smiled at the small boy who was pouting at her adorably. It was a look he’d picked up from Henry after seeing how well it worked in getting the older boy his own way. “Hey, Charlie, you wait here for Momma, OK? I need to go and talk to my friend for a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you said you’d show me something cool.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I will, right after I’d done with my talk.” She promised, ruffling his hair.</p><p> </p><p>He nodded reluctantly and she winked at him, before straightening up and moving towards the door, indicating that Jaye should follow her.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two girls made their way through the palace grounds until they came to a bolted gate. Liv slipped the bolt across and motioned Jaye through in front of her, before bolting it behind them. She took the lead again, walking through straggly hedges and patches of long grass and wild flowers until they reached a bench, which looked as though it had seen better days. Sitting heavily on it, Liv tugged the heavy coat she was wearing more tightly around her and absentmindedly kicked snow off the bank beneath her feet, attempting to get it to land on the frozen surface of the pond.</p><p> </p><p>“So…” She wasn’t entirely sure how to start the conversation that she could remember having a couple of months before on a cliff top in Neverland, but the other girl apparently had no recollection of at all. “How’s life in Rumplestiltskin’s Castle?”</p><p> </p><p>“Boring. Just having my family for company gets dull and Belle’s not exactly great company at the moment.” The blonde confided with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s pining for my grandfather.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rumplestiltskin? Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Jaye raised an eyebrow. “Word really doesn’t travel fast around here, does it?” She muttered, more to herself than the brunette. “He didn’t come to the Enchanted Forest with the rest of us. Da– Neal thinks that something went wrong when he was casting the curse and he died.”</p><p> </p><p>Overlooking the fact that the other girl had almost called Neal ‘Dad’, Liv frowned thoughtfully. “But he’s the Dark One. He’s immortal, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“So where is he then if he’s not dead?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wish I knew…” Glancing sideways and catching the frown on Jaye’s face, Liv sighed. “My mom was too scared to let me or Henry out of her sight for ages after we got here. She was convinced that Rumplestiltskin was going to swoop in and kidnap us again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Again?”</p><p> </p><p>Liv cursed internally. “I mean… like he sent me to The Netherworld and stuff when he could have prevented it.” She shrugged, watching the cloud of breath that escaped her lips as she huffed in frustration. “So yeah, I wish I knew where he was so I wouldn’t always have to be watching my back.”</p><p> </p><p>“You honestly think he’d do something to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… he was pretty pissed at me the last time I saw him.”</p><p> </p><p>They lapsed into silence for a while, each caught up in their own thoughts. Liv was trying to work out whether it was possible that Rumplestiltskin really was dead, although she couldn’t see how. Her mom was good, but she wasn’t that good. It was more likely that the Dark One had taken himself off somewhere for some reason, but that didn’t really make sense either. Why would he just abandon Belle and his son when he’d fought so hard for both of them?</p><p> </p><p>She started to shiver and was just about to suggest that they headed back to the palace when Jaye broke the silence. “You’ve got a son?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like I said, it’s a long story. A really long story.”</p><p> </p><p>“One that you’d rather not talk about?” Jaye asked. When Liv nodded, not meeting her eyes, she just shrugged. “I never thought you’d be good with kids. You just don’t seem like the kind of person who would like them. But I guess I was wrong.” When the other girl just smiled wryly and looked away, she got the message that talking about the little boy was off limits. Instead she settled on another topic that she’d been thinking about. “So… you never said it, but there was obviously someone you liked. Back in Storybrooke, I mean. Who was it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ruby.” Liv answered at once, not bothering to try and sugar coat her answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… so you and her…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s…” Jaye floundered slightly, obviously looking for a word that fit. “Good…”</p><p> </p><p>“What about you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was dating Jack for a while in Storybrooke, but… I guess he went back to Neverland when the curse broke. There is this other guy I like… he’s a blacksmith in the village near Grandfather’s castle.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv listened to Jaye talking about Anthony the blacksmith for what seemed like a very long time. She tuned out after a couple of minutes, but kept making what she hoped were supportive noises every now and then because she figured that she owed the girl that, at least. When she felt as though her fingers and toes were about to fall off, she suggested they went inside. Jaye was only too happy to agree and, by the time they were walking though the stone passageways of the palace in search of everyone else, things between them were almost back to normal.</p><p> </p><p>Almost back to normal, because Liv couldn't quite shake the memory of Jaye’s face when Rumplestiltskin had been bombarding them with dark magic and she’d been trying to protect her family. The blonde had told her then that she was fine with things between them remaining platonic, but evidently that had been a lie. Was Jaye lying now? Was she just trying to lull Liv into a false sense of security? And where was Rumplestiltskin?</p><p> </p><p>“Fancy giving me a tour of this place then?”</p><p> </p><p>Liv jumped as Jaye touched her arm to catch her attention. “Huh? Oh, yeah... sure.”</p><p> </p><p>They started on the ground floor with the dining hall, the library, Regina’s study, the room that had become the den and various other rooms that they passed along the way. Liv was careful to keep an eye on her friend; hoping she was just paranoid but worried because she couldn’t shake the nagging feeling that she shouldn’t trust her. In Regina’s study the blonde seemed very interested in the papers scattered over the desk until she realised that they were just the blueprints the Queen and Emma had been looking at before their guests’ arrival. When Liv questioned her curiosity, Jaye claimed that she and Belle were trying to persuade Neal to build stables at her Grandfather’s castle. </p><p> </p><p>Still fighting her suspicions, Liv led Jaye up the sweeping stone staircase and along the corridor. After a quick trip up to the tower that housed the messenger birds, Liv intended to just take the other girl to the guest wing and then go in search of their parents, but Jaye apparently had other ideas.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I see your moms’ room?”</p><p> </p><p>The brunette frowned. “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanna know what the bedroom of an Evil Queen looks like.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s not–”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s not the Evil Queen anymore. Yeah, yeah. But I wanna see it anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tough.” Liv told her firmly. “I’m not taking you into my moms’ room. That’s weird. It’s like an invasion of privacy. Only family are allowed in that wing of the palace anyway...”</p><p> </p><p>Jaye’s face darkened noticeably. “I suppose Ruby's counted as family? Where is the wolf bitch anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s not...” Liv shook her head angrily, clenching her fists by her sides. She could feel the familiar swirl of magic building inside her, threatening to burst out. Liv severely doubted that pinning Jaye to the wall by her throat would be seen as justifiable by her moms. “You know what, forget it. Your room is along there. You know how to get down to the ground floor.”</p><p> </p><p>Turning quickly she strode along the corridor and went in search of her mothers, concentrating on not setting fire to the drapes or smashing every single mirror and window in the vicinity. Instead of entering the parlour where everyone seemed to have gathered, Liv pressed her eye to the strip between the double doors where she could see inside. Her moms were sitting on one couch with Charlie on Regina’s lap, while Neal, Wendy and Danny sat on the other. Henry was talking animatedly, pacing excitedly around in front of both couches. As there was no sign of Ruby and Liv wasn’t in the mood to make polite conversation, she turned on her heel and headed up to her bedroom where she guessed she’d find her girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, Ruby was stretched out on the bed fast asleep, cocooned in one of the thick furs that were a necessity in the palace now the weather was so cold. Closing the door without any sound so as not to disturb her girlfriend, Liv smiled and instantly relaxed a little at the older girl’s peaceful expression. She leant against the doorframe and watched her for a moment. The fire, that had been lit in the grate of the huge, marble fireplace set into the wall opposite the bed, cast light over Ruby’s features and made her look almost ethereally beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>Emma hadn’t said anything about them sharing a bed, but Regina and Cora had both demanded that they had their own rooms. So, for the first month they had lived in the Dark Palace, Ruby and Liv had followed a routine of sneaking into each other’s chambers every night when the others had gone to bed and out again before they awoke in the morning. Finally, proving she had known what was going on the entire time, Regina had decided that it was pointless trying to keep them separated at night and suggested that Ruby move in with her daughter. As she put it, Henry and Charlie were less likely to ask questions if they weren’t sneaking around the palace every night.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you just gonna stand there watching me?” Ruby asked with a small sigh, not bothering to open her eyes. “It’s a little creepy, babe.”</p><p> </p><p>Shrugging, Liv crossed the room and threw herself onto the bed beside her girlfriend letting out a huff of frustration. When the older girl didn’t immediately respond, the teenager huffed again. She frowned as she saw Ruby’s shoulders shaking slightly and realised that she was laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the matter, Liv?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>At that, Ruby burst out laughing and rolled over to face the younger girl. “I know that something’s happened. I can feel it. Besides, even if I couldn’t, you’re making it far too obvious that you’re angry about something.” Casting a knowing eye over her girlfriend, Ruby arched an eyebrow. “Or is it someone?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just don’t know whether I can trust her.” Liv sighed, rolling onto her side and facing Ruby. “She… there’s something about the whole situation with her and Rumplestiltskin that’s making me feel really uncomfortable. The way she looks at me sometimes is like… like she’s plotting something or imagining something bad. Not to mention she seems far too interested in my mom than is normal…”</p><p> </p><p>When Ruby questioned what she meant, Liv told her about Jaye’s interest in the papers in Regina’s office and how she had asked to see their bedchamber. The older girl arched an eyebrow and suggested that Liv tell her mothers about it. Shaking her head, the teenager refused, not wanting to tell them about something that she was sure was just paranoia.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re not going to tell Emma and Regina then keep a close eye on her, babe.” Ruby advised, reaching out and touching her girlfriend’s cheek gently. “If Jaye and Rumplestiltskin are plotting then…”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Liv sighed deeply, rolling onto her back, catching her girlfriend’s hand and pressing it against her chest over her heart. “I didn’t ask for any of this, Rubes… I didn’t ask to make an enemy of the Dark One. I didn’t ask to piss him off by upsetting his granddaughter. I just want to be normal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Normal? What’s that?” The older girl joked. Then she shook her head. “You are who you are, Liv. And together we can all get through whatever Rumplestiltskin throws at us.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Dinner that evening was one of the most awkward Liv had ever sat through. Regina was using it as an excuse to get one up on her girlfriend’s ex, ordering the servants to pull out all the stops and serve a dinner worthy of a visiting royal. They ate in the Banqueting Hall, rather than the Dining Room where they usually ate, sitting at the long mahogany table. Regina, Cora and Henry were the only ones who looked remotely relaxed with the situation.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting at the head of the table and dressed in a tight, crimson velvet dress, Regina surveyed the rest of the occupants of the room with a small smirk. She took a sip of wine as she listened to her son chattering happily to his father and filling him in on all the things he’d done since they’d come back to the Enchanted Forest. No one was quite sure how Henry had managed to talk all afternoon and still be coming out with new information now, but he was.</p><p> </p><p>Emma sat on Regina’s right, her hand clutching one of the decorative goblets tightly as she slouched in her seat. Every so often her girlfriend would send her a stern look and she’d sit up straight for a while, until she slid back down to her former position. Emma said very little and was uncomfortable about the whole situation especially as Cora, who was sitting opposite her, seemed to be finding everything highly amusing. The older woman had arrived back at the palace not long before dinner and been filled in on everything by her daughter. Since then she had spent her time observing their guests and making snide and sarcastic comments every now and then.</p><p> </p><p>Charlie sat between Emma and Henry, pulling faces at Liv who sat opposite him and next to Cora. Regina kept sending her daughter irritated scowls every time she pulled a face back at the small boy or laughed at one of her Grandmother’s comments. Ruby sat beside her girlfriend, toying with the food on her plate absentmindedly. Every so often Liv would squeeze her hand reassuringly under the table, particularly when she caught Jaye’s eye. The blonde was sitting on the other side of Neal, who was beside Henry, at the end of the table. She seemed to keep her gaze trained on the two young women for most of the meal and, when Ruby quietly excused herself as soon as desert had been cleared away, she followed the brunette’s progress out of the room curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s the wol– I mean, where’s Ruby going?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Jane.” Her mother admonished her across the table with a small frown.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Wolfstime.” Liv answered calmly, reaching into the bowl in the middle of the table for an apple.</p><p> </p><p>“You mean there’s going to be a wolf running around here tonight?” Jaye exclaimed. Her eyes narrowed spitefully. “Is that even safe? Won’t she attack us?”</p><p> </p><p>Seeing her daughter’s eyes flashing furiously and feeling the crackle of magic threatening to explode from the teenager, Regina cleared her throat and replaced her goblet of wine on the table. “I assure you that Ruby is quite safe. She will spend most of the night roaming the forest and then return and sleep for several hours. She poses absolutely no threat to anyone’s lives.” She turned a sharp eye on the blonde teenager. “But I would advise you not to make any further comments about Ruby, dear. My daughter can be rather… volatile… when she is irritated.”</p><p> </p><p>As if to reiterate her mother’s point, Liv clenched her fists even tighter and caused the row of windows in the wall behind her to shatter. Catching Regina’s eyes she sighed and raised one hand over her shoulder, repairing the damage with a flick of her wrist.</p><p> </p><p>A short while later, as soon as was polite, Neal and his family excused themselves, claiming that they were planning on leaving early the next morning in order to reach their home before nightfall. When, after they’d gone, Liv questioned whether they’d be able to make the journey in one day, Regina explained that Rumplestiltskin owned magical horses which were far quicker and more powerful than ordinary horses. At a push, she told them, Rumplestiltskin’s horses would be able to make the journey, which would normally take several weeks on horseback, in a day.</p><p> </p><p>With that cleared up, Liv announced that the sooner they were out of her face the better.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’re going to visit your grandparents.” Regina announced three days after Neal and his family’s departure, sweeping into the room where her children were attempting to understand the lesson that Henry’s tutor had set him. “All of us. Henry, dear, go and pack your things.”</p><p><br/>“How long for?” He asked, only too happy to leave the complicated sums behind.</p><p><br/>“I’m not sure. Not very long; a few days.” Regina shrugged. “They’re holding a winter ball and, as family, we’re obliged to attend.”</p><p><br/>Henry and Liv raised their eyebrows in astonishment at the announcement. The boy looked delighted at the news that they would be attending their very first royal ball since their arrival in the Enchanted Forest, but his sister looked more wary. She shot him a weak smile as he beamed and bounced away to pack ready to leave as soon as possible.</p><p><br/>“Why am I thinking there’s something else you want to talk to me about?” She asked once the door closed behind the boy with a click.</p><p><br/>Letting out a sigh, the Queen crossed the room and took a seat beside her daughter on the couch. “Sweetheart… while Emma and I are… your relationship with Ruby…”</p><p><br/>“Wait.” Liv held up her hands suspiciously. “Where are you going with this, Mom?”</p><p><br/>“Your mother and I are happy that you and Ruby have found each other, but we cannot pretend that everyone will share our views.” Regina told her quickly, unable to meet her daughter’s eyes. “There will be those who will…”</p><p><br/>“Because she’s a girl? That’s bullshit, Mom. Why is it OK for you and Ma but not me and Ruby?”</p><p><br/>“<em>Not</em> because she’s a girl. People here are far more tolerant of same-sex relationships than they are in your world.”</p><p><br/>“So why are all the stories about the princess marrying the handsome prince?” Her daughter challenged her angrily.</p><p><br/>“Because, dear, most marriages within the nobility here are <em>not</em> based on love. While love can grow over time, the marriages are intended to solidify links and alliances between kingdoms… to create heirs.” She looked carefully at the teenager who seemed to have calmed down slightly. “That’s difficult to do in relationships such as mine and Emma’s or yours and Ruby’s, unless–”</p><p><br/>“… unless there’s magic and True Love involved.” The girl finished slowly.</p><p><br/>“Exactly.” The Queen nodded, reaching for her daughter’s hand. “So princesses tend to marry princes and have babies which solidify alliances.”</p><p><br/>“But…”</p><p><br/>“And then there’s the fact that Ruby isn’t of royal blood.”</p><p><br/>“That’s not–”</p><p><br/>“It’s not important to us, no.” Her mother agreed firmly. “All that matters to us is that you get your happy ending. But… when we go to your grandparents’ ball you will be the centre of attention for all the kings and queens who have sons they’re looking to marry off.”</p><p><br/>“Fuck that.” The teenager replied forcefully. “I’m not going to–”</p><p><br/>Regina actually placed a hand over her daughter’s mouth, cutting her off. Liv stared at her incredulously. “Sweetheart, we’re not going to marry you off. But you need to be on your best behaviour at the ball. The other kingdoms won’t take kindly to being ridiculed or insulted. You need to play nice.”</p><p><br/>“I’m not promising <em>anything</em>.”</p><p><br/>The older woman shook her head. “You will promise, Liv, because you have to. This isn’t just about you. This is so much bigger than one person. Snow and Charming are already having trouble with King George. There are those who, at the slightest perceived offence, would back him should he choose to attempt to take back his throne from your grandparents.”</p><p><br/>“Would he really try?” Liv asked, her eyes widening.</p><p><br/>Regina nodded stiffly. “Yes.”</p><p><br/>“So… I smile and dance and chat with whoever tries to get into my pants for one night?” She sighed. “As long as Rubes is there and understands why I’m doing it, I guess I can be on my best behaviour.”</p><p><br/>“Liv… you can’t be seen with Ruby at the ball.”</p><p><br/>“What?” The girl stared at her mother with narrowed eyes.</p><p><br/>“It’s for Ruby’s safety as much as anything.” Regina assured her softly.</p><p><br/>“That sounds like a fuckload of crap to me.” The teenager raged, leaping out of her seat and pacing across the rug in front of the fire. “If nothing else Ruby is my friend. I can’t pretend not to know her; I won’t do that to her.”</p><p><br/>“Liv, think about it. If King James in the Northern Kingdom decides that he wants you to marry his son and we politely refuse because we don’t believe you’re ready for marriage, for instance, but then he sees you with Ruby, who do you think he’s going to go after; the princess or the peasant?” She arched an eyebrow at her daughter, folding her arms across her chest. Liv stopped pacing and turned at stare at her. “Do you really want to risk Ruby getting hurt?”</p><p><br/>“Of course not…” Liv’s shoulders slumped dejectedly.</p><p><br/>Sighing, the woman stood up and moved to face her daughter. She rubbed Liv’s upper arms gently. “It’ll be fine, sweetheart. It’s just one night and then we can come home and things can go back to normal. You just need to pretend for one night. We’ll all be there to step in if needs be, but I’m sure you’ll be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>She cupped Liv’s cheek gently and leaned in to press a kiss to her head, before turning and leaving the room. The teenager stared after her for a moment, before standing and following her path out of the room. Finding Ruby sleeping off the last night of that particular Wolfstime, the teenager gently shook her awake and explained what was going on. It took a while for Ruby’s mind to wake up sufficiently to understand what she was being told. Then, to Liv’s immense surprise, she told her girlfriend to stop being stupid.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” The younger girl frowned, pulling back slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby smiled. “Your mom’s right. It’s safest for all of us if you pretend that you’re on the market.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a fucking bag of groceries…”</p><p> </p><p>“You basically are, babe.” With a grin, Ruby wrapped her arms around Liv, ignoring her struggling and pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose. “You’re going to be paraded in front of all the eligible kings and princes and your moms will be offered all sorts of incentives to sell you. It happened to your mom and it would have happened to Snow if things had been different. It might even have happened to Emma.”</p><p> </p><p>“How are you so cool with all this?” The teenager demanded, slightly offended.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I know that we belong together and I <em>know</em> that Regina and Emma know that too. After everything they’ve been through they won’t risk your happiness by forcing you into a marriage you don’t want. And don’t even get me started on Snow and Charming and their views on True Love…”</p><p> </p><p>Letting out a long sigh, Liv closed her eyes and buried her head in Ruby’s neck. “Tell me I can do this…”</p><p> </p><p>“You can, babe. You can definitely do this.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Several hours later Snow and Charming rushed down the steps of their Castle to greet their family with excitement. Liv couldn’t put into words how happy she was that their magic was working properly again and they were able to magically transport themselves across the realm and cut down the amount of time they spent travelling. As much as she had grown to love horse riding, she didn’t relish the idea of over a week crossing the land with her family in tow; it had been hard enough when it was just her and Cora.</p><p> </p><p>After the reunions had taken place, Snow swept them into the Ball Room to acquaint them with the preparations for that evening. Things were in full swing with hoards of servants milling around decorating the huge room and setting up trestle tables which would be laden with food and drink for the guests. A large staged area took over the end of the room and the musicians were already tuning their instruments and organising their music for the dancing. Liv sighed as she realised it was highly unlikely that there was any Justin Timberlake or will.i.am on the programme.</p><p> </p><p>As the evening approached, the teenager started to panic. She didn’t know how to behave like a princess; she had no idea what she was supposed to do. Regina, obviously anticipating her daughter needing certain skills, had hired a dance master and a deportment teacher to educate her. The dance master had lasted just over three weeks and the deportment teacher hadn’t even made it a fortnight. Now, though, Liv was regretting her stubbornness.</p><p> </p><p>An hour or so before the first guests were due to arrive, she stared in the full length mirror with a strange mixture of disdain and apathy. The dress her grandmother’s ladies’ maid, Annabelle, had almost pummelled her into was a deep forest green, clinched in so tightly at the waist that she thought she was going to die of suffocation. The bodice was tight and rigid and gave her a cleavage that her mom, in some of her Evil Queen outfits, would have been hard pressed to achieve. The skirt, thankfully, was loose and full and just swept the ground when she was wearing the heeled slippers the maid had pushed at her. Not that Liv was actually wearing the slippers. She was still wearing the calf-high boots she had worn all day. The teenager was hoping that no one would notice and she would be able to keep them on.</p><p><br/>When Annabelle left the room, apparently going in search of a heavy duty hairbrush or something else that had been mentioned during the speech the girl hadn’t been listening to, Liv sighed deeply and raised a hand to the image that was being reflected back, touching the glass where her face was staring back at her.</p><p><br/>“Oh, honey, you look beautiful.” Snow breezed into the room, making Liv snatch her hand back and hold it stiffly at her side.</p><p><br/>“Thank you, but I feel stupid.”</p><p><br/>“You don’t look it. I can see your grandfather isn’t going to know which of his girls to keep a closer eye on.”</p><p><br/>“I’m sure Mom and Ma have got each other’s backs. Besides, everyone knows <em>they’re</em> taken…”</p><p><br/>“Liv…”<br/><br/>As her grandmother sighed, the teenager turned her head and shot her a weak smile over her shoulder. “I know. I can deal with one night.”</p><p> </p><p>Snow smiled and moved to stand directly behind her. Liv glanced over the older woman’s dress quickly, smiling as she thought about how the soft, pale pink material with the deep purple sash reflected her grandmother perfectly; kind and gentle, but with a strength that overshadowed everything when it needed to.</p><p> </p><p>Placing her hands on Liv’s upper arms, the raven-haired Queen smiled warmly. She pulled the teenager’s shoulders back and tilted her chin upwards, moulding her into the stance a princess should have. Allowing her grandmother to direct her, Liv didn’t complain at all. She was grateful for the guidance.</p><p> </p><p>“Sn–” She broke off, meeting the woman’s eyes in the mirror. “Grandma… I don’t know how to dance. Isn’t that kind of important at balls like this?”</p><p> </p><p>Whether reacting to Liv calling her by the familial name or simply the unusual vulnerability in the teenager’s eyes, Snow smiled gently and turned the girl to face her. “You’ll be absolutely fine, sweetheart. Let your partners take the lead and you’ll get through tonight. And then I’ll teach you to dance properly myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mom hired a teacher, but…”</p><p> </p><p>“I heard.” The older woman informed her, raising an eyebrow. “But I assure you I’m far harder to scare off than an old man. Besides, seeing as Cora taught you to ride I have to teach you something.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv actually felt a little guilty that Snow hadn’t had the chance to teach her how to ride horses considering she’d been so set on the idea. “Nan only taught me because we had no choice. It was the quickest way to cross the land to Mom’s Palace.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know that.” Her grandmother conceded. “But I will teach you to dance, Liv.”</p><p> </p><p>“OK. Any chance we can start now?”</p><p> </p><p>Snow laughed. “No. Like I said, let your partners lead and you’ll be fine. I need to go and chase your grandfather and the boys out of the den… they were playing some kind of war game the last time I saw them.” She paused at the door, smiling over her shoulder at the teenager who was staring critically in the mirror once more. “Oh and Liv? Make sure you change out of those boots before the ball, OK?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Liv’s brain actually hurt from trying to remember what people’s names were in this world. After being corrected numerous times she had been on the verge of just giving up and making no attempt to get the names right when her mother appeared at her elbow and smiled at her reassuringly.</p><p><br/>“King Michael.” She greeted the man who her daughter had just been about to call Officer Jackson after recognising him as the head Storybrooke’s fire department. “How nice to see you. And this must be your son?”</p><p><br/>Liv eyed him with something nearing suspicion as the young man she recognised as one of the mechanics from the garage bowed to her mother. He turned a wide, toothy grin in her direction and reached for her hand. The girl had a strong urge to rip it from his grasp as he raised it to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of it. A warning look from her mother, however, prevented her from doing any more than smiling weakly at him.</p><p><br/>“Your Majesty… Princess Olivia…” He murmured, his eyes roving all over her body in the most unsubtle way.</p><p><br/>Regina cleared her throat, unable to keep a stab of distain out of her tone. “If you will excuse us, King Michael, Prince Andrew…” As she steered her daughter away through the crowd, she rubbed small soothing circles on the girl’s lower back. “Well done, sweetheart.”</p><p><br/>“I hate this.” Liv growled.</p><p><br/>“I know. But it’s a necessary evil, I’m afraid.”</p><p><br/>“How long do I have to stay here?”</p><p><br/>The Queen smiled. “Until the end, Liv. You already vanished for a while to tuck Charlie in. Look… go and talk to someone you know, that might make this a bit easier. If not, Henry and your grandfather are near the food, I think.”</p><p><br/>With a smile, she swept away and Liv watched as she stopped beside Emma, placing a proprietorial hand on the blonde’s waist. Emma turned to smile at her, causing the man who had been making conversation with the White Princess to bow stiffly and move away. Liv could sense the relief her blonde mother felt from the other side of the room.</p><p><br/>Biting her lip, the teenager noticed Prince Andrew heading determinedly towards her and panicked. She spotted Kathryn Nolan not far away, chatting to a grey-haired woman in a flouncy orange dress. Without a second thought Liv headed towards them, laying a hand on the blonde’s arm and smiling almost desperately at her.</p><p><br/>“Kath– I mean, Princess Abigail.”</p><p><br/>The woman laughed fondly, brushing off her mistake. “Liv, this is Queen Louisa of the Western Kingdom. Your Highness, this is Princess Olivia of the Dark Kingdom.”</p><p><br/>After a few pleasantries, Queen Louisa wandered away. Liv almost thought she was glad to leave her presence, but didn’t mention it to the blonde who was smiling kindly at her.</p><p><br/>“So, Liv, how are you finding life over here? Are you enjoying being a princess?”</p><p><br/>“I guess…” Liv started. Then she shook her head. “No. I hate it. When we’re at Mom’s Palace I can forget all about it; I can forget that we’re royalty and we have to do certain stuff and act a certain way. I’m just Liv. Then something like this happens and suddenly I’m Princess Olivia and I have to pretend not to be creeped out when random princes start eyeing me up.”</p><p><br/>Abigail laughed. “I suppose you <em>are</em> the most eligible princess here.”</p><p><br/>“Why? Have all the others been sold off already?” Liv grouched.</p><p><br/>“No. There’s Princess Fiona–”</p><p><br/>“Wait! Princess Fiona?” A broad grin crept over the teenager’s face. “As in…”</p><p><br/>Abigail shot her a stern look. “It isn’t polite to mention her… affliction.”</p><p><br/>“No. Ok. Obviously.”</p><p><br/>“And then there’s Aurora, but she’s been betrothed to Prince Philip for ages. There’s Princess Merida too, but her mother is having terrible trouble getting her to cooperate on the subject of marriage.”</p><p><br/>“Sounds like my kinda girl…”</p><p><br/>Abigail’s eyes roved the ballroom. “There’s Princess Jasmine – that one over there near Snow – oh,” she pointed to two identical girls with long blonde hair, so pale it was almost silvery, “they’re Princess Ivy and Princess Ida of Xanth.” Abigail turned slowly, her eyes flicking over the Charmings’ guests. “Princess Ozma of Oz–”</p><p><br/>“I thought Oz was a different realm or whatever?” Liv asked in confusion. “How did she get here?”</p><p><br/>“Travelling between here and Oz is easy.” The blonde informed her with a shrug. “And… Princess Adelina and Princess Meryl of Bamarre.”</p><p><br/>“If there are so many princesses to choose from, why am I so important?” Liv asked with a sigh. “They get all this… they understand what’s expected of them. They would all make far better queens and wives than me.”</p><p><br/>Abigail smiled warmly at her, rubbing her upper arm reassuringly. “You link two of the biggest and strongest kingdoms in the realm. You’re a descendant of both the Dark Kingdom and the White. When Henry’s older he’ll have his pick of princesses.”</p><p><br/>“Lucky him.”</p><p><br/>“It’s just how things work here. I was lucky I was able to marry my True Love. Most aren’t so lucky.”</p><p><br/>“I’m not marrying anyone.” Liv told her firmly, folding her arms over her chest.</p><p><br/>“Liv!” Henry suddenly appeared at her shoulder, tugging on her hand. “Oh, hey, Mrs Nolan.”</p><p><br/>“It’s Princess Abigail, idiot.” His sister reminded him, glossing over the fact that she had almost forgotten too.</p><p><br/>She was relived at his presence, though, because he was one person she didn’t have to remember to act like a princess around. Despite her reluctance to see anything good in her current situation, she had to admit that Henry looked every inch the young prince. He was far more suited to this life and their roles in it than she was. One day, Liv was sure, her younger brother would make a brilliant king. He just… got it.</p><p><br/>“You look like a proper little prince.” She told him when Abigail had said goodbye and gone in search of their mother.</p><p><br/>He tugged at his jacket self-consciously. With his dark purple coat, white ruffled shirt and black trousers he looked like a miniature version of their grandfather. He even had a half-size, elaborately decorated sword fixed to a thick leather belt around his waist just like Charming.</p><p><br/>“Really? You think so?”</p><p><br/>“Uh–huh.” She agreed, ruffling his hair. “Very regal.”</p><p><br/>“You look pretty.” He replied, a furious blush spreading over his cheeks. As she laughed softly, he shrugged. “Mom says you gotta come anyway. My dad’s here.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Emma sighed as she gazed around the Ball Room nervously. Her parents were mingling with their guests, Regina was chatting to Kathryn – although she needed to get used to calling her Abigail now – Henry was trailing his grandfather in an attempt to pick up tips on being a prince and Liv was looking utterly miserable and trying to avoid being cornered by various members of this world’s nobility. Emma felt bad for her daughter, knowing how uncomfortable she must feel.</p><p><br/>Deciding to go and rescue the teenager, Emma allowed her eyes to seek out Regina in the crowd. She watched as the brunette laughed at something Abigail said, her hand resting lightly on her friend’s arm as they watched someone on the dance floor. As they laughed companionably, Emma took in her girlfriend’s appearance unashamedly. Regina’s dress was revealing, without being inappropriate. It clung in all the right places and accentuated her curves perfectly. In that moment Emma thought she was the luckiest woman in the world. No, she corrected herself, she didn’t <em>think</em> she was; she <em>knew</em>.</p><p><br/>Forgetting all about going to her daughter’s aid and making up her mind to tell her girlfriend just how lucky she was, Emma started moving towards where Regina and Abigail were standing. Her path was blocked, however, by a large man with a drooping walrus moustache and a heavy looking crown perched on the top of his bald head. She jumped a little in alarm as he accosted her, before remembering her manners.</p><p><br/>“Princess Emma.” He bowed, reaching for her hand and pressing his lips to the back of it. Emma winced, wiping it on her skirt as soon as he wasn’t looking. “Allow me to introduce myself. I am King Emmett of the Highland Kingdom.”</p><p><br/>Emma had no idea where his kingdom was, but she bowed her head and bobbed into an approximation of a curtsy anyway. “Pleased to meet you, Your Highness.”</p><p><br/>“I wished to make your acquaintance in the hopes of introducing my sons, Sebastian and Lucan, to your daughter. They are five and two years Princess Olivia’s senior and I believe a match between her and either of them would be most advantageous to both our kingdoms.” He made the claim with such a business-like tone that the blonde had to fight to stop her mouth dropping open. Regina had warned her that this would happen, but she hadn’t expected anyone to be quite so blatant about their intentions. “We can discuss the terms of a union and further details once the young people have become acquainted.”</p><p><br/>“King Emmett, I’m sure my daughter will be flattered by your attentions but–”</p><p><br/>“My sons are very different in personality and looks.” The man continued, apparently not having heard her attempt at a rejection of the notion. “Sebastian is dark and strong and his actions speak much louder than his words, while Lucan is slight and fair and much more interested in intellectual pursuits than his older brother.”</p><p><br/>“I’m sure they’re both great, but–”</p><p><br/>“We would offer gold in return for Princess Olivia’s hand. An alliance between our families would be beneficial for trade, not to mention if King George decides to go to war with your parents over who is the rightful ruler of their kingdom.”</p><p><br/>Emma’s mouth opened and closed a few times as she attempted to formulate a polite but firm refusal. To her immense relief she felt a hand slide around her waist and come to rest on her hip, squeezing reassuringly. She shot Regina a broad, thankful smile, unable to express how grateful she was to see her.</p><p><br/>“King Emmett.” Regina bowed her head respectfully to the man, who returned the sentiments. “I trust your family are well?”</p><p><br/>“Quite, thank you, Your Majesty.”</p><p><br/>“Regina, please.” She smiled.</p><p><br/>“The King was expressing an interest in securing an alliance between our kingdoms and his.” Emma informed her quickly. “He has two sons, apparently.”</p><p><br/>“Sebastian and Lucan, if I recall correctly?” The brunette asked. When Emmett smiled and nodded, she inclined her head slightly. “Alas our daughter is not ready for marriage just yet, Emmett. We haven’t long been reunited and wish to spend more time as a family before she leaves us for good. Besides, she is still very young. I’m sure you understand.”</p><p><br/>He nodded briskly, the downward curve of his lips the only indication that he was irritated by her words. “Of course, Regina. I trust you will consider my proposition when the Princess is ready for marriage?”</p><p><br/>“We will.” She assured him with a smile and a nod.</p><p><br/>As he took his leave and strode away towards the table laden with food, Emma let out a long, deep sigh and looped her arms around Regina’s neck, holding her close.</p><p><br/>“He actually offered to <em>buy</em> our daughter, Gina… I mean, he actually said that he would give us gold for her and that if Liv married one of his sons it would be good for trade.” She shook her head. “How can he simply see his children as commodities to be sold and traded?”</p><p><br/>“That’s the way things work here, sweetheart.” Regina told her gently. Then she pressed her lips lightly against Emma’s for a short moment before pulling away and maintaining a respectable distance between them. “But that is not the way things will work for our children.”</p><p><br/>“Talking of our children, we’d better go and rescue Liv.” Emma suggested, relieved that her girlfriend was so adamant that they wouldn't sell the teenager or their son off to the highest bidder.</p><p><br/>Regina smiled. “No need, she’s talking to Abigail so she’ll be fine.”</p><p><br/>“I keep forgetting that she’s Princess Abigail here. It’s hard remembering that the people I knew in Storybrooke have completely different identities.”</p><p><br/>“You’ll get used to it.” The older woman promised, taking her hand. She shot her a look under her eyelashes. “I feel like getting some air…”</p><p><br/>Emma smirked. “I am so up for that.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina and Emma’s plan to spend some time alone was thwarted when they spotted Neal and his family making their way through the castle doors towards them. The brunette caught Henry by the arm and sent him to fetch his sister, before she and Emma headed over to where Snow and Charming were greeting their guests.</p><p> </p><p>“Neal, Wendy, Jaye…” Regina breezed towards them, tugging Emma by her hand. The blonde sighed softly as she followed, fixing a reluctant smile onto her face. “I’m glad you could make it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Belle!” Emma’s smile broadened into a more genuine one as her eyes fell on the brunette standing behind her ex.</p><p> </p><p>“Princess… Your Majesty.” Belle bowed her head and dipped into a small curtsey.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde laughed and reached forwards, squeezing her hand. “No need for all that. We’re friends, aren’t we? Ruby’s around here somewhere. She was trying to stop Cora and Granny’s bickering descending into a fight the last time I saw her.”</p><p> </p><p>Smiling gratefully, Belle went in search of her friend, leaving the others making small talk until Henry and Liv appeared in their midst. The teenager kept her chin up, feeling ridiculous in the dress she couldn’t wait to change out of as soon as possible. Refusing to meet Jaye’s eyes, she smiled at Neal and Wendy and asked whether they’d had a pleasant journey. Even Liv thought she sounded stupid and didn’t need Henry’s snort of amusement to tell her that.</p><p> </p><p>After a couple of minutes of small talk, Henry pulled Neal and Wendy excitedly towards the ballroom to show them how amazing it looked and Liv pointedly ignored Jaye in an attempt to avoid being left in her presence. Turning to her mothers instead, she asked what they’d been talking to the old man about. Casting a wary eye over the blonde teenager who was watching them interestedly, Regina shot her a smile before taking Liv by the arm and pulling her into a small room off the Entrance Hall. Emma followed, closing the door behind them.</p><p> </p><p>“That was King Emmett of the Highland Kingdom.” Regina explained slowly. “He proposed that you married one of his sons, Sebastian and Lucan.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you told him to fuck off?” Liv replied at once, frowning.</p><p> </p><p>Emma grinned. “She did… slightly more politely than that. The guy was going to buy you off us, Liv.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eurgh… that Prince Andrew is really creepy too. He just watches me…”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to have to expect it, sweetheart.” Regina informed her gently. “Out of all the eligible princesses here, union to you offers the most incentive. Even if you looked like the back-end of a horse you would still be at the top of every wish list in that room.”</p><p> </p><p>As the teenager arched an eyebrow at her mother, Emma laughed. “I think she’s trying to say you’re beautiful, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv snorted. “Thanks…”</p><p> </p><p>“But then again,” the blonde smiled slyly at her girlfriend, “she would say that, considering that everyone keeps saying you look more like her than me. She’s hardly likely to insult herself by saying you’re ugly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Again, thanks, Ma.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not that I’m saying you’re ugly or anything, kid–”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, Emma.” Regina advised, chuckling at her sudden discomfort. “Now, whatever went on between you and Jaye I think you should put it aside for tonight. Having an ally in there might be helpful.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s no ally.” The teenager informed her at once. Both her mothers looked concerned by the bitterness in her tone. Sensing that they were about to start questioning her, Liv sighed and told them of her suspicions about the blonde girl. “I don’t trust her. She’s Rumplestiltskin’s granddaughter… I don’t want her here… I don’t want to be anywhere near her.”</p><p> </p><p>“She was your friend, Liv.” Regina reminded her. “Finding out that she’s related to the imp shouldn’t change that.”</p><p> </p><p>“It didn’t… I was fine about her being related to him. I mean, Henry is too, right? It’s something else. I get a strange feeling whenever I’m around her.”</p><p> </p><p>“She doesn’t have magic, does she?” Emma asked suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>The idea hadn’t occurred to Liv before, but now she was worried. “I… I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>“If she does and Rumplestiltskin is… was… helping her with it then we’ve got good reason to be cautious around her.” Regina murmured, pursing her lips thoughtfully. “I think we need to find out. If we know what we could be facing we can prepare ourselves.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you still think that Rumplestiltskin’s dead?” The blonde questioned her girlfriend quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Regina shook her head at once. “I <em>never</em> believed he was dead. He’s out there somewhere biding his time.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what do we do?” The teenager asked, chewing her thumbnail nervously.</p><p> </p><p>With a deep inhalation of breath and a warm smile, the brunette took one of each of their hands in hers and squeezed reassuringly. “We pretend nothing’s wrong and we go back into the ballroom. If nothing else, we need to make sure Snow and Charming’s ball goes without a hitch. Your mother doesn’t need the stress of conflict in her condition.”</p><p> </p><p>At the reminder that her mother was pregnant, Emma pulled a face. But then she nodded and raised her chin in the air, smoothing a hand over the bodice of her gown. “Let’s do this.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>With a yawn, Liv looked around the ballroom lazily. She watched as Regina was twirled around the floor by Charming. Even after the peace that had befallen the family, the relationship between the two had always been strained, as though the man had been constantly expecting Regina to revert to her former ways. Now, though, he was beaming down at her as she laughed in his arms.</p><p><br/>Across the room Emma was dancing with Princess Abigail’s father, looking less content with her partner than the brunette. Every now and then she would yank at the neckline of the gown she had reluctantly agreed to wear. The blonde refused to accept everyone’s assurances that she looked beautiful and every inch the princess that she was.  Liv had no sympathy for her, however, pointing out repeatedly that she was in exactly the same position.</p><p><br/>As she leant against one of the great stone pillars that stood around the edges of the room, in a way that would have caused Regina, Snow and Cora to tut exasperatedly at her, Liv grinned at Henry who was crossing the floor towards her. He had two cream cakes clutched in one hand and was beaming as though he was incredibly proud of himself. When he got closer the girl realised just what was causing the expression on his face. From behind his back he produced a platter full of all manner of delicious looking sweets.</p><p><br/>“Nice one, kid!” Liv exclaimed, taking the platter and ducking behind the pillar.</p><p><br/>They settled themselves on a stone bench in a shadowy corner and set about devouring the cakes with gusto. Neither was particularly eager to return to the main part of the room; Liv was hiding from Jaye and various members of the nobility, who wanted to talk to or dance with her, while Henry was hiding from Regina, who kept threatening him with his bedtime.</p><p><br/>There were just three cakes left on the platter when a shadow fell over them and both Liv and Henry looked up warily. Cora stood in front of them, her hands on her hips, glaring down at her grandchildren.</p><p><br/>“Hey, Nana…” Henry attempted to sound causal. “Want a cake?”</p><p><br/>“You do realise that your mother is panicking that you’ve been kidnapped?” The woman told them, raising an eyebrow.</p><p><br/>“What? Fuck!” Liv jumped to her feet guiltily.</p><p><br/>As she was about to push past her grandmother and seek out Regina in the crowd, Cora grasped her arm. “That wasn’t strictly true, my darling, but she is looking for you both.”</p><p><br/>“Cora!” The girl whined, restraining herself from punching the woman in the shoulder. “Why would you freak us out like that?”</p><p><br/>“Because you aren’t taking this ball seriously. I know that your Mother and Snow have both tried to explain the importance of you playing up to these people’s expectations of who and what you should be, but you don’t seem to be getting the message.”</p><p><br/>“I am.” Liv stressed, folding her arms and scowling. “I’m trying. No one realises how hard this is for me. I know Emma and Henry are having to deal with this land for the first time too, but neither of them are having to fight off men who think it’s their right to look down my dress or cop a feel just because they’re wearing an expensive shirt! I don’t want to be here. I don’t want to have to pretend that Ruby is nothing to me. I can see her watching me dancing with all these men and I hate the expression on her face. I hate knowing that I’m the one causing that. It’s not fair!”</p><p><br/>“Life isn’t fair, Olivia.” Cora replied calmly, apparently completely unmoved by her granddaughter’s impassioned speech. “But do you honestly think that defying convention, doing your own thing, publicly going against what’s expected of you, is a good idea?”</p><p><br/>“I don’t care what convention says. I want–”</p><p><br/>“Don’t be so selfish.”</p><p><br/>“What?” Liv gaped at her grandmother.</p><p><br/>Cora grasped her granddaughter’s arm and pulled her further into the shadows and away from the dance floor. Henry followed, unwilling to miss what was being said. “Your mothers and Snow have a responsibly to their people to do whatever it takes to keep peace reigning within their kingdoms and with those around them. If you smiling when it’s difficult and being nice to people you’d rather not be anywhere near is the price to pay for helping to maintain that peace then so be it. If you have to do things you would rather not to ensure the realm stays free from war then you will do them. This is not about <em>you</em>, Olivia. This is about <em>everyone</em>.”</p><p><br/>“For fuck’s sake...” The teenager exhaled sharply. “I don’t want war, of course I don’t. Being here sucks. I want to go home.”</p><p><br/>Cora sighed and reached out, stroking the teenager’s cheek affectionately. “I know, my darling. But we’re here now and we have to make the best of it. You are a princess and one day you will be a queen. You will sit on Regina’s throne and rule over her people and, whatever I said in the past, I know you will be a wonderful ruler.”</p><p><br/>“I don’t <em>want</em> to be a queen. Henry can be king. He’ll be better at it, anyway.” Liv told them, slightly sulkily. “Besides, he is technically the firstborn. The throne should be his.”</p><p><br/>“But you are older. If anything should befall your mothers before Henry comes of age you won’t have a choice in the matter.”</p><p><br/>“If anything happened to them I would look after things until Henry could take over.” The steely glint in Liv’s eyes told them that she was deadly serious. “I <em>don't</em><em>want</em> to be queen.”</p><p><br/>With a sigh, Cora retracted her hand from the teenager’s cheek and rested it on Henry’s shoulder instead. “You are so like your mother… but there will be time to discuss this later. Now we must return to the ball. People are beginning to talk of your absence.”</p><p><br/>Sighing, Liv nodded. She straightened her gown and lifted her chin. Reaching for Henry’s hand she strode back towards the dance floor confidently, banishing all thoughts of how much she was hating every second of it. She knew how much her family was counting on her to play her part and she could cope with one night of discomfort for their sakes.</p><p><br/>“Princess Olivia, might I have the honour of this dance?” A voice asked as soon as she stepped into the crowd.</p><p><br/>Liv looked around in confusion, before lowering her gaze slightly and spotting a boy who didn’t look much older than her brother. She arched an eyebrow at the child who had asked her to dance, recognition sparking in her mind.</p><p><br/>“Henry, is this the creep that bullied you?” She asked, eyeing the boy with contempt. When Henry nodded reluctantly, she scowled and curled her lip. “Piss off, rat. You mess with my brother and you mess with me.”</p><p><br/>“You can’t talk to me like that!” He gasped, looking more scared than anything. “My father is Lord–”</p><p><br/>“And my <em>mother</em> is the fucking Dark Queen.” Liv shot back furiously. “You are so lucky that we’re at a ball and I’m on my best behaviour or you would be so, <em>so</em>sorry you ever picked on Henry.”</p><p><br/>“I–”</p><p><br/>“Apologise.” She ordered.</p><p><br/>Beside her, Henry glanced at her warily, concerned at the sudden change that had fallen over his sister. The coldness of her tone was like a warning signal in his mind. “Liv, I don’t–”</p><p><br/>“I said, apologise.” She repeated.</p><p><br/>The boy’s lip was trembling as though he was about to cry. “I’m sorry Henry.”</p><p><br/>“It’s Prince Henry to you. Or Your Highness; whichever you prefer.”</p><p><br/>“I’m sorry, Prince Henry.”</p><p><br/>He stood staring between them for a moment before Liv arched an eyebrow. “What are you waiting for, a medal? Get lost.”</p><p><br/>As he scuttled away, Henry frowned at her. “Mom’s gonna kill you.”</p><p><br/>“Why? I was sticking up for you, wasn’t I?”</p><p><br/>“But you were supposed to be acting like a princess. Princesses don’t say stuff like that.” He told her worriedly.</p><p><br/>“This one does.”</p><p><br/>Hesitating, Henry watched his sister scanning the room. Then he bit his lip. “What would you have done to him if you hadn’t promised to be on your best behaviour?”</p><p><br/>“Huh?”</p><p><br/>“You said that if we were at the ball and you hadn’t promised to be on your best behaviour he would have been sorry he picked on me. What would you have done?”</p><p><br/>“I…” Liv shrugged. “I don’t know, Henry.”</p><p><br/>“Would you have… would you… you wouldn’t… rip his heart out?” He asked slowly, looking terrified at what her answer might be.</p><p><br/>“I don’t know.” Liv admitted in a quiet voice. “I think maybe if I was protecting you then yes, I would.”</p><p><br/>Henry looked horrified. He clutched at her arm tightly, his fingers digging into her flesh and making her wince. “This is bad, Liv. Really bad! You have to stop using magic. It’s turning you evil.”<br/><br/>“What’s evil about protecting the people I care about?” She hissed, keeping her voice low so that no one else would hear.</p><p><br/>Shaking his head, the boy tried to work out how to explain what he was so worried about. “It’s the way you want to protect us. Magic is bad, Liv. Look what it did to Mom and Nana. You said in Neverland that you were scared; I think you should be. What Rumplestiltskin did to you…”</p><p><br/>“Henry… I’ve got this.” Liv promised him softly. “I promise it’ll be OK.”</p><p><br/>He didn’t look convinced but had no time to argue when a richly dressed man, about three times Liv’s age, swept his sister away onto the dance floor. Henry watched as she forced a smile onto her face and tried not to react when his hand crept lower down her back. The boy scowled at the sight, but sighed in relief as Liv feigned clumsiness to stamp on the man’s foot in retaliation. As she apologised profusely, sending him a simpering smile that was totally out of character, he wandered back towards the long tables baring the food.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When the teenager managed to prise herself away from the archduke of somewhere that Liv couldn’t remember, she looked around for someone to talk to. Both her mothers were dancing with young men who looked to be about Liv’s age and Snow and Charming were whirling around making the dance look incredibly easy. There was no sign of anyone else she wanted to talk to, so the girl decided to head outside for some fresh air; even Cora couldn’t complain about that, surely?</p><p> </p><p>Nodding politely at the guards positioned at the doorway that led out to the courtyard, Liv shivered against the sudden cold. She should have thought to take a wrap with her, but she wasn’t going to go back inside and risk being commandeered again. Brushing snow off the stone bench beside the decorative fountain, she settled herself, ignoring the chill that immediately settled over her.</p><p> </p><p>After a couple of minutes the temperature became unbearable. Looking around surreptitiously, Liv raised her left hand and conjured a small ball of flames in her palm, hunching over it. The warmth it gave off was just enough to stave off the risk of hypothermia, but it wouldn’t allow her to stay outside for long.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you avoiding me, Your Highness?” Someone asked, making Liv jump. The girl could hear the sneer in the tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaye laughed and moved to sit on the bench beside the brunette. For a moment neither of them spoke and Liv resisted the urge to move further away. She hated that she was drawn to the heat radiating from the girl who, if she’d been any closer, would practically have been sitting on her lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s your little lap dog?”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop with the dog cracks, Jaye.” Liv retorted irritably. “It’s not funny.”</p><p> </p><p>“It actually kinda is…”</p><p> </p><p>Clenching the fist that wasn’t maintaining the only source of warmth that was keeping her from visibly shivering, the brunette shrugged. “What d’you want?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to check you were OK.” Jaye told her, causing Liv’s head to snap round so quickly she almost gave herself whiplash. “This must be really hard for you. It’s almost like your family are pimping you out.” When the other girl opened her mouth to argue, she smiled. “I overheard a couple of conversations in the ballroom. Did you know that Lord Page, who’s like sixty, offered the Queen 80,000 gold coins to marry you? Or did you know that King Quentin pledged her half of all profits from their diamond mines if you’d marry his son?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>“How long do you <em>honestly</em> think they’re going to put off selling you? Sure, they’ve probably told you that they won’t force you to marry anyone, but they’re going to receive an offer they can’t turn down and then you’ll be shipped off to marry the highest bidder.”</p><p> </p><p>“They wouldn’t do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Surely you understand how things work around here, right? Marriages are for convenience, for both parties to get something out of it. In the end your family are going to fall back on tradition and you’re going to end up the trophy wife of some old, fat king.” She smiled in a way that sent shivers down Liv’s spine. Leaping to her feet and extinguishing the flames in her hand, the brunette moved across the courtyard and glared at the other girl, wrapping her arms tightly around herself. “It’ll be history repeating itself. You’ll be so desperate to escape your marriage that you’ll resort to murder. And then you’ll find yourself in a downward spiral that you don’t <em>really</em> want to get out of. Just… like… the Evil… Queen.” Pausing between her words to make them more threatening, Jaye advanced towards her former friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop it!” Liv warned, holding up a hand. “Stop it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Why? Because I’ve hit a nerve? Because you <em>know</em> that what I’m saying is true?”</p><p> </p><p>“No!”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you know that one day you’ll become just as evil, just as dark as your mother. There’ll be no hope of redemption and everyone will know exactly what you are and hate you for it; just like they hate her.”</p><p> </p><p>Lashing out, Liv unleashed a wave of magical energy, sending Jaye flying backwards away from her. The blonde collided with the stone wall and crumpled to the ground. As Liv took a hesitant step forward, hoping beyond hope that she hadn’t killed the girl, Jaye was on her feet and making a motion with both hands as though she was pushing something large towards Liv. The brunette gasped for breath as she felt a crushing weight settling on her chest and propelling her into the wall behind her. She clawed desperately at whatever invisible bindings were growing steadily tighter, until a force inside her burst out and the feeling vanished at once.</p><p> </p><p>Jaye stumbled a little as Liv’s magic defeated her own. It didn’t take long for her to regain her composure, however, and she threw a pulse of energy in the other girl’s direction. Liv deflected it, throwing back magic of her own. For a couple of moments the magic raged between them, destroying plants and ornaments that were dotted around the courtyard with loud bangs and showers of rubble being sent in all directions.</p><p> </p><p>Unused to using so much magic in such a way, Liv was starting to falter, the magic she was sending out becoming weaker and weaker. Jaye didn’t appear to be having any such difficulty, the smile on her face stretching as she realised she was gaining the upper hand. Desperately, Liv lurched forwards. Caught off guard, the blonde was unable to defend herself in time to prevent the hand plunging into her chest and emerging with her heart cradled carefully between Liv’s fingers. She gasped, her eyes widening as she realised how vulnerable she now was.</p><p> </p><p>“Leave.” Liv commanded breathlessly. Her eyes were pleading, but her tone was firm. She really hoped she wouldn’t have to crush the organ in her hand. “Make your excuses and leave… stay away from my family.” When Jaye nodded slowly the brunette pushed the heart back into place, not without a churning in her stomach as she thought about how she’d stooped to using methods she’d been trying to avoid. “Now get out.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde stared at her contemptuously for a moment, her head held high and her eyes narrowed. Then she smiled, her lips curving into a self-satisfied smirk. “You can’t fight destiny, Princess. My grandfather set you on the path you were always destined for when he took you to Neverland. However hard you fight against it your magic will always seek out the darkness, just as it will always seek you out.”</p><p> </p><p>With a snap of her fingers the girl vanished. Liv’s mouth dropped open as she stared at the spot where the blonde had been standing seconds before, a dead weight settling in her stomach as she realised something. She’d been right. Jaye remembered Neverland. Rumplestiltskin had been teaching her magic.</p><p> </p><p>He was alive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ball was drawing to an end and the guests were starting to say their goodbyes. It was only when the fourth prince in a row asked Regina where Princess Olivia was that she realised her daughter seemed to be hiding again. Irritated, the brunette excused herself politely and went in search of Emma. The younger woman was lurking behind a pillar near the food, as expected, and pouted as her girlfriend dragged her out of her hiding place and arched an eyebrow at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you seen Liv lately?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma shrugged and shook her head. “Not since she said goodnight to Henry.”</p><p> </p><p>Looking around quickly, Regina huffed in irritation, thinking she had an idea where her daughter might be. “Have you seen Ruby?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope.” The blonde smirked. Then she sighed and linked her fingers with the other woman’s, pulling Regina flush against her. “Give her a break, Gi. She did what you wanted and played nice all night. Let her have a bit of fun with her girlfriend. That’s what I’m intending to do as soon as we can get upstairs…”</p><p> </p><p>“Em…”</p><p> </p><p>At her slightly admonishing tone, the blonde laughed into Regina’s neck where she was placing open-mouthed kisses against the soft flesh. “Sorry, sorry… I’m planning on having a bit of fun with my <em>fiancée</em> as soon as she stops being an overprotective mommy to our <em>grown-up</em> daughter.”</p><p> </p><p>“In my head she’s still a baby.” Regina argued, half-heartedly swatting at the blonde. “I gave birth to her a year ago... seeing as it’s December it was a year ago, although I suppose technically it was about six months ago considering time works differently between here and your world.”</p><p> </p><p>“Way to confuse me and kill the mood, babe…” Emma mumbled. Then she sighed and pulled away from the older woman, resting her hands lightly on Regina’s hips. “OK, fine, let’s go and look for her. Have you got any ideas?”</p><p> </p><p>“Look for Ruby, find Olivia.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good plan.” Emma nodded in agreement. Then she frowned. “Or it would be if Ruby wasn’t over there with Cora and Granny…”</p><p> </p><p>Regina turned in time to see Cora throw her hands up in the air in exasperation and then turn and flounce away. Split seconds later, Granny flipped her middle finger towards the back of the retreating woman, before turning and marching in the opposite direction. Ruby looked between them, as though trying to decide which one was in more need of calming down, before hurrying after her own grandmother.</p><p> </p><p>“OK, so Liv <em>isn’t</em> with Ruby…”</p><p> </p><p>“The boys?” Emma suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“She wouldn’t want to risk waking them.”</p><p> </p><p>“So where then?” The blonde asked. Then she sighed. “Look, Gina, can’t we just let her hide in peace and then yell at her in the morning?”</p><p> </p><p>“What if something’s happened to her?”</p><p> </p><p>“Regina, she’s a big girl. She’s more powerful than we know, remember? I’m sure she can fend off a few over-excited princes without our help. You saw how she avoided Prince Whatshisname shoving his tongue down her throat… you know… the one with the massive head?”</p><p> </p><p>“Prince Jacob of the Southern Marshes.” Regina informed her, rolling her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I don’t care who he is.” Emma replied, shrugging casually.</p><p> </p><p>“She didn’t avoid it; she head-butted him.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde chuckled, grinning proudly and steering Regina towards the grand staircase and away from the last few guests straggling towards the doors. “Yeah she did!”</p><p> </p><p>“Emma, you don’t realise how much apologising I had to do to his father to ease the tension. It’s a good job everyone is well aware of your flaws, so they didn’t question the fact that Liv takes after you and is just naturally clumsy.” She sniffed, putting her hand on the ornate banister and starting to ascend the staircase. “If we don’t find Liv up here then you’re going down to the stables to–”</p><p> </p><p>“Your Highness?” One of the guards posted around the Entrance Hall stepped forward, bowing his head in deference towards the two women. “I beg your forgiveness for intruding, but I couldn’t help overhearing… you’re looking for the young Princess?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” Regina whirled round and descended the staircase once more, leaving Emma to follow behind. “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“I saw her going into the East Courtyard just before my break about an hour ago. She’s probably not there anymore, but…”</p><p> </p><p>Regina took off in the direction he’d indicated, not even sparing the guard a second look in her haste. Emma, however, placed a hand on the man’s arm and smiled. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god!” Regina ran through the door and into the courtyard, apparently not at all hindered by the dress or four inch heels she was wearing. She dropped to the snow covered ground where Liv was lying, completely drained by her attempts to fight Jaye off. “Sweetheart? Liv? Liv, can you hear me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Gi– <em>Fuck!</em> What happened?” Emma appeared a moment or two later and stared between her girlfriend and their daughter warily.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, Emma, but a little help would be nice.” Regina ground out as she attempted to lift the teenager, who was drifting in and out of consciousness, off the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Together they managed to hoist her up so that they each had one of Liv’s arms around their shoulders and started to manoeuvre her towards the door. The girl’s head lolled forwards and her chin rested on her chest, rolling slightly at the movement as her mothers half carried, half dragged her into the castle. Wasting no time on explanations, they waved off concerned enquiries from those they passed and carried Liv upstairs to her bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>She was soaking wet and the added weight of her waterlogged dress had made moving her even more difficult. As soon as they were safely inside the chamber that Snow had given her granddaughter earlier that day, Regina gently stripped the teenager out of the gown and Emma rooted around in the dresser for a spare blanket. They wrapped it tightly around Liv and began rubbing her arms and legs to bring back some of the warmth to her body.</p><p> </p><p>Emma threw more firewood into the grate, causing the flames to lick higher and cast more light and heat into the room. Pausing for a moment, she sighed deeply, before crossing the room once more and sitting beside the brunette on the bed. Regina reached out and took her hand, both of them remembering sitting like this almost two years ago when Liv had nearly died before.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong with her?” Emma asked quietly after a couple of moments.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s exhausted from using too much magic in a short space of time. She’s completely drained.”</p><p> </p><p>“She was using magic? Why?” The blonde looked up quickly. “She wasn’t ripping out princes’ hearts, was she?”</p><p> </p><p>The half-joke fell flat and earned her a furious glare from the older woman. “Of course she wasn’t! Someone was using Dark Magic down there, but it wasn’t Liv.”</p><p> </p><p>“How can you be so sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you want it to be Liv?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma looked outraged. “I don’t! But… well how can you be so sure she wasn’t? I mean…”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s got form?” Regina asked, her eyes narrowing. She wrenched her hand out of the blonde’s grasp and scooted closer to the teenager. “After what you did to her, Miss Swan, you should be the last one willing to believe badly of her.”</p><p> </p><p>“You stole my memories! How was I supposed to know she was telling the truth?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s got a point, Mom…” Liv murmured sleepily from her position between them. “I’d have my money on me being the bad one too…”</p><p> </p><p>“Sweetheart!”</p><p> </p><p>“Get off…” The girl protested weakly as both her mothers started fussing over her. Her words weren’t convincing, however, as she fisted a hand tightly into each of their dresses and held them closer.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened, kid?” Emma asked. “I believe you weren’t doing anything evil, by the way. I–”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s OK, Ma.” Liv promised, smiling at her. For a moment her eyelids flickered shut and she took several quick, shallow breaths. “Jaye was… Rumplestiltskin’s here somewhere…”</p><p> </p><p>“In the castle?” Emma leapt to her feet as though planning on hunting him down singlehanded.</p><p> </p><p>Liv shook her head weakly. “No… I don’t think so. But… Jaye remembers Neverland. She’s got magic and I think… I think Rumplestiltskin’s been teaching her. She’s so much stronger than me and…”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Liv, if what you said is right then Rumplestiltskin’s been training his granddaughter to use the kind of magic that you’ve never had any experience of. If you were trained the way she’s been then it would have been a different story.” Regina explained gently. “What’s more important is that Rumplestiltskin could be anywhere, doing anything…”</p><p> </p><p>“I should have just killed her when I had the chance…”</p><p> </p><p>Emma frowned. “What d’you mean? When did you have the chance to kill her before?”</p><p> </p><p>“She… I ripped out her heart. I could have crushed it or I could have kept it and controlled her, but I told her to leave and put it back.” The teenager turned and closed her eyes. “I should have been stronger.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not about strength. It was probably smart; if you’d killed her then it would mean that Rumplestiltskin… well, whatever he’s planning at the moment would be nothing to what he’d do if you’d killed his granddaughter.” Regina told her, placing a hand gently on her daughter’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde frowned. “You almost sound like you’d encourage it under other circumstances.”</p><p> </p><p>Rolling her eyes, the older woman didn’t make any attempt to agree or disagree with the statement. Instead she smiled down at her daughter. “I’m going to put you to sleep, sweetheart, so that you can recover properly. OK?”</p><p> </p><p>Liv nodded and felt a comforting blanket of sleep wrapping around her. Unable to fight it, she let her eyes close and drifted into a deep, regenerative sleep.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jaye left the castle with her parents and Belle, pretending to be tired to avoid their questions. Instead she listened to their conversation with barely concealed disdain, especially when Belle started talking about her best friend. At the mere mention of Ruby, the stupid werewolf who had taken what Jaye wanted, the girl felt the magic that had been bubbling just under the surface of her skin threatening to explode from her once more. Clenching her jaw, she stared out of the carriage window until they came to a rattling halt on the cobbles outside her grandfather’s castle.</p><p> </p><p>Barely acknowledging the goodnights that were sent her way, the teenager climbed the stairs and disappeared into her bedchamber. She leant heavily against the door for a moment, listening to the footsteps travelling further along the corridor. Jaye listened to a door closing in the distance and another opening. Guessing that her mother was checking in on Danny, she waited until she heard the door close, more footsteps and then another door closing. Taking a steadying breath, she changed out of the fancy gown she was wearing into a much simpler dress, before she crossed to her closet and pulled out a long, thick, hooded cloak.</p><p> </p><p>Silently she crept out of her chamber and pulled the door closed. There was a soft snap as the latch clicked, but no one seemed to notice so she made her way back along the corridor and down the stairs. As soon as she was outside, she pulled the hood up over her hair and made her way through the darkness into the forest. Jaye wasn’t afraid of being out alone in the dark; she knew where she was going and she knew nothing would endanger her.</p><p> </p><p>After about half an hour, she found herself in a clearing. The moon was just visible through the canopy of the trees that didn’t quite meet and block out the sky above her. Lifting both hands, she eased her hood down and looked around, waiting for something. Or someone.</p><p> </p><p>“How did it go, dearie? As planned?”</p><p> </p><p>Jaye didn’t even flinch at the sudden voice in the darkness. Instead she turned slowly and fixed her grandfather with a triumphant smirk. “Perfectly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well? Tell me more.”</p><p> </p><p>“I planted the seed of doubt in her mind that Emma and Regina would eventually give in and sell her to the highest bidder. I told her that it would be history repeating itself; that she’d resort to murder to escape a marriage just like Regina. And then–”</p><p> </p><p>“Then she’ll be well on the path to her own destruction.” Rumplestiltskin finished with a giggle. “How did she take the news?”</p><p> </p><p>Curving her lips upwards in a smirk, Jaye laughed softly. “She lashed out when I told her that everyone would hate her, just like they hate Regina. She tried to fight me with magic.” The blonde laughed again, a broad smile blossoming on her face. “She tried so hard to beat me, but she couldn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Her Grandfather giggled again. “Well done dearie! I knew our training would pay off.”</p><p> </p><p>“But…” Jaye’s smile dropped instantly. “She nearly did, Grandfather. She caught me off guard and ripped out my heart.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“She could have killed me… she could have squeezed my heart to dust and killed me. But she didn’t. She didn’t even keep it and attempt to control me. She just told me to leave and put it back.” The teenager tilted her head, almost as though she was confused by what had happened. “Was it a trick? Or is she just too weak to follow through on her threats?”</p><p> </p><p>Rumplestiltskin considered her questions for a moment. “The Princess is like her mothers… they put too much store in the strength of love and family. They refuse to see the truth; love can always be manipulated, so it’s a weakness. The girl was so desperate for love, for a family, that she clung to a small boy believing that he would offer her the unconditional love that she so craves. Her guilt wasn’t the only reason she brought him back from Neverland. She wanted someone who was solely hers… someone who couldn’t leave her.”</p><p> </p><p>“So we can use that?”</p><p> </p><p>He smirked. “We can indeed, dearie.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Cora yawned theatrically, resting her head on her hand and glaring across the table at her daughter. Regina and Emma had caught everyone before they headed to bed and called a family meeting in the War Room to discuss what had gone on while everyone had been distracted by the ball. Snow and Charming were horrified at the thought that Liv and Jaye had engaged in a magical battle in their castle without anyone noticing; not to mention that their granddaughter seemed to have come off worst. Cora, apparently, was irritated that Liv had lost to Rumplestiltskin’s granddaughter, but no one was buying that she was more annoyed than concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“So, Regina, what are you proposing we do?” She asked, eyeing her daughter lazily. “We don’t know where Rumple is, we don’t know what he’s planning and all we <em>do</em> know is that a teenage girl remembers something that you apparently wiped from everyone else’s minds and has magic.”</p><p> </p><p>“We have to protect ourselves.” The younger woman announced, looking around the table carefully. “I can put up defensive barriers to keep him out but, as I don’t know Jaye’s magical signature I can’t defend against her.” Emma looked as though she was about to question her, but thought better of it. “I’d assume that she’s only been aware of her abilities since Liv and Henry returned from Neverland, so her magic shouldn’t be too strong, although with the Dark One as a teacher…”</p><p> </p><p>“I think you should all stay here, for now at least.” Snow suggested, making it sound more like an order. “We can have the guards on constant watch for her. She won’t be able to get within the castle grounds without them spotting her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Unless she disguises herself or uses magic.” Cora reminded the younger woman.</p><p> </p><p>Regina shook her head. “We can block all magic apart from ours being used within the castle grounds. But I think Snow has a point; there’s safety in numbers if we stay here and we… Emma… won’t be worried about what’s happening to you and Charming.”</p><p> </p><p>If Snow noticed the slip-up she didn’t mention it. She did smile softly to herself, though, hearing Regina unconsciously admit that she cared about them. “Well that’s settled then. Is there anything we can do to help with your magical defences? If not I’ll go and speak to the captain of my guard.”</p><p> </p><p>“Before you go…” Emma said quickly as her parents stood to leave. “On another, more cheerful note,” she took a breath as a sudden urge to make the important announcement took over her, “Regina and I are engaged.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a stunned silence and surprised faces stared back at her, not least her fiancée who couldn’t believe the blonde had chosen this moment to announce their engagement. They could have at least told Henry and Liv before telling everyone else. Their children would be far from happy they were the last ones to know about this.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s fantastic!” Snow was the first to recover, shooting from her space and dragging both women into a tight hug. “When’s the wedding? Where are you going to have it? Here or at your palace? You’ll both wear dresses, right? We’ll have to start on the guest list… it’ll be much more difficult here than it would have been in Storybrooke because you’ll have to be careful of all the different–”</p><p> </p><p>“Mom!” Emma struggled to free herself from the woman’s embrace. “We haven’t really talked about details and stuff yet. Telling people was kinda the first big step…”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Cora demanded, narrowing her eyes. “Having second thoughts already, Princess?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not!” The blonde rolled at her eyes at the older woman.</p><p> </p><p>“Mother!” Regina complained at the same moment. She reached out and squeezed her fiancée’s hand tightly. “We just wanted to keep it as our secret for a while. But now I think maybe we should get married as soon as possible.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you pregnant again?” Her mother’s eyes dropped to the brunette’s stomach and scrutinised her carefully, looking for any sign that her waistline was expanding.  </p><p> </p><p>Wafting a hand at her, Regina sighed. “No, Mother. But it’s what we both want and it’s not as though there’s any reason to hold off for any length of time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rumplestiltskin won’t be able to hurt any of us, Regina, you know that, right?” Snow asked gently, squeezing her hand. “You don’t need to rush this because you’re scared something might happen.”</p><p> </p><p>With a smile, the brunette nodded and turned to look at Emma. As their eyes met she felt perfectly at ease, whatever the imp might throw at them. “I know.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liv woke slowly the next morning. She felt a weight across her body, which, for a moment, worried her. Opening one eye, she realised that she hadn’t lost feeling in her right arm or either of her legs, it was just Ruby draped over her fast asleep. Smiling gently, she raised her left hand and swept the long dark hair off her girlfriend’s face and tucked it behind her ear, smoothing her hand down the girl’s face. Ruby shifted slightly, screwing up her face and scooting closer. The hand that was flung across Liv’s stomach found purchase on the teenager’s hip and squeezed gently, her fingers flexing a little. As she moved, the leg that was tangled with Liv’s moved upwards and the girl gasped softly at the sudden contact.</p><p> </p><p>Rolling them, the younger girl straddled her girlfriend and began peppering kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Ruby sighed contentedly and blinked a couple of times before focusing on Liv. She raised her hands to her girlfriend’s face and guided her so that their lips met in a heated kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re feeling better, then?” Ruby giggled, her breath hitching as Liv’s hand found its way to her breast. “We were worried.”</p><p> </p><p>“Were you now?” The teenager purred, nipping lightly at Ruby’s pulse point before running her tongue in its wake.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe just a little bit.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv laughed and descended lower, trailing kisses down until she reached the neckline of Ruby’s nightshirt. Her hands reached down and pushed at the hem, trying to force it up over her girlfriend’s head and out of her way. She was just about the throw it behind her off the bed, when there was a loud, impatient knocking on the door.</p><p> </p><p>Groaning and burying her face in Ruby’s neck for a moment, the teenager sighed and slipped off the bed. Smirking as the older girl pulled the sheet around her tightly and shot her an irritated look at the fact her shirt was unreachable, Liv opened the door and sighed deeply to indicate her annoyance at whoever was on the other side.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, you’re awake.” Snow paid no attention to the furious expression on her granddaughter’s face and pushed past her into the room. Instantly her eyes fell on the naked, sheet-covered form of her best friend sitting up in bed and she blushed a deep crimson, averting her gaze. “Oh… oh, god… oh…”</p><p> </p><p>“This is kind of a bad time, Grandma…” The teenager told her, trying not to laugh at Snow’s mortification. “Can whatever it is you want wait?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just came to see if you wanted to help with the wedding arrangements.”</p><p> </p><p>Glancing quickly at Ruby, who screwed up her face slightly, Liv frowned. “Wedding arrangements? What are you talking about? I’m… I’m not…”</p><p> </p><p>“No, honey, not you… your moms.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Snow looked at Ruby, before remembering why she was pointedly looking away and returning her gaze to the fireplace. “They’re getting married, Liv; as soon as possible too after last night and the threat of Rumplestiltskin coming back. Didn’t they tell you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…” The older woman looked abashed, guilty that she had let the cat out of the bag. “Pretend I didn’t say anything.” She smiled weakly and headed for the door. “I’ll… I’ll leave you to… whatever…”</p><p> </p><p>As the door closed firmly behind her, Liv turned and frowned at Ruby who was watching her carefully. Rather than returning to the bed, the teenager stalked over to the closet and pulled the doors open roughly. She flicked through the row of hangers before pulling out a pair of tight trousers and then moved to search in the dresser for a shirt.</p><p> </p><p>When she was dressed, she turned back to Ruby and sent her a weak smile. “I need some air. I’m going to take Albert for a ride.”</p><p> </p><p>“Liv…”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby was confused by the sudden change in her girlfriend’s mood. “Is this because Emma and Regina didn’t tell you they were engaged?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it because of what Snow said about Rumplestiltskin?”</p><p> </p><p>Liv bit her lip. “Sort of… but not completely.”</p><p><br/>“What’s wrong?”</p><p><br/>“I hate this.” She sighed, turning away and pacing the floor with her arms wrapped around herself. “I hate having to pretend to be someone I’m not. I know it’s best… that it’s to protect you. But when Mom and Ma get married it’s going to be a huge thing, isn’t it? Everyone will be there and we’ll have to stay away from each other. I hate having to pretend that you’re not special, having to pretend that I wouldn’t…"</p><p><br/>“Wouldn’t what?”</p><p><br/>“… kill anyone who tried to touch you.”</p><p><br/>Ruby smiled softly and slipped out of bed, keeping the sheet wrapped around her. She closed the gap between them, placing her hands on either side of Liv’s neck. She stroked her girlfriend’s cheeks with her thumbs. Then she pulled Liv into her arms and kissed her tenderly. The teenager buried her face in her girlfriend’s neck and sighed deeply. She kept her face there, nuzzling into the soft flesh, before pressing several kisses to the skin. When Ruby hooked a finger under her chin and tilted her head up, Liv met her eyes reluctantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby… I don’t want you to do that. I don’t want you to become that person.”</p><p><br/>“Neither do I.” Liv admitted quietly. “But I can’t help myself. Magic is like… once you let it in it… it’s like pouring water into a container; it fills it up and takes the shape of whatever it fills. Wherever there was once air there’s water. Magic is the same.” She sighed in frustration. “I’m crap at explaining things. Magic is…”</p><p><br/>“It’s who you are now.” Ruby supplied, her hands slipping down Liv’s neck, over her shoulders and down her arms until she reached Liv’s hands and entwined their fingers. “It becomes the thing that defines you, the thing you need as much as you need oxygen. It’s the one thing beyond all others that you need to make you feel alive.”</p><p><br/>The teenager frowned lightly. “How do you know that?”</p><p><br/>“Because I know the feeling.” Ruby told her softly. “It’s the way I feel about being a wolf. I understand you more than you realise, Liv. I get how much you're struggling with who you are and who you think you should be. People are telling you how to act, how to think, what to feel. Just hold on to who you are and you’ll be fine.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“You did what?” Emma spat her drink out as she burst out laughing at Snow’s embarrassed recount of what had happened when she’d gone to Liv’s room.</p><p> </p><p>The raven-haired Queen had walked into the dining room where most of her family were eating breakfast and slid into her seat, trying to hide the blush that was still all too visible on her pale skin. She had tried to avoid explaining what had happened, but Emma pressed the point until it exploded out of her mother and Snow was forced to put her head in her hands. Around the table, everyone stared at her with varying expressions on their faces. Charming looked as though he was about to throw up, Emma was laughing, Regina looked vaguely amused, Cora looked a little impressed and Granny looked as though she was trying to pretend she hadn’t heard Snow’s story.</p><p> </p><p>“So Ruby was completely naked?”</p><p> </p><p>“I assume so…” Snow mumbled through her hands, which were still covering her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait… you told our daughter that we’re getting married?” Regina asked, furrowing her eyebrows. “How did she take it?”</p><p> </p><p>“She was a little surprised… I can’t believe you hadn’t told her and Henry already.”</p><p> </p><p>“Considering Emma blurted it out last night when Liv was unconscious, what were you expecting, Snow?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, I–” She broke off suddenly as the doors at the end of the room were thrown open in a hurry and a worried looking guard strode towards them.</p><p> </p><p>“Your Majesties… there’s been a sighting.” He informed them hastily. “The Dark One is coming.”</p><p> </p><p>Snow’s eyes widened and she turned to Regina. “So soon?”</p><p> </p><p>“He wants to strike while Liv’s still weak; while we’re all worried.” The woman said quickly, getting to her feet and sweeping towards the doors. “He’ll know we know he’s coming and he’ll strike as soon as possible. We need to prepare.”</p><p> </p><p>As the group dispersed, Regina headed quickly upstairs to alert Liv to the current situation. The girl nodded nervously as her mother explained what was going on, before she and Ruby followed the Queen from the room and down the staircase. They met everyone else in the Entrance Hall: Emma, Henry, Charlie, Cora, Snow and Charming, Granny, the Blue Fairy and all seven of the Dwarves.</p><p> </p><p>Snow motioned two of the castle guards forwards and indicated that they should take care of the two boys, but Regina shook her head and informed the other woman that Henry and Charlie would be safer with them where they could keep an eye on them. Reluctantly Snow waved the guards away and they made their way through the heavy wooden doors and into the courtyard.</p><p> </p><p>The group was led by Regina and Cora, with Ruby and Liv just behind as they’d been closer to the doors. Everyone else followed, stopping a short distance away from Rumplestiltskin and the two blonde women who stood on either side of the imp. Jaye was easily recognisable to everyone, but the other woman wasn’t so well known and only a couple of the assembled group knew who she was.</p><p> </p><p>Before either side could speak, a shimmering wall appeared, cutting Regina, Cora, Liv and Ruby off from everyone else. Emma let out a loud, furious exclamation at the realisation that she was trapped and wasn’t able to get to her family, but Regina couldn’t help the small flutter of relief that rose in her chest as she took in the fact that her fiancée and their son, not to mention everyone else, were safe behind the magical barrier.</p><p><br/>“What’s that?” Liv demanded, eyeing the wall suspiciously.</p><p><br/>“We had to even up the numbers a little, dearie.” Rumplestiltskin said with a sharp shrug of his shoulders. “Three against eighteen is hardly fair, now is it? Even if two of those eighteen are children and seven are Dwarves…”</p><p><br/>“Who’s that?” Ruby asked quickly, jutting her chin towards the blonde woman standing on the imp’s right, preventing the Dwarves retaliating.</p><p><br/>“Maleficent...” The name rolled off Regina’s tongue venomously and she glared at the woman who was regarding her with a sly smile.</p><p><br/>“Regina, darling, you couldn’t expect me to pass up the opportunity for revenge the Dark One offered me, could you?” Maleficent asked sweetly. Liv’s stomach churned at the sickeningly sweet tone the woman had employed. “You locked me up underneath a <em>library</em> for twenty-eight years, Regina. I was forced to remain in my other form for <em>twenty-eight</em> years.”</p><p><br/>“It was the least you deserved for all the things you did, Maleficent.” Regina shot back defensively.</p><p><br/>The blonde shrugged. “That’s as may be.” She agreed. “But I still want my revenge.”</p><p><br/>Almost with no warning the magic began flying between the two witches. Jets of bright light flew through the air between them, shooting out at odd angles as spells and curses were deflected and redirected.</p><p><br/>Wasting no time, Cora raised her fist and shot a ball of flames towards Rumplestiltskin. He shifted out of its path with a giggle, sending back a pulse of pale green electricity that Cora deflected with a simple flick of her wrist.</p><p><br/>Liv stared at the scene unfolding beside her, sneaking a glance towards the crowd behind the magical shield. Their faces displayed similar expressions of shock and awe as she was sure hers did. Happening to glance to her right, out of the corner of her eye Liv spotted a ball of pulsing light streaking through the air towards her girlfriend. With a growl of anger, she raised both hands and pushed the pulse back towards Jaye, stepping firmly in front of Ruby.</p><p><br/>“You’re still protecting the bitch, then?” The blonde called with a hint of exasperated amusement cutting through the iciness of her tone.</p><p><br/>“Of course!” Liv shot back, deflecting another spell her former friend aimed in their direction. “I always will.”</p><p><br/>“More fool you!”</p><p> </p><p>Liv was finding it difficult to deflect and return the magic being sent in her direction, wary of Ruby being hit – either by the magical beams or simply by her as she waved her hands around wildly. There was a thud, a soft groan and Liv felt her hand connect with something solid behind her. With a wince, she distracted apologised, while trying to fend off another attack from the blonde in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, babe… just keep doing what you’re doing!” Ruby told her quickly, waving off the apology and rubbing her face where Liv’s hand had smacked her.</p><p> </p><p>The battle raged for what felt like a very long time to those forced to watch from behind the magical barrier. Emma had given up trying to force her way through after she realised that each time she attempted to push past it the electric shocks emitted grew more and more violent. After she was physically thrown backwards and had to be helped to her feet by her father, Emma reluctantly stopped what she was doing and began to pace angrily instead.</p><p> </p><p>Neither side seemed to be showing signs of tiring. Each time Liv appeared to be faltering slightly, unused to using her magic so consistently for so long, Ruby would touch her lightly and the teenager would feel a surge of strength flooding through her; almost as though she was being recharged. If she had allowed herself to believe it, Liv would almost have thought that she was gaining the upper hand over Jaye, watching the blonde being forced to dive to the side to avoid being hit squarely by the bolts of magic being sent in her direction.</p><p> </p><p>“Grandfather!” The blonde called out, the strain evident in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>Rumplestiltskin spared a glance in her direction and inclined his head slightly. Then with a flourish of his hands, the magical barrier separating Emma and the others from the battling group vanished into thin air. Regina gasped as she realised the defences had gone, her eyes meeting Emma’s as the blonde sprinted towards her.</p><p> </p><p>“No!”</p><p> </p><p>“Gina!”</p><p> </p><p>“Emma, no!”</p><p> </p><p>“Mom! Liv! Nana!”</p><p> </p><p>“Liv!”</p><p> </p><p>“Regina!”</p><p> </p><p>“Momma! Mommy!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ruby!”</p><p> </p><p>The confusion, that broke as easily as the magical wall, hit the three witches and interrupted their concentration. They couldn't keep their minds focused on what they were doing and try to get everyone to stay back at the same time while a tangle of confusing shouts met their ears. Panic broke out as they realised that this was what Rumplestiltskin had been planning all along: distract and destroy.</p><p> </p><p>Raising both hands, Regina sent out a pulse of energy that forced everyone backwards while Cora created another barrier between them and the others, trapping them safely out of the way once more. Then they turned their attention quickly back to Rumplestiltskin, Maleficent and Jaye.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Liv almost collapsed as she realised what had happened while she’d been distracted.</p><p> </p><p>Jaye was smirking broadly at her, Charlie clutched in her arms and wriggling desperately in an attempt to get free. One of the girl’s hands was clamped over his mouth, but the little boy’s eyes were wide and fearful, pleading with her to help him. If that wasn’t enough to stop her heart in her chest, her eyes moved to where Maleficent was standing with one hand tightly around Ruby’s neck and the other wielding a vicious looking blade threateningly.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop!” Liv pleaded, stepping towards Rumplestiltskin, forcing her eyes to stay fixed on him. “Please just… stop.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would I do that, Princess?” He asked in a sing-song voice, grinning at her.</p><p> </p><p>Liv raised a hand behind her to warn Regina and Cora not to interfere. “You’re angry with me… they’re innocent. So just… leave them alone and take it out on me, OK?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause and then the imp smiled vindictively. “No.”</p><p> </p><p>“I destroyed your talisman, I know!” The teenager said quickly, stepping even closer. “But I also helped bring your son back… Neal would never have forgiven you if you’d killed Henry. I know you don’t want to see it, that you’ll never admit it, but I did you a favour by destroying the talisman. It would just have lost you your son all over again.” Chancing her arm, she moved forward again so that she was an arm’s length away from him. “I still don’t understand why you’re so determined to destroy me and, quite frankly, I’m not sure I even care. But what I really don’t understand is why you’re concentrating on me when you’ve got a family who, for some inexplicable reason, love you. That’s all I <em>ever</em> wanted and you don’t seem to care that you have it.”</p><p> </p><p>Rumplestiltskin’s lips curled into a smirk. “And that, Princess, is why you’ll never understand me. Don’t forget, you’re always going to be like a unicorn; weak and defenceless to the true power in this world.”</p><p> </p><p>As Liv leapt forward, he vanished in a puff of crimson smoke. Maleficent, Ruby, Jaye and Charlie all vanished with him. The teenager let out an anguished cry and dropped to the ground. Cora removed the barrier and Emma rushed forward. She and Regina tried to help their daughter stand, but Liv pushed them away, wrapping her arms around herself. She began pacing, muttering under her breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit…” She breathed after a couple of moments, understanding dawning on her face. “I know where they’re going. It was a clue… the unicorn. He wants me to follow them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Liv… if he does, then it’s not safe… it’s a trap.”</p><p> </p><p>The teenager smiled and shook her head. A soft laugh escaped her lip and she ran a hand through her hair. “Of course it is.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you can’t go.” Emma told her firmly, reaching out to touch her arm. “At least not alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I’m sure as hell not dragging anyone else into this.” Her daughter said firmly. “I’ll be…” She trailed off, knowing that ‘OK’ or ‘fine’ weren’t appropriate. “I’ll be… me.”</p><p> </p><p>Before anyone could protest she vanished in a swirl of pale pink smoke. Regina couldn’t help herself smiling at the memories of Liv’s many rants about the colour her magic produced. Then her face fell and she clenched her hands into fists.</p><p> </p><p>“That stupid, irresponsible, ridiculous, idiotic child!” She exploded, magic crackling at her fingertips and betraying just how furious she was with her daughter. “She never thinks! She is so <em>your</em> daughter, Miss Swan!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Regina! That’s not fair!” Emma complained. “I told her not to go!”</p><p> </p><p>“And you think that was going to stop her?”</p><p> </p><p>“Girls!” Cora and Granny interrupted their argument at exactly the same time, each looking incredibly threatening. Cora had her hands on her hips and was glaring between them, while Granny had her ever present crossbow poised and ready for use.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you got any idea what Liv meant?” Snow asked, stepping forward almost warily. “What did she mean by the unicorn being a clue?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know!” Emma groaned, running her hands through her hair. “Is the unicorn a place? Like… a bar or something?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina rolled her eyes. “Yes, of course your first thought is somewhere you can get a drink.”</p><p> </p><p>“Regina!” The blonde scowled at her. “OK… is there somewhere where unicorns are… like well-known to be… like their natural habitat or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“No!”</p><p> </p><p>“Mom!” Henry suddenly spoke, his eyes wide as he remembered something. “Liv told me that Rumplestiltskin made her kill a unicorn. What if that’s the clue? They’ve gone to wherever she killed the unicorn.”</p><p> </p><p>“Henry, you’re a genius!” The brunette pressed a hasty kiss to her son’s head and stepped forward. Shooting a look at Emma, she held out a hand, which, despite their argument just moments before, the blonde took without hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going?” Snow called, before they could vanish.</p><p> </p><p>“Rumple is a fan of parallels and irony.” Regina explained as patiently as she could. “I have no doubt whatsoever that while he was teaching our daughter how to rip out hearts he was thinking back to how he taught me the same lesson years ago. I suspect he wouldn’t have been able to resist taking Liv to the same place he took me.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you know how to find them?”</p><p> </p><p>The Queen smiled and inclined her head before the two women vanished in a cloud of purple smoke.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liv materialised in the clearing where she had taken her first heart and made her first kill. As she’d expected, Rumplestiltskin and the others stood at the opposite end of the clearing, smiling triumphantly, as though they’d already won. Also as she’d expected, the second her feet touched the ground they were ripped away again and she hung in the air, magically bound and suspended above the group watching her.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby tried to call out, struggling against Maleficent’s grip, but the blonde witch pushed the blade she was still clutching more firmly against her throat and the young woman’s cry turned into a soft whimper.</p><p> </p><p>“Rubes, don’t!” Liv pleaded. She choked as a magical force tightened around her throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh now, Princess!” Rumple taunted her with a broad smile. “Conserve your energy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let them–” She was cut off by a sharp pain spreading across her back and cried out, tears springing to her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The Dark One’s eyes narrowed and he turned to glare at Maleficent. “I told you I didn’t want a mark on her!”</p><p> </p><p>“I want my revenge, Rumple!” The woman snapped back. “What better way to hurt Regina than by hurting her spawn.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” He warned her angrily. “Not a single mark.”</p><p> </p><p>Maleficent let out an irritable huff and showed her frustration by tightening the grip she had on Ruby’s throat, making her choke and claw at the hand around her neck. “Fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now, Princess… what are you willing to give up for me to let them go?” Rumple asked, wafting his hands around energetically. He grinned, already knowing exactly what she would be willing to offer to save their lives. “How far are you willing to go to protect them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Unharmed?” Liv choked out desperately, needing clarification.</p><p> </p><p>He nodded. “Unharmed. I will deliver them back to your grandparents’ castle in exactly the same state as they were when we left.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then I’ll give you anything!” She promised instantly, ignoring Ruby’s wide, pleading eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Rumplestiltskin giggled triumphantly and waved his hands theatrically above his head. With two crimson puffs of smoke Ruby and Charlie vanished, leaving the four of them alone in the clearing, Liv still looking down from her enforced position hovering above the forest floor. The teenager waited for the Dark One to make his next move. She kept her eyes trained on the man, not wanting to look at either of the women flanking him. Looking at Jaye made her furious and she didn’t know Maleficent from any other fairy tale witch.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, Princess, let’s see…” He began to circle round her, looking up as she hung helplessly in the air.</p><p> </p><p>He clenched his fist and the teenager’s face contorted in agony as a white hot spark spread through her entire body, surging through her veins and making her limbs shake with the pain. Even her little fingernails seemed to be burning. When he unclenched his fist, the pain receded and Liv frantically gulped in lungfuls of air, her eyes slowly opening as her faculties returned to her.</p><p> </p><p>“That,” he hissed, “was for destroying my talisman.” Another clench of his fist, another surge of pain through her entire body. “That was for ruining my plans.” A third clench and even more excruciating agony. “And that was for upsetting my Granddaughter.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv was long past defending herself or trying to fight back. She was even past thinking or talking. She hung limply in the air, supported by Rumplestiltskin’s magic, completely powerless to fend off any more attacks. Every single inch of her hurt, the pain crashing over her in waves, surging and receding without warning, her entire body shaking violently as the magic rampaged through her.</p><p> </p><p>The Dark One smirked, sensing how weak she was becoming. He clapped his hands and giggled for a moment, delighted with how well things were coming together, before his expression darkened and he stepped closer to her. With a snap of his fingers, a spark of blue electricity shot from his hand and plunged into the girl’s chest. Her head snapped back, her mouth fell open in a silent scream and her entire body shook visibly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve seen the future, Princess, and your meddling won’t prevent me from ensuring that Henry doesn’t become my downfall. I saw you in the puzzle pieces that make up the future, but I never thought they’d arrange themselves in a way that would make you such a… problem.” He shrugged, raising his hands above his head. “No matter…”</p><p> </p><p>Muttering a string of strange words under his breath, he unleashed a wave of energy that wrapped around the teenager and began working its way inside her body. Liv couldn’t fight; she couldn’t even scream. It felt as though she was slowly being pulled apart from the inside out. Every single molecule seemed to be being forced to separate, to reduce her to nothing at all.</p><p> </p><p>And then, without warning, everything went black.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The first thing Regina saw when she and Emma materialised in the forest clearing was her daughter hanging limply in the air above them, suspended by an invisible force. Blue light was dancing around the teenager, sparking off her body and disappearing through her skin. Liv’s head was slumped down onto her chest, her limbs sagging as the dark magic played havoc with her.</p><p> </p><p>“You bastard!” Emma screamed and Regina wasn’t quick enough to catch her before she launched herself at the man.</p><p> </p><p>Almost lazily Rumplestiltskin flicked out a hand and sent her crashing through the air and caused her to collide heavily with a tree trunk. Undeterred, Emma hauled herself to her feet and rushed at him again. This time, though, Regina reached out and wrapped a hand tightly around her fiancée’s arm, yanking her into her side firmly.</p><p> </p><p>“Let her go.” She demanded in a low, cold voice.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” He sing-songed back with a triumphant smirk. “I’ve won, Regina!”</p><p> </p><p>Fury flooded the woman’s body and she unleashed a wave of energy stronger than any she had ever created before. The shockwave threw Jaye and Maleficent backwards until they collided with the solid trunks of the surrounding trees and immediately lost consciousness. Watching Regina conjuring a bigger fireball in her hand than Emma had ever seen her do before, the blonde tried to conjure up some magic of her own as she watched the older woman stalking towards Rumplestiltskin. Regina unleashed the flames, hurling them in the man’s direction. He batted them away with a giggle and no more effort that if a small child had thrown a soccer ball at him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll have to do better than that, dearie!”</p><p> </p><p>Unable to concentrate enough to create magic of her own, Emma decided that boosting Regina’s was the next best thing. Lurching forward, she grasped the brunette’s hand, linking their fingers and closed her eyes. A pulse of blinding white light exploded from their conjoined digits and engulfed the entire clearing. Split seconds later, the light receded and they saw a swirling mass of purple on the ground between Rumplestiltskin and the unconscious forms of the two blonde witches. He screeched with a mixture of anger and terror as the pull from the whirling vortex was too strong even for him to fight. As soon as he, Jaye and Maleficent had been sucked through the hole in the ground, it vanished as though it had never been there.</p><p> </p><p>Gasping, Regina pulled away and turned to look at Emma. Her mouth dropped open as she realised what had happened. Somehow they had managed to open a portal, to create one from nothing, just with the combined power of their magic and their True Love. It was completely impossible and yet she had seen it with her own eyes.</p><p> </p><p>There was no time for them to discuss the matter, however, as a loud thump reminded them that their daughter needed help and they turned to see her lying in a motionless, crumpled heap on the forest floor. Sparks of electric blue magic still flickered around her every so often and an occasional twitch of a finger was the only sign that she was still alive.</p><p> </p><p>Emma bent to scoop her up, leaping backwards with a hiss of pain as a jolt of electricity shot up her arm. Wincing, she bent down again and hoisted Liv into her arms, ignoring the series of electric shocks that she received from the contact. Regina transported them back to Snow and Charming’s castle, not wasting time on explanations as they pushed their way past the group and carried the teenager inside.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby, who had appeared back in the courtyard with Charlie split seconds after Regina and Emma had left, pushed the small boy into Snow’s waiting arms and sprinted after them. She bombarded the women with questions about what had happened and what was wrong with Liv until Emma turned and yelled at her to shut up.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you’re worried, Ruby, but so are we. I have no fucking idea what he did to her but whatever it was, it wasn’t good and Regina needs to be able to think so she can work out what to do.” The blonde had lowered her tone and was trying to be reassuring, knowing that arguing wouldn’t help anyone.</p><p> </p><p>Smoothing Liv’s hair away from her face, Regina glanced at the other two and shook her head. “Ruby, go and get the Blue Fairy.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Regina… you don’t trust the Blue Fairy.” Emma pointed out warily.</p><p> </p><p>Regina glared at her. “We don’t have a choice <em>but</em> to trust her now, Emma. There’s nothing I, or my magic, can do. We just have to hope that there is something <em>she</em>can do.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s… it’s really that serious…” Ruby’s eyes filled with tears and her lip started to tremble. “She… she might… die?”</p><p> </p><p>“Go, Ruby!”</p><p> </p><p>As the young woman turned and fled from the bedchamber, Emma and Regina settled side by side on the bed as they had the night before. Chancing a look at her fiancée’s face, Emma bit her lip. “Are we gonna talk about what happened out there? I mean, the… the portal…”</p><p> </p><p>“Not now, Emma.” Regina replied wearily. “I don’t understand what happened and right now I don’t have the inclination to work it out.”</p><p> </p><p>Opening her mouth to argue, Emma was prevented from doing so as the door sprang open, banging against the stone wall as a whole crowd of people entered the room. At once she stood and moved towards them, ordering everyone but the Blue Fairy and Ruby to leave. She knew there was no point demanding that the young brunette stayed away, because Ruby would pay absolutely no attention.</p><p> </p><p>When everyone else had, reluctantly, left the room and the door was closed, the three women stood back and allowed Blue to examine the teenager carefully. The soft sighs and tutting that the former nun emitted were enough to cause Regina to bury her head in Emma’s chest and allow the tears that had been threatening to fall ever since she’d seen the teenager hovering in the air in the forest to soak through the blonde’s shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s bad.” Blue admitted, turning back to face them once she’d given Liv a thorough examination. “But,” she smiled softly, “it could be far worse.”</p><p> </p><p>“How?” Ruby demanded, the only one in control enough to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s not dead.” Blue replied calmly. “Not yet, anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“But she’s dying?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what can we do?” Regina demanded in a cracked voice, pulling herself together and stepping forward with a frown. Her intense distrust of fairies was making her angry at Blue’s prognosis and vagueness.</p><p> </p><p>“There are two options, Your Highness. Option one; we reset Olivia. Option two; we siphon off her magic.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma held up her hands. “Wait, what? Reset? Siphon? What?”</p><p> </p><p>Blue sighed, as though she thought she had been perfectly clear and Emma was simply being difficult. “Whatever magic the Dark One used on the Princess is turning her own magic against her. It’s attacking her from the inside out. There isn’t much time to make a decision, before her magic will burn her mind and she’ll die.” She explained slowly. “So the two options available to us are reset or siphon. If we reset the Princess, then she will return to infancy and get a second chance at her life. If we siphon off her magic then she will stay the age she is now, but be unable to access or use her magic ever again.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a no brainer.” Emma exclaimed, glancing at Regina who nodded in agreement. “Siphon the magic.”</p><p> </p><p>“Reset her.” Regina said at exactly the same moment.</p><p> </p><p>They turned slowly to stare at each other. “Gina… she wouldn’t want that. She doesn’t look back, she never wished for a second chance. She wouldn’t want to be reset.”</p><p> </p><p>“She wouldn’t know, Emma!” Her fiancée said with a smile. “We could raise our daughter together; give her the childhood she missed out on. And she could keep her magic.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Em!”</p><p> </p><p>“Gina… you <em>know</em> what Liv would want. You <em>know</em> she wouldn’t want to go back.” The blonde pleaded. “She wouldn’t want to leave Ruby and Charlie and Henry and everyone else behind.”</p><p> </p><p>“But Emma…”</p><p> </p><p>Shaking her head, the younger woman put a hand on the brunette’s cheek. “I want our baby back as much as you do, but we can’t be selfish. Remember when we were trying to find ways around sending her back after she was born and you pointed out that if we didn’t send her back the Liv we knew and loved would cease to exist? Well this is the same. If we reset her she won’t <em>be</em> Liv. She’ll be someone else. We’ll have effectively <em>killed</em> Liv.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine…” Regina sighed, knowing that Emma was right. She closed her eyes and turned to the Blue Fairy. “Do what you have to do… siphon her magic.”</p><p> </p><p>She stood back and watched as Blue pulled out her wand and slowly moved it over the unresponsive teenager. Slowly she retraced the path several times, pulling more and more of the magic from Liv’s body as she did so; odd sparkles hanging in the air between the girl and Blue’s wand. Finally she moved backwards, flicking the wand slightly and turning to the women with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s done.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” Ruby demanded, leaping forward and climbing onto the bed. She sat cross-legged, reaching out and holding Liv’s closest hand to her between both of her own. “She’ll be OK?”</p><p> </p><p>“When she recovers she’ll be perfectly healthy. There may be some… personality changes… because of the loss of her magic.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Regina said, almost reluctantly, inclining her head a little as the fairy made her way from the room. Blue returned the nod, along with a small smile, before pulling the door closed and going to inform everyone else of what had happened. “We made the right choice, didn’t we?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma wasn’t sure whether she was asking her or telling her. She just nodded and smiled. “We did.”</p><p> </p><p>“And she’ll be alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled again. “She’ll be better than alright.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Liv’s recovery was taking longer than anyone was anticipating. The sudden loss of her magic had been expected to cause her some problems, but apparently losing magic the way she had caused different, more severe problems than losing magic the way Regina had during the curse. It seemed that the teenager had been affected physically, mentally <em>and</em> emotionally. Steadily Liv seemed to be stabilising, but she was still prone to losing her balance without warning, crippling headaches, severe mood swings, lapses in memory and occasional bouts of paranoia.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was doing their best to be patient with her; to reassure her that they understood why she was acting the way she was. But it did nothing to make the teenager feel better about the days when she didn’t want to get out of bed, the moments when she couldn’t stand to look at any of her family, the times she fought with Ruby about things that didn’t matter, the arguments she knew her mothers had over whether they’d done the right them in siphoning away her magic.</p><p> </p><p>It was, though, getting better. The bad moments were getting fewer and further between and Liv was slowly starting to acclimatise to not having her magic. She had tried to explain how it felt several times, but the closest she could get to doing so was to liken the feeling to having lost something so personally important that it was like losing a physical part of her. When Henry had pointed out that she hadn’t even known she had magic until less than a year ago, Liv tried to explain that while she hadn’t known what it was, it had always been there. It certainly explained how she’d managed to stay out of trouble for the most part before finding herself in Storybrooke.</p><p> </p><p>The most frustrating part of it for Liv was getting used to living without magic again. She had, since discovering she had the ability, but even more so since they’d found themselves in the Enchanted Forest, been relying more and more on her magic for everyday things. She could no longer open and close doors with a flick of her wrist or transport herself around in seconds. Simple tasks like lighting the fire in her bedchamber now required her to either call a servant or physically do it herself.</p><p> </p><p>It had been over a week before anyone told her what had happened after she went after Rumplestiltskin, Jaye and Maleficent. The last thing Liv remembered was the first wave of magical pain the Dark One had sent surging through her after sending Ruby and Charlie back to her grandparents’ castle. She had no idea what had happened after that and didn’t remember Emma and Regina arriving to rescue her. They struggled to explain what had happened next, let alone answer the many questions she and everyone else had thrown at them. There was no reasonable explanation anyone could give as to how they had created the portal from nothing and even the Blue Fairy, who was normally a stickler for finding an explanation for everything magical that didn’t make sense, was inclined to believe it was just ‘one of those things’ and was almost definitely a result of their True Love. Snow had pointed out that it wasn’t exactly the first time they’d opened a portal together, although Regina had reminded them all that they’d only activated Jefferson’s Hat. In the end, though, it was the only explanation they had and so it gave them comfort to believe in it.</p><p> </p><p>While the portal and what had caused it wasn’t forgotten, it was pushed to the backs of everyone’s minds as Regina and Emma’s wedding drew closer. Regina, it seemed, was more of a romantic than anyone other than her fiancée had realised and, almost shyly, suggested that they got married on the Winter Solstice. Apparently it was an important holiday in the Enchanted Forest, especially to those with magical abilities, and when Regina had made her suggestion Snow, Ruby, Cora and Granny had all let out a sigh and pulled almost identical dreamy expressions. Emma and Liv exchanged a curious glance, neither sure just why it was such a big deal. Later, Ruby had explained to her girlfriend that, according to legend, the Winter Solstice was the night when the magic of True Love was at its strongest and its effects were most potent.</p><p> </p><p>Taking advantage of everyone being distracted by the very serious matter of last minute seating arrangements on the afternoon before the wedding, Liv took the opportunity to sneak out of the Charmings’ castle without being seen. Snow was falling softly, different to the way it fell in the Dark Kingdom; there it was oppressive and caused major disruptions to anything that involved being outdoors, but here it simply made everything look clean and beautiful and new. Pulling the thick, fur lined cloak more tightly around her, Liv made her way to the stables. She wanted a moment alone and knew that she probably wouldn’t be discovered there – not for a while at least.</p><p> </p><p>Entering the building, she brushed the snow off herself and closed the doors behind her. Taking a deep breath she let the familiar horsey smell comfort her and took a moment to relax before heading towards the stall where Albert was stamping his hooves and waiting for her to pay him some attention. Smiling, the teenager buried her face in his neck, smoothing her hand over the grey expanse fondly.</p><p> </p><p>“D’you know, Albie, I never thought I’d ever get so attached to a horse. Maybe I should have let Grandma and Gramps teach me how to ride sooner… but then I’d have been riding a different horse.” She laughed as Albert shook his head, almost as though he understood her words. Riffling through her pockets, she produced one of the sugar cubes that seemed omnipresent recently and held it out to her steed. He took it from her hand gently, before greedily chomping it in his mouth. “You’re cleverer than most humans, aren’t you, hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve always said that horses understand more than we know.” A deep voice said behind her, causing Liv to jump.</p><p> </p><p>“Charming…” She breathed deeply, trying to stop her heart hammering in her chest. “Don’t sneak up on me like that!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.” He apologised, smiling warmly at her and moving past to fill up Albert’s water trough. “You escaped from the wedding talk too, hey?”</p><p> </p><p>Liv smiled. “As long as I turn up and behave tomorrow they can’t complain, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Right.”</p><p> </p><p>Charming went back to his jobs, mucking out the stables and ensuring that all the horses were fed and watered and warm enough. Liv watched him quietly. There was something comforting about the way he went about his work unceremoniously. He wasn’t the White Prince. He was just a man doing something he loved.</p><p> </p><p>“Gramps…”</p><p> </p><p>Without her saying anything else he rested the fork he was using to muck out his horse – a huge black stallion – against the side of the stable and moved to sit beside her on the bale of hay she was using as a makeshift seat. For a moment neither of them said anything or made any indication that the other was there. Then, displaying an uncharacteristic clinginess, the teenager turned and buried her face in her grandfather’s chest, clinging tightly to him.</p><p> </p><p>If Charming was taken aback by her sudden need for affection he didn’t react. Instead he wrapped his arms tightly around his granddaughter and held her closer. This was new for both of them. Liv’s discomfort about actually having grandparents and Charming’s natural self-consciousness around her meant that they hadn’t really <em>bonded</em>. In fact they’d spent next to no time together without at least one other person to act as a buffer when things got awkward.</p><p> </p><p>“What if I never go back to how I was before I lost my magic?” Liv murmured into his chest, fisting one hand tightly into his shirt so that he couldn’t pull her away and look at her face.</p><p> </p><p>“You will.” He promised with a certainty he couldn’t possibly have possessed. “Your magic was a part of you, Liv. But it wasn’t <em>you</em>. <em>You’re</em> still here. You’re just going through… an adjustment period.” He winced and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m not good with words and speeches and… maybe you should speak to Snow or your moms about–”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” She did break away from him at that, staring with wide eyes. “No, you can’t tell them I’m worried about it!”</p><p> </p><p>“But, I–”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, Gramps…” Liv grabbed his arm tightly. “Please.”</p><p> </p><p>He eyed her carefully for a moment. “Why are you so against them knowing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because they’re all so brave and strong and… I just don’t match up to them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you serious?” Charming raised his eyebrows at her. “You stood up to Rumplestiltskin all those times, you protected the people you love without thinking about what could happen to you and you’ve survived everything anyone has ever thrown at you. Liv… you’re exactly like Emma and Regina and Snow. Just because you don’t have your magic anymore doesn’t mean you’re any less important, you realise that, right?” When she didn’t respond he sighed, getting his answer from her silence. “You’re gonna be fine.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apparently red roses mean ‘I love you’, white roses mean ‘I am worthy of you’ and both of them together signify unity. Also, two roses entwined together mean ‘marry me’.</p><p>Ahh… the things you can find out on the internet!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wake up!”</p><p> </p><p>Liv scrunched up her face against the cold air that helped to wake her more effectively than the greeting and attempted to pull the blankets more firmly over her head. The weight beside her on the bed shifted and someone, the teenager guessed Ruby, tugged the covers away. With a scowl, Liv raised her arms over her face instead, wriggling away from the probing hands that found her most ticklish spots with practised ease.</p><p> </p><p>“Get off!”</p><p> </p><p>“Baby… you need to get up!” Ruby told her, leaning down to press a kiss to the back of the younger girl’s neck. “Your mom is already going mental!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not even morning!” Liv argued, trying to edge away. Reaching the edge of the bed, she let out a shriek and toppled out of sight. Ruby just laughed, sitting back on her heels and grinning at the dishevelled, less-than-impressed face of her girlfriend. “Shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, get dressed before she–”</p><p> </p><p>There was a bang and the door of the bedchamber flew open, cracking against the stone wall loudly. “Olivia! Get out of bed this instant!”</p><p> </p><p>“Told you…” Ruby mumbled, slipping off the bed and almost skirting around Regina to escape.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck! Mom… I <em>am</em> out of bed.” Liv pointed out, still sitting on the floor. “Where’s the fire?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina frowned at her. “Are you actually trying to <em>ruin</em> our wedding? Do you <em>want</em>your mothers’ big day to be an actual disaster?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? No, Mom, of course not, but–”</p><p> </p><p>“Then get dressed and get downstairs!” The Queen thundered, turning on her heel and marching away. “Now!”</p><p> </p><p>Wincing, Liv scrambled to her feet and hastily grabbed the first dress she could find in her closet. There would no doubt be an argument about its suitability when she got downstairs but, the teenager thought grumpily, it was a dress, which was a start. As soon as she looked vaguely presentable, she headed in search of her mom, wondering what Regina had in store for her.</p><p> </p><p>Reaching the bottom of the grand staircase, she stepped backwards quickly to prevent Henry and Charlie from crashing into her. They sped past without a second glance, closely followed by Charming, who paused for a moment to smile at her. Hesitantly he pressed a kiss to her forehead in greeting, before rushing off after the boys once more, his wooden sword waving in the air. Liv stared after them jealously, wishing she could escape the last minute preparations as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Hurry up, honey!” Snow beckoned her into the Great Hall as Liv stared wistfully after the boys. Both royals nodded at the increased numbers of castle guards dotted around; just in case Rumplestiltskin or the others made a reappearance. “There’s so much to do!”</p><p> </p><p>“How?” Liv asked, rolling her eyes and letting herself be dragged through the doorway. “You’ve been planning this for ages! How can there possibly be much more to do? I saw the decorations yesterday, Granny’s been barking orders at the chefs all week, the guest rooms are all cleaned and made up ready for the guests who are staying here and I know for a fact that Cora cast a spell to stop snow falling on the road leading to the castle so it wouldn’t affect the guests. Even the stables have been cleaned until they fucking shine.” She reached out and snagged a bread roll out of the basket a maid was clearing away the leftovers from breakfast in. “Surely all that needs doing is getting ready for the main event and I doubt Emma and Regina are expecting me to do their hair and makeup.”</p><p> </p><p>Snow looked at her in a mixture of disgust and bewilderment. “Liv… the musicians need to set up, the chapel needs to be prepared, the fresh flowers need to be put in place, someone has to be here to greet the guests, we call need to get ready and someone really needs to slap Regina before she combusts.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll handle the last one.” Liv mumbled around her mouthful of bread roll.</p><p> </p><p>Shooting her granddaughter a look that clearly said she had been joking and if Liv dared to mention it again she would be sorry, Snow took a deep breath and ran a hand over her pregnant stomach. “You can go and help Ruby arrange the flowers in the– no. Actually no, that’s a very bad idea.” She shook her head quickly. “Go and supervise the musicians setting up in the ball room.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is supervise the musicians just another way of saying stay out of the way and look busy?” Snow patted her cheek gently but didn’t answer, before rushing away to handle whatever perceived crisis she discovered elsewhere. “Course it does, Olivia, course it fucking does.” The teenager muttered to herself, wandering in the direction of the ballroom to hide from everyone else.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Liv had to admit that as the evening drew closer she was getting more and more excited about the wedding. At the same time, she was feeling more and more relaxed. She couldn’t wait to watch Emma and Regina get married; it would solidify her family completely and somehow that knowledge was making her feel more secure. With a grin, she turned and left the chapel where she’d gone to catch her first glimpse of how it would look during the ceremony.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you not dressed yet?” Snow demanded as she passed her on the stairs. “Liv, honey, I need you down here when the guests start to arrive!”</p><p> </p><p>“Give me ten minutes and I’ll be back.” The teenager promised.</p><p> </p><p>Her grandmother’s mouth dropped open in horror. “No. Absolutely not.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv frowned in confusion. “Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know you, Olivia. You’ll go upstairs, throw on your dress, run a comb through your hair if we’re lucky and then come back down.”</p><p> </p><p>“No one’s going to be looking at me, are they? They’ll all be looking at Emma and Regain, so as long as I look half decent then–”</p><p> </p><p>“No way!” Snow shook her head vehemently.</p><p> </p><p>Taking hold of Liv’s arm firmly she began to escort the girl up the stairs and along the corridor to her chambers, completely ignoring her complaints. Entering the room, she pulled the velvet chord beside the door, which alerted the castle staff that their presence was required. Liv rolled her eyes, trying to argue that she didn’t need someone to come and help her get ready. Apparently, though, Snow was deaf to her protests and glared at her until a timid looking young woman appeared and curtseyed low to the two royals.</p><p> </p><p>“Susannah, is it?” The Queen asked, earning a nod from the maid. “I need you to dress and… well, make sure Princess Olivia looks her very best for the wedding.” She requested. “Do not take any notice of anything she says about not needing her hair curled or her make up done. I expect her to wear a corset and proper shoes… with heels, Liv!”</p><p> </p><p>The teenager gaped at her grandmother in irritation, especially when corsets and heels were mentioned. “But–”</p><p> </p><p>“No buts, this is important to Emma and Regina and so you <em>will</em> do as you’re told.”</p><p> </p><p>With a nod and a smile at Susannah, who now looked terrified, and a firm scowl at Liv, Snow swept from the room and pulled the door closed behind her. The maid’s eyes fixed on the teenage Princess, whose arms were folded defiantly across her chest. Rather than trying to make conversation, Susannah simply moved to the bed where Liv’s gown and undergarments had been neatly laid out already. With a frown, the teenager grabbed the underwear and corset before the maid could touch them and disappeared into the bathroom to put them on.</p><p> </p><p>She sheepishly returned moments later, holding the unlaced corset against her body. “I guess I am gonna need your help after all…”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Your Highness.” Susannah agreed at once, not meeting the teenager’s eyes and scuttling round behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Liv protested all the way through having the corset laced up and, even when Susannah helped her into the pale green gown and did up the buttons on the back, she complained that she couldn’t breathe and would probably die of suffocation. In the mirror, she was sure she’d caught sight of the maid rolling her eyes at her melodramatics, but didn’t comment.</p><p> </p><p>Instead she let herself be propelled onto the stool in front of the vanity unit and watched as Susannah began to gently tease the tangles out of her hair with a comb. Finally her hair had been neatly curled and arranged around her shoulders and her makeup had been applied – heavy on the eye makeup and deep crimson lipstick.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Liv said grudgingly as she took in her appearance in the mirror, forced to admit that she looked far better than if she’d been left to her own devices.</p><p> </p><p>“Your shoes, Princess.” Susannah stepped forward with a pair of dark green pumps with four-inch heels attached in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>With a sigh, Liv slipped out of her boots and into the pumps. They were surprisingly comfortable and, after warily making her way across the room, she found that she could walk remarkably well in them. With a final smile at the maid, Liv made her way out of the room, along the corridor and down the stairs. Snow and Charming had positioned themselves at the doors with Henry and were waiting to welcome their guests.</p><p> </p><p>Charming was the first to notice his granddaughter’s presence on the staircase and he smiled warmly, fighting against the prickling in his eyes that heralded tears that he was far too manly to let fall. Snow noticed them nevertheless and slipped her hand into his, giving his fingers a squeeze. She knew that he and Liv had bonded in the stables the day before and she knew just how much that moment had meant to him; missing out on both his daughter and granddaughter’s childhoods upset him deeply.</p><p> </p><p>“Liv!” Henry ran towards her, stopping at the sound of a warning cough from his grandmother. “You look pretty.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you look very handsome, Henry.” She returned the compliment with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>She meant it too, thinking the thirteen-year-old looked very dashing in his deep blue suit with a crisp white shirt and crimson sash around his waist. Again, he was wearing the same as Charming, who regarded her with a twinkle in his eyes. Snow’s skirt was blue, matching her husband’s outfit perfectly, while the bodice was the same deep crimson as the sashes they wore.</p><p> </p><p>“Apparently I didn’t get the memo about the matching outfits or the colour scheme.” The teenager joked as she reached them and leant forward to kiss her grandparents on their cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“You look beautiful, sweetheart.” Snow told her, smoothing one of Liv’s curls back into place.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are the moms?” Liv asked, directing her question more at her grandmother than anyone else, guessing that she would have more idea of the answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Getting ready upstairs.”</p><p> </p><p>“And Ruby and Charlie?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ditto.” Snow told her with a smile. The smile faltered and she searched Liv’s face, obviously looking for something. “You are aware that…”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t be seen with Ruby. I know.” The teenager assured her in a bitter voice. “Just in case you decide to marry me off to some prince or other.”</p><p> </p><p>“Liv…”</p><p> </p><p>But Snow’s sentence was cut off by the arrival of the first carriage in the courtyard. Liv waited as the elderly couple made their way towards them, before curtseying low and exchanging pleasantries with the royals. The guests began arriving thick and fast and the teenager was relieved to see familiar faces amongst the strangers. She glared at several of the princes who bowed low and kissed her hand, their eyes fixed on her cleavage rather than her face. A meaningful cough from Charming and a raised eyebrow was enough to remind some of them of their manners but, if that failed, the King’s protective arm around his granddaughter’s waist was the answer to forcing the men to back off.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed an age before all the guests had arrived and everyone had been ushered into the chapel. Snow hurried in to take her place, while Charming, Henry and Liv waited for Emma and Regina to appear.</p><p> </p><p>Emma made her way down the staircase first. Tears actually appeared in Charming’s eyes as he watched his daughter approaching in a fitted white lace dress. Her hair had been curled and twisted in at the sides, two roses – one red and one white – pinned where the twists met at the back of her head. Her green eyes sparkled as she descended the staircase and Liv could almost sense her heightened emotions coming off her in waves.</p><p> </p><p>“You look… beautiful.” Charming almost whispered as he watched her walk towards them. “Absolutely stunning. Regina’s a lucky woman.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Dad, I’m the lucky one.” Emma told him firmly.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow… Mom…” Henry was staring at her in awe.</p><p> </p><p>“What they said…” Liv nodded towards Henry and their grandfather, earning herself a smile from the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>There wasn’t time to say anything else as Emma’s gaze was drawn, apparently instinctively, towards the staircase as Regina appeared. Her tanned skin and dark hair and eyes created a breath-taking contrast to the pure white of her satin dress. It was more decorative than Emma’s, with tiny diamonds and pearls sewn into the bodice, matching the diamonds and pearls threaded through her hair. Regina also had two roses – one red and one white – fixed in her hair, matching her fiancée’s. </p><p> </p><p>Charming really looked as though he was about to cry, now, especially as Regina and Emma had eyes for no one but the other. There was not point saying anything to either of them, other than trying to regain their attention so that they could, as Liv put it, get the show on the road.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready?” Liv asked, her back to the double doors that led into the chapel.</p><p> </p><p>All four nodded nervously. Liv was to lead the procession down the aisle followed, a few paces behind by Emma on Charming’s arm and, a few paces behind them, Regina on Henry’s. The teenager was terrified that she would trip and completely embarrass herself in front of the assembled royals and other members of the nobility. She concentrated on the front row where she could see her grandmothers, Ruby and Granny standing and watching their progress with proud smiles. Ruby shifted Charlie on her hip and he grinned broadly at her, waving wildly. Resisting the urge to wave back, she beamed at him instead.</p><p> </p><p>All through the service the guests got the distinct impression that the two brides wouldn’t have noticed if they’d all vanished in a puff of smoke. Their attention was directed solely on the other. Liv thought that if she hadn’t had a reputation to maintain she would probably have sobbed as much as Snow and Ruby were doing. Granny was dabbing her eyes with her handkerchief and even Cora was surreptitiously wiping her eyes when she thought no one was looking.</p><p> </p><p>“Emma…” Regina’s voice cut through Liv’s daydreams and she realised that it was time for her mothers to make their vows. “When you first arrived in Storybrooke I was scared. I was scared that you would be the one to take everything away from me; that you would be my downfall. And you were. But you were my downfall in a way that I never expected. Instead of taking everything away from me, you’ve given me so much. You gave me a home and a family. You gave me two children who, despite occasionally being complete brats–” most of the congregation laughed at the indignant muttering from Liv and Henry “–I cannot imagine not being a part of my life. You gave me yourself, you gave me security, you gave me love and you gave me hope. I promise that I will do my best to always put you first, to always protect you and our family and to always doing whatever I can to make you happy. I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>From beside Liv there came an audible sob from Snow. With a small sigh, the teenager wrapped an arm around her grandmother’s shoulder and allowed the woman to bury her face in her neck. Slightly awkwardly she patted the top of Snow’s head, almost like she would a dog.</p><p> </p><p>“Regina. When Henry turned up on my doorstep in Boston I wanted nothing more than to drop him off and get back to my own life. I didn’t want a family or responsibility or anything like that. But then I met you and, even though you were a gigantic pain in my ass–”</p><p> </p><p>“Emma!” Snow’s head shot up from Liv’s shoulder and she glared at her daughter, silently ordering her to take her words back.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde simply shrugged. “What? She was. <em>Anyway</em>… even though you were a gigantic pain in my ass and seemed to take disgusting amounts of pleasure in torturing me in whatever way you could, I soon realised that there was more to big, bad Regina that meets the eye. I’m so glad that I stayed, Gina. Leaving Storybrooke… leaving you… that would have been the biggest mistake of my life. All those things you said I’ve given you, well you’ve given them to me too; including those two brats who I swear will be the death of us!”</p><p> </p><p>“Emma!” Snow hissed again, this time accompanied by complaints from her grandchildren.</p><p> </p><p>“I promised you before that I will never intentionally hurt you, that I will never leave you and that I will definitely never stop loving you. Those promises stand, Gina, forever and, for as long as you want me, I’m yours. I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>There was no time for the Blue Fairy, who was acting as the officiator, to say anything before Regina launched herself at Emma. She pulled the blonde into a heated kiss that made Ruby cover Charlie’s eyes and Henry look at his sister, both of them miming being sick. After clearing her throat several times, Blue finally managed to drag their attention back to the wedding for long enough for the two women to exchange rings and for her to announce that they were married.   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dinner, including the speeches, went by quickly. Liv almost dissolved into tears of laughter when Charming’s father-of-the-bride speech descended into a mass of near-hysterical sobs as he was unable to contain his emotions any longer. A cheer went up from the guests as he found himself behind embraced and kissed by his wife, his daughter, his daughter-in-law and his granddaughter, all of whom – apart from Liv who had given up on any pretence – were struggling to contain their amusement. Charming swatted them away, thoroughly embarrassed by his emotional outburst.</p><p> </p><p>Then it was time for the dancing. Liv wrapped an arm around Henry’s shoulders as they watched their mothers take to the dance floor for the first dance. The musicians played something slow and the guests applauded as Emma dipped Regina low, before pulling her close once more. The two women didn’t even notice their audience, their gaze locked on each other.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly other people began to move onto the dance floor: Snow and Charming, Abigail and Frederick, Ella and Thomas. Even Cora was dancing with the King of the Marshlands and Granny was being whisked around the floor by a man Liv vaguely recognised from the nearby town. The teenager wanted nothing more than to dance with Ruby, but she knew it wasn’t worth the risk – or the arguments with her family. Instead she tugged Henry by his hand, warning him that it was his job to protect her from the vultures that would surely begin to swoop. He nodded solemnly, glaring at anyone who dared to get close to his sister.</p><p> </p><p>After a couple of dances with Henry, though, she couldn't fend off the advancing princes any longer. With a sigh she accepted the invitation to dance from none other than creepy Prince Andrew, pulling a face at her brother as she went. Excusing herself at the end of the dance and getting as far away from his wandering hands as possible, Liv found herself pulled into another dance and then another. Finally having had enough of her current partner’s intense concentration on the dance steps and counting under his breath as he pushed her jerkily around the floor, Liv plucked himself from his grip and announced that she was tired and was going to get a drink. He bowed low and, by the time he straightened up, she had vanished into the crowd. </p><p> </p><p>Breathing deeply Liv skirted the dancing couples, smiling at Emma dancing with her father and Regina dancing with Henry. Her eyes fell on Ruby and her heart clenched as she saw the expression on her girlfriend’s face. Ruby was scanning the dancing couples with a dejected expression, her arms folded firmly across her chest. When a young man bowed low in front of her and extended a hand, clearly asking her to dance, she shook her head tightly and kept her eyes flickering over the dance floor. Making up her mind, Liv headed way towards her elder grandmother who was leaning against the table where the wine was being served.</p><p> </p><p>“Nana… I need you to do something for me.” Liv said quietly, sidling up to Cora and pushing her arm through her grandmother’s.</p><p> </p><p>Cora raised an eyebrow. “What do you want?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you conjure a rose for me? Please? I just… Ruby looks so sad and I feel like I’m betraying her. I know I’m not supposed to but I just–” With a swirl of deep purple smoke, the older woman caused a trio of flowers to appear in her palm. She smiled and held them out to her granddaughter, who looked at them warily. “That’s a strange combination of colours…”</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed, my darling.” Cora agreed. “The purple rose is a symbol of enchantment and enthrallment. The blue rose will tell her that you think she is extraordinarily wonderful, while also expressing a need to be discrete. And lastly the orange rose will remind her that you are totally besotted and completely bewitched by her and honoured to be her girlfriend. Give all three of them together and the message is ‘I love you’. Appropriate, I think?”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know about what flowers mean?” Liv asked with a slow smile, her eyes flicking up to meet the older woman’s. “You’re a proper romantic at heart, aren’t you Cora Mills?”</p><p> </p><p>“If you tell anyone–”</p><p> </p><p>Liv smiled and kissed her grandmother lightly on the cheek. “I know, I know, you’ll make me sorry! But will I have to explain all that to Rubes?”</p><p> </p><p>Shaking her head, Cora pushed her in Ruby’s direction. “No, Ruby will know. In your world girls learn about texting and those emoji things, here they learn the meaning behind flowers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds… dull.” Liv grinned and smiled, holding the three roses in one hand by her side. She started to walk away, but then paused and turned back. “Why did you…? You were the one who reminded me that this isn’t about me; that it’s about the security of the kingdoms.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause. Taking her granddaughter’s face in her hands, Cora smiled gently. “We almost lost you, Olivia. Twice. I, for one, would rather have you safe and happy and worry about the consequences later. I know your mothers and Snow and Charming agree. So does Granny, even if the belligerent, old–”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Nana.” The Princess smiled broadly and pulled the older woman into a tight hug, careful to avoid crushing the flowers. “Thank you. And… I love you, you know that right?”</p><p> </p><p>Cora patted her cheek and nodded, unable to reply without losing her stoic mask and letting the tears escape from behind her eyelashes and into plain sight. With a smile, she watched the teenager make her way across the room and touch Ruby’s waist, before nodding her head towards the edge of the room and indicating the older girl should follow her.</p><p> </p><p>“Liv… you shouldn’t be talking to me.” Ruby reminded her warily; glancing around hastily to make sure no one was watching their conversation. “Your moms–”</p><p> </p><p>“Screw them, Rubes!” Liv replied vehemently. “I want what they have, OK? Everyone can see that they’re made for each other. They’re meant to be together and no one questions it. Why can’t we have that? You know that I would do anything for you and I…” She frowned at the roses in her hand before thrusting them roughly in her girlfriend’s direction. “Here…”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby stared at the flowers for a long couple of moments, the expression on her face completely unreadable. Nervously, Liv began twisting her fingers together and biting her lip, wondering whether her girlfriend hated them. She was just about to snatch them back and make it into a joke, when the taller girl raised her eyes to meet Liv’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know what these mean?” She asked softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Cora explained when I asked her to conjure them. I know it’s cheesy and whatever but… I really do love you, Rubes. You know that, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do, baby.” Ruby agreed instantly, barely resisting the urge to reach out to the teenager. “I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>“How can you stand it?” Liv asked, frowning at Ruby as she leant casually against the pillar, pretending not to be talking to the taller woman at all. “I see you talking to someone and I want to storm over there and punch them. How can you be so calm?”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby smiled and ducked out of sight into the shadows behind the pillar and pulled Liv with her. She trapped Liv between the cold stone and her overheated body, causing the teenager to suck in her breath in short gulps, knowing she had to remember where she was and act accordingly. Paying no attention to their surroundings, the older girl ran her hands up and down Liv’s sides lightly, her eyes flashing with something indefinable.</p><p> </p><p>“I can stand it because I know that however many men talk to you out there or dance with you, there are marks on your body that I put there and no one else can see them or mark you like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“That makes it sound like you’re hitting me.” Liv smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Rolling her eyes, Ruby leant forwards and risked pressing a soft kiss to her lips. “You know what I mean.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did wonder why you’re so bitey… I thought it was the wolf thing. But you’re just trying to claim me as yours… you’re so sweet.”</p><p> </p><p>Swatting the teenager’s shoulder, Ruby pulled her into a tight hug. Liv didn’t care that she’d be in trouble if anyone saw them. She buried her face into her girlfriend’s neck and clung on tightly, her eyes slipping closed as she held her.</p><p> </p><p>“I think…” As Ruby pulled away looking thoughtful, Liv watched her warily, wondering what she was going to say. The older girl’s fingers trailed lightly over her stomach and up towards her chest. She stopped, tracing circles on her ribs just below her left breast. “My favourite place to bite is right here… you’re so ticklish and you make this cute little moa–”</p><p> </p><p>“Olivia!” Liv practically pushed Ruby off her, yanking up the bodice of her dress and straightening her skirts as Regina appeared around the pillar and looked suspiciously between the two girls. “What are you doing back here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just talking… it’s not like we’re even allowed to have a conversation in public…”</p><p> </p><p>“You know that it’s–”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s for Ruby’s safety, I know.” Liv pouted. “But I… it’s not fair, Mom.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina sighed as she saw tears gathering in her daughter’s eyes and knew that the enforced secrecy, on top of losing her magic and everything else, might just be enough to push her to breaking point. The Queen wasn’t sure what to do. Her eyes travelled around the room and she watched Emma talking animatedly with her mother and Cinderella. A soft smile graced her face without her realising it as the blonde broke into a laugh. When Emma turned slightly and their eyes met her smile widened, her heart almost bursting with love for her wife.</p><p> </p><p>“OK, sweetheart.”</p><p> </p><p>Liv looked up at her quickly, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right… it’s not fair.” Regina told her, pulling the girl into her arms and holding her tightly. “You and Ruby deserve to be acknowledged. There’s nothing stronger than True Love; nothing purer.” Releasing the girl from her embrace she pulled herself up to her full height and fixed them both with a determined stare. “And if anyone has a problem with that they can come and speak to me about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mom are you…?”</p><p> </p><p>With a nod, Regina held out a hand to each of the younger women. They exchanged a bemused look, before reaching out and allowing her to pull them through the ballroom towards the raised platform where the musicians were playing. Briefly letting go of Ruby’s hand and raising her arm in the air, Regina stopped the music and caused everyone in the room to turn and stare at them. Ruby’s eyes widened and she glanced nervously towards Liv, wondering what was about to happen.</p><p> </p><p>“Ladies and Gentlemen, Your Royal Highnesses…” Regina’s sharp eyes roved over the sea of faces, instantly picking out her wife in the crowd. Emma pushed her way to the front of the room when she realised what was happening, closely followed by Snow, who was clearly wondering what was going on. “You all know my daughter, Princess Olivia. Many of you know Ruby, as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Regina…” Ruby hissed out of the corner of her mouth, severely uncomfortable with everyone’s eyes on her.</p><p> </p><p>The Queen simply laid a calming hand on her arm. “Several months ago Henry and Liv managed to find themselves on the end of the Dark One’s anger. If it hadn’t been for the strength of the True Love between Liv and Ruby almost my entire family would have been wiped out.” A collective gasp ran around the room and the two young women suddenly found their feet incredibly interesting. Regina’s gaze turned challenging. “I have learnt that there is nothing more precious than True Love and I will do anything to ensure the happiness of those I care about. So if anyone has any complaints about my daughter’s relationship then they can address them directly to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Or me!” The guests parted as Charming made his way quickly through them and came to a halt in front of the three women on the raised platform, one hand on the hilt of his sword.</p><p> </p><p>Wordlessly Emma, Snow, Henry, Cora and Granny all positioned themselves alongside Charming. Liv barely had time to consider how threatening her family could be when they were protecting someone, before Regina spoke again.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m assuming from the silence that no one has anything to say?” When, again, there was no answer she smiled. “In that case…”</p><p> </p><p>Another wave of her hand caused the musicians to begin playing once more. Slowly the guests began to turn away, gossiping about the revelation as they returned to their previous pursuits. There was an almost constant prickling on Liv’s skin that alerted her to the fact that multiple pairs of eyes were watching her carefully, but she did her best to ignore them. Instead she threw her arms around Regina’s neck and hugged her tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Mom. Thank you!”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby stepped closer, an almost disbelieving smile on her face. “Regina, I–”</p><p> </p><p>The older woman smiled and placed a hand on each of the girls’ cheeks. “I’ll ensure your safety, both of you, whatever happens.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know you will.” Liv assured her, leaning into the hand cupping her face. “Mom, I…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, don’t.” Regina turned fully to face her; able to read the girl’s face and see what she was thinking. “You don’t have to thank me for anything, sweetheart.” She glanced at Emma. “I can never thank you enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“You and Ma would have figured it out on your own. You practically did. Henry and I just… sped things up a bit.” She smiled as Ruby left the platform and went to Granny and Snow. Emma took her place, rubbing Liv’s upper arm gently. “I know it’s too late for you to raise me, but you two can have another baby; you can do the whole thing properly… together.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s right Mom… Ma.” Henry agreed, appearing beside them and pushing himself into the embrace. “I’d like a little sister.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!”</p><p> </p><p>“I said little sister.” The boy said, rolling his eyes at Liv. “You’re my big sister.”</p><p> </p><p>“Technically I’m just a baby…”</p><p> </p><p>“But actually you’re nineteen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Enough, children.” Emma laughed, ruffling Henry’s hair. “So you both want a little brother or sister?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Liv agreed, as Henry scrunched up his nose.</p><p> </p><p>“Sister.”</p><p> </p><p>Rounding on him, the girl narrowed her eyes. “You want it to be a girl so you’re still their special little boy.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what if I do?” Henry replied defensively. “You probably want it to be a boy for the same reason.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. I’m not bothered. Like you said, I’m the oldest so I’m special whatever it is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hang on…” Henry frowned at her as she grinned and jumped from the platform, heading over to where the rest of the family were gathered together.</p><p> </p><p>He followed, still complaining and trying to justify why Emma and Regina having another daughter would be the best option. His sister simply laughed and ruffled his hair, before wrapping an arm around Ruby’s waist and nuzzling her face into the juncture between the taller girl’s neck and shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>On the platform, the newlyweds watched their family interacting with affection. Emma laced her fingers through Regina’s, tugging her closer until she could wrap her arms around her waist and pull her flush with her body.</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna get out of here and see if we can make our kids’ wishes come true?” She asked, raising an eyebrow suggestively.</p><p> </p><p>Regina chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to her wife’s lips. “Oh, darling, you have no idea.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the last chapter of Of Magic and Memory!</p><p>Thank you all so much for reading, leaving kudos and commenting! It means so much!</p><p>I'm going to start posting the sequel - Fragments of Life - tomorrow, so watch this space!</p><p>Bex :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>